AmOr Y jUeGo
by papillon69
Summary: Bella trata de darle un mejor futuro a su hermanito de 5 años, asi que hace todo lo posible para conseguir el trabajo de sus sueños, pero obtendra mucho mas. todos humanos
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"_**La confianza en sí mismo es el primer secreto del éxito"**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**BELLA POV.**

**-¡Estúpido Volkswagen!**

No pude dejar de gritar, mientras iba a 50 kilómetros en una carretera de 80, mi coche era un vejestorio, pero no me podía dar el lujo de comprar un coche nuevo, apenas había podido comprar el traje nuevo que usaba, había tenido que ahorrar un mes completo de mi sueldo de mesera y muchas propinas para tener algo decente para esta entrevista, de la que dependía mi futuro y el de mi hermano.

Mis padres habían muerto hacía 4 años, cuando yo apenas tenía 18 años y mi hermano Anthony tenía un año de edad. Desde entonces había tratado de hacerme cargo de él, pero había sido muy difícil, con mucho esfuerzo y un trabajo de medio tiempo había podido terminar mi carrera de diseño y ahora me encontraba llena de deudas y con un hermanito al que amo con toda mi alma que necesitaba vestido y comida por ahora pero cuando entrara a la escuela los gastos aumentarían. Aparte quería darle estabilidad a lo mejor vivir en un nuevo lugar, dejar el viejo departamento que casi se caía y poder conseguir la custodia permanente de Anthony, cada 6 meses la trabajadora social nos visitaba para ver como estábamos, cada vez que venía esperaba que me diera la noticia que sería la última vez pero al final de cada entrevista me decía lo mismo.

_-Bella estás haciendo un gran trabajo con Thony, pero creo que aun no estás lista para tener la custodia completa de tu hermano, así que nos veremos es 6 meses._

Por eso esta entrevista de trabajo era tan importante para mí, sería mi primer trabajo verdadero, el de mesera no cuenta mucho, ni el de la tienda como vendedora, tenía que agradecerle a Jasper el marido de mi mejor amiga Alice, El trabajaba en game Masen, una empresa encargada de diseñar videojuegos para consolas y computadoras, ellos iban a lanzar un concurso para buscar un nuevo diseñador y antes de que saliera la convocatoria, yo ya había sido avisada, es verdad tuve una ventaja, pero como dicen en la guerra y en el amor todo se vale y esta era una guerra por conseguir ese trabajo.

**-¿Qué le pasa al estúpido conductor de ese coche?**

Por venir concentrada en mis pensamientos no me había dado cuenta que el coche negro de atrás venia pegado a mí, parecía un coche de lujo y muy moderno, trataba de pasarme pero no lo dejaba, cuando me fije por el retrovisor, el coche paso al carril derecho para quedar parejo con migo, bajando la velocidad, de inmediato voltee tratando de no perder el control del coche, ¿A quién quiero engañar? Nadie pierde el control de su coche a 50 kilómetros, parecía una tortuga tratando de competir con una liebre.

El conductor del otro coche bajo su ventanilla y lo vi, un hombre maduro, de unos 30 años, muy guapo el también me miro y fue cuando me grito.

**-No deberías de salir de casa con esa basura que tienes por coche, algunos tenemos prisa.**

De inmediato sentí como el color se subió a mi rostro, pero no era por la pena si no por la ira que me daban sus palabras, cuando estuve a punto de gritarle una grosería el subió de nuevo su vidrio y acelero y así como en un segundo estuvo junto a mí al siguiente lo perdí de vista.

Todo el trayecto al edificio Masen me la había pasado gritando groserías, he insultos recordando al tipo de la carretera, nunca olvidaría su rostro, al mismo tiempo tan angelical y grosero.

Cuando por fin entre en el estacionamiento, sabiendo que todos los que estaban allí me miraban por el escándalo que hacia el motor de mi coche, busque un lugar alejado para que nadie supiera que era yo la que manejaba ese ruidero. Cuando estuvo el coche apagado suspire, tratando de recobrar la compostura.

**-Cálmate Bella, recuerda que de esta entrevista depende el resto de tu vida.**

Me repetí constante mente esas palabras, era la verdad. Tome mi portafolio con mis diseños, una copia de mi curriculum y mi bolsa de mano. Cerré mi coche, aun que no creo que nadie se quiera robar mi chatarra Y camine lentamente por el estacionamiento, hasta llegar a la entrada de cristal del edificio, era una estructura hermosa, uno de los edificios más grandes de la ciudad, en este edificio se creaban sueños, las industrias Masen, ellos habían creado los éxitos del momento y ahora buscaban a un diseñador para un nuevo videojuego sobre Vampiros y hombres lobo, allí era donde yo entraba, cuando Jasper me conto lo que estaban buscando de inmediato empecé a trabajar y tengo que decir que no me costó trabajo encontrar los personajes ideales y plasmarlos en papel, había esperado la convocatoria y de inmediato mande mis diseños, cuando me entere que había quedado en la terna, me emocione mucho, según Jasper solo quedábamos 3 aspirantes.

Cuando Llegue a la recepción del edificio vi a dos mujeres sentadas en un pequeño escritorio con unos audífonos en los oídos, una rubia me miro fijamente cuando se dio cuenta que estaba esperando, me dio una sonrisa muy fingida y me pregunto lo típico.

**-Buenos días señorita, ¿En qué puedo servirle?**

**-Buenos días, vengo a un Entrevista con el Señor Masen, soy Isabella Swan**

**-Permítame un momento, por favor**.

Vi cuando marco un número de teléfono y empezó a hablar por el audífono en su oído,

_-Buenos días Lili, aquí en la entrada hay una señorita Isabella Swan, dice que tiene cita con el Señor Masen, (silencio) Si claro en este momento la mando para allá._

**-Señorita Swan pase por favor**, (Me dijo esto mientras me entregaba un gafete para que lo pusiera en mi saco), **Por el elevador hasta el piso 40, allí la atenderá su secretaria.**

**-Gracias. **

Los elevadores estaban atrás de ellas así que me vieron pasar, al llegar a la puerta apreté el botón para llamar al elevador de mi lado derecho, no espere mucho, 10 segundos después se abrieron las puertas y yo entre de inmediato, marque el numero 40 y se cerraron las puertas, fue cuando los nervios se apoderaron de mi, empecé a respirar profundamente

El viaje en el elevador fue rápido cuando las puertas se abrieron de nuevo Salí de el, frente a mí una estancia muy lujosa, con algunos cuadros y plantas, frente a mí un escritorio muy amplio para una persona, la pequeña mujer delante de mí, me miro directo a los ojos, no era una mujer muy madura de edad unos 40 años, parecía amable, de inmediato se puso de pie.

**-Buenos días señorita Swan, el señor Masen la atenderá en un momento cuando termine una llamada, puede sentarse en el sillón, mientras espera.**

**-Gracias.**

El sillón que me indico era negro de piel, el olor me llego de inmediato, cuando me sentí me hundí de inmediato, me sorprendió lo suave que era, frente a mi había en la pared un cuadro de una cascada hermosa, rodeada de un campo muy verde, al mirarlo espere ver que el agua empezara a moverse y escuchar el ruido. Por un segundo me sentí perdida en la pintura, todo parecía tan fácil ahora, lo único que tenía que hacer, era entrar a esa oficina y demostrar que yo era la mejor opción para el trabajo, era algo muy fácil, yo sabía el potencial que puedo dar.

El ruido de un teléfono sonando me saco de mi meditación.

_-Si señor en un momento la dejo pasar._

La secretaria colgó el teléfono y me miro.

**-El señor Masen la atenderá ahora, la entrada de su oficina es esa puerta,** me señalo una gran puerta de madera de mi lado derecho, que hasta ahora no había notado.

**-Gracias.**

Me puse de pie del sillón y camine muy derecha hacia la puerta esperando que no se me rompiera un tacón o algo por el estilo. Cuando llegue a la enorme puerta me detuve, me di valor un momento y suspire.

Abrí la puerta y entre de inmediato cerrando la puerta tras de mí. Me quede maravillada, la oficina tenía un ventanal enorme y le entraba mucha luz, me hubiera imaginado que la oficina de el dueño de una empresa como esta tendría una decoración diferente, pero la verdad la decoración era muy simple, un librero grande pegado a la pared, lleno de libros en algunos de sus estantes y en medio un estéreo grande con muchísimos cd, al centro de la oficina el escritorio del Señor Masen, cuando mire el escritorio fue cuando me percate de que él estaba parado junto a la ventana, dándome la espalda, aun que nunca había podido ver una foto de él, sabía que era joven, Jasper me había dicho que no pasaba de los 32 años. Su espalda era amplia, sus músculos se veían fuertes, aun que con el traje no dejaba ver mucho, su cabello era de color cobre y lo tenía un poco despeinado.

Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba solo, volteo hacia donde yo estaba y empezó a caminar hacia mi dirección, cuando estuvo cerca fue que su rostro se me hizo conocido, yo ya había visto ese rostro en algún lado, ¿Pero dónde?, trate de recordarlo lo más rápido posible y fue cuando lo recordé, parecía que un balde con agua helada me había caído en el rostro.

Era él, el estúpido de la mañana, el que me había gritado, el que se había burlado de mi coche.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Espero que les guste esta historia, hace unos días se me ocurrió y no pude esperar para escribirla, ya saben, si les gusta mande rr y si no les gusta también manden rr


	2. Engreído

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**No tengo nada que ofrecer aparte de sangre, sudor y lágrimas. **

**Winston Churchill**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Edward POV**

El canto de los pájaros llenaba la cocina, aun en esta zona de la casa era difícil no prestarle atención y era más que imposible dejar de distraerte con aquel sonido.

Cuando era niño me encantaba escuchar el canto de los pájaros era tan agradable salir de la pequeña casa donde vivíamos y sentarme bajo un gran árbol y pasar las horas escuchando y viendo a los pájaros, como iban de su nido a las ramas de los arboles. Esa era mi única diversión y aun ahora recuerdo con mucha alegría esos tiempos.

**-Edward ¿Qué haces?**

La voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos y me trajo a la realidad.

**-Hola Mama, Tomando una taza de café, antes de ir al trabajo.**

Fue cuando la mire, una mujer madura aun que muy hermosa se veía mucho más grande de lo que era, ya que había trabajado muy duro en su juventud para sacarnos adelante a mí y mi hermana menor.

**-¿Ya desayunaste hijo?** Mi madre siempre preocupada por mí.

**-Con el café está bien**.

**-Edward Anthony tienes que alimentarte bien, no puedes ir por la vida solo con una taza de café, yo te preparare el desayuno.**

Aparte la silla donde estaba sentado y me dirigí hacia mi mama, para tomarle una mano antes de que empezara a cocinar.

**-Mama no es necesario, si quisiera desayunar ya habría llamado a alguien para que me hiciera, no te preocupes, tu ya hiciste suficiente por mi durante mucho tiempo.**

Ella me miro a los ojos y vi esa mirada que me daba cuando quería hablar conmigo de algo importante.

**-Edward, se que ya eres adulto y no me quiero meter en tu vida hijo, pero tienes razón yo ya he cuidado mucho de ti y me preocupa pensar ¿Quién lo hará cuando yo no este?, ¿Quién te obligara a comer? O te recordara que debes dormir, lo mejor es que te consigas una esposa y así no estarás solo cuando yo ya no esté por aquí.**

Suspiro

**-Mama tienes razón yo ya soy un adulto y no necesito que nadie me recuerde que tengo que comer o dormir, ya sabes que soy muy apasionado del trabajo y cuando estoy inspirado prefiero terminarlo y eso de casarme yo no necesito a una mujer en mi vida, ya te tengo a ti y a Rose con eso tengo para ser feliz, aparte espero que tu vivas muchos años más, ¿Cuál es tu prisa porque me case?**

La abrace para que sintiera que mis palabras eran ciertas y no tenia que preocuparse por nada.

**-Bueno hijo yo no voy a durar toda la vida y me gustaría que te casaras con una buena mujer que te ame y que te de hijos, no quiero que estés solo toda tu vida, aparte de que el amor que te damos tu hermana y yo no se puede comparar al amor de una pareja, que es lo que tú necesitas Edward. Aun ahora después de tantos años, yo extraño a tu padre y aun que los tengo a ustedes mis hijos me ha hecho falta el amor de un hombre a mi lado una pareja y no quiero que tu sufras lo mismo.**

**-Puede que tengas razón mama pero ahora estoy bien así, aparte de que no conozco ninguna mujer que me llame la atención o que despierte en mi algún sentimiento romántico.**

**-Eso es porque no te das la oportunidad de conocer a nadie, sales con ellas 2 o 3 veces y no las vuelves a llamar, ¿Qué paso con la modelo que salías? Tanya era su nombre.**

**-Ella solo estaba preocupada por el vestido que usaría o si el ángulo en que le tomaban las fotos era el correcto, no creo que yo tenga mucho en común con una mujer así, aun que ella era muy bonita creo que espero que la mujer que esté a mi lado sea inteligente, que luche por la vida, que tenga metas que no se conforme con nada.**

Mi madre suspiro al verme

**-Hijo creo que te hice mucho daño de niño, tuviste que madurar muy rápido cuando tu papa murió, tu ocupaste su lugar y ahora veo que te falto esa etapa de tu vida, ¿Algún día crees encontrar a esa mujer?**

**-No me hiciste daño mama, solo que yo tenía que ayudarte para que saliéramos adelante y la responsabilidad si me hizo madurar pero yo creo que para bien, gracias a eso tenemos todo esto, ya nunca más sufriremos por si tenemos que comer o no y eso de que si algún día encontrare a esa mujer no lo sé, pero por el momento no me preocupa, tengo mucho trabajo y nuevos proyectos en mente, eso él lo importante ahora**.

Mi mama me dio una mirada de desaprobación, pero antes de que me regañara de nuevo trate de zafarme.

**-Bueno será mejor que me vaya al trabajo.**

**-¿quieres que llame al chofer?**

**-No, gracias hoy manejare yo, ¿Quién sabe?, a lo mejor hoy encuentro a esa mujer de la que hemos estado hablando.**

Mi mama empezó a reír y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

**-Cuídate hijo, nos vemos en la tarde.** Esto fue lo último que escuche de ella.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la casa vi estacionado mi flamante coche, un Alfa Romeo Spider JTS 2.2 color negro. Cuando yo era niño mi papa me llevo a una exposición de coches y allí fue cuando vi por primera vez un coche como estos, desde entonces me hice la promesa de que algún día yo tendría un coche así.

Aun que realmente no me gustaba sacarlo mucho, pero hoy era un día hermoso para manejarlo por la carretera.

Aun que había salido un poco tarde de la casa la carretera estaba libre, no había muchos coches circulando por ella, la música de Debussy llenaba el coche, si lo sé soy aburrido un hombre de mi edad escucharía música más moderna, pero yo prefería los clásicos, eso también hacia que las mujeres se alejaran un poco; lo aburrido que soy, parece que nací un siglo después, ahora a las mujeres solo les interesaba cosas triviales de la vida, en cambio yo esperaba una buena platica sobre finanzas o sobre computadoras, diseño algo, ninguna mujer que yo hubiera conocido podía mantener una conversación inteligente sin sacar a relucir el tema de la ropa o del lugar de moda.

Empezaba a pensar que mi madre tenía razón y nunca encontraría a la mujer de mi vida.

Mientras iba manejando, vi un punto rojo a la distancia, al principio me pregunte que era, pero mientras fui avanzando me di cuenta que era un coche un Volkswagen rojo bastante viejo, parecía que se iba quemando, sacaba mucho humo por el escape, pero lo peor es que iba en el carril de alta velocidad y me tapaba el camino, pocos segundo lo alcance y tuve que bajar la velocidad quedando atrás de el casi pegado ¿Por qué las personas salían en esos coches?, era un peligro que se le empezaran a caer las piezas en un momento a otro y causara un accidente.

Me moví al siguiente carril y quede emparejado con el coche, baje la ventanilla de mi coche para ver al conductor del Volkswagen rojo y fue cuando la vi, una ángel manejando esa basura de coche, era tan hermosa y parecía tan frágil. Esperen ¿yo pensé eso?, nunca una mujer me había impresionado tanto. Cuando la vi de nuevo sentí como regresaba a ser el Edward de siempre y le grite

**-No deberías de salir de casa con esa basura que tienes por coche, algunos tenemos prisa**

Mientras aceleraba de nuevo. Un minuto estaba atrás de mí y al siguiente la había perdido, ¿no sé que me impulso a gritarle? y sabía que había sido muy grosero, pero no la voy a ver nunca más así que no importa mucho.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cinco minutos después ya había llegado al edificio donde tenía mis oficinas, mi secretaria ya me esperaba con una taza de café y la correspondencia del día.

**-Lili Buenos días, ¿Qué tenemos para hoy? **

Lili había sido mi secretaria durante algunos años, ella y yo ya nos conocíamos bien, tanto así que algunas veces le pedía opinión sobre algunas decisiones del negocio era de toda mi confianza.

**- Buenos días señor Masen, para hoy tiene unas llamadas con algunos distribuidores, las entrevistas con los diseñadores para el nuevo proyecto y algunas citas en la tarde.**

**-¿A qué hora tengo la primera entrevista?**

**-En 45 minutos Señor, el nombre es Isabella Swan, le deje la información sobre su escritorio, ¿Necesita algo más?**

**-Comunícame con el Señor ****Sitti y avísame cuando llegue la señorita Swan.**

**-sí señor**.

Cuando Lili salió tome el folder con la información y los dibujos, tenía que reconocer que aun que era muy joven lo que había diseñado me encantaba, parecía que había entrado en mi mente y sabía exactamente lo que quería, los otros dos diseñadores que vería no tenían la visión de esta mujer y eso que ya tenían experiencia en este ramo. Eso era lo único malo que le veía a Isabella Swan la falta de experiencia, aun que yo no era un jefe normal yo estaba dispuesto a darle esa experiencia, yo había vivido en carne propia lo difícil que era abrirse camino después de salir de la universidad, el que alguien confiara en ti y en tu trabajo, lo único que necesitaba era conocerla y saber qué clase de persona era, por eso la entrevista.

La llamada con el Sitti había sido de lo más aburrida, siempre me presionaba con los tiempos, mis videojuegos eran los mejores en el planeta, pero este hombre quería que todo fuera rápido y no comprendía que las cosas necesitaban su tiempo para que salieran perfectas.

Sonó el interfono de la oficina.

**-Si Lili**

**-Ya llego la señorita Swan.**

**-Hazla pasar por favor.**

**-Enseguida Señor.**

Me pare de mi escritorio y mire a través del vidrio lo único que me gustaba de este edificio y de este piso era la vista, la ciudad se veía hermosa desde aquí, los días de lluvia se podían ver los relámpagos explotar en el firmamento y esos días eran mis preferidos.

Mientras pensaba en esto escuche que la puerta se abría y dos segundos después se cerraba. Mire hacia la dirección de la puerta y fue cuando vi a una mujer parada junto a ella, mientras me acercaba mas note que se ponía tensa, como si algo le molestara, pero aun así su cara angelical no deja de ser hermosa, Por todos los cielos, era la misma mujer, la del coche rojo, a la que le había gritado, seguro ya me había reconocido y por eso tenía esa cara, trate de sonreír y me acerque más hacia ella.

**-Buenos días Señorita Swan, soy Edward Masen**

Y le extendí la mano para saludarla, ella dudo un minuto pero después la tomo y me dio un saludo fuerte.

**-Un placer conocerlo Señor Masen.** Yo sabía que mentía su cara no tenía la expresión de que fuera un placer conocerme.

**-Llámame Edward por favor**. Cuando dije estas palabras me sorprendí, yo nunca permitía que nadie me llamara por mi nombre, ¿Qué me pasaba? De inmediato hable de nuevo **–Siéntate Isabella.**

**-Gracias, pero me gusta más Bella.**

**-De acuerdo Bella, bueno he visto tus diseños y tengo que decirte que son muy buenos, no era lo que yo esperaba, **(era la verdad eran mucho más de lo que yo esperaba en realidad**) pero creo que tienes talento. Lo único malo es que no tienes mucha experiencia y por lo que se eres muy joven y al parecer no eres lo que estoy buscando.**

Su cara se desfiguro de inmediato, pude ver como hacia una mueca.

**-¿Esa es la única razón para que no me dé el trabajo? Mi falta de experiencia laboral.**

**-En cierta forma sí.**

**-No lo comprendo puede ser más claro.**

**-Bueno veo que eres muy joven y eso te hace algo inmadura eh impredecible, quien me dice que dentro de 2 o 3 meses no te enamoras, te casas y quieres dejar colgado el trabajo o encuentres algo mejor y te vayas, a eso me refiero yo necesito a una persona comprometida y que sea responsable.**

Ella me vio con esos enormes ojos chocolate, como desafiándome, pocas veces había visto esa mirada en una mujer y esta me encanto.

**-Bueno si solo esa es la única escusa que me pone, podemos arreglarlo con algún contrato, primero no voy a dejar el trabajo por casarme o algo parecido porque no tengo novio y nunca me casaría así de improvisto, no creo en el amor a primera vista, lo de mi madures no creo que pueda ser medida por la edad que tengo, tendría que conocerme para saber cuan madura soy, sobre lo otro sé lo que es la lealtad y si usted me da la oportunidad de trabajar en su empresa sé que puedo dar lo mejor de mí y mucho mas, solo necesito una oportunidad.**

Sus palabras me sorprendieron aparte de bonita, inteligente, aun que debo confesar que sentí un alivio cuando me dijo que no tenía novio, esa parte no es relevante para el trabajo y fue en lo que más me enfoque. Una oportunidad era lo que me pedía y yo podía dársela.

**-Bueno tendré que pensarlo, aun me queda entrevistar a otros dos aspirantes cuando tenga una respuesta yo le aviso, gracias por venir.**

Trate de mostrarme lo menos interesado posible, así que me moví por el escritorio buscando una pluma y un papel, para perder el tiempo, pero ella no se movió me miro fijamente.

**-¿Eso es todo?**

**-Si, por ahora.**

**-Pero no ha visto los nuevos diseños que tengo y ni siquiera hemos hablado de las ideas que tengo para el videojuego.**

**-Ya hemos hablado de lo que necesitaba saber, Señorita Swan.** Trate de que mi voz sonara ruda y de inmediato supe que ella había captado la intención ya que se vio molesta. Se puso de pie y escuche que murmuraba.

**-Gracias por nada.**

**-¿Qué dijo?**

**-Lo que escucho, gracias por nada, estoy segura que usted ya tiene alguien destinado para ese trabajo a lo mejor un amigo o algún conocido, esto de hacer un concurso solo fue para dar la impresión de que le darían la oportunidad a alguien, pero estoy segura de que ya está arreglado todo esto, por eso no le interesa ver mi trabajo y me pone de pretexto eso de que no tengo experiencia. Aparte que es usted un arrogante no crea que no lo vi en la mañana con su lujoso coche, burlándose de mí, ha de ser de esos hombres que piensa que el mundo no los merece, a lo mejor esperaba una niña rica que solo trabaja por hobbi, pero yo no soy así necesito el trabajo.**

Madre mía, desde que tenía esta empresa nunca nadie me había hablado como ella lo había hecho, me había gritado y en vez de ofenderme se ganaba mi admiración, esta mujer tenía lo que yo quería, carácter.

**-Tiene razón me porte mal con usted esta mañana en la carretera, pero no pienso disculparme después de que usted me ha llamado arrogante, así que estamos a mano y puede estar segura de que yo nunca me guiaría por algo tan trivial para darle el trabajo a alguien. Y si me disculpa tengo muchas cosas que hacer, si después de las otras entrevistas que tengo no encuentro a nadie mejor que usted, la llamaremos, hasta entonces fue un placer señorita Swan**.

Ella me miro con los ojos llenos de ira, dijo una maldición y salió corriendo de mi oficina azotando la puerta, esa mujer tenía carácter y yo la quería a ella, esto iba a ser un reto para mí.

Dos minutos después entro Lili con cara de susto.

**-¿Paso algo malo?**

**-¿Por qué lo preguntas?**

**-Porque iba muy molesta la señorita que acaba de salir, iba maldiciendo y diciendo que era un engreído Señor.**

Sus palabras me hicieron reír, no lo entendía en vez de estar furioso, me hacía gracia toda esta actitud.

**-Puede que tenga un poco de razón y si sea un engreído, pero no ha pasado nada malo, regresa a tu trabajo.**

Me miro con unos ojos de no poder creerlo y dio la vuelta para regresar a su escritorio.

**-Lili**

**-Si señor**

**-Cancela las siguientes entrevistas ya encontré a la persona que busco, dales las gracias a los aspirantes y diles que la vacante fue ocupada, pero no le des aviso a nade mas quiero que esto sea un secreto.**

**-Sí señor**.

**Bella POV**

No podía creer sus palabras, así que Salí corriendo de su oficina, cuando azote la puerta lo más fuerte que pude, empecé a maldecir.

**-Estúpido engreído.**

Su secretaria me vio con unos ojos de no poder creerlo, cuando llegue al elevador, ella se puso de pie de inmediato mientras apretaba el botón, lo bueno es que no espere mucho y las puertas se abrieron de nuevo. Salí furiosa del edificio y cuando llegue a mi coche, empecé a llorar, había arruinado mi entrevista ahora nunca me darían ese trabajo y tendría que iniciar de nuevo la búsqueda, lo bueno es que no había dejado mi trabajo de mesera, trate de calmarme esto no era mi fin, seguro me encontraría con muchas personas como él. Así que me arme de valor de nuevo no me dejaría caer por eso así que empecé a manejar mi coche.

Cuando llegue al departamento de Alice ya estaba más tranquila, ella me hacia el favor de cuidar a Anthony.

No tuve que esperar mucho después de tocar a la puerta, fue Anthony el que me abrió la puerta y de inmediato me abrazo.

**-Bells ya llegaste.**

**-Hola Thony ¿Dónde está Alice?, ¿Está todo bien?**

Antes de que el niño me contestara vi que Alice salía de la cocina, cada vez que la veía me imaginaba que poco estallaría, tenía 6 meses de embarazo y aun que aun faltaba para que diera a luz, yo la veía enorme, aun que sabía que esto no era una forma bonita de expresarse del embarazo de tu mejor amiga.

**¿Cómo te fue Bells? ¿Conseguiste el trabajo?**

**-Anthony porque no vas a recoger los juguetes antes de irnos a casa.**

**-Si Bells.**

El niño salió corriendo directo al lugar donde había estado jugando.

**-¿Qué paso Bella? ¿Estás bien?**

**-Alice me fue horrible, el Señor Edward Masen es un engreído. **Le conté todo lo que había pasado desde el encuentro en el coche hasta lo que había pasado en su oficina, mientras le contaba los ojos de Alice se abrían mas y mas, hasta que ya no tuve más que contar y nos quedamos en silencio.

Ella rompió el silencio

**-Bueno Bells no te desanimes, estoy segura que encontraras otra cosa muy pronto.**

**-Lo sé Alice, esto no me desanimara ya verás todo estará bien, **dije las palabras tratando de creerlas.

**-Bueno me voy porque tengo que ir a cambiarme para el trabajo.**

**-Bueno cuídense y si necesitas algo avísame, yo hablare con Jasper para ver de que se entero.**

**-Gracias Alice.**

Cuando Anthony regreso, le tome la mano y salimos del departamento de Alice, cuando subimos al coche suspire, esto no me haría caer, necesitaba salir adelante por mi hermano y por mí, el necesitaba de mi así que solo por el encontraría un mejor trabajo pronto.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Bueno se que apenas van dos capítulos, pero estoy contenta con esta historia, espero que ustedes también estén contentas con ella.

Muchas gracias a las que la pusieron en favoritas y la están siguiendo, espero que lleguemos juntas hasta el fin de la historia, que la verdad no será muy larga unos 7 u 8 capítulos, ya veremos cómo va evolucionando la historia.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

katlyn Cullen: Hola amiga ya saben lo que dicen o aprendes de lo malo o te hundes mas, bueno eso no quiere decir que el fic fuera una mala experiencia simplemente aprendi algo nuevo, ya lo estoy arreglando y pronto subiré el nuevo capítulo, me dio gusto saber que entraste a este y si la verdad Edward es un engreído pero pronto caerá, jijiji si no es que ya lo hizo.

lady blue vampire : Hola aquí está el nuevo capítulo, espero que te este gustando la historia.

miadharu28 : hola de nuevo ya te di las gracias por seguir esta historia pero nunca sobran así que lo hago de nuevo.

Aridenere : pues si fue una experiencia no muy agradable pero bueno ese Edward tiene que mejorar su humor.

Erill Cullen : Grax por el abrazo Emmanesco jijiji casi muero por ese abrazo de oso. Pues yo creo que si obtendrá el trabajo jijiji y mucho mas, pero eso lo sabremos mas adelante.

q.D.t.b a ti también.

Maiy: bueno como sus palabras son ordenes para mi aquí tienes el siguiente capitulo, lo antes posible jijiji

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

Laliii

Btvs22

DanyCullenPotter

FAYRES12

Aridenere

AndreeeeA

LilyMolly

Nadiarc22


	3. AmIgOs

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Lo único capaz de consolar a un hombre por las estupideces que hace, es el orgullo que le proporciona hacerlas.**

**Oscar Wilde (1854-1900)**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Edward POV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde la entrevista a Bella Swan, durante este tiempo no había un solo día en que no pensara en ella, en su cabello, en sus ojos color chocolate o en su carácter y cada una de las veces que me había dado cuenta de que estaba pensando en ella me había dicho que no valía tanto la pena, que era una muer como cualquier otra. Pero toda esa palabrería era mentira, yo sabía que nunca encontraría una mujer como ella con ese espíritu, después de unos días de pensarlo y de seguir divertido por cómo me había hablado, le pedí a Lili que me investigara donde trabajaba, la dirección de su casa y su teléfono estaban en los papeles que me entrego el día de la entrevista, pero la dirección de su trabajo no y yo necesitaba saber más sobre ella.

Esa mañana al llegar al trabajo, Lili me puso sobre el escritorio unos papeles para revisar y la dirección de un restaurante, eso se me hizo extraño, así que salí ha que me explicara de que se trataba.

**-Lili**. La mujer se sorprendió de verme parado junto a ella.

**-Señor no lo escuche, ¿ya me había llamado antes?**

**-No te preocupes es la primera vez que te llamo, no quería interrumpirte de tu trabajo, pero me dejaste esta dirección sobre el escritorio y no sé de qué se trata.**

**-Es la dirección del trabajo de la Señorita Swan.**

**-¿Ella trabaja en un restaurante?**

**-Sí, es mesera.**

Me sorprendí al escuchar que era mesera, ella tenía un don para el diseño, ¿Cómo era posible que lo estuviera desperdiciando siendo mesera?

**-Gracias Lili**

Entre de nuevo a mi oficina y aun que trate de concentrarme toda la mañana no lo logre, solo pensaba en los ojos chocolate de Bella y en lo mal que me había portando, en que no me habían ofendido sus palabras, ya había dejado pasar 2 semanas para buscarla y ofrecerle el trabajo, solo por hacerla sufrir, pero ahora todo parecía una tontería, mi orgullo ya no parecía tan importante y yo necesitaba que iniciara a trabajar de inmediato.

La mañana paso lenta, pero a las 3 de la tarde decidí que mejor me iría, no me concentraba mucho, por lo cual era mejor tomarme la tarde libre.

Al salir de la oficina Lili me miro.

**-¿Se va a comer señor?**

**-Si Lili, pero no me espere, no regresare por la tarde.**

**-¿Se siente mal señor?**

**-No, **

**-Lo siento no lo quise importunar, solo que es raro que usted no regrese.**

**-Sé que es raro pero a lo mejor aun no es tarde para que tenga una vida.**

**-Claro señor, entonces nos vemos mañana, que tenga buena tarde.**

Cuando salí del edificio y me dirigí al estacionamiento, pensé en ir a mi casa a comer con mi mama pero de inmediato recordé a Bella, no podía esperar más para verla, revise el bolsillo de mi pantalón y allí estaba la dirección de su trabajo, así que me subí al coche y empecé a manejar a hacia ese lugar.

Al llegar al restaurante vi que no era un lugar muy agradable, parecía mas una cafetería donde llegan los choferes de los camiones, pero aun así entre, de inmediato la vi junto a una mesa, tomando la orden de una pareja. Bella se veía hermosa, llevaba puesto el típico traje de mesera, unos pantaloncillos cortos muy cortos color negro y una blusa blanca muy ceñida al cuerpo, la verdad ese uniforme no dejaba lugar a la imaginación, se le pegaba al cuerpo, su cabello iba agarrado en una coleta y un poco de maquillaje en el rostro, era una Bella totalmente diferente a la que había ido de traje a mi oficina, esperando que le diera un trabajo, por un segundo me sentí miserable, yo tenía en mis manos ayudarla y solo por hacerla sufrir, me había tardado 2 semanas en buscarla. Mire hacia las mesas que estaban en esa zona y me senté en una que estaba bacía con la esperanza que ella me atendiera. A los pocos minutos sentí que alguien se paraba junto a mí, fue cuando me llego ese delicioso aroma a fresas, yo sabía que era ella, pero no voltee a verla.

**-Buenas tardes Caballero, aquí tiene la carta, ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar?** Al parecer ella no se había dado cuenta que era yo, así que tome la carta y la abrí de inmediato, después poco a poco fui subiendo mi mirada hasta encontrar esos enormes ojos chocolate.

**- un vaso con refresco está bien. **De inmediato abrió sus ojos como 2 platos, al parecer ya me había reconocido.

**Bella POV**

Ya habían pasado dos semanas desde mi horrible entrevista con Edward Masen la verdad ya había perdido toda esperanza de que me llamara para decirme que el trabajo era mío. Los primeros días llore en las noches, cuando Anthony ya estaba dormido para que no me escuchar, pero al paso de los días me dije que había sido lo mejor, yo no encajaba en lo que ese hombre quería para una empleada, así que continúe con mi rutina, ir al trabajo como mesera y cuidar a Anthony.

Alice le había contado todo a Jasper y por más que el había tratado de investigar algo, parecía que aun no elegían al ocupante del puesto. Cuando Jasper y yo hablamos él me comento que jamás había escuchado que Edward Masen se comportara así con alguien, también me dijo que era un hombre orgulloso y que probablemente mantendría todo en secreto para que ningún empleado se enterara de lo que había pasado en su oficina. Lo único bueno es que se ofreció para ayudarme a buscar otro empleo, esto último se lo agradecí en el alma, ya que si necesitaba un mejor trabajo. Cada vez que el o Alice querían contarme algo de su trabajo yo cambiaba de tema, no quería escuchar nada de ese empleo o de su dueño.

Después de sufrir un poco por fin hoy en especial me había despertado de muy buen humor y la confianza había regresado a mí, aun que tenía muchas cosas en contra, como que mi coche se descompusiera y el tener que pagar una pequeña fortuna para arreglarlo (la cual no tenia), también tenía que buscar otro lugar a donde ir a vivir porque últimamente Thony se enfermaba seguido de gripe por la humedad en el departamento y muchos problemas más me habían hecho reflexionar y hacerme ver que no podía esperar más tiempo, así que compre el periódico antes de ir al trabajo y busque en los anuncios, marque los que me parecían interesantes, cuando terminara mi turno iría directo a mi casa para llamar y pedir informes, mire el reloj, vi que faltaban unos 25 minutos para salir de aquí. Hoy me había ido bien en las propinas pero lo único malo es que me sentía un poco incomoda con el uniforme, esos shorts eran muy cortos más de lo normal, al parecer se encogieron cuando los había llevado a lavar o yo estaba engordando, pero no creía eso ya que toda mi ropa me quedaba bien el problema eran estos shorts.

Mire de nuevo el reloj aun me daba tiempo de atender unas mesas y ganarme una propina extra así que fui y atendí a una pareja que estaba sentada, solo me acerque a ver si se les ofrecía algo mas, solo me pidieron la cuenta así que empecé a hacerla rápidamente, cuando fui a entregarla a la caja, una de mis compañeras se acerco y me dijo que había alguien en una de mis mesas que si ya iba de salida ella podría atenderlo, me asome y era un hombre, tome una carta y le dije que no era necesario yo tomaría la orden.

Cuando llegue a la mesa, deje la carta y salude lo más amablemente posible

**-Buenas tardes Caballero, aquí tiene la carta, ¿Puedo ofrecerle algo de tomar? **

**-un vaso con refresco está bien.**

Yo no preste mucha atención al hombre, pero cuando escuche su voz le dedique una mirada, esa voz yo ya la había escuchado en algún lugar. Era el, Edward Masen, no lo podía creer ese hombre no era el tipo de persona que comiera en un lugar como este, pero sería muy arrogante pensar que me buscaba a mí.

**-Así que aquí trabajas**. Me dijo mientras miraba el lugar.

**-No tiene nada de malo ser mesera, es un trabajo honrado y me da para comer.**

**-Yo no dije que tuviera nada de malo.**

**-Lo sé pero su tono de voz fue el que me dio esa impresión.**

Me miro a los ojos y empezó a hablar de nuevo

**-Bella se que iniciamos con el pie izquierdo pero no soy tan mala persona como crees, por eso estoy aquí, necesito hablar contigo.**

Mi corazón latió muy fuerte, al parecer el si había venido a buscarme a mí, su voz y su mirada parecían sinceras, pero no podía confiar mucho en el.

**-Usted y yo no tenemos nada que hablar, así que si me disculpa voy por su bebida.**

Cuando me iba a dar la vuelta el tomo mi brazo, el simple tacto con su piel fue como si una descarga eléctrica pasara por mi cuerpo, me hizo mirarlo de nuevo y al parecer el también había sentido la misma emoción que yo.

**-No seas tan testaruda, necesitamos hablar, si no quieres que sea aquí, dime a qué hora sales y yo te espero.**

**-¿Porque tendría que escucharlo?**

**-En primera ya habíamos quedado que me hablarías por mi nombre y creo que te interesa lo que tengo que decirte, así que no seas testaruda y dime ¿a qué hora sales o donde podemos hablar?**

Después de escuchar sus palabras sentí un alivio en mi corazón, a lo mejor si había venido a buscarme para disculparse y hablar sobre el trabajo que yo necesitaba, suspire, no perdía nada si lo escuchaba.

**-Está bien, salgo en 10 minutos y está bien que hablemos aquí o en donde usted quiera.**

Al escuchar mis palabras me dio una sonrisa, como de triunfo.

**-¿Ya comiste?, esta pregunta se me hizo rara pero la conteste**

**-Aun no.**

**-Te invito a comer y así podremos hablar, conozco un buen lugar, ¿Ta parece?**

Encogí mis hombros **–Por mi está bien, solo deme unos minutos para cambiarme y hacer una llamada.**

**-De acuerdo te espero allá afuera.**

Aun seguía agarrando mi mano, cuando se puso de pie me di cuenta que era más alto de lo que recordaba, su cabello parecía despeinado pero lo que me impresiono fue su olor tan masculino, sentí escalofríos recorriendo toda mi columna vertebral, al parecer él se dio cuenta de lo que me había pasado porque soltó mi mano y empezó a caminar hacia afuera del local.

Me quede parada como tonta viéndolo caminar y salir cuando ya no lo vi reaccione y me dirigí al baño para cambiarme.

¿Qué me pasaba con ese hombre?, aun recordaba cómo se habían dado las cosas entre nosotros, en lo grosero que había sido, pero no podía negar que estaba feliz de verlo, que estas dos semanas había pensado mucho en él y que lo había extrañado.

**-¿Bells estas bien? La voz de Carlie me asusto.**

**-Si Carlie todo bien.**

**-Bells ¿Quién es el hombre con el que hablabas? ¿Es tu novio?**

Su pregunta me sonrojo, ¿Cómo podía pensar que alguien tan común como yo, seria novia de Edward Masen?

**-No es mi novio, solo es un conocido.**

**-Pues al parecer le gustas.**

**-Eso es una tontería Carlie**

**-Claro que no Bells, tu no viste como te miraba, como si quisiera comerte.**

**-Nunca había visto a un hombre mirarte así y eso que tenemos algún tiempo trabajando juntas y aquí entran y salen hombres y ninguno te ha mirado como el.**

Las palabras de Carlie me dejaron pensando ¿Cómo me veía Edward?, era una tontería ese hombre podía tener a las mujeres que quisiera, mucho más guapas que yo, más sofisticadas, yo solo soy una simple mesera y con esta ropa me veo de lo más común.

Cuando salí del baño y fui directo al teléfono para llamar a Alice, ella insistió mucho para que le contara que pasaba, pero trate de calmarla asegurándole que todo estaba bien, ya saben cómo se ponen las mujeres embarazadas con las hormonas. Tuve que prometerle que cuando terminara iría directo a su casa y le contaría todo.

Al colgar el teléfono me di cuenta que ya me estaba arrepintiendo de haber aceptado la invitación de Edward, pero ya no podía zafarme, respire profundo y me fije que ya no podía esperar más para salir ya habían pasado más de los 10 minutos que le había dicho que tardaría.

Me despedí de mi jefe y de mis compañeras, al día siguiente era mi día de descanso así que no nos veríamos un par de días.

Al llegar a la puerta lo pensé de nuevo, podía salir por la puerta de atrás y huir, pero la curiosidad pudo mas así que salí del local y allí estaba el recargado junto a su coche, se veía tan guapo con unos pantalones negros de vestir, una camisa azul remangado sobre los brazos, ya se había quitado la chaqueta y traía puestos unos lentes de sol, ya que la luz le daba directa a la cara, sentí envidia, nadie debería verse tan bien, esto debería ser un crimen.

**Edward POV**

Al salir del restaurante me sentí confundido, aun sentía la piel de Bella en mi mano, tocarla había sido un error, esa descarga eléctrica nunca la había sentido al tocar a una mujer, bueno tampoco quiero decir que hubiera estado con muchas, solo un par de sitas y ya. Esto empezaba a parecer un error, ahora me preguntaba ¿Por qué no le había pedido a Lili que le hablara ella? ¿Porque tuve que buscarla yo? ¿Qué era lo que me hacia esta mujer? ¿Porque me sentía como un idiota cada vez que la veía? ¿Porque la invite a comer?

**-Edward eres un idiota, no estás pensando con la cabeza fría.**

Parado frente a mi coche decidí que ya no podía retroceder, así que respire profundamente y trate de calmarme, tampoco entendía porque estaba tan nervioso, por lo regular siempre soy un hombre seguro pero esta mujer me hacia ser una persona totalmente diferente.

Abrí el coche y me quite la chaqueta que traía puesta, la puse en la parte de atrás del coche, el sol era algo intenso a esta hora del día así que me arremangue las mangas de la camisa y saque los lentes de sol.

La espera se me estaba haciendo eterna, no sabía si subirme a mi coche o esperar junto al coche, lo único que atine a hacer, fue recargarme en el coche cruce mis brazos sobre mi pecho y permití que el sol me calentara, me sentía muy ansioso, los minutos parecían alargarse mas y mas.

Y cuando por fin estaba decidido a irme a decir que algo se había presentado y no podía esperar más, la vi saliendo del restaurante, se veía tan hermosa con esos jeans desgastados y esa blusa azul, (Nota mental :de ahora en adelante el azul era mi color favorito), por un segundo se vio insegura, pensé que mi presencia la intimidaba o la ponía nerviosa, yo estaría igual, si alguien me hubiera dicho hace unas semanas que yo estaría haciendo esto, no lo hubiera creído, dirían que están locos, Edward Masen buscando a una mujer, algo dentro de mí se encogió, esta no era una mujer cualquiera era la mujer que le había descrito a mi madre hacia unas semana, hasta ahora lo que conocía me gustaba, pero necesitaba saber más sobre ella.

Bella camino pensativamente hacia donde yo estaba y quedo parada a unos pasos de mi, baje mis brazos y antes de que le dijera algo, ella rompió el silencio.

**-Edward**, mi nombre se escrachaba también entre sus labios, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo.

**-¿Estas lista? ¿Dónde está tu coche? **La interrumpí antes de que se arrepintiera de ir a comer conmigo.

Ella se vio asombrada por mi pregunta y dudo un momento antes de contestarme.

**-Estoy lista, no traje coche hoy, se descompuso**. Un leve sonrojo cruzo por su cara.

**-Era de suponerse que eso pasaría**. Empecé a reír.

Su cara cambio de inmediato el sonrojo desapareció y puso cara de ofendida.

**-discúlpame por tener un coche tan viejo, no todos podemos tener un coche como el tuyo ¿Sabes?.** Su voz sonaba muy irónica y esto me hizo reír más. Bella cruzo sus brazos en forma de molestia.

**-Tienes razón tu coche es muy viejo, necesitas uno nuevo ya arreglaremos eso más adelante, pero hoy tengo que agradecer que no lo trajeras, así puedo gozar de tu compañía mientras manejo.**

Esperen detengan todo, ¿Yo dije eso? Yo nunca le había hablado así a una mujer. Mire a los ojos a Bella y ella parecía tan confundida, sería mejor cerrar mi boca antes de que terminara pidiéndole una tontería a esta pequeña mujer que apenas había visto 2 veces.

**-Sube Bella**, abrí la puerta del coche para que ella pasara.

**-¿Estás seguro?**

**-Claro no seas tontita.**

Ella me miro de nuevo y con una mueca subió al coche, yo cerré la puerta y di la vuelta para subir al lugar del conductor.

**-Abrocha tu cinturón de seguridad**. Le dije.

**-Ah, Si lo siento. **Tomo su cinturón y lo abrocho de nuevo.

Le di marcha al coche y me dirigí hacia el restaurante que había pensado que era perfecto para esta ocasión.

El silencio era algo incomodo, así que trate de romperlo de inmediato.

**-¿Tienes calor?**

**-Si un poco.**

De inmediato baje la ventanilla, pero fue el peor error de mi vida, el aire que entro movió el cabello de Bella y el aroma a fresas me llego inmediato, no sé que me paso pero me excite de inmediato, ese aroma me hacía pensar en el cuerpo de Bella en lo ajustado de sus pantalones, en lo frondoso de sus senos, en querer besar sus labios. ¿Santo cielo que me pasa?

Instintivamente puse música para pensar en otra cosa.

Unos minutos después de tratar de calmarme escuche la voz de Bella, pero no entendí lo que me había dicho.

**-Perdón ¿Qué dijiste?**

-** que esa melodía es Nocturne et scherzo**

Me sorprendió gratamente que reconociera a Debussy

-¿Conoces a Debussy?

Ella me miro con una mirada divertida.

-Claro que conozco a **Claude Debussy, que sea mesera no quiere decir que no pueda disfrutar la música.**

**-Lo hiciste de nuevo, pusiste palabras en mi boca que yo nunca dije.**

Por un momento sentí que se apeno.

**-Lo siento es que te escuche tan asombrado por lo de Debussy que no pensé lo que dije. Esa composición me gusta pero prefiero….**

**-Espera, puedo adivinar cuál es. **

Ella me vio asombrada, pero luego vi una mirada de desafío.

Empecé a buscar la melodía que estaba seguro era la preferida de Bella y ¿no sé como lo supe? a lo mejor porque también era la mía.

Cuando la encontré, las primeras notas de la ya conocida melodía empezaron a sonar, mire a Bella sin perder el camino, sus ojos al escuchar la música se hicieron mas grande como si en ese momento hubiera descubierto la cura de una enfermedad muy peligrosa.

**-Es ****Clair de Lune ¿Cómo supiste que era mi melodía favorita?**

**-Bueno, solo lo imagine, también es mi favorita.**

Ella empezó a reír y todo se quedo en silencio de nuevo, pero esta vez no fue nada incomodo, ahora el silencio era agradable como si estuviéramos compartiendo un secreto al escuchar la música.

Cuando me di cuenta que ya habíamos llegado al pequeño restaurante, estacione el coche y baje de inmediato para abrir la puerta de Bella. Ella bajo de inmediato y me agradeció que le abriera la puerta, miro el pequeño restaurante y dejo salir un pequeño suspiro y una sonrisa.

**-¿Espero que te guste la comida italiana?**

**-Claro, me encanta.**

**-Vamos.**

Trate de mantener una distancia normal entre dos personas que apenas se conocen, pero mi cuerpo me pedía a gritos que la tocara de nuevo.

En la entrada del restaurante había una señorita a la que no le preste mucha atención por ver a Bella.

**-Buenas tardes Señor ¿Mesa para dos?**

**-Si por favor**

**-Síganme por aquí.**

El restaurante era algo pequeño, era acogedor decorado como un típico restaurante italiano, los manteles de cuadros rojos con blanco, platas por todos lados, en las paredes fotos de monumentos típicamente italianos y el olor de la comida llenaba el lugar, yo había venido muchas veces aquí solo y siempre me pareció muy romántico para las parejas.

Le señorita me mostro una mesa en medio de todas las demás, pero eso no era lo que yo quería en realidad.

**-¿No tiene algo mas privado?**

En ese momento me di cuenta que su cara cambio totalmente, miro a Bella con ojos de odio y luego a mi me dio una sonrisa.

**-Claro señor tengo este reservado, ¿No sé si sea de su agrado?**

Era una pequeña mesa para dos personas en un rincón del restaurante, donde parecía que nadie nos molestaría.

**-Por mi esta perfecto ¿Tu qué opinas Bella?**

**-Me parece bien.**

**-Perfecto**, moví la silla y con un movimiento de mi mano le hice una seña para que ella se sentara y cuando lo hizo la acomode de nuevo para que quedara perfecta, mi papa me enseño a ser un caballero con las damas.

Cuando me senté me di cuenta que la señorita no se había ido, la mire de nuevo y se puso un poco nerviosa.

**-En un momento viene su mesero.**

**-Gracias. **Fije la mirada en Bella de nuevo, ahora que la tenía tan cerca ya no sabía que le diría. De nuevo el nerviosismo se apodero de mí. Pero de nuevo ella rompió el silencio, parecía tan segura de sí misma que me impresiono más.

**-Bueno Edward, ¿de qué necesitabas hablar conmigo?**

Dude un momento en hablar, pero cuando sentí las palabras empezaron a salir.

**-Quería disculparme contigo por lo rudo que fui el otro día y quería ver si podíamos iniciar de nuevo.**

Ella puso cara de no entender, como si lo que le acababa de decir estuviera en otro idioma y no entendiera ni una sola palabra.

**-¿Qué se te hace tan difícil de entender?**

**-Bueno**, se quedo callada un segundo y cuando iba a hablar de nuevo, la mesera nos interrumpió

**-Buenas tardes, voy a ser su mesera el día de hoy, aquí les dejo las cartas, ¿puedo ofrecerles algo de tomar?**

Odie a la mesera y más cuando solo se dirigió a mí y nunca vio a Bella.

**-Bella ¿Qué quieres de tomar?**

Ella me miro y luego a la señorita que por primera vez la tomaba en cuenta.

**-Una soda de manzana por favor.**

**-Que sean dos **

**-En un momento se las traigo**. Cuando se retiro mire de nuevo a Bella.

**-¿Qué me ibas a decir antes de que ella nos interrumpiera?**

Bella abrió la carta para no mirarme, me di cuenta de inmediato.

**-Bueno que no te me haces del tipo de hombres que pida disculpa o que acepte que cometió un error.**

**-Déjame adivinar, crees que soy el típico hombre rico que no creo que nadie está a mi altura y como tengo todo no comprendo las necesidades de otras personas**. Empecé a reír, Ella me imito y comenzó a reír. **Creo que los dos nos hemos juzgado sin conocernos**. Agregue

**-En eso tienes razón no nos conocemos nada.**

**-Bueno por eso te invite a comer hoy, porque quiero conocerte mejor y proponerte a que seamos amigos.**

Ella abrió de nuevo sus ojos color chocolate como no pidiendo creer que lo que escuchaba.

**-¿Amigos tu y yo?**

**-Claro no veo a nadie más en la mesa.**

La mesera regreso con nuestras bebidas y mientras las ponía en la mesa nos miro de nuevo.

**-¿Listos para ordenar?**

**-Yo quiero un ****Risotto con queso y camarones por favor**. Bella comía muy poco, pensé.

**-¿Y para usted caballero?**

**-Yo quiero un Carpaccio de salmón para dos personas y un plato de ****macarrones**** con tomates y zetas, después le ordenamos el postre.**

**-Enseguida se los traigo.**

Bella tomo la pajilla y le quito el papel, la metió en el vaso lleno de soda y dio un pequeño sorbo.

**-¿Cuenta me algo de ti?, le dije**

**-¿Qué quieres saber?**

**-¿Por qué estudiaste diseño?, **se me hizo una buena pregunta, algo no tan personal.

**-Bueno desde niña me gustaba el dibujo y al parecer todos decían que tenía un don para expresar los pensamientos de otros, así que mis papas me mandaron a clases de pintura y allí fue donde perfeccione mi técnica, mi profesor estaba impresionado conmigo y me dijo que algún día yo lograría grandes cosas, desde entonces pensé en estudiar una carrera relacionada con el dibujo y por eso estudie diseño.**

**-Pues la verdad si tienes un don, tus diseños son muy buenos.**

**-Gracias**, dijo tímidamente.

**-Ya el otro día me dijiste que no tenías novio, puedo preguntar** **¿Por qué?** Lo se fue una pregunta muy personal, pero tenía que saber.

-No tengo tiempo, aparte que no tengo muchos amigos con los cuales salir.

Esta declaración me dejo aliviado así que tenía pocos amigos, pero como una mujer tan bella como esta no tenía amigos ¿Qué los hombres están ciegos?

**-¿Cómo que no tienes tiempo? Eres muy joven para tener tantas responsabilidades, ¿Tus papas a que se dedican?**

En los hermosos ojos de Bella apareció una línea de tristeza, parecía como si algo malo pasara.

**-Pues aun que no lo creas tengo muchas responsabilidades, mis papas murieron hace unos 4 años y sin más familia que ellos tuve que salir adelante yo sola.**

Sus palabras me hicieron un nudo en el corazón, yo sabía exactamente a qué se refería, yo había pasado por lo mismo, solo que tenia a mi madre y a mi hermana.

En ese momento llego la señorita y deposito los platos sobre la mesa, nos vio de nuevo y como los dos estábamos muy serios no dijo nada más. Bella tomo su tenedor y empezó a comer.

**-¿Puedo saber de que murieron?**

**-Mi papa viajaba mucho, era vendedor de seguros y en uno de sus viajes tuvo un accidente y murió instantáneamente, cuando mi mama recibió la noticia no pudo soportarlo y se empezó a poner mal, al principio negaba lo que le había pasado a mi padre, siempre me decía que regresaría que lo que estábamos viviendo era una pesadilla, después entro en un estado de depresión, lloraba todo el día y no dormía nada, por más que trate de ayudarla ella no quiso escuchar a nadie, dejo de comer, de salir de su cuarto, de bañarse, se encerró en un mundo donde solo estuvieran ella y mi papa y al poco tiempo también murió.**

Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lagrimas aun que no vi ninguna caer, esto gano mas mi respeto esta chica era una luchadora, se había sobrepuesto a la muerte de sus padres para salir adelante, pero no entendía como una madre se dejara morir, cuando mi padre había muerto mi mama había luchado por nosotros hasta sacarnos adelante. Esto me hacia admirarla más, ella sola con dos hijos en el mundo, mi madre era una gran mujer.

**-¿Te sorprendí? **Su voz me regreso a la realidad.

**-Si un poco, no entiendo lo de tu madre.**

**-Bueno se podría decir que murió de amor, no pudo soportar la idea de vivir sin mi padre, la verdad ellos fueron una pareja como de sueño, desde que se conocieron se enamoraron y aun que muy jóvenes se casaron, no recuerdo una sola vez que discutiera, aun que claro mi papa pasaba poco tiempo con nosotros por sus viajes, pero yo sabía que amaba a mi madre por que no había día que no se comunicara con ella, para saber como estábamos. Y la verdad comprendo un poco a mi mama me imagino que debe ser muy difícil perder a alguien a quien amas tanto y la desesperación por pensar como seguir sin esa persona debe ser muy grande.**

**-Eres increíble.**

**-¿Quién? ¿Yo?,** me dijo señalándose con el dedo

**-Claro no veo a otra persona en esta mesa, ya te lo dije. **De nuevo el sonrojo en las mejillas, ese color me encantaba en ellas**. Bueno digo que eres increíble porque muchos hijos pensarían que estuvo mal que su madre los dejara solos en el mundo y no pensara en ellos.**

**-Pues al principio lo pensé, pero luego me di cuenta que no tenía caso pensar en esas cosas, ella ya había muerto y aun que yo me enojara ella no iba a regresar, lo único que me quedaba era salir adelante por mí.**

Después de esto la conversación se torno muy callada, solo hablamos de la comida aun que lo agradecí para poder reflexionar, esta mujer era más de lo que yo esperaba y estaba seguro que había mucho mas, pero no estaba listo para descubrirlo, era fácil querer a Bella yo sabía por todo lo que había pasado y al parecer sufría mas que yo en mi infancia y esto era difícil de creer.

Cuando terminamos de comer y nos retiraron los platos, Bella pidió un tiramisu de postre y yo un café, no podía aplazar mas el momento así que empecé a hablar.

**-Bella hace rato que te dije que tus diseños son geniales y no estaba mintiendo.**

**-Gracias Edward, eres muy amable.**

**-No soy amable, tengo que aceptarlo es un desperdicio que seas mesera, cuando puedes iniciar a trabajar mañana mismo conmigo.**

**-No entiendo.**

**-Bueno Bella tengo que admitir que esto también era una reunión de negocios, quiero ofrecerte el trabajo que solicitabas, solo que pondremos unas reglas tu y yo.**

**-En verdad ¿Cómo cuales? **Su voz sonaba tan contenta que me sentí como si le estuviera dando un globo a un niño que lloraba.

**-Bueno primero que nada vamos a firmar un contrato tú y yo, donde te comprometes a trabajar para mí hasta que el proyecto que tengo en manos no termine y si al final de este proyecto tú y yo estamos de acuerdo y contentos podemos hacer un contrato más largo, ¿Qué te parece?**

**- ok me parece bien de inicio, pero quien me asegura a mí que tú no me despedirás antes de que termine los diseños para el videojuego y te quedes con mis diseños.**

Esto me hizo sonreír, esta mujer es muy inteligente.

**-Que te parece si en el mismo contrato yo me comprometo a no despedirte igual hasta que termine el proyecto, así estaremos unidos por unos 4 o 5 meses.**

**-Pues creo que tenemos un trato señor Masen. Extendió la mano para que la estrecháramos y yo se la recibí.**

En ese instante llego la mesera y nos coloco lo que faltaba en la mesa.

**-Edward ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?**

**-Claro**

**-Estás haciendo esto por lastima o por que en verdad crees que soy buena. Te lo pregunto porque me dijiste que tendrías mas entrevistas y que mis diseños son buenos pero no lo que esperabas.**

Esta mujer iba a ser mi perdición (por lo inteligente claro esta) nunca espere esa pregunta, así que tenía que ser sincero.

**-Bella tienes que aprender que los negocios no se hacen por lastima, no soy de ese tipo de hombre que ve a una mujer desamparada y le ofrece trabajo, tú tienes algo que yo quiero, tu imaginación, tu forma de dibujar y tu talento y tú tienes algo que yo te puedo dar, la experiencia y el renombre de trabajar para industrias Masen, puedes estar segura que esto solo es un negocio.**

**-Ok. **Su voz sonó decepcionada, pero no sabía que quería que le dijera, mujeres ¿quién las entiende?

**-Quiero que mañana mismo inicies el trabajo, presentarte como a las 9 de la mañana para que firmemos el contrato y para te presente a tus compañeros de trabajo.**

**-De acuerdo. **Bella jugaba con el tiramisu, parecía confundida.

**-¿Quieres que hablemos del sueldo? **

**-No es necesario se que serás justo con eso también. Sabes ya es tarde y tengo que irme.**

Sus palabras me dolieron, no era tan tarde, ¿Por qué quería alejarse de mí?

**-Está bien, deja pido la cuenta.**

Le hice señas a la señorita para que me trajera la cuenta. Llego de inmediato.

**-¿Todo bien caballero?**

**-Si gracias, puede ponerle el postre para llevar a la señorita tenemos algo de prisa.**

**-Claro. **Me entrego la cuenta, le di un trago a mi café y me puse de pie. Bella me siguió y cuando llegamos a la caja ella me espero en la puerta mientras pagaba le di una pequeña mirada y su expresión no me dijo nada, ¿No lo entendía? Cuando la señorita me entrego mi cambio, me dio una pequeña caja donde estaba el postre de Bella, le di las gracias y me encamine a la puerta.

Cuando estuvimos fuera del restaurante, le entregue la caja a Bella y me dirigí al coche para abrirle la puerta.

**-Gracias Edward pero tomare un taxi **

**-Te puedo llevar a donde quieras.**

**-No es necesario ya has perdido mucho tiempo conmigo y me imagino que tienes muchas cosas que hacer. Puedo tomar un taxi.**

No quise insistirle, así que le dije que estaba bien, nos despedimos y ella empezó a caminar por la calle mientras yo me subía al coche.

Una extraña sensación estaba en mi corazón, no sé porque se había negado a que la llevara a su casa o a donde fuera, sentía que me ocultaba algo y eso no me gusto. Tendría que averiguarlo, nunca me ha gustado que las personas me oculten cosas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Hola ya estoy de nuevo con otro capitulo, muchas gracias por sus rr me hacen muy feliz cuando los recibo y mas cuando me escriben cosas tan padres.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**MaRiiTzA WhItLoCk:** Hollis, sé que es muy pronto para hablar sobre la historia pero si es un cambio radical de la Bella que siempre hemos conocido, ella es muy fuerte, aun que también es una niña tierna que ama a su hermanito.

**Gaby di2:** Hola es un gusto saber que esta historia te está gustando tanto, esperemos que se ponga mejor y no se aburran, Mil disculpas por no contestar tu mensaje anterior sobre el Príncipe Oscuro, pero no tienes nada de qué preocuparte, pronto iniciare con los nuevos capítulos, solo que me tomare un tiempo porque necesito llegar al nivel de los 2 últimos capítulos y ya estoy iniciando con un nuevo reencuentro y todo lo demás, espero que este lista muy pronto.

**miadharu28:** Hi, si fue muy divertido escribirlo y pensar como reaccionaria Bella ante un jefe como Edward y claro que él no se lo espero está acostumbrado a que todos le digan que si por eso el es el jefe. Sobre Edward y Thony se conocerán dentro de 2 capítulos y Edward se sorprenderá mucho, te puedo adelantar que pensara que es hijo de Bella.

**Laliii:** Muchas gracias por tu mensaje, sabes es una sorpresa encontrarme con alguien que paso algo similar de lo que está viviendo Bellas, este fic se me ocurrió porque hace unos días leí una historia de una mujer que tenía que cuidar a su hermana, ella era secretaria y su jefe era un diablo, aclaro solo tome la idea de la mujer y el hermano menor ya que esta historia no tiene nada que ver con ese libro. Pero cualquier idea que tengas para mi te lo voy a agradecer mucho.

**Aridenere:** Pues aquí te dejo el siguiente capítulo espero tu opinión sobre el.

**hale cullen anna:** Hola, es un placer saber que te gusto tanto el fic, tienes razón salimos de lo convencional, donde Bella es toda ternura, esta Bella es fuerte, independiente y no teme decir lo que piensa, bueno tampoco es para menos ya con lo que le paso con sus papas.

**Yolabertay:** jajajajaja ya continue, espero que este te guste también.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

Kmilita

Lizzie Black Whitlock

Brienda Cuellen

Nonita

Kitana

Alinita28

Bella Swan 90


	4. El MaL eNtEnDiDo

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"**El que no tiene celos no está enamorado".**

**San Agustín**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Bella POV**

Todo esto parecía un sueño, ya tenía tres semanas trabajando en Game Masen, ahora sentada en mi escritorio aun recordaba el día que había llegado a Casa de Alice.

Cuando entre de inmediato Alice y Anthony se me aventaron para que les contara todo, me preguntaron cada uno de los detalles de la comida con Edward y yo les conté del lugar, de la comida de todo lo que habíamos platicado, Alice había insistido de desmenuzar la conversación palabra por palabra y preguntarme como lo había dicho Edward, si le había puesto cierta intensidad a su voz o solo lo había dicho como por casualidad, nunca entendí porque quería que le repitiera toda la plática, pero así es Alice.

Cuando llego Jasper y le conté las buenas nuevas, también se puso feliz, dijo que nunca había escuchado que Edward se comportara así, el tenia trabajando más de 2 años para él y dijo que solo habían cruzado el saludo, no le di tanta importancia a esto, Edward era un misterio para todos, un día me había hablado como si mi trabajo no le interesara y ahora me había invitado a comer y se había comportado muy amable conmigo. Aunque tengo que aceptar que al escuchar sus palabras de que esto solo eran negocios me sentí defraudada. ¿Pero que esperaba? ¿Que Edward masen se enamorara de mi? bueno hablar de amor era mucho ¿Porque pensaba en amor?, estoy loca no me hagan caso

Al final Brindamos con agua de jamaica, ya que Alice por su estado no puede tomar alcohol y Thony también quería participar en la celebración.

Al día siguiente llegue temprano a la empresa, Edward ya estaba allí con su abogado y firmamos de inmediato el contrato, al revisarlo vi que el sueldo estaba más que bien para iniciar, con eso podría pagar parte de mi deudas y mandar arreglar mi coche, esto me hizo sentir un poco más tranquila ya que si me hacía falta en que moverme por la ciudad, Aun qué ahora Alice me hacia favor de cuidarme a Thony pero pronto no podría mas su embarazo estaba muy adelantado ya y en poco tiempo tendría que buscar a una niñera para que me ayudara con él niño, Jasper me hacia favor de esperarme eh ir juntos al trabajo, pero no me gustaba molestarlo de esa forma.

Edward me había mostrado el edificio y las oficinas, todos parecían muy sorprendidos de ver a Edward merodeando por los pisos y acompañarme en el recorrido, al parecer no hacia eso seguido, cuando llegamos al área donde yo trabajaría, me presento a mis compañero y cuando ya se iba me pido que cualquier problema le avisara, después de eso, no hemos hablado mucho, el ha estado en reuniones por lo que he sabido y las tardes salgo corriendo para no retrasar a Jasper, así que en verdad no hemos tenido tiempo para encontrarnos, pero si Edward hubiera querido buscarme lo habría hecho.

Mire mi reloj y faltaba muy poco para la comida, Jasper y yo habíamos comido todos los días desde mi llegada, me había presentado a todos sus conocidos, algunos muy agradable y otros no tanto como Mike Newton que ahora estaba frente a mi escritorio viéndome con ojos de cachorro a medio morir, ese hombre no me gustaba nada, todos los días desde que Jasper nos había presentado me había invitado a salir, al cine a comer o a lo que se le ocurriera, yo al principio había sido amable, pero ya no podía mas, empezaría la etapa dos de mi plan: ignorarlo.

Alice se había alegrado de que un hombre se interesara por mi aun que Jasper me había dicho que lo ignorara, que seguro encontraría a alguien mejor, pero no Mike Newton que tenía fama de conquistador, había acosado a todas las mujeres hermosas del edificio y algunas caían rendidas a sus pies, pero se habían arrepentido, Jasper se ofreció a hablar con él y decirle que no intentara nada conmigo, pero le pedí que no lo hiciera, ya que no quería que tuviera problemas con sus compañeros por mí.

Cuando me fije que ya podía ir a la cafetería a comer salte de mi asiento y antes de darle oportunidad a Mike de que pudiera decirme algo, salí corriendo de mi lugar.

Al llegar a la puerta del elevador la puerta se abrió y choque con alguien, un duro pecho olía tan bien ese aroma se me hizo familiar, cuando sentí las fuertes manos de un hombre que tomaban mi cintura mi cuerpo se estremeció sentí que el rosto se me ponía de 1000 tonalidades diferentes, al alzar mis ojos lo vi, era Edward que me veía divertido.

**-Lo siento.** y trate de alejarme pero él no me dejo hizo más fuerte el amarre de sus manos en mi cintura.

**-¿Siempre eres tan descuidada? o ¿solo te lanzas a los brazos de los hombres?**

**-Ya te dije que lo siento, no acostumbro lanzarme a los brazos del primer hombre que encuentro y si soy descuidada, eso lo puedo aceptarlo.**

**-No te enojes Bella, no fue una casualidad que nos encontráramos venia a buscarte.**

**-¿A mí? ¿Para qué?**

**-No veo a nadie más por aquí y menos que se llame Bella y te buscaba para invitarte a comer.**

**-¿A comer?**

**-Si eso que hacen las personas en las tardes, para alimentar su cuerpo y no morir.** Empezó a reír de nuevo. **¿Porque repites todo lo que digo?**

**-Lo siento es que me sorprendes siempre, tienes 3 semanas sin hablarme y hoy apareces aquí y me invitas a comer.**

**-Bueno he tenido mucho trabajo, por eso no te he buscado, pero sé que te ha ido muy bien por aquí, todo mundo habla maravillas de ti.**

Edward había estado preguntado por mí, mi corazón se alegro tanto que no pude dejar de sonreír y me daban ganas de decirle que si de inmediato, pero no podía dejar plantado a Jasper.

**-Me gustaría ir a comer contigo, pero ya tengo planes con alguien.**

**-¿Con alguien?** se vio decepcionado en verdad y fue cuando soltó mi cintura, me sentí tan frágil cuando se alejo que me dieron ganas de tomar sus manos y ponerlas de nuevo en mi cintura..

**-Ahora eres tu el que repite lo que yo digo, ¿quieres venir con nosotros? eres bienvenido**

**-No gracias, será otro día.**

**-Bueno cuando quieras.**

Subí al elevador y las puertas se cerraron Edward no se movió ni un poco, esto me preocupo no se veía nada complacido por lo que acaba de pasar, pero yo cumplí con invitarlo a comer con nosotros, pero él no quiso eso fue decisión de él.

Cuando llegue a la cafetería Jasper ya me esperaba en la mesa, lo salude de lejos con la mano, el parecía tan contento de verme, cuando me senté de inmediato empezamos a platicar.

**-Bells ¿Como va tu día?**

**-Bien, pero ya sabes sigo sintiendo que todo esto es un sueño y Mike no deja de insistir**. Empecé a reír.

Jasper tomo una de mis manos y la puso entre las suyas.

**-Bells esto no es un sueño, todo lo que te está pasando es porque te lo mereces has luchado mucho para tener todo esto así que más vale que te lo vallas creyendo y sobre Mike voy a hablar con él y le diré que deje de molestar a mi hermanita, porque sabes que así te veo, para Alice y para mi eres como nuestra hermana igual que Thony, así que ese hombre tendrá que dejarte de molestar.**

Mis ojos se llenaron de Agua Jasper y Alice, eran la única familia que teníamos Thony y yo, la verdad tenía que agradecerles todo lo que hacían por nosotros, aparte de que nosotros también los queríamos como nuestros hermanos.

La comida paso volando me despedí de Jass y quedamos de vernos a la hora de la salida.

Cuando llegue a mi lugar vi una nota que decía,

_Favor de ir a la oficina del Sr. Masen._

Esto me puso feliz, por alguna extraña razón el saber que vería a Edward de nuevo me hizo sentir bien, así que tome la nota y me dirigí al elevador.

**Edward POV**

Después de tres semanas me había dado valor para ir a buscar a Bella eh invitarla a comer y me salía con esto: _Ya tengo planes con alguien_, ¿Quien era ese alguien? y ¿Porque me sentía tan molesto?, ella es una mujer bonita e inteligente que haría feliz a cualquier hombre, pero ¿porque tenía que ser con otro hombre?, ¿Porque no era conmigo?

Si lo sé dejarla sola tres semanas había sido un error y muy grande, un hombre había aprovechado la oportunidad que yo había dejado ir.

Cuando se cerró la puerta del elevador tenía tan apretados los puños que no sabía qué hacer si salir corriendo y regresar a Bella a mi lado o ir a golpear a alguien.

Lo mejor sería ir a ver quien era la competencia llame de nuevo al elevador y cuando la puerta se abrió entre directo, al llegar al piso de la cafetería salí con paso firme, algunos empleados me saludaron, yo regrese los saludos pero no preste mucha atención a quienes eran.

La cafetería era un área muy grande yo había insistido en que se pusiera, no quería que los empleados tuvieran problemas para encontrar un lugar para comer. Recorrí el lugar con la mirada y fue cuando la vi, con Bella estaba sentada con un hombre de cabello color miel, musculoso el parecía alto, las mujeres dirían que es atractivo, al principio parecían platicar de lo más normal, pero un segundo después el tomo su mano. ¿Que le pasaba a ese tipo? ¿Porque ponía sus manos en Bella? Cerré mis puños de nuevo.

**-Pobre Bella Swan cayó en las redes de Jasper ****Whitlock****.**

La voz me saco de mis pensamientos, voltee hacia mi lado derecho donde se encontraba un hombre rubio junto a mí.

**-Disculpa ¿Tu eres?**

**-Mike Newton señor, soy compañero de Bella, estamos en la misma oficina.**

**-Ha y porque me dices lo de la Señorita Bella Swan**

**-Bueno como lo vi entretenido viendo a Bella y Jasper por eso me acerque.**

**-Yo no los veía a ellos,** trate de justificarme, ¿Tan obvio era?

**-Si claro Señor**, una sonrisa maliciosa salió de su rostro.

**-Bueno Señor Newton, ¿Porque dice lo de Bella y el señor ****Whitlock**?

**-Bueno es que el está casado Señor y lo he visto muy interesado en Bella y no se me hace justo que estén jugando con ella, aun que tenemos poco tiempo de conocernos eh llegado a apreciarla.**

**-Si claro, Bueno Señor Newton gracias por la información, espero que no comente esto con nadie, no quiero que la señorita Swan esté involucrada en chismes de oficina y si me entero de que alguien habla de ella lo buscare. ¿Entiende señor Newton?**

De inmediato borro su sonrisa tonta y se puso nervoso, como la pequeña rata que era.

**-Si señor**, fue lo único que me dijo y salió corriendo.

Cuando subí a mi oficina le pedí a Lili que le dejara un mensaje a Bella para que fuera a verme de inmediato, necesitaba saber que planes tenía con el señor Whitlock.

Los minutos se me hicieron eternos, pero cuando escuche la voz de Lili avisándome que Bella ya había llegado, me pare de mi silla y respire profundo, tenía que calmarme, y ¿si ella sabía que era casado y no le importaba?, no podía creer que ella fuera de ese tipo de mujeres.

Cuando entro se veía tan alegre, ¿Porque estaba tan feliz?, era por el tipo ese seguro.

**-Hola de nuevo. **Su voz era tan linda.

**-Hola, Siéntate por favor. **Bella se sentó en la silla frente al escritorio pero yo no me moví me quede parado frente a ella.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Estás molesto? **

¿Qué si estaba molesto? Claro que estaba molesto ¿porque dejaba que un hombre casado le tomara la mano?

**-No, solo que necesitamos hablar, quiero que seas muy sincera conmigo. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Claro Edward, pero me asustas, ¿Qué pasa?**

**-Bueno hoy te vi con el Señor Jasper** **Whitlock en la cafetería y quiero saber ¿que tipo de relación tienen ustedes?**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron como platos, al principio de confusión y después por la molestia.

**-¿Me estuviste espiando?**

**-No, ¿como crees? yo solo pasaba por allí y los vi, pero contéstame.** Trate de sonar tranquilo pero me estaba desesperando, ¿Por qué no contestaba?

**-Edward Masen no tengo porque contestarte esa pregunta, es algo personal y mi relación con Jasper no tiene nada que ver con la relación laboral que mantenemos tu y yo. **

Ahora lo defendía, lo único que me faltaba.

**-Como que no es de mi interés, ¿Sabes que es casado?**

**-Claro que lo se**

**-¿Y no te importa? **Lo sabía, ella sabía que él es casado y no le importa.

**-Voy a hacer como que no escuche eso Edward, ¿que clase de mujer crees que soy?, aparte ¿A ti que te importa?, si no mal recuerdo esto solo es una asociación laboral, no me lo dejaste bien claro el día que fuimos a comer y han pasado 3 semanas desde la última vez que te dignaste a hablar con migo yo puedo hacer lo que quiera con mi vida. **

Este reclamo me había herido, ella tenía razón, ¿a mí que me importaba con quien salía?

**-No me mal entiendas, tienes razón a mi no me interesa con quien salgas o tu vida romántica, solo te pregunto porque no me gustaría que jugaran contigo, Si ese ****Whitlock está casado, no creo que pueda ofrecerte algo formal y como ya te dije no me gustaría que sufrieras.**

**-Gracias por preocuparte por mí, pero no es necesario ya soy mayorcita y puedo cuidarme sola.**

**-Bella tú no eres mayor apenas tienes 22 años necesitas que alguien cuide de ti.**

**-Ya van a ser casi 23 y no necesito que nadie cuide de mí, soy muy capaz de hacerlo yo sola, así que si no tienes nada más que decirme o reclamarme ¿Puedo retirarme?**

**-Bella no quiero que estemos peleados, solo me preocupo por ti.**

**-No estamos peleados, solo agradecería que no te metas en mi vida.**

**-De acuerdo, puedes irte.**

**-Gracias.**

Bella ni siquiera volteo a verme cuando salió azoto la puerta de mi oficina, esto ya se estaba haciendo una costumbre, ¿Qué ocultaba? ¿Por qué no me decía la verdad?, bueno si ella no quería decirme que sucedía tendría que preguntarle a Jasper Whitlock

Marque la extensión de mi secretaria.

**-Lili**

**-Si señor.**

**-Haga venir por favor al señor Jasper Whitlock de inmediato.**

**-Si señor.**

No pasaron muchos minutos cuando Lili me aviso que ya había llegado, respire profundo para calmarme y no sonar como un hombre celoso, cuando paso lo observe entrar y dirigirse hacia mi escritorio, yo ya estaba sentado en mi silla.

-Buenas tardes Señor Masen.

**-Tome asiento por favor ****Whitlock****,** le hice la señal con la mano. Jasper parecía tan tranquilo, parecía ser buena persona. –**Bueno se ha de estar preguntando ¿Por qué lo he llamado?**

**-La verdad es que si señor tengo trabajando para usted algún tiempo y nunca había solicitado mi presencia en su oficina.**

**-Bueno ****Whitlock el asunto que quiero tratar con usted es algo delicado así que le pediré su discreción y su total honestidad en el.**

Lo mire de nuevo y seguía muy tranquilo,

**-Dígame Jasper por favor y claro no se preocupe yo no comentare nada.**

**-De acuerdo Jasper, como usted sabrá hace unos días La señorita Isabella Swan se integro a nuestro equipo.**

El asintió con la cabeza y seguía tranquilo

**-Bueno lo que quiero saber ¿Qué intenciones tiene con ella?**

Por primera vez cambio su rostro tranquilo y puso cara de no entender.

**-Discúlpeme Señor pero no entiendo que me quiere decir.**

**-Bueno seré más directo Jasper, Hoy los vi tomados de la mano en la cafetería y por lo que tengo entendido usted es un hombre casado, no me gustaría que jugara con Isabella, ella es muy joven y puede ser impresionada muy fácilmente. **

De repente su expresión cambio y empezó a reír, pero no cualquier risa, como si le hubiera contado el mejor chiste del mundo. Esto me confundió a un mas.

**-Jasper no le veo la gracia a lo que acabo de decirle.**

Empezaba a molestarme de nuevo.

**-Lo siento señor, pero es lo mas chistoso que me han dicho en mi vida, discúlpeme antes de contestarle ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta?**

**-Claro**

**-¿Ya hablo de esto con Bells?**

Aparte de todo de le decía Bells.

**-Si se refiere a Bella si ya hable con ella de esto.**

**-¿Y puedo saber que le dijo?**

**-No quiso hablar del asunto conmigo por eso lo hablo directamente con usted.**

**-De acuerdo señor, Bueno Bells, Bella o Isabella, es la mejor amiga de mi esposa, ellas se conocieron en la universidad y desde entonces tenemos una relación muy familiar, cuando Alice mi esposa y yo nos enteramos de lo que había pasado Bella, nos sentimos en la obligación de ayudarla, aparte que es un gran ser humano, usted no se puede imaginar por lo que ha pasado esa mujer y yo solo la veo como mi hermanita. Eso es todo.**

**-¿Así que solo son amigos?**

**-Así es señor**

Por una extraña razón me hizo sentir tranquilo que me dijera esto y por primera vez sonreí, pero después comprendí que había sido un idiota había insultado a Bella diciéndole todas esas cosas, esto no me lo iba a perdonar jamás.

**-Soy un idiota.** Dije mas para mí que para Jasper, Cuando voltee a verlo el sonreía.

**-Bueno ahora soy yo el que le preguntare algo seño Masen, ¿Por qué esta tan preocupado de con quien salga Bella?**

**-Dime Edward por favor y la verdad ni yo mismo lo sé, pero hoy que la vi contigo y después de enterarme que estabas casado me dieron ganas de protegerla, solo eso puedo explicar.**

Me sorprendieron lo sinceras que fueron mis palabras, ¿Por qué estaba aceptando yo delante de este hombre que apenas conocía, lo más profundo de mis sentimientos sobre Bella?

**-Mmmm ahora entiendo.**

**-¿En verdad? Me puedes explicar a mí, ¿Por qué yo no entiendo?** Dije francamente.

**-Bueno es lógico que un hombre como usted sienta la necesidad de proteger a Bella aun que parece tan fuerte, en el fondo es muy frágil y la verdad a mí tampoco me gustaría que nadie le hiciera daño, Bella tiene ese efecto en los hombres. Edward, ¿Puedo saber quien le dijo que yo era casado?**

**-Eso no tiene importancia.**

**-Para mi si, porque alguien lo hizo con toda la intención de dejarme en mal frente a usted y quiero saber.**

**-Fue una pequeña rata,** fue lo único que atine a decir.

Los ojos de Jasper se abrieron de par en par, **-Mike Newton** Yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente.

**-Pequeña rata, lo sabía, tendré que hablar con él.**

**-No lo hagas, tenemos que ser más inteligente que él y hacerle saber que hizo mal, pero sin ser directos.**

**-Esa es buena idea, pensare algo y te aviso.**

**-¿Jasper que edad tienes?**

**-Tengo 30 años,**

**-Al igual que yo, ¿y hace cuanto estas casado?**

**-Bueno Alice y yo tenemos muchos años de conocernos, vivimos en el mismo pueblo y desde siempre estuve enamorado de ella, pero al ser mucho más grande que ella, tuve que alejarme un poco, cuando vino a la universidad, nos reencontramos ya que yo era ayudante de uno de sus profesores, al poco tiempo nos hicimos novios y a los 6 meses me di cuenta que no tenia caso esperar yo amaba a Alice y ella a mí, así que nos casamos de inmediato, de eso ya hace un poco mas de 3 años.**

Al hablar de su esposa me di cuenta que Jasper la amaba profundamente, los ojos se le iluminaron solo al recordarla y el tono de su voz era muy diferente al referirse a ella, eso era amor.

**-¿Tienes hijos?**

**-Estamos esperando a nuestro primer hijo Alice ya tiene 7 meses de embarazo, mi princesa esta enorme pero aun sigue siendo hermosa para mí.**

Pase un buen rato hablando con Jasper, tenía mucho tiempo que no me sentía tan a gusto con una persona, me conto anécdotas sobre Alice y Bella, al parecer si eran mejores amigas en el mundo y Jasper la quería como una hermana menor. Al final de la plática me di cuenta que ya nos habíamos hecho amigos Jasper y yo, que hasta me invito un día a cenar y yo acepte gustoso.

**Bella POV**

¿Qué le pasaba a Edward Masen?, ¿Qué le hacía pensar que yo necesitaba su ayuda o su protección?, era un idiota, yo no soy de su propiedad y no tiene derecho a hacerme esas preguntas.

Estaba muy enojada.

Cuando Salí del trabajo e iba en el coche con Jasper iba tan seria, que él lo noto.

**-Bells ¿Estás bien? ¿Te vez enojada?**

**-Estoy bien Jasper, solo no quiero hablar de lo que me molesta en este momento.**

**-Ok Bells, pero no te enojes conmigo**, parecía divertido mientras decía estas palabras.

Estúpido Edward Masen, me había dejado de muy mal humor.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Bueno tengo que confesarles que mientras mas rr me manden mas rápido voy a actualizar jijijijiji, gracias por tomarse el tiempo para escribirme y para leer la historia, me hacen muy feliz con sus comentarios.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**miadharu28:** Pues si, pronto descubrirá que no es su hijo, pero será divertido imaginar la cara de Edward cuando vea al pequeño Thony. Espero que te guste esta actualización.

**Josephine:** es un gusto saber que la historia te está gustando y actualice lo más rápido que pude.

**Gaby di2:** Bueno no especulabas la chispa salto y en este capítulo lo vimos jijijijiji, ese Edward es un celosillo de primera, pero es medio tonto ahora haber como lo arregla. Y no me des las gracias por contestar los mensajes, mejor deja que yo te agradezca por tomarte tiempo por leer la historia y mandarme un rr.

**katlyn Cullen:** Hola tienes toda la razón, Edward trato de ser educado y parecer desinteresado en Bella y lo logro, por eso ella se puso así hoy. Lo de que Edward piense que Thony es hijo de Bella será solo unos minutos, después Bella lo sacara de su error y claro ser madre soltera no tiene nada de malo, en cierta forma la madre de Edward fue madre soltera y saco adelante a sus hijos, así que Edward siente mucho respeto por las mujeres en ese aspecto.

**Yolabertay:** Me da gusto saber que la historia te está gustando y solo por eso actualice de nuevo hoy, jijijijijiji.

**Arissita:** Es un gusto saber que estabas aburrida y por eso encontraste este fic, a mí también me ha pasado así he encontrado muy buenos fics, se que la clasificación esta rara aun, pero más adelante habrá escenas un poco fuertes entre los personajes y por eso le puse allí. Muchas gracias por tus comentarios sobre la historia y mi forma de narrar me he sentido muy honrada con tus palabras, espero que sigas escribiéndome y siguiendo la historia.

**Nonita:** aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah Maribel hola, gracias por leer mi historia, siempre es un gusto saber tu opinión sobre mis historias.

**Laliii:** Muchas gracias por tu idea, cuando la leí, se me ocurrió una cosa fantástica para la historia, así que cuando llegue allí te recordare que gracias a tu idea, tendremos una boda muy pronto. Jijijijiji.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia.**

Nydia Hiragizawa

Azulmar

LooreCullen

xQx-abi-sara-xx


	5. SoRpReSaS

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"**La vida está llena de sorpresas buenas y malas".**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**EPOV**

Soy un idiota, un idiota, un idiota, durante 3 días me había repetido esto, por más que había tratado de buscar a Bella y explicarle lo que pasaba conmigo, nunca encontré el valor suficiente para hacerlo, siempre me quedaba parado en la entrada de su cubículo y al estar parado en la puerta siempre me la imaginaba con esa sonrisa en sus labios, esa que me enloquecía, o el aroma a fresas de su cabello, si lo sé soy un idiota, aun ahora que estaba aquí parado no me armaba de valor para entrar y decirle que necesitábamos hablar, ¿Cómo explicarle a alguien que tienes tan poco tiempo de conocer que es importante para ti?.

Mi mama me había dicho un día, que cuando encontrara a la mujer de mi vida, lo sabría y ahora que parecía haberla encontrado me lo negaba pensando que todo lo que sentía seria pasajero, pero ¿y si no pasaba? ¿Y si esto se hacía más grande cada día?

Esto tenía que terminar o me volvería loco, tenía que hablar con ella y decirle lo que sentía, lo apenado que estaba por la confusión con había tenido con Jasper, ¿Pero si me rechazaba? Yo no podría soportar un rechazo ese siempre había sido mi temor, encontrar una mujer que me gustara de verdad y que ella no sintiera lo mismo por mí, la verdad siempre me había dado miedo tener una pareja estable, por eso siempre busco una aventura de una noche y ya, pero algo malo pasaba conmigo que al pensar en Bella no solo buscaba una aventura si no algo más.

Edward Masen tienes que armarte de valor y hablar con esa mujer.

Cuando abrí la puerta todos los ojos se posaron sobre mí.

_Nota mental: Venir más seguido por aquí o todos empezaran a sospechar que algo raro pasa._

**-Buenos días Señor Masen. **Una mujer me saludo

**-Buenos días ¿usted es?**

_Nota mental: tratar de conocer los nombres de los compañeros de Bella._

**-Soy Jessica Stanley. La encargada del área señor. Hemos hablado algunas veces sobre este proyecto **

**-Ahora la recuerdo.** Mentí lo siento, no recordaba a esta mujer y tampoco entendía porque me miraba tanto, ¿tendría algo mal mi cara?

**-¿En qué podemos servirle señor?**

**-Estoy buscando a la señorita Isabella Swan. **Sus ojos se llenaron de ira por un momento, parecía que no le caía bien Bella y lo entendía, Bells era una mujer muy guapa y no necesitaba las plastas de maquillaje que ella en este momento traía sobre su cara. ¿Cómo se vería esta mujer sin maquillaje? Edward concéntrate.

**-Lo siento señor, pero Isabella se reporto esta mañana enferma.**

En ese momento sentí como si me dejaran caer un balde de agua fría en la cabeza, ¿enferma?, ¿Por qué no me había hablado?, ¿Qué tan mal estaría?

Edward reacciona todos te están viendo extraño.

**-Señor Masen si necesita saber algo de cómo vamos con el nuevo videojuego yo puedo darle toda la información que desee.**

**-Gracias Jazmín.**

**-Jessica Señor**

**-Si claro Jessica, pero será después porque acabo de recordar que tengo una junta, haga una cita con mi secretaria y la espero.**

Salí de inmediato de la oficina tenía que ir a ver a Bella.

Cuando hable con Lili para pedirle la dirección de Bella, la tenía a la mano así que no espere mucho, no sé que me hizo salir corriendo y ahora ya en mi coche, estaba desesperado por llegar y cuidar de Bella.

Cuando pase junto a una florería, se me ocurrió la idea de comprar unas flores para Bella, si no mal recordaba a las mujeres les gustan ese tipo de cosas, cuando mi hermana Rose está enferma le encanta que le manden flores. Me estacione y entre a la florería, en el mostrador una señora mayor, se acerco para atenderme.

**-Buenos días Joven, ¿Qué tipo de flores busca?**

**-Bueno, la verdad no lo se **

**-¿Son para su novia?**

**-No, no, son para una amiga, ella está enferma y quiero llevarle algo que la alegre.**

**-mmmm amiga enferma, ahora veo.**

**-Que le parece unos tulipanes rojos. **Me enseño las flores que estaban en una maseta con una tarjeta de recupérate pronto, parecía bien para unos amigos, pero yo quería impresionar a Bella. Darle a entender que éramos amigos pero que yo quería mucho más.

**-Pues son bonitos pero no creo que sea lo que estoy buscando**, me acerque donde tenía las rosas rojas y las mire eran lindas, algo perfecto para Bells.

**-Las rosas rojas son para los enamorados.**

**-Lo sé, pero creo que las llevare.** Tome un ramo y cuando pase junto a las margaritas tome un ramo, uno de claveles, uno de girasoles y uno de azucenas, no sabía cuál era la flor preferida de Bella pero podía averiguarlo, ¿no?

Cuando Salí de la florería parecía que yo iba a poner mi puesto de flores, pero no me importo.

El departamento de Bella estaba en uno de los barrios más inseguros de la ciudad, esto no era nada bonito, en algunas esquinas llegue a ver una prostituta o algo parecido, cuando llegue al edificio, me fije que fuera ese, me estacione y le puse el bastón* al coche, no quería que me lo robaran, saque las flores, cerré el coche y le puse la alarma también.

En la entrada había unos pequeños botones que eran los timbres de las casa, cuando iba a tocar el de Bella la puerta se abrió, era una señora con una niña que iban saliendo del edificio, ella no cerró la puerta así que yo entre, el departamento de Bella estaba en el tercer piso, no había elevador así que subí corriendo por las escaleras, cuando llegue busque el numero en la puerta y era la del fondo.

Por fin había llegado, estaba allí parado frente a su puerta, sin saber que decir o que hacer.

**-Edward no seas tonto ya estás aquí.**

Me di valor y toque la puerta.

Toc-toc

Toc-toc

Por unos segundos no se escucho nada y después la voz de Bella lleno mis oídos.

**-¿Quién?**

**-Hola Bells, soy Edward.**

Se escucho un suspiro

Bella abrió la puerta y no la vi porque traía el montón de flores en el brazo.

**-Edward ¿qué haces aquí?**

**-En la oficina me dijeron que estabas enferma y vine a ver como estabas, toma te traje flores.**

Le entregue el montón de ramos, ahora si la podía ver, tan pequeña como era, vestida simplemente con unos jeans, una blusa blanca y su cola de caballo, la estudie de arriba hacia abajo, pero no se veía enferma.

**-Gracias son hermosas pero no te hubieras molestado, pasa por favor.**

Su voz sonó sincera, Ella se encamino en el pequeño departamento, mientras yo cerraba la puerta. Al mirar el lugar donde vivía me deprimí en un instante, era tan pequeño, a las paredes se les caía la pintura y tenía muy pocos muebles y estaban bastante viejos, me hicieron recordar el lugar donde mi mama, hermana y yo habíamos vivido cuando yo era pequeño.

Bella fue a la cocina y puso las flores en un jarrón enorme con agua, me sorprendió que tuviera un lugar donde ponerlas.

**-Nunca nadie me había regalado flores, Edward siéntate**. Me señalo un sillón viejo frente a una mesa de madera llena de revistas de dibujo y algunos libros para colorear.

Cuando mire el sillón pensé en darle las gracias, pero sabía que se ofendería así que me senté, pero al acomodarme algo lastimo mi espalda, me fije que era, un pequeño muñeco de acción, el juguete de un niño.

**-¿Bella que es esto?, le enseñe el muñeco.**

**-Un muñeco Edward, ¿que en tu juventud no jugaste con ellos?**

**-Ya sé que es un muñeco de acción, ¿pero qué haces con él?, ¿No eres muy grande para jugar con estos muñecos?**

**-Ja-Ja-Ja que chistoso Edward Masen, ese muñeco no es mío.**

Bella se sentó frente a mí en la mesita.

**-Bueno entonces ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Ya te lo dije, me dijeron que te habías reportado enferma y por eso vine a verte, pero ahora que te veo no pareces enferma, te ves muy bien ¿Qué tienes?**

Ella se sonrojo.

**-Nada, estoy totalmente sana.**

**-Entonces ¿Por qué te reportaste enferma? **Esto se estaba poniendo confuso si no estaba enferma ¿Por qué no había ido a trabajar?

**-Bueno lo que pasa…..**

En ese instante un pequeño niño salió de la recamara, su cabello era de color chocolate y tenia los mismo ojos que Bella, traía una pijama de ositos, se acerco hacia donde estaba ella, pero nunca aparto la mirada de mi.

**-Bells ¿Quién es él?,** el pequeño me señalaba, ahora que lo tenía tan cerca era muy parecido a Bella, esto me hizo sentir una punzada en el corazón, aquí solo había dos explicaciones lógicas, una Bella era niñera o este pequeño era su hijo y esta se me hizo la más coherente ya que el niño era igualito, ¿pero ella me había dicho que era soltera? ¿Sería madre soltera?

**-El es mi jefe, ¿recuerdas que te hable de el?**

El niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente y luego se acerco a donde yo estaba.

**-Mucho gusto yo soy Anthony Swan. Y extendió su mano para que yo lo saludara.**

**-Mucho gusto yo soy Edward Masen. **

Esto era muy extraño, me sentía como en un sueño, Bella madre soltera no lo podía creer. No porque fuera malo, si no porque ella no menciono nada.

**-Bella ¿El es tu hijo?**

Señale al pequeño niño, Bella abrió sus ojos muy grandes.

**-No Edward, yo nunca, no Edward, ahhhh Anthony es mi hermano.**

¿Hermano?, esto cada vez se ponía más confuso.

**-Pero es muy pequeño.**

**-Lo sé cuando él nació yo tenía 17 de hecho mis papas ya no esperaban tener hijos, mi mama creía que ya le había llegado la menopausia prematura, pero muy prematura cuando se entero que estaba embarazada de él.**

**-¿Pues a los cuantos años lo tuvo?**

**- A los 34**

**-Entonces a ti te tuvo …..**

**-Si a los 17, te dije que mis papas se habían casado muy jóvenes, mi papa tenía 19 y mi mama 16 al año nací yo.**

Las palabras de Bella no fueron un alivio ni siquiera me había sentido preocupado porque tuviera un hijo, aun que ahora sabía que era su hermano, lo que si estaba era sorprendido y parecía que todo encajaba en sus lugar, ¿Por eso quería ese trabajo? ¿Por eso las ganas de salir adelante?, por su hermano, les había dicho que esta chica no terminaba de sorprenderme y tenía razón.

**-Bueno como te decía yo no estoy enferma pero Anthony si, por eso no fui a trabajar porque voy a llevarlo al doctor, eso me recuerda que tienes que ponerte un sweater enano antes de salir.**

**-¿Me puedo quedar con mi pijama Bells?**

**-Claro que si, solo ponte el sweater.**

**-Sí. **Fue lo único que dijo y salió corriendo de la habitación

Yo seguía allí como un tarado mirándola, sorprendido por esta mujer, a su corta edad había sacado sola adelante a su hermano y yo había pensado que mi infancia fue difícil, no tenía nada que ver, yo por lo menos había tenido una madre que trabajo para sacarme adelante y una hermana que había sido y es mi adoración.

**-¿Por qué me miras así Edward?**

**-Me tienes asombrado Isabella Swan, cuando creo que ya no podría encontrarme con algo nuevo siempre tienes más.**

Bella se sonrojo y luego me miro a los ojos.

**-Siento haber mentido con eso de que estaba enferma, ¿pero no sabía que decir?**

**-¿Porque no me dijiste que tenias un hermano?**

**-Porque no me gusta que las personas tengan lastima de mi o de él, ya es bastante difícil decir que no tenemos papas.**

**-Yo no siento lastima por ti, de hecho siento admiración lo cual solo había sentido por una mujer antes. Pero la verdad eres increíble.**

De nuevo se sonrojo y me miro a los ojos, en ese momento me dieron ganas de abrazarla y decirle que de ahora en adelante yo cuidaría de ella pero cuando iba a hacerlo, salió el niño de nuevo.

**-Ya estoy listo.**

Bella lo miro un momento y dudo.

**-Bueno creo que nos vamos, fue un gusto haberte visto y no te preocupes mañana regreso al trabajo.**

Cuando se puso de pie, la tome de la mano y sentí esa electricidad de nuevo.

**-¿Puedo acompañarlos? No supe que mas decir.**

**-¿estás seguro?, habrá muchos niños y te aburrirás.**

**-Quiero ir, por favor.**

**-Está bien Edward pero cuando te aburras no digas que no te advertí.**

Yo empecé a reír, bella era tan ocurrente, ¿Cómo explicarle que mientras ella estuviera en la misma habitación yo no me aburriría?

Cuando salimos del departamento Bella soltó la mano de Anthony y yo me agache frente a el mientras Bella cerraba la puerta.

**-Oye Anthony ¿ya te dije que tu y yo compartimos algo?**

El niño movió la cabeza negativamente y me vio con esos enormes ojos chocolate iguales a los de su hermana.

**-Pues si tu y yo tenemos algo en común.**

Bella me miro algo extrañada y divertida a la vez.

**-¿Qué?** Me pregunto el niño mientras yo lo cargaba en mis brazos para bajar por la escalera, se sentía tan frágil su cuerpo pegado al mío.

**-Bueno, el nombre.**

El niño empezó a reír.

**-Yo no me llamo Edward,** hizo su voz como si quisiera decirme tonto.

**-Ya lo sé, pero yo también me llamo Anthony.**

**-¿En verdad? **Parecía tan asombrado como Bella que no dejaba de verme.

**-Claro mi nombre completo es Edward Anthony Masen**

**-Yo no sabía eso Edward, **Bella hizo que volteara a verla.

**-Nunca me preguntaste mi nombre completo.**

**- tienes razón nunca te pregunte, aun que Es muy curioso que compartan nombre, **dijo Bella.

**-Así es.**

Cuando llegamos al coche Anthony abrió los ojos de la impresión.

**-Bells este coche es más bonito que el tuyo.**

Yo empecé a reír de nuevo.

**-Bueno creo que ya tenemos otra cosa en común, los dos pensamos que tu coche es horrible**

Bella hizo una mueca y me enseño su hermosa lengua.

Saque las llaves del coche y le abrí la puerta a Bella, le hice señas para que pasara y cuando estuvo arriba le entregue a Anthony.

Cerré la puerta y subí de mi lado, solo tarde un minuto en quitar el bastón del volante y dar marcha al coche.

**-Bueno ¿a dónde vamos?**

**-Yo te indico las calles, dijo Bella**

La pequeña clínica no estaba lejos del departamento de Bella, así que estacione de nuevo el coche.

Cuando bajamos del coche, le pedí a Bella que me dejara cargar de nuevo a Anthony, cuando lo recibí en mis brazos el oculto su cara en mi hombro, eso me hizo sentir algo muy caliente en mi corazón.

**-Thony que pasa, ¿Por qué te escondes?**

En niño alzo su cara y me vio directo a sus ojos vi unas pequeñas lagrimas en ellos.

**-Tengo miedo**

**-¿miedo de que?**

**-De las inyecciones.**

Quise reír, pero Bella me dio un golpe en el hombro haciéndome una mirada de que ni me atreviera.

**-Enano es normal que sientas miedo, pero recuerda que es por tu bien.**

**-Lo se Bells pero ya no quiero inyecciones.**

**-Lo sé enano, lo sé.**

Parecía que me había perdido de algo así que mire a Bella con cara de explícame que pasa.

Ya estábamos dentro de la pequeña clínica, Bella fue a hablar con la recepcionista mientras Anthony y yo nos sentábamos en unas sillas de la sala de espera.

Cuando Bella se sentó junto a mí, la vi de nuevo.

**-En un rato te explico.**

Yo solo asentí y mire de nuevo a Anthony.

Esperamos un buen rato sentados y viendonos en lo que la señorita llamo a Bella y ella me dio una mirada para que la siguiera.

Entramos en un pequeño consultorio de paredes blancas, en el cual había una camilla, una silla y algunas cosas para hacer exámenes, abate lenguas, hisopos, algodón, un estante lleno de medicinas.

Senté a Anthony en la pequeña camilla, pero él se agarro de mi camisa, le di unas palmaditas en la espalda.

**-Anthony nada malo pasara, tu hermana y yo estaremos aquí.**

El se vio un poco más tranquilo y pero no soltó mi mano.

Cuando miraba un titulo colgado en la pared, entro un hombre con bata seguro era el doctor, aun que parecía un instructor de pesas, por lo fuerte que se veía, parecía joven no creía que pasara de los 30.

**-Buenos días, ¿Cómo esta mi paciente preferido?**

Anthony tomo mi mano más fuerte.

**-Buenos días Emmett**, Bella lo saludo.

**-Hola Bells**, en ese instante el doctor se dio cuenta que yo estaba allí, me dio una mirada extraña y luego extendió su mano para saludarme. **– Buenos días soy el doctor Emmett McCarty**

Tome su mano en el saludo**. –Edward Masen.**

**-¿usted es?** Pregunto Emmett y en este momento comprendía como deberían sentirse mis empleados cuando yo les hacia esa misma pregunta, no pude dejar de sonreír.

**-Soy amigo de Bella y ahora de Anthony.**

**-Tu amigo es apuesto Bella.**

Bella parecía asombrada por la declaración y sus ojos eran como dos dagas, quería matar al doc en ese momento y su comentario había sido de lo mas gay entre hombres.

**-Emmett, cállate.**

El empezó a reír muy fuerte, eran carcajadas muy estruendosas.

**-Bueno yo decía, ¿y a que debo el honor de su visita?**

Bella suspiro.

**-Anthony está enfermo.**

La cara del doctor cambio totalmente, se puso serio. Vio a Anthony y se acerco.

**-Bueno amiguito tengo que revisarte, ya sabes la rutina.**

Anthony seguía apretando mi mano.

Cuando Emmett se acerco saco su estetoscopio y empezó a oscultarlo, trate de hacerme a un lado para no estorbar pero Anthony apretó mi mano y me vio con ojos de suplica.

**-No te preocupes no me estorbas**. Me dijo Emmett como leyéndome la mente, tome la mano de Anthony para que se sintiera seguro. Bella parecía asombrada, pero yo sabía lo que era darle confort a un niño, bueno aun recordaba como tenía que hacerlo cuando Rose se enfermaba y yo la cuidaba.

Después de escuchar sus pulmones y su corazón, Emmett saco un pequeño termómetro lo limpio y se lo metió en el oído a Anthony, que hizo una pequeña mueca, cuando escuchamos el bip el lo tomo y la mueca que hizo no me gusto.

**-Bueno pequeño amigo, creo que ya sabes lo que sigue.**

Anthony parecía aterrado.

**-No quiero**, empezó a gritar, Bella se quiso acercar para hablar con él, pero yo se lo impedí.

**-Déjame a mí por favor.** Ella me miro directo a los ojos y luego se hizo a un lado.

**-Nos dan un momento, para que hable con Anthony.**

Emmett y Bella se vieron y se movieron a un rincón del pequeño consultorio, yo sabía que podían escucharme, pero Anthony me vio directo a los ojos así que empecé a hablar.

**-Thony, yo se que las inyecciones no te gustan, pero es necesario que te la pongan para que te sientas mejor. ¿Qué te parece si tu y yo hacemos un trato?**

El niño me vio interesado y asintió con la cabeza.

**-Que te parece si tú te dejar inyectar y yo te doy un premio.**

**-¿Un premio?, ¿Cómo cual?**

**-Bueno ¿Cómo que te gustaría? ¿Podemos hacer lo que tú quieras?**

Anthony lo pensó un momento y luego se abrieron sus ojos muy grandes.

**-Quiero ir al cine a ver la película de los ositos.**

Bella abrió los ojos y me miro con cara de no creerlo. Yo empecé a reír.

**-Bueno es un trato, tú dejas que te pongan la inyección y cuando ya estés mejor podemos ir a ver la película de los ositos.**

**-Bueno, entonces que me inyecten.**

**-Listo doctor**, le dije.

Emmett se acerco y empezó a preparar la jeringa con el medicamento, acostó al niño le bajo los pantalones y lo inyecto en las pompas. Cuando la jeringa entro escuche un pequeño quejido que sabía que venía de Anthony, le sobe la espalda para que sintiera mi presencia, Emmett no tardo mucho y luego acomodo la ropa del niño y llamo a su enfermera.

**-Liz porque no llevas a nuestro pequeño amigo contigo y le das una paleta mientras yo hablo con Bella y su amigo.**

**-Si doctor**, la enfermera cargo a Anthony mientras este lloraba un poco, eso me hizo sentir mal, no me gustaba que los niños sufrieran.

Cuando estuvimos solos Bella miro a Emmett con desesperación yo pase mi brazo por sus hombros en una pequeña demostración de solidaridad.

**-Bueno Bella, no te voy a mentir, Anthony esta algo enfermo, ya te había dicho que vivir en ese departamento era algo malo para él, necesitas buscar un nuevo departamento donde no haya tanta humedad, yo creo que estamos a tiempo de detener la enfermedad pero lo mejor será hacerle unos estudios para asegurarnos del tratamiento que vamos a seguir. Le voy a mandar algunas medicinas por si la fiebre continua y vitaminas para subir sus defensas, ya sabes tienes que darle de comer frutas y verduras y que tome muchos líquidos. Yo se que los estudios no son baratos pero necesitamos hacerlos y me gustaría que los hiciéramos en el otro hospital donde trabajo allí tienen todos los aparatos y cuando estén listos yo los podre recoger.**

Bella lo vio como si estuviera pensando, pero yo de inmediato conteste.

**-Está bien doctor haremos los estudios, puede darme la dirección o el teléfono para hacer la cita. **

**-Edward no**. Dijo Bella

**-Bella no vamos a discutir esto, es necesario hacer los estudios para Anthony y no podemos esperar así que tú no te opondrás recuerda que es por el bien de él.**

Ella me miro y lo pensó por unos minutos después me dijo.

**-Está bien pero yo te voy a pagar todo.**

**-Bella yo no te estoy cobrando nada aparte no se me hace correcto tener esta conversación frente al doctor.**

Emmett empezó a reír de nuevo.

**-¿Están seguros que solo son amigos?**

**-SI **dijimos los dos al unisonó, esto hizo que Emmett riera mas fuerte.

**-Bueno aquí está la dirección y el teléfono al que tienen que llamar para hacer la cita, esta es la lista de los estudios que necesita hacerse y esta es la receta para las medicinas, si sigues todas las recomendaciones estoy seguro que pronto estará bien, pero lo principal es buscar un lugar donde no haya humedad, ¿De acuerdo Bells?**

**-Si Emmett.**

**-Perfecto entonces espero tener noticias tuyas**. El doctor me dio la mano. **–Un gusto conocerte Edward, espero que pronto dejen de ser amigos.**

Bella se sonrojo y yo me sentí apenado.

Cuando salimos del consultorio Anthony nos esperaba sentado sobre el escritorio de la enfermera con una paleta en la mano.

**-Mira Bells es de Uva como me gusta.**

Él lo miro y vi que sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas, abrazo a su hermano lo más fuerte que pudo. Yo sobe su hombro para que supiera que podía confiar en mí. Ella me miro y me dio una sonrisa pero no alcanzo sus ojos así que supe que era fingida.

**-Anthony vámonos** y lo cargue.

Cuando nos encontramos de nuevo en el coche yo no quería separarme de Bella, así que pensé en llevarlos a algún lado ¿Pero a donde? Un lugar donde Anthony pudiera descansar si le daba sueño, donde pudiéramos comer algo caliente y sintieran el calor de hogar.

Edward eres tonto, llévalos a tu casa, con tu mama.

Cuando Bella vio que no íbamos en dirección de su casa me miro algo confundida.

**-¿A dónde vamos?**

**-Es sorpresa.**

**-Edward, Thony necesita dormir.**

**-Lo sé pero no te preocupes al lugar donde vamos podrá dormir, aparte no está bien que este encerrado en ese lugar donde le hace daño, así que lo mejor es alejarnos de allí.**

**-Edward, no quiero que te molestes, si quieres puedes dejarnos en casa de mi amiga Alice allí estaremos bien.**

**-No son ninguna molestia para mí, aparte quiero presentarles a alguien.**

**-¿Edward tienes música para niños?**

La voz de Anthony nos distrajo a los dos.

**-Lo siento amigo pero no tengo nada para niños.**

**-Eso no es verdad Edward, tienes la música de Debussy, a Anthony le gusta esa música.**

Esto me sorprendió pero tenía que ser, si a Bella le gustaba seguro también Anthony había escuchado la música.

**-Bueno entonces pondremos a Debussy.**

El camino a casa de mi mama fue tranquilo al poco tiempo de poner la música, Anthony se durmió en los brazos de Bella, se veía tan bien con el niño, parecía tan tierna la escena que de nuevo sentí ese calor en mi corazón.

Cuando por fin llegamos a la casa, deje el coche en la entrada y ayude a Bella a bajar del coche, le quite al niño de los brazos y lo abrace contra mi pecho para que no despertara.

**-¿Quién vive aquí?, **pregunto Bells viendo hacia todos lados.

-**Yo**

**-Edward ¿Por qué nos trajiste aquí?**

**-Porque quiero presentarte a alguien.**

**-¿no vives solo?**

**-No**

**-Ah.** No supe cómo interpretar ese Ah como un alivio o como si esto le doliera.

Cuando abrí la puerta y le di el paso, Bella miro hacia todos lados asombrada.

**-Edward es hermosa tu casa.**

**-Gracias pero aun no la vez toda.**

En ese momento escuche la voz de mi madre que venía de algún lugar.

**-Edward ¿Eres tú?**

**-Si mama, soy yo**

Por uno de los pasillos salió mi mama, como siempre tan hermosa.

**-¿Hijo y ese milagro que llegas temprano?**

Pero cuando mi mama estuvo frente a nosotros, nos miro y sus ojos se abrieron como si nunca me hubiera esperado verme con un niño en brazos, aun que un brillo paso por sus ojos.

**-Edward ¿Por qué no me dijiste que teníamos visitas?**

**-Lo siento mama, ella es Bella y el es Anthony su hermano, solo que esta dormido.**

Mi madre se acerco a Bella y la miro un momento y luego paso sus ojos sobre Anthony, De inmediato mi mama le dio una sonrisa a Bella para que se sintiera tranquila.

**-Así que tú eres la famosa Bella, Edward no deja de hablar de ti, es un gusto conocerte y tengo que confesarte que estoy un poco celosa de ti, ya que tienes muy impresionada a mi hijo.**

Bella se puso roja como un tomate al escuchar la voz de mi mama, bueno así era mi madre tan sincera como siempre.

**-Mucho gusto señora.**

**-Dime Elizabeth ese es mi nombre.**

**-Claro, perdón no sabía a dónde nos traía Edward y que tú estabas aquí, no queremos dar molestias.**

**-No te preocupes hija no son una molestia, como ya te dije es un gusto conocerte y los amigos de mi hijo son bienvenidos en esta casa, aparte apenas iba a preparar la comida así que es buen momento para preparar mas, ¿y puedo saber por qué tu hermano está dormido?**

Ya se me había olvidado Anthony.

**-Mama, Anthony está enfermo.**

**-¿Pero que tiene?, haber dámelo, es mejor recostarlo en la cama, ¿ya fueron al doctor?**

**-Si mama, pero no compramos las medicinas, **dije apenado.

**-Edward, eres un descuidado eso es lo primero que debieron hacer, dile a alguien que valla por ellas, mientras bella y yo lo acostamos en tu cama.**

**-si mama tienes razón pero no pasamos por ninguna farmacia**, si lo se mentí ni siquiera me fije si había farmacias por venir viendo a Bella me incline y le susurre a Bella en el oído, **no te preocupes no tardo, mi mama no muerde pero por si acaso gritas fuerte.**

Bella empezó a reír y sentí como se relajo.

Yo Salí a buscar a alguien que pudiera ir por las medicinas.

**BPOV**

Tenía que admitir que todo esto era muy raro, primero Edward y yo discutíamos y me decía que si no me importaba ser amante de Jazz, yo le gritaba y durante 3 días nos ignorábamos por completo, porque yo sabía que había ido a buscarme a mi oficina, pero yo me escondido para que no me viera o no nos encontráramos y hoy como por arte de magia aparecía en mi casa con muchos ramos de diferentes flores (que me encantaron), después había insistido en acompañarnos al doctor a Thony y a mí y ahora nos traía a su casa, bueno no es porque fuera desagradable todo lo que había hecho, todo lo contrario, nunca nadie se había tomado tantas molestias conmigo, ¿Pero porque lo hacía?, en un momento llegue a pensar que yo le caía mal, porque habíamos iniciado con el pie izquierdo pero ahora que seguía a su mama por la escalera, ¿no sabía qué hacer? ¿Porque era tan amable conmigo esta señora?

Mientras pensaba en todas estas cosas, miraba la casa de Edward, era hermosa ni en sueños yo hubiera imaginado una casa así, algunas partes tenia pisos de madera y otros alfombra, las paredes tenían cuadros colgados y había plantas por doquier, la decoración era hermosa también, claro que no se parecía nada al lugar donde Thony y yo vivíamos.

Por fin la mama de Edward se paro frente a una puerta y la abrió paso atreves de ella y yo la seguí.

Era una recamara muy grande, con una cama que era muy amplia, junto había un sofá también grande, parecía otra pequeña cama y un mueble donde estaba un estéreo y una televisión de pantalla plana con diversos aparatos conectados, entre bocinas, Dvd, y consolas de video juegos, me imagino que Edward prueba todos sus videojuegos.

Elizabeth, puso a Anthony sobre la cama, el se veía tan tranquilo, ella le toco la frente con su mano y parecía ponerse tranquila.

Se alejo de la cama y abrió uno de los muebles y saco una cobija muy ligera, cuando regreso junto a Anthony le puso la cobija.

Después se acerco a mí.

**- ya no tiene fiebre.**

**-El doctor le inyecto un medicamento para que se le bajara.**

**-Pues funciono muy bien**, De nuevo ella me miro con esos ojos que me recordaron a los de Edward, ahora sabia de quien los había heredado

**-Sabes en un gusto tenerte aquí, Edward nunca había traído una mujer a esta casa y es una sorpresa que lo haga contigo. **

Esto me sorprendió Edward no se me hacía de ese tipo de hombres.

**-¿En verdad?**

**-Claro no miento, la verdad es que siempre me entero de con quién sale por los periódicos o por Rose la hermana de Edward que se entera de cosas, pero la verdad nunca ha salido con nadie enserio, yo nunca le he conocido una novia**.

**-Qué raro, Edward es un hombre muy atractivo.**

**-Lo es salió a su padre el también era muy atractivo, pero también le heredo las buenas costumbres, el nunca traería a esta casa a una mujer si no tuviera intenciones serias, yo siempre le he dicho que busque una buena mujer y al parecer la encontró.**

De nuevo me puse roja y no supe que contestar, la mama de Edward tomo mi rostro y me miro de nuevo feliz.

En ese momento Edward entro en la recamara.

**-Listo ya mande comprar las medicinas, ¿de qué hablan?, Espero que no sea de mi**. Su risa lleno el cuarto.

Su mama se acerco y le golpeo el hombro.

**-Edward no hagas escándalo, puedes despertar al niño.**

**-Lo siento mama**

La escena se me hizo de lo más chistosa, Edward un hombre maduro que intimidaba a todos los que trabajaban con su simple presencia y si lo vieran cómo se comporta con su madre.

**-Bueno los dejo voy a preparar la comida**. Nos vemos en un rato. La mama de Edward salió de la habitación y cerró la puerta dejándonos solos.

Edward se quedo parado frente a mí, sus ojos me miraban como si quisiera comerme. Yo sentí como se me ponía el rostro rojo y mi cuerpo se tensaba, era raro estar en la recamara de un hombre tan atractivo como Edward.

**-¿Quieres recostarte un rato?, seguro no dormiste nada anoche**.

**-La verdad es que no dormí nada, pero me da pena**, aun que debí agregar que también lo deseaba, quería sentir el cuerpo de Edward junto al mío.

**-No te avergüences es normal que te sientas cansada. Ven.**

Pero en vez de guiarme a la cama me llevo hasta el sofá que estaba junto a su cama, el se sentó y me hizo señas para que me sentara junto a él, yo lo hice de inmediato.

Tomo uno de los cojines y lo puso en sus piernas **-Ven recuéstate aquí.**

Su voz sonaba tan seductora que no lo pensé dos veces, recosté mi cabeza en el cojín y subí mis pies sobre el sillón y cerré los ojos, Edward empezó tocarme el cabello y en ese momento recordé a Anthony, cuando me iba a poner en pie, Edward me detuvo.

**-¿Y si Anthony despierta?**

**-No te preocupes yo me hago cargo, tu descansa** Su voz sonaba tan tranquila que le hice caso de nuevo.

Edward movió sus manos en mi cabello de nuevo y bajo por mi cuello, yo trate de relajarme pero sus manos me hacían sentir cosas, jamás me había sentido así, mi cuerpo deseaba que lo tocara más y más. Por más que trate de ahogar un suspiro no pude entonces sentí como el cuerpo de Edward respondía también. En un segundo se puso de pie y se acomodo a un lado mío en el sillón recostándose también y quedando frente a mí.

**-Edward yo.** Trate de decir.

**-No digas nada Bells, yo no quiero asustarte, solo quiero protegerte y velar tu sueño, relájate.**

Las palabras llenaron mi corazón, sus brazos pasaron por mi cintura y mi cara quedo apoyada en su pecho, su barbilla queda sobre mi cabeza y la movía delicadamente, yo relaje mi cuerpo para disfrutar de todas las sensaciones.

No tarde mucho tiempo en empezar a quedarme dormida, a lo lejos escuche la voz de Edward que decía.

_**-Me encanta este olor a fresas.**_

Pero no sabía si lo había escuchado en verdad o solo era parte del sueño que iniciaba a tener.

**EPOV.**

No sé cómo explicar lo que sentía al tener a Bella entre mis brazos, mi cuerpo no quería solo esto, quería mucho mas, la erección que tenia me lo decía todo, quería tocar todo su cuerpo. El olor a Fresas de su cabello es el mejor afrodisiaco que pueden imaginar, al primer contacto con mi nariz, mi cuerpo reacciono. Si lo sé estoy enfermo, pero no me pueden culpar al tener a esta mujer tan cerca de mí es difícil contenerme y no hacer lo que mi instinto me pide.

No sé cuando tiempo paso, pero Bella estaba bien dormida, roncaba un poco esto me dio risa, pero algo mas llamo mi atención.

_-Edward._

Ella dijo mi nombre entre sueños su rostro se ilumino con una pequeña sonrisa y dijo mi nombre de nuevo.

_-Edward._

Ella soñaba conmigo, eso era increíble, nunca lo hubiera imaginado.

Esta niña mujer me sorprendía cada vez más, ¿qué iba a hacer?, si seguía así me iba a volver loco.

Suspire y le di un beso en la cabeza.

**-¿Por qué abrazas a mi hermanita?**

La voz de Anthony me asusto, tuve que ahogar un grito, en ese instante me sentí como si estuviera teniendo una sesión de besos y carisias y mis papas me hubieran encontrado en acción.

Trate de voltear a ver al enanito sin molestar a Bella.

_**-Solo la estoy cuidando**_**,** susurre para no despertarla.

_**-Solo yo puedo cuidarla**_

_**-¿No dejaras que yo la cuide también?, **_hice una cara triste para que el me viera.

Anthony no pudo dejar de reír, _**-Bueno tú también puedes cuidarla, solo tienes que prometerme algo.**_

_**-¿Qué?**_

_**-Que no la lastimaras. **_Estas palabras me dejaron sorprendido, este niño era igual de inteligente que su hermana.

_**-Lo prometo. **_No sabía porque se lo había prometido, ni yo sabía si era una promesa que pudiera cumplir, pero las palabras salieron sin pensarlo y la verdad me sentí muy bien diciéndolas.

El me sonrió de nuevo.

**-¿Edward?**

**-Mande.**

**-Tengo Hambre**. Se me había olvidado que tenía que darle de comer, pero no quería alejarme de Bella, me sentía tan agusto así abrazándola, pero bueno yo le había dicho que atendería al niño, así que lentamente me fui separando de ella, para que no se despertara, cuando estuve de pie junto al sofá la admire de nuevo, pero un pequeño ronquido hizo que Anthony y yo riéramos al mismo tiempo.

Le hice señas para que me siguiera, pero antes de hacerlo corrió a la cama para tomar la cobija con la que el antes había estado cubierto y la puso sobre su hermana y le dio un beso donde yo antes se lo había dado, estos niños eran muy unidos. Luego Anthony tomo mi mano para que saliéramos del cuarto.

**-¿Edward dónde estamos?**

**-En mi casa.**

**-¿Tu vives aquí?,** se veía sorprendido y miraba hacia todos lados.

**-Sí.**

**-¿Y tienes hijos?**

**-No** nunca había pensado en tener hijos hasta ahora. Qué raro ¿No?

**-mmmmmm y ¿Tienes hermanos?**

**-Hermanos si tengo, Bueno una hermana**

**-¿Y es pequeña como yo?**

**-No Ella ya es grande, es más grande que tu hermana.**

**-oooooooh**

**-¿Y tú tienes papas?, porque Bells y yo no tenemos**.

**-Bueno tengo mama pero papa no, porque murió al igual que tus papas.**

**-Entonces tu papa también está en el cielo como mis papas, a lo mejor se conocen.**

**-Puede ser**. Nunca me había gustado hablar de la muerte de mi padre, me hacía sentir triste pero al parecer Bella lo había manejado mejor con Anthony y él lo hablaba con mucha naturalidad.

Cuando llegamos a la entrada de la cocina, el ambiente ya estaba lleno del olor a comida, mi mama se había esmerado en preparar algo rápido de comer.

**-Que rico huele.**

En ese momento mi mama volteo a vernos a Anthony y a mí. El niño jalo mi mano y me hizo que me inclinara para que me susurrara algo en el odio.

_**-¿Quién es ella?**_

_**-Mi mama.**_

_**-Es muy bonita.**_Su rostro se sonrojo en la misma forma que lo hacia el de su hermana.

**-Niños que no saben que es de mala educación secretearse**.

Anthony y yo vimos a mi mama.

**-Mucho gusto señora, yo soy Anthony.**

**-Mucho gusto jovencito, yo soy la mama de Edward.**

**-Le decía a Edward que es usted muy bonita.**

**-Muchas gracias caballerito, ¿y que los trae por aquí?**

**-Anthony tiene hambre.**

**-Pues llegan justo a tiempo, porque hice un rico caldo de pollo para el niño que está enfermo, Edward ayúdalo a sentarse. ¿Dónde esta Bella?**

**-Se quedo dormida, parece que no durmió mucho anoche.**

**-Me lo imagino, ¿Por qué no me habías dicho que tenía un hermano?**

**-Porque yo no lo sabía, Bella no me lo comento.**

**-Parece muy reservada ¿A quién se parecerá? **La sonrisa de mi madre fue muy picara, sabía perfectamente que se refería a mí y a la poca comunicación que tenia sobre mi vida personal o amorosa.

Encogí mis hombres** – No sé de lo que hablas Madre,** trate de poner mi cara de niño bueno y ella de inmediato empezó a reír.

**-Edward Anthony Masen eres un descarado.**

**-Lo sé mama pero aun así me amas.**

Mi mama y yo empezamos a reír mientras Thony nos daba una mirada de no entender nada, pero cuando le puse el plato lleno de caldo de pollo y verduras su cara cambio.

**-¿Necesitas que te ayude con eso amigo?**

**-No gracias yo ya soy un niño grande y puedo comer solo**. Su rostro era de un niño ofendido deje la cuchara en su lugar para que el pudiera comer.** –mmmmm esto está muy rico.**

**-Qué bueno que te gusta Anthony, pero estoy segura que tu hermana también hace muy rico de comer.**

**-Nop, su comida sabe raro.**

Mi madre y yo nos vimos sorprendidos por la sinceridad del niño.

**-Así que la comida de Bella no te gusta.** Afirme

**-No mucho, pero la comida de Alice es muy rica.**

**-¿Quién es Alice? **Pregunto mi mama

**-Alice es la mejor amiga de Bella, mama.**

**-¿Cómo sabes que Alice es mi mejor amiga? **La voz que venía de la puerta de la cocina hizo que volteara hacia allí, donde estaba ella, con una mirada de no comprender nada. Bella parecía confundida pero molesta.

**-¡Bella ya despertaste!** El cambio de tema.

**-Si ya desperté, pero no me cambies el tema, ¿Cómo sabes que Alice es mi mejor amiga?** Esta mujer es muy insistente debí saber que no podría cambiar el tema tan fácilmente. Al parecer la hora de la verdad había llegado, me pare de mi asiento, mire a mi mama suplicante pero ella me dio una mirada cómica, ¿Por qué mi mama no decía nada cuando la necesitaba?, me acerque a Bella y la tome de la mano para jalarla hacia el pasillo y nadie nos escuchara hablar.

**-Necesitamos hablar tú y yo. **Ella me miro mas extrañada que anteriormente, pero me siguió sin protesta.

Cuando llegamos al final del pasillo, abrí el ventanal que daba hacia el jardín, era el mejor lugar para hablar. Bella vio admirada el enorme jardín que era la adoración de mi mama.

**-Es hermoso el jardín Edward.**

**-Gracias, cuando yo era niño mi mama me decía que su mayor deseo era tener una casa con un jardín muy grande para que pudiéramos salir a la naturaleza y cuando tuve la oportunidad se la compre.**

**-¿No siempre has vivido aquí?**

**-No, cuando era un niño vivíamos en un departamento muy parecido al tuyo.**

Bella se sorprendió tanto que no lo pudo ocultar, pero de inmediato trato de componer su cara.

– **¿Bueno de que quieres que hablemos?**

**-No sé por dónde empezar.**

**-Que te parece por el principio, ¿Cómo sabes lo de Alice?**

**-Primero vamos a sentarnos en la banca. **Caminamos hacia una banca bajo un árbol, Bella se acomodo primero y después me acomode yo.

**-Lo que quiero es que me escuches y no te enojes por lo que voy a contarte. El día que te vi con Jasper y que discutimos tú y yo en mi oficina, no me quede conforme con tu falta de información así que lo mande llamar y platique con él.**

Los ojos de Bella se abrieron enormes y se vieron iluminados como dos bolas de fuego empecé a asustarme un poco, solo un poco.

**-Edward ¿hablaste con Jasper o lo obligaste a decirte lo que pasaba?**

**-Hablamos, jamás me aprovecharía de mi status de jefe**. Ella parecía más tranquila. **–Jasper me conto que tu y su esposa son las mejores amigas y fueron a la universidad, me conto que él te ve como una hermana y que su única intención era ayudarte, eso es básicamente lo que hablamos.**

**-mmmmm Edward ¿Por qué estabas tan enojado ese día**? Esa pregunta me sorprendió, tendría que decir la verdad.

**-La verdad es que he llegado a admirarte por tu trabajo, aun que tengamos tan poco tiempo de conocernos, te he tomado cariño, aparte me recuerdas a mi hermana y no me gustaría que nadie le hiciera daño, a ninguna de las dos.**

**-Te recuerdo a tu hermana. ¡Ah! **Su voz sonó muy desilusionada.

**BPOV**

No sé porque me había sentido tan desilusionada de las palabras de Edward, yo le recordaba a su hermana, la verdad siempre había deseado tener un hermano mayor pero no sé porque esperaba más de Edward, me sentía atraída hacia él desde el primer momento que lo vi, pero al parecer el no sentía lo mismo.

**-¿Bella estas bien?** Te vez un poco desilusionada por mis palabras.

**-Estoy bien, para nada desilusionada, es como si te dijera que el día que discutimos te veas celoso por mi relación con Jasper.**

Su expresión se transformo como si hubiera dado en el clavo, Edward se puso un poco nervioso, pero trato de controlar su mueca.

**-¿Yo celoso?, para nada ya te dije que te veo como mi hermanita y como a una amiga, no tengo porque sentirme celoso.**

**-Claro,** aun que sus palabras sonaron convincentes parecía que no era para convencerme a mi si no a él, creo que tardaría mucho en entender a este hombre. Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato que no podría decir con exactitud cuánto tiempo fue, pero Edward lo rompió de inmediato.

**-¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Si un poco.**

**-Sera mejor que entremos a la casa.**

Yo no dije nada, Edward tomo mi mano y me dirigió a la casa, ¿Por qué me sentía tan desilusionada?

**EPOV**

¿Yo celoso?, que tipo de hombre creía que esta niña que soy, ¿Por qué me iba a sentir celoso de Jasper?, mi comportamiento había sido de lo más normal, un hombre que había querido proteger a una amiga, a una hermana.

A quien quiero engañar, yo no veo a Bella como una hermana y si la viera así, tendría que ir a la policía para entregarme, porque quiero hacerle cosas que a una hermana no se le hacen, quiero tocarla, besarla, hacerla mía.

Estúpido Edward, ¿porque no le expresas todo eso a ella? ¿Por qué tenía que decirle que la veía como una hermana? Si lo sé, dije lo primero que se me ocurrió, la pregunta me acorralo y se me hizo fácil justificarme con eso de que la veo como mi hermana, pero decir que había estado celoso, era algo muy fuerte. ¿Y si ella tenía razón? ¿y si yo estaba celoso?

Si lo sé, voy a tener muchos problemas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

***En México se le conoce como bastón a un aparato que se pone en los volantes de los coches, tiene un candado y así se impide que el volante se mueva.**

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**katlyn Cullen:** Hola no recibí tantos rr por eso tarde tanto en subir jajajajaja, no la verdad es que como que me costó trabajo este capítulo, aparte que traigo la idea de otro fic en mi mente y eso no me deja concentrarme tanto. Sobre tu idea se me hace muy buena, aun que no por parte de la oficina si no por parte de Edward, ya verás que se me ocurrió. Suerte.

**Aridenere**: Ya se entero, que cuida a su hermanito ¿Qué te pareció?

**miadharu28:** hola niña, pobre Edward es un celoso compulsivo jajaja, aun no se me ocurre la venganza hacia Mike, si tienes una idea es bienvenida.

**Gaby di2:** La mayoría de los hombres cuando están celosos son infantiles y luego no aceptan que están celosos porque se supone que ellos son muy seguros de sí mismo, ya sabes hombres nadie los entiende, pues si Edward pensó que Anthony es hijo de Bells aun que fue solo un minuto.

**Inmans:** muchas gracias por leer el fic y espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final.

**Laliii:** y a mí me encanta que te guste el fic y que lo ames, claro si tengo algún problema te aviso, muchas gracias por ofrecerme tu ayuda.

**Alinita28**: Tu sola contestaste tu pregunta, si ellos hablaran y dijeran lo que sienten se pierde el chiste de la historia y entonces yo no tendría el gusto de escribirla y el honor de recibir sus rr. Tenias razón en porque Bells no dijo nada de Anthony, porque no sintieran lastima por ellos, aun que hay mas y mas adelante se enteraran. Mike es odioso así que si se te ocurre algo para castigarlo avísame.

**Arissita:** mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero como ya mencione traigo otra historia en mente y me cuesta trabajo concentrarme en las demás jijijiji, tratare de ponerme las pilas y actualizar más rápido.

**Nonita:** me encanto tu apodo para Mike, de ahora en adelante lo usare "Newtonto" ya sabes si se te ocurre alguna forma de darle una buena lección avísame. Bueno Edward es como un hombre normal, no sabe cómo afrontar sus sentimientos y después de estar solo y nunca haber tenido una relación formal no sabe cómo comportarse con Bella, tendremos que darle unas lecciones. Gracias por tus palabras y es un honor para mí que leas mis historias y más aun que me mandes tus comentarios ya sabes que siempre espero con ansia tus rr.

**LilyMolly:** no te preocupes por no saber que escribir en tu rr, la intención es lo que cuenta y mucho mas el que te tomaras el tiempo para leer y escribirme, Gracias.

**Little Hope:** y a mí me encanto que te encantara.

**Yolabertay:** me encanto también tu sobrenombre para Mike "taradupido" ya tengo dos, bueno ya habrá más que escribir sobre la convivencia de Edward, Bella y Anthony ahora que él conoce el secreto del pequeñín. Pronto entrara en la historia Rose también y la madre de Edward también saldrá más.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Veronick**

**LilyMolly**

**Konneko**

A. New. Ending. Isn't. Always. Bad

Anfitrite

AndreDiC

Danibella

Edandme

Sunny ex kori

Tatty1

Aizen63

Amnazareth


	6. Tonta Bella

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"**Hoy desperté**

**Amándote**

**Me la pase**

**Pensándote**

**Y me acosté**

**Extrañándote."**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**EPOV**

Dejar a Bella había sido lo más difícil en mi vida.

Después de comer habíamos visto películas, adecuadas para niños, cars, shrek, pero la hora había llegado yo no me había atrevido a pedirle a Bells que se quedara a dormir con Anthony, no se me había ocurrido una buena razón para invitarla, lo que si había pensado era ayudarla a buscar un nuevo departamento.

Ahora después de una noche mala, por el sentimiento de ausencia que me había dejado Bella, el día parecía bonito y sabia que ella se sorprendería de verme, estaba parado exactamente en el mismo lugar donde Bella me había dejado después de despedirnos, lo único diferente era que ya era de día y yo traía otra ropa. Hoy me había parado más temprano de lo normal, como no sabía a qué hora salía Bella de su casa, tenía que estar temprano aquí.

En mis manos tenía un café caliente y sobre el toldo había dejado el que traía para Bells y un chocolate para Anthony. Aun seguía pensando si sería bueno que tocara el timbre o esperarla aquí afuera ¿y si hoy tampoco iba a trabajar? mientras tenía una batalla interna decidiéndome que hacer, la puerta del edificio se abrió y fue cuando la vi, tan linda como siempre, traía un traje negro. Los pantalones ajustados a su hermoso cuerpo y el saco le daba un toque muy profesional y una blusa azul.

_Nota mental: de Ahora en adelante el azul es mi color favorito._

Anthony corrió hacia mi eh hizo que recobrara el control de mí, eso de divagar con Bella se está haciendo muy frecuente, tenía que concentrarme.

**-Hola Edward. ¿Qué haces aquí?,** cuando iba a contestarle Bells se paro junto a su hermano con una cara de asombro, me miro y me dijo.** -Hola Extraño, ¿pasaste la noche aquí? **y empezó a reír, yo me apene a lo mejor había cometido un error al verme tan ansioso por verla de nuevo, por un momento reflexione, Bella era tan joven tan linda a lo mejor eso me pasaba estaba deslumbrado con ella y con la fuerza que tenia.

**-Edward ¿Estás bien?, no quise ser grosera solo estaba bromeando, discúlpame. **Sus mejillas se tiñeron de un color rojo hermoso, se veía avergonzada.

**-Pensé que podía llevarte al trabajo, mientras tú no tengas coche. Por eso estoy aquí aparte que les traje algo para tomar mientras vamos al trabajo.**

Bells miro los vasos llenos de liquido y fue subiendo hasta llegar hasta mis ojos, ella se veía deslumbrante de un momento a otro su mirada cambio, algo en sus ojos era diferente, tenía una luz que nunca antes le había visto.

Concéntrate Edward.

**-Eres muy amable Edward, no tenias porque molestarte, pero vamos para casa de Jasper, Alice va a cuidar a Anthony hoy eh iré al trabajo con Jasper.**

Sentí una pequeña punzada en mi corazón, ¿Porque todo tenía que ser tan fácil para Jasper? ¿Porque el podía disfrutar de la compañía de Bella de esa forma? ¿Porque deseaba tanto yo pasar cada minuto de mi día con ella? me iba a volver loco pronto.

Pero en un destello recordé cual había sido la escusa que usaría para justificar porque me encontraba aquí.

**-Anthony vendrá con nosotros, por eso estoy aquí ayer en la tarde hable a la clínica para hacer la cita para que le hicieran los estudios que necesita, sabía que si te dejaba a ti que hicieras los arreglos pasarían días y si no mal recuerdo el doctor dijo que eran urgentes.**

**-Edward yo......** Bells se quedo pensativa y vi que sus ojos se llenabas de agua, ella queria llorar.

**-Nada Bella, así que háblale a Jasper y dile que lo veras en la oficina**. El cambio de tema era lo mejor.

**-Tendré que entrar de nuevo a la casa para marcarle.**

**-Háblale de tu celular.**

De nuevo el sonrojo de sus mejillas esta mujer me iba a volver loco, cada vez que le pasaba eso mi corazón latía mas fuerte y mi mente volaba pensando si ese sonrojo le llegaría de igual forma cuando estuviera haciendo el amor.

**-No tengo Celular**. La confesión me trajo de regreso, eso era increíble, yo solo conocía a una persona que no tenia celular y era mi madre ella se había negado a usarlo alegando que era mucha tecnología, aparte de que ella siempre estaba en la casa y si quería localizarla solo tenía que marcar allí.

**-¿No tienes celular?**

**- ¡NO!,** sus ojos se pusieron rojos como si yo le estuviera diciendo que era un pecado que no tuviera celular.

**-Lo siento es que es increíble conocer a alguien que no tenga celular.**

Anthony jalo la manga de mi saco y fue cuando recordé que el pequeño estaba allí, me agache y lo mire.

**-El celular de Bells tuvo un accidente.**

**-¿Un accidente?,** que me pasaba ¿porque repetía todo lo que me decían?, el niño movió la cabeza afirmativamente y Bells lo vio de inmediato, **-Anthony**, su voz sonó como si no quisiera que el me contara nada, pero el niño no le hizo caso.

**-El celular de Bells se cayó en la lavadora y se mojo todo y ya no funciono.**

¿A quién se le caía el celular a la lavadora?, mi rostro seguro expreso mi pregunta porque de inmediato Bella contesto.

**-Lo que paso es que estaba haciendo las labores en el departamento, limpiando, sacudiendo, lavando ropa y ese día hablaba con Alice y escuche que la lavadora hacia un ruido extraño, cuando abrí la tapa y me asome para ver que era, el teléfono resbalo de mi mano y cayó dentro de la lavadora. Cuando lo saque lo puse al sol para que se secara pero ya no funciono. Contento eso paso.**

No pude contener las carcajadas esto era increíble, solo a ella le podía pasar algo así, Bella cruzo sus brazos sobre su pecho y me dio una de esas miradas envenenadas que le salían tan bien, Anthony también reía.

Cuando me calme, busque en la bolsa de mi pantalón mi celular.

_Nota mental: comprarle un celular a Bella._

**-Bueno toma el mío y háblale para que no entres a la casa. Lo estire y ella de mala gana lo tomo mientras me enseñaba la lengua en con una mueca.**

Tome el chocolate de Anthony y se lo di mientras ponía atención en la plática de Bells.

**-Hola**

Silencio

**-Si todo bien.**

Silencio

**-Solo para avisarte que no voy a llevar a Anthony a tu casa.**

Silencio

**-No todo está bien, solo que voy a llevar a Anthony a hacerse unos estudios que Emmett le pidió.**

Silencio

**-No te preocupes luego te cuento que paso. ¿Puedes avisarle a Jazz que no me espere?**

Silencio

**-Si dile que no se preocupe nos vemos en el trabajo.**

Silencio

**-Claro tu también cuídate y a mi sobrino.**

Cuando Bella cerró el teléfono me miro de nuevo.

**-Gracias.**

**-De nada, Bueno vámonos ¿ya desayunaron? podemos pasar a algún lugar a comer algo si quieren.**

**-Gracias pero ya desayunamos, Edward estas seguro de que Anthony puede ir a la empresa, no quiero que nos distraiga ya sabes, si quieres podemos pasar a dejarlo con Alice y luego ir por él.**

**-No te preocupes Bells, tengo un trabajo para Anthony hoy.**

Los ojos del niño se abrieron grandes por la sorpresa.

**-¿Un trabajo para mí?**

**-Si ya verás cuando lleguemos a la oficina. Bueno subamos al coche.**

Abrí la puerta para que Anthony entrara a la parte de atrás, después de estar sentado y de haber abrochado el cinturón de seguridad y ver que todo estuviera en orden cerré la puerta y me pare frente a Bella.

**-Bella no te molestes pero necesito hacer algo**, sin darle tiempo a preguntar o reaccionar, incline mi cara para darle un casto beso en sus labios, pero me encontré con la sorpresa de que cuando mis labios se posaron sobre los míos, una onda eléctrica paso por mi cuerpo, un deseo que jamás había sentido, no pude contenerme y roce su labio con mi lengua. Trate de separarme para no hacer algo de lo que después me arrepentiría, cuando vi a Bella sus ojos estaban más iluminados que antes y sabia que ella también había sentido la descarga ya que temblaba.

**-Sube al coche o llegaremos tarde al trabajo.** Ella no dijo nada solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente.

Como todo un caballero que soy cuando subió le cerré la puerta y corrí hacia mi lado para iniciar el camino.

**BPOV**

Hoy era un día maravilloso al despertar esta mañana pensé que mi día seria grandioso, pero no esperaba que fuera así de bueno, Edward me había sorprendido viniendo por Anthony y por mí, el había arreglado todo para que le hicieran los estudios a Thony y si, él tiene razón si me lo hubiera dejado a mí, yo habría tardado un poco más para hacer la cita y no me mal entiendan no es que no quiera lo mejor para mi hermano, pero no estoy acostumbrada a que las personas paguen por mis gastos, esto era algo que me tenia incomoda con Edward, el parecía un buen hombre pero por mi experiencia de vida, las cosas no se dan gratis nunca y si el empezaba a hacerme favores luego querría que yo se los pagara de alguna u otra forma y eso me asustaba.

Edward es el hombre más apuesto que he conocido en mi vida y el que más me ha atraído, el beso que me dio me sorprendió porque no me lo esperaba, pero tengo que confesar que lo deseaba, sentir sus labios tan suaves sobre los míos ha sido lo mejor que me ha pasado con un hombre, para ser mi primer beso adulto fue genial. Digo mi primer beso adulto porque hace años que nadie me besa, cuando estaba en el instituto tuve un novio el me dio mi primer beso pero aun que él puso todo de su parte para que fuera el mejor de mi vida, no logro que yo sintiera ni la mas mínima parte de sensaciones que me hizo sentir Edward con el simple roce de sus labios sobre los míos.

Este hombre me va a volver loca.

El camino al trabajo fue tranquilo, yo no podía hablar por la impresión del beso que Edward me había dado, todos los pensamientos que iniciaron después de él, sobre las intenciones que tenia Edward, supongo que si quisiera solo mi cuerpo el no me hubiera dado un beso tan casto, hubiera sido más apasionado, pero si solo estaba esperando la oportunidad de propasarse, aun que Edward no se me hace del tipo de hombres que hace esas cosas y también estaba el hecho de que nos había llevado a conocer a su madre y lo que ella me había confiado sobre que él nunca había llevado a nadie a su casa, esto tenía que ser bueno, ¿Ustedes que creen?

**-¿Bells?** La voz de Edward hizo que regresara a la tierra.

**-Mande**

**-¿Estás bien?, no has dicho una sola palabra desde que subimos al coche y ya llegamos a la oficina y parece que no te diste cuenta.**

**-Si estoy bien, solo pensaba en todas las cosas que tengo que poner al día, ya sabes ayer no vine y hoy saldremos temprano pero después de los estudios podemos regresar ¿verdad?**

**-No te preocupes, yo se que lograremos los objetivos que nos pusimos con este desarrollo, pero si no es así no pasa nada, antes que nada está la salud de tu hermano, y porque te tomes dos o tres días no pasa nada, tu eres muy talentosa.**

Al escuchar sus palabras me sonroje de nuevo, esto se estaba haciendo una costumbre cuando estaba con él, pero el sonrojo era por sus palabras el confiaba en mi y en mi trabajo, esto me hacia dar mucho más de lo que había dado, yo no podía defraudarlo.

**-Gracias Edward tus palabras significan mucho para mí, pero no creo que a mi jefa directa le guste mucho.**

**- Si tienes algún problema con alguien dímelo yo los pondré en su lugar, aun que Jazmín parece ser algo estricta recuerda que yo soy el dueño de la empresa y solo a mi tienes que rendirme cuentas.**

**-¿Jazmín?**

**-Si la jefa de tu área, la conocí ayer.**

No pude dejar de reírme este hombre era increíble, no se sabía los nombres de sus empleados más importantes.

**-Su nombre es Jessica, me sorprende que sapas como nos llamamos mi hermano y yo**.

**-Tienes razón soy un tonto, su nombre es Jessica, pero no importa ella no tiene ningún problema en recordármelo y recuerdo el nombre de Anthony y el tuyo porque ustedes son especiales y vale la pena saber todo de ustedes.**

De nuevo el color rojo y el latido rápido de mi corazón, Edward pensaba que Anthony y yo somos especiales, eso es genial.

Cuando bajamos del coche, Edward se veía pensativo y después volteo a verme.

**-Bells ¿te podrías llevar unos minutos a Anthony contigo, mientras preparo todo para que el suba conmigo a mi oficina?**

**-Claro, ¿Pero exactamente qué vas a hacer?**

**-Bueno, la verdad es que tengo un proyecto de juegos educativos para niños de la edad de Anthony y me gustaría que los viera y los probara, si le gustan a lo mejor me animo y puedo distribuirlos también.**

**-Eso estaría muy bien, me sorprende que quieras hacer juegos educativos también.**

**-Bueno no siempre quiero ser recordado como el magnate de los videojuegos, también quiero ayudar a formar personas de bien y que mejor que sea con algo que me gusta, con los videojuegos, los niños aprenderán y se divertirán al mismo tiempo.**

Al escuchar hablar a Edward supe que su trabajo era su pasión y no lo hacía por el dinero, si no porque le gustaba.

**-Ok, entonces dime a qué hora subo a Anthony.**

**-No te preocupes yo bajo a buscarlo, cuando tenga todo listo.**

Cuando pasamos por la recepción las jóvenes que estaban allí nos dieron una mirada que no supe interpretar, entre sorprendidas, enojadas, cuando vieron a Anthony vi que una iba a decir algo, pero Anthony no la dejo.

**-Buenos días señoritas, no se preocupen el niño viene conmigo.**

A ellas no les quedo de otra más que aceptarlo, **-Buenos días Señor Masen. **después de esto se giraron para vernos entrar en el elevador, cuando las puertas se cerraron suspire.

**-¿Qué pasa? **

**-¿Siempre te pasa eso con las mujeres?**

**-¿Qué cosa?**

Cuando le iba a contestar Anthony se me adelanto.

**-Edward tú le gustas a ellas.** Era increíble mejor un niño de 5 años se había dado cuenta que el que tenia 30

**-¿En verdad Anthony?, no me había dado cuenta**. Su voz sonaba sincera, pero esto era increíble como un hombre tan apuesto no veía el efecto que tenía sobre las mujeres.

**-¿Edward tienes novia?** Cuando escuche las palabras de mi hermanito casi me atraganto con mi saliva, este niño me apenaba, pero era una buena pregunta, justo cuando iba a contestar la puerta del elevador se abrió en el piso donde estaba mi oficina.

**-Bueno llegamos a nuestro piso Anthony vamos,** cuando le tome la mano a mi hermanito, este se jaloneo un poco.

**-Espera Bells, le hice una pregunta a Edward.** No entendí porque tanta preocupación por saber si Edward tenia novia o no.

**-Edward no tienes que contestar eso, Anthony no molestes a Edward eso no es problema nuestro.**

**-No te preocupes Bella, no tengo ningún problema en contestar aparte todos saben que por el momento no tengo novia.**

Cuando dijo estas últimas palabras no vio a Anthony, me vio a mi directo a los ojos, mi corazón empezó a latir de nuevo tan rápido que casi me muero, ¿Que trataba de decirme con esa mirada tan profunda?

**-Bueno Anthony ya te contestaron tu pregunta vamos, no queremos distraer mas a Edward.**

El niño me miro y camino junto a mí, las puertas del elevador se cerraron, mire a mi hermanito, su cara parecía un poco asustada yo no lo iba a regañar por la insistencia hacia su pregunta, cuando pasamos por una maquina de dulces que está en el pasillo, me pare frente a ella.

**-¿Quieres un dulce Thony?**

**-¿En verdad puedo comer dulce?**

**-Claro si solo son algunos, ¿Que quieres, gomitas, paleta o frituras?**

**-Una paleta por favor.**

**-Muy bien**

Saque unas monedas de mi bolso y las metí en la maquina marque la letra M y el numero 6, la maquina empezó a funcionar y dejo caer la paleta, Anthony metió la mano y saco la paleta, la desenvolvió y la se la llevo a la boca para chuparla parecía tan contento, es tan fácil hacer feliz a un niño.

Cuando entramos a mi cubículo busque unas hojas y unos colores que tenia, para que Anthony se entretuviera. Lo senté en una silla y le puse las cosas frente a él.

**-Anthony, recuerda que estamos en mi trabajo y que no debes hacer ruido ni travesuras, aun que conozcamos a Edward, aquí hay reglas y deben ser cumplidas.**

**-Si Bells, prometo portarme bien.**

Estaba tan orgullosa de mi hermano aun que tenía 5 años era mucho más maduro, esto en ocasiones me hacia estar triste el no había disfrutado de una infancia normal, cuando mis papas murieron nuestra vida cambio e hizo que la pasáramos algunas veces muy mal.

No sé cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que me senté en el escritorio y empecé con unos diseños que necesitaba, estaba tan entretenida que no escuche cuando Jessica mi jefa entro a mi cubículo.

**-¿Quienes ese niño?,** gritando y señalando a Thony

**-Buenos días Jessica, el es mi hermano Thony.**

**-¿Y que hace aquí? **

-Lo traje porque voy a llevarlo a que se haga unos estudios.

-Isabella eres increíble, faltas ayer y hoy traes a tu hermano al trabajo, esto no es una guarderia, esto una oficina donde trabajamos de forma seria, no puedes traer a tu hermanito a jugar aqui, deja que el señor Masen se entere de esto.

**-¿Enterarme de qué?,** la voz de Edward era algo dura, yo reconocía ese tono, cuando se enojaba lo hacia

**-Buenos días Señor Masen, le decía a Isabella que esta no es una guardería, que no puede traer a su hermano aquí.**

**-Jazmín, no tienes porque regañar a Bella, yo le insistí que trajera a su hermano, me va ayudar a hacer una pruebas con unos videojuegos nuevos.**

**-Soy Jessica señor**, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira parecía que iba a estallar de un momento a otro.

**-Si tienes razón debes ser muy coda ya saben lo que se dice.*** **(N/A En México cuando no puedes aprenderte el nombre de alguien se dice que la persona es muy tacaña o coda)**

Jessica no sonrió siguió mirándonos y yo me sentí incomoda.

**-Bueno Jessica te voy a pedir de favor que si tienes alguna queja del trabajo o del comportamiento de Bella vengas conmigo y lo hablemos no quiero saber que la regañaste por alguna tontería, Bella es nuestra diseñadora estrella y recuerda que tenemos que mantenerla contenta.**

**-Sí señor**, su respuesta fue más por obligación que por ser cortes.

**-Bueno Thony vamos necesito que subas conmigo a mi oficina, ¿le puedo dar algo de comer si le da hambre?**

**-Si claro, ya sabes fruta o un sándwich, un jugo o agua, nada de dulces o de refresco tienen mucha azúcar.**

Thony hizo una mueca, **-Pero Bells....**

**-Recuerda que ya te comiste una paleta y en eso quedamos.**

**-Está bien.**

**-Thony será mejor que no discutamos con tu hermana ella sabe lo que es mejor para ti, bueno te dejamos trabajar, sube como en un par de horas para ir al hospital con Anthony, podemos comer algo antes o si quieres después de los estudios, piénsalo.**

Edward tomo la mano de Thony y se alejaron

**-Muy astuta.** El tono que le dio Jessica a su comentario fue raro, así que la mire.

**-No entiendo.**

**-Claro que entiendes, con tu carita de niña buena tratas de amarrar a Edward, pero querida tengo noticias para ti, el es un hombre que puede tener a la mujer que quiera y tu eres muy poca cosa para él, estoy segura que solo te trata de esa forma porque siente lastima por ti, pero espero que no te estés haciendo muchas ilusiones de que él se fije en ti, porque si sigues soñando, cuando te des cuenta de que el solo está jugando contigo dolerá mucho.**

Sus palabras fueron de lo mas ponzoñosas pero lograron su objetivo hacer que me sintiera así, poca cosa y que Edward tenia lastima de Thony y de mi y tenía mucha lógica, un par de hermanos huérfanos que viven con tantas carencias, seguro Edward quería hacer su buena obra del día y por eso se comportaba como lo hacía.

Cuando Jessica noto que había logrado su objetivo me miro.

**-Bella, te lo digo por tu bien no te hagas ilusiones donde no las hay, mejor ponte a trabajar.** Me dio la espalda y se perdió de mi vista. Tenía los ojos llenos de lagrimas quería llorar, pero no le iba a dar el gusto de que me viera triste o de verme en ese estado, así que respire profundo, pero por más que trate no pude concentrarme, así que me recargue en mi silla y me iba a tomar 5 minutos mientras me concentraba de nuevo, pensé en tomar agua o algo.

Cuando salí de mi oficina hacia la máquina de café, vi que Jasper venia para acá. Cuando me vio puso una sonrisa, era tan bueno tener a alguien que me conocía y que me hacía sentir bien solo con su presencia.

**-Hola Bells, ¿Como estas y Anthony?**

**-Hola Jazz, todo bien Anthony esta con Edward en su oficina. **Jasper se vio impresionado y extrañado.

**-Bella sabes que no soy curioso pero podrías contarme todo por favor, porque estoy impresionado**.

Suspire.

**-Es largo de contar.**

**-Tengo tiempo, te invito un café.**

**-Bueno, de todas formas no me voy a concentrar en un rato.**

Caminamos hacia la cafetería y yo me senté esperando que trajera las bebidas, cuando estuvo junto a mi me miro como si estuviera listo para que yo iniciara con la plática, así que lo hice, le conté todo, desde que había llegado a mi casa de improvisto con unos ramos de flores, que nos llevo a Anthony y a mí al doctor, que luego nos llevo a conocer a su mama, de la tarde increíble que pasamos viendo películas y platicando con su mama, le conté con lujo de detalles todo mi día, claro que me salte lo de que dormimos junto un rato y el beso que me dio en la mañana, por más que tuviera confianza con Jazz no podía contarle eso, era algo más de mujeres así que esperaría para contarle a Alice me diera su opinión.

Después le conté lo de hoy y como nos había traído a Thony y a mí y también le conté porque estaba Thony en su oficina.

**-Bells estoy sorprendido, es la primera vez que escucho que el actúa así, pero la verdad puedo esperar cualquier cosa de ese hombre, pensé que lo conocía pero me doy cuenta que es totalmente diferente a lo que pensaba.**

**-Lo dices porque te mando llamar para hablar de mí.**

**-¿Lo sabes?**

**-Claro ayer me lo conto.**

**-Estoy más impresionado, mira te daré mi punto de vista como amigo y como hermano, tú le gustas a ese hombre y está tratando de cortejarte, así de simple.**

**-¿Tú crees?**

**-Claro y seria un tonto si no lo hiciera, porque una mujer como tú no la encontrara en ningún lado.**

**-Solo lo dices porque me vez como hermana.**

**-Claro que no Bells y lo sabes bien, ningún hombre se comporta así, solo porque si, aun recuerdo lo que es cortejar a una mujer y tratar de ser agradable a sus ojos.**

**-Pues eres el único que opina eso.**

**-¿Porque lo dices?**

**-Jessica la jefa de mi área me dijo que Edward solo siente lastima por mi y que está jugando pero que pronto se aburrirá de mi.**

**- Ahora veo, pequeña arpía ponzoñosa, ella debería hacer pareja con Newtonto, Bueno no le hagas mucho caso esta celosa de ti te lo puedo asegurar, desde que estoy aquí, ha tratado de hacerse notar por Edward, usas esa ridículas faldas y el montón de maquillaje pero él ni la ve, creo que ni su nombre sabe y tu apenas tienes unas semanas y ve como te trata Edward, **

**-Tienes razón le dice Jazmín en vez de Jessica**, empecé a reír.

**-Ya vez el solo tiene ojos para ti y eso es lo que importa.**

**-No me quiero hacer ilusiones Jazz**

**-Y está bien, tómatelo con calma, te puedo asegurar que Edward es un buen hombre, lo vi en sus ojos cuando hablamos de ti y sé que si eres paciente algo bueno puede salir de esto.**

La plática con Jazz me hizo sentir mucho mejor, como dije antes era una suerte tenerlo como amigo, cuando regrese a mi escritorio pude trabajar mucho mejor y así paso el tiempo volando.

Cuando me di cuenta ya habían pasado más de 3 horas y me asuste Edward me había dicho que 2 y yo me había entretenido mas, recogí todas mis cosas y salí corriendo, cuando salí del elevador, no estaba su secretaria así que pase directo a su oficina, la puerta estaba abierta así que no toque, pero lo primero que vi me hizo retroceder.

Estaba Edward abrazando por la cintura a una rubia muy hermosa, ella estaba colgada de su cuello besándolo en la mejilla, el reía como un tonto parecía disfrutar mucho de sus besos y yo me sentía furiosa.

Jessica tenía razón que tonta era, este hombre podía tener a la mujer que quisiera, que me hacía pensar que yo podía ser esa mujer o que él podría sentirse atraído por mí.

Tonta Bella.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Sé que me van a odiar por cortar el capitulo en esa parte ¿Quien es la rubia que esta con Edward?, jijijiji soy mala, la verdad estoy algo desilusionada, estuve leyendo los libros de Vampire Academy y me molesto que el final que tuvo el tercer libro, (las que los hayan leído me entenderán) cuando por fin pensé que todo seria miel sobre hojuelas en la relación de Dimitri y Rose, todo se va al hoyo, así que he decidido que si los autores de los libros me hacen eso yo también puedo, así que tome la decisión de que mis historias terminaran extrañamente, en la promesa Edward regresara con Tanya y dejara a Bells y en Amor y juego, Edward despedirá a Bella y ella queda tan devastada que se suicida y deja a Tony solo. Es broma no se crean yo no podría hacer eso, solo de pensarlo me da cosa, jajajajaja.

Bueno tengo buenas noticias, tengo la segunda parte de este capi ya escrita así que la subiré mañana o el miércoles.

Otra cosa las que leen mi historia del príncipe oscuro les pido que me tengan paciencia porque me tomara un poco de tiempo reestructurarla, aparte de que estoy escribiendo otro fic, si lo sé ya me lo ha dicho mi mama el que mucho abarca poco aprieta, pero tenía la idea y no me dejaba trabajar en mis otras historias, lo bueno es que solo serán 6 o 7 capítulos es una historia muy corta, pero espero que les guste.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Hoy en especial quiero dar gracias a todas las que escribieron me hicieron muy feliz con sus rr.**

**Inmans :** tienes razón Anthony es lindo eh inteligente como Bella, aquí está el siguiente espero te haya gustado.

**arissita:** Sabes es un gusto saber tu opinión y sobre los sentimientos que despertó en ti el capitulo anterior es un orgullo para mí, eso quiere decir que lo estoy haciendo bien y que les eta gustando la historia, muchas gracias por tus palabras.

**Esme Swan**: Si Edward es tan tierno y Anthony despierta sentimientos que él no creía tener, sobre todo por que el cuido a su hermana Rose de pequeña y cree que sabe todo sobre los niños, pero Anthony le hara ver que eso es mentira.

**Kriito Cullen Masen:** el Lemmon va a tardar por dos razones muy simples, soy malísima escribiéndolos jajajajajaja claro que si quieres ayudarme te lo voy a agradecer, porque eso de describir una escena tan profunda y tan personal como que no se me da, solo he hecho uno y es el último capítulo de la otra historia que escribo "La promesa", nadie se quejo pero creo que no les gusto tanto, jajajajaja y la segunda razón es que va a tardar un poco, pero prometo que pronto se besaran y se tocaran eso si puedo cumplirlo jajajajaja.

**ginebralocacullen:** Claro que juntare a Emmett y a Rose de hecho en el próximo capitulo se conocerán y ella se le aventara a él, ya verás.

**Nonita:** Maribel tus comentarios me dejan sin palabras, si sigues alabando tanto mi historia me la voy a creer y luego nadie me va a aguantar jajajajajaja, sabes que es un gusto recibir tus comentarios y tus ideas, se me ocurrió una idea para dejar en mal a Mike y Jessica por lo que le dijo hoy a Bella, pero creo que la juntare con tu idea y así podremos despedirlos o ponerlos a prueba jajajaja, ¿Qué opinas?, oye estaba leyendo una fic de tu amiga Cunning Angel , la historia se llama Sweet Temptation , dile que no sea mala que la actualice, me encanto la historia y me dejo con los nervios de punta de que los fueran a cachar, jajajajaja soy una retorcida por gustarme esa historia pero la verdad estoy impresionada nunca se me hubiera ocurrido algo así y solo conozco a alguien que tenía ese sentido del humor con historias tan retorcidas y era Daddy's Little Cannibal, tu amiga tiene un estilo parecido de escribir, dile que soy su fan, jijijiji.

**yeray**: Hola siempre es un gusto recibir los rr de las personas que leen el fic y es un honor para mí que te haya gustado tanto que te aventaras los 5 primeros capítulos de un solo jalón, aquí esta la actualización y como dije espero no tardar tanto en subir el siguiente capítulo mañana o a mas tardar pasado.

**Alinita28:** jajajaja bueno espero que Edward ayude a Bella, pero creo que en realidad el que necesita ayuda es él y más adelante te darás cuenta porque, pero Bella lo va a cambiar todo en su vida.

Sobre Rose y Emmett en el próximo capi se conocen y será amor a primera vista como de costumbre, lo siento pero Esme y Carlisle no saldrán por el momento no lo he pensado pero como Edward es humano me gusto poner a su mama humana en este fic.

Espero haberte complacido con la actualización jijijijiji.

**katlyn cullen :** claro que tomo sus ideas en cuenta, así hacemos de los fics mejores y te hice caso empecé a escribir la otra idea que tenia y ya tengo casi el primer capítulo, me impresione de eso jijijijij.

**aridenere:** Me dio gusto saber que te gusto el capitulo, si Edward es un celoso.

**miadharu28:** Hollis me gusto tu idea, creo que ya se me está ocurriendo algo muy bueno, pero a la vez muy malo para Mike, besos y cuídate.

**AndreDiC: **hola muchas gracias por tu mensaje me hiciste sonrojar con lo de que tengo un Don, es un placer que te guste la historia espero no defraudarte y que la sigas hasta el final. Tratare de no tardar tanto en actualizar pero con el trabajo luego no tengo mucho tiempo, pero espero tu opinión sobre este capítulo y como ya dije tratare de subir pronto el próximo. Mucha suerte.

**Little Hope:** Lista la continuación, espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Gaby di2:** Tienes razón ya se están conociendo mejor y eso es bueno, hoy se dieron su primer beso de piquito pero beso al fin.

**A. New. Ending. Isn't. Always. ****Bad :** Niña tengo una duda, porque tu Nick es tan largo jijijijijiji?????????????

Si vi que me escribiste, sabes qué bueno que la curiosidad mato el gato y entraste a la historia y que no fue una decepción que te quedaste para leerla, eso vale mucho para mí y en verdad que gracias, sobre de que Edward lleve a vivir a Bells a su casa, lo pensé pero se me hizo un poco apresurado pero es una súper idea y ya tengo la escusa perfecta para que ella no pueda negarse, jajajaja soy muy perversa, oye si tienes algún fic que recomendarme es bienvenido, los mejores fics que he leído son por recomendación, luego yo no tengo tanto tiempo para buscarlos, pero ya sabes siempre es bueno una o dos recomendaciones, ya es hora de comer y se me antojo tu pollo frito jijijiji creo que voy a comer eso también, tienes razón tu subconsciente te traiciono con eso de Edward, pero bueno quien no desea eso.

**yolabertay:** gracias por escribir y espero que lo siguientes sucesos sigan gustándote.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**nina92**

**Alice Shana cullen**

**Cliptemnestra**

**AndreDic**

**Kriito Cullen**

**Yeray**

**ginebralocacullen**

**rigelcullen**

**Almendra**


	7. Sin Rodeos

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

"**Si tus ojos no se abrieran, no conocerías la**

**Diferencia entre estar soñando y estar despiertos"**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**EPOV**

Escuchar las palabras que le decía Jessica a Bella me hicieron enojar mucho, por eso me comporte como un niño diciéndole Jazmín, pero lo tiene bien merecido y estoy seguro que las cosas no se quedaron allí, seguro ella le dijo algo mas, tendría que preguntarle a Bells que había pasado.

Por ahora Anthony me tenia sorprendido era un niño muy inteligente y despierto, los juegos que le había mostrado no representaban mayor dificultad para él, pero me había dado cuenta que con los juego para niños más grandes de 8 a 10 años, esos le habían sido un reto y eso me hizo estar orgulloso de Bells ella había hecho un buen trabajo con este niño, cuando entrara a la escuela el seria de los primeros en su clase, si lo hizo así de bien con su hermano, seguro que con sus hijos lo haría mejor. Pero para que pensar en eso ahora ella es muy joven y tiene toda una vida por delante, pero sería agradable tener hijos con ella.

Esperen ¿Yo pensé eso?, no puede ser, yo nunca he querido tener hijos, el miedo a faltarles como mi padre nos falto a nosotros es mayor al deseo de tenerlos, debo de estar enfermos, eso es tengo que tomarme unos días, para ser el mismo Edward de siempre.

**-¿Estás bien? **Los pequeños ojos de Anthony me vieron con mucha preocupación.

**-Si lo siento, estaba pensando en cosas del trabajo**, si lo sé soy un mentiroso.

**-¿Porque no te creo? oye tengo hambre, recuerdas que Bells dijo que podía comer algo.**

**-Tienes razón ya paso un rato desde que comiste algo, espera deja le digo a Lili que suba algo de comer, espérame aquí.**

Cuando salí de la oficina Lili estaba en su escritorio y me vio sorprendida este día me había dado esa mirada dos veces, cuando me vio llegar con el pequeño Anthony y ahora.

**-Señor ¿necesita algo?**

**-Si Lili, ¿podrías traer algo de comer a Anthony? por favor.** sus ojos se iluminar de una forma rara y de inmediato se paro.

**-Claro señor, ¿Algo en especial?**

**-Una fruta, un sándwich o jugo, nada de dulces o refrescos o Bella me mata.**

Sé que por un minuto Lili estuvo a punto de reír pero se contuvo, salió disparada al elevador, yo entre de nuevo a la oficina, Anthony seguía atento en el jugo, me recargue en mi escritorio para verlo, cuando escuche que alguien entraba a mi oficina, que rápido había ido Lili por la comida de Anthony.

Cuando voltee para verla me lleve la mayor sorpresa de mi vida, mi hermanita estaba de vuelta después de un viaje.

**-Edward, hermanito Me grito y luego corrió hacia mis brazos.**

**-Rose que sorpresa, ¿Cuando llegaste?**

**-Vengo llegando del aeropuerto y no pude esperar para verte.**

**-Ya, ¿llamaste a mama?**

**-Claro, fue lo primero que hice cuando baje del avión, también le avise que venía a verte.**

**-¿Edward ella es tu hermana?,** de nuevo la voz de Anthony me regresaba a la realidad este niño tenia un don para poner mis pies en la tierra.

**-Si Anthony ella es mi hermana Rose.-Rose él es Anthony.** Mi hermana lo miro algo confundida

**-¿quién es él?**

**-El hermano de Bella.**

**-Ahora entiendo, mi mama no deja de hablar de Bella, dice que te tiene loco esa mujer y ahora lo veo, tiene que ser maravillosa para que estés cuidando a su hermano.**

**-Rose no digas esas cosas delante del niño.**

**-Entonces estoy en lo correcto ella te gusta mucho, ¿ya es tu novia?**

**-No aun no es mi novia.**

**-¿Edward tu quieres que mi hermana sea tu novia?**

Rose miro a Anthony como si hubiera hecho la pregunta correcta y luego me vio a mí.

**-Este niño me cae bien, es inteligente, recuerda que no se le puede mentir a los niños, siempre hay que contestarles con la verdad.**

**-Rose no me metas en mas líos por favor.**

**-Solo contesta con la verdad, ¿quieres que Bella sea tu novia?**

Estaba contra la espada y la pared, para que negarlo me moría de ganas de que Bella fuera mi novia.

**-Está bien lo acepto me encantaría que Bella sea mi novia. ¿Contentos?**

Cuando me di cuenta Rose se había colgado de mi cuello y me daba miles de besos en la mejilla.

**-Tengo que conocerla ahora mismo, tengo que conocer a esa maravillosa mujer.**

Empecé a reír mi hermana aun que era una mujer adulta, seguía siendo una niña en el fondo, se comportaba como tal.

En eso vi a Bells parada frente a mi sus ojos estaban vidriosos, parecía que quería llorar, ¿qué pasaba? en ese momento, se dio la vuelta para salir de la oficina, yo solté a Rose y camine hacia ella, de inmediato la alcance, la tome de la cintura y la acerque hacia donde estaban parados Anthony y Rose.

**-Bueno Rose tienes suerte ella es Bella.**

**-Lo siento no quería interrumpir, pero la puerta estaba abierta, si quieren regreso después**, La voz de Bella sonaba distante, muy fría

**-Bella no seas tontita, no interrumpes nada ella es mi hermana Rose.**

Bella dejo salir un suspiro como de alivio.

**-¿Tu hermana?** En ese momento lo comprendí todo, estaba celosa, por eso había querido llorar y trataba de salir de la oficina, ella sentía algo por mí.

La apreté más de la cintura para sentir su calor. Mientras Rose se acercaba.

**-Claro que soy su hermana, que pensabas que era una de sus fans, discúlpame pero Edward no había tenido buen gusto por las mujeres hasta ahora, tu eres muy linda ahora entiendo porque mi hermano está loco por ti.**

Bella me miro con ojos de no poder creer lo que le decía mi hermana y yo me sonrojaba.

**-Rose, no digas esas cosas vas a asustar a Bella.**

**-Tienes razón es descortés por mi parte decir que te tiene loco, pero es la verdad. Bella discúlpame yo soy Rose mucho gusto. **Mi hermana se acerco a ella.

**-Mucho gusto Rose yo soy Bella y supongo que ya conoces a mi hermano Anthony.**

**-Si ya conocí al caballerito, pero no entiendo ¿que hace aquí en horas de trabajo?, Edward siempre es muy estricto en esas cosas.**

**-Ahora lo recuerdo tenemos que llevar a Anthony al doctor.**

**-¿Está enfermo el pequeño angelito?** pregunto Rose haciendo una mueca de dolor.

**-Algo así**, conteste, aun que no sabía que tenía Anthony, Bella había dicho que cuando estuviéramos solos me contaría que tenía su hermano, pero ella no lo había hecho.

**-¿Como que algo así Edward? ¿Está enfermo o no?**

**-Eso te lo tendrá que contestar su hermana porque yo no lo sé, ella no tiene la confianza suficiente para decirme. **En dos segundos me había enojado.

Rose y yo miramos a Bella y ella nos miro como si fuéramos malas personas.

**-Anthony tiene principios de asma, por eso se enferma tan seguido y no puede estar en lugares húmedos. ¿Contento?**

**-Bueno ahora que ya sabes lo que tiene será más fácil cuidarlo.**

Rose empezó a reír.

**-Bella ¿Como lo soportas?**

**-Yo me hago la misma pregunta todos los días.**

**-Eso no es justo ustedes son dos contra mí y no lo nieguen soy irresistible por eso el mundo no puede vivir sin mí.**

Las dos empezaron a reír a carcajadas había logrado mi objetivo de que se rieran un poco.

**-Bueno Rose tenemos que ir al doctor, ¿Que vas a hacer? **trate de ponerme serio

**-Hermanito apenas llegue ¿y ya quieres deshacerte de mi? A donde ustedes vallan yo voy, quiero conocer a Bella y a su hermano, después del doctor podemos ir a comer con mi mama.**

**-Esa es una buena idea.**

**-Edward necesito regresar a trabajar, ya sabes cómo se pone Jessica. **

**-Bella yo soy tu jefe así que yo te doy la tarde libre, No importa lo que Jessica aleas Jazmín diga y cómo vamos en mi coche, tendrás que aceptar las paradas que hagamos.**

Bella hizo una cara de molestia, como si fuera algo horrible estar conmigo, por un momento me sentí herido, solo un segundo, hasta que empezó a reír, **-Está bien creo que hoy adelante suficiente para poder seguir mañana, pero si Jessica me dice algo le tendré que decir que fue su jefe el que me dio la tarde.**

**-Perfecto, si te reclama mándamela a mí. Entonces vámonos. Rose deja tu maleta a Lili para que las mande a la casa.**

Cuando salimos de la oficina, Lili venía con una charola en las manos, un sándwich y un jugo.

**-Señor ¿Se van?**

**-Si Lili, Gracias pero ya nos tenemos que ir.**

Bella vio la charola y la tomo de las manos de Lili, **-¿No me diga que era para Thony?**

Lili asintio con su cabeza y una sonrisa cordial.

**-Lo siento Edward no tenia porque pedirle esto, yo no quería causar problemas ni causar molestias, usted debe de tener cosas más importantes que hacer, que ir a buscar la comida de un niño. Lo siento**

La actitud de Bella me sorprendió, ella era así, siempre me sorprendía.

**-No se preocupe señorita Swan fue algo sin importancia.**

**-Dígame Bella por favor, sé que no hemos tenido oportunidad de conocernos pero, le agradezco que hiciera esto por mi hermano, aun que Edward no debió mandarla por esto.**

Bella me dio una de sus miradas envenenadas.

**-Está bien entonces fue mi culpa, a la próxima yo voy por la comida de Thony, discúlpame Lili Bella tiene razón no debí pedírtelo.**

Lili se vio sorprendida por mis palabras y yo sabía porque, durante todos los años que teníamos trabajando juntos solo un par de veces le había pedido disculpas por algo, o igual de veces había aceptado un error.

**-No se preocupe señor, no hay problema fue un gusto hacerlo.**

**-Bueno Anthony sigues teniendo hambre, podemos llevarlo para que lo comas en tu coche.**

**-Edward no, puede manchar tu coche. **Bella se vio preocupada por una tontería.

**-Bells no importa, si lo mancha lo llevamos a lavar, no vamos a dejar que Anthony se muera de hambre y ya no podemos esperar porque llegaremos tarde.**

Rose me dio una mirada asombrada y sabia que tenia razón de estarlo. Tome el sándwich y el jugo y camine hacia el elevador.

**-Lili no vamos a regresar, si alguien me busca diles que hablen mañana, si es urgente ya sabes donde localizarme**, cuando se abrió la puerta del elevador entre, pero no vi movimiento a mi alrededor asi que me asome y les hice una mueca de que esperan, cuando vieron mi cara, todos corrieron cuando entraron de inmediato se cerró la puerta del elevador. Los tres guardaron silencio, hasta que le entregue el sándwich a Anthony.

**-Toma amigo, ten cuidado para que no se caiga.**

El empezó a comer.

**-Bella tienes que decirme tu secreto.**

**-¿Cual secreto Rose?**

**-Para cambiar a mí hermano así.**

**-Rose no entiendo.**

**-Bueno hace un par de años Edward y yo fuimos al cine, debes saber que los coches son su pasión en esa época tenía otro coche que era su adoración, cuando salimos del cine yo tenía un bote de palomitas que no quise tirar a la basura, antes de subir al coche me dijo que no tirara ni una palomita sobre su coche, pero Edward iba tan rápido que no vio un tope y salieron las palomitas volando y cayendo por todo el coche, aun que lo mando a lavar pero después de dos meses seguían saliendo palomitas desde entonces no deja que coma en su coche o que suba comida en su coche, bueno nada que tenga que ver alimentos y su coche en la misma frase.**

Yo sabía que Rose no se podría quedar callada con el tema de las palomitas. Pero Bella me vio con cara de no poder creerlo.

**-Está bien, soy un exagerado, pero es porque ya no eres una niña, Anthony es pequeño y puedo entender que tire el jugo o se le caiga el sándwich pero tú ya eres adulta y sabes que no me moleste porque se te cayeran las palomitas, si no porque el bote quedo arriba de mi cabeza y tuve que frenar de inmediato para no chocar, porque no veía nada. ¿Porque no contaste esa parte de la historia?**

**-Bueno creo que eso ya se me había olvidado.**

Mire a mi hermana y los dos empezamos a reír, ella siempre había sido así.

Bella nos miraba como si estuviéramos locos.

**-Son increíbles que bien se llevan nos dijo.**

**-Bueno tú también te llevas así con Anthony.**

**-Claro pero es diferente el aun es pequeño pero ustedes se llevan muy bien supongo que la edad tiene que ver con eso. ¿Qué edad tiene Rose?**

**-Yo tengo 25 años y ¿tu Bella?**

**-yo 22**

**-Guau eres muy Joven Bella.**

**-No tanto.**

Cuando llegamos al coche Rose subió en la parte de atrás con Anthony para sostener su jugo aun que Bella quiso protestar diciendo que mejor ella iría con su hermano, pero se tomo con pared con Rose, ella no dejo ningún momento una duda de quien ganaría esa pelea y sin más Bella tuvo que irse adelante conmigo.

El camino al hospital estuvo lleno de risas, sobre situaciones chuscas en la vida de Rose y mía, ella no tuvo pena de contarle a Bells mis situaciones vergonzosas o reclamar que yo había sido un hermano celoso que no la dejaba tener novio, Bella no paraba de reír y eso me gustaba, su sonrisa me encantaba, estaba decidido yo quería que esta mujer no dejara de reír nunca.

Cuando entramos a la recepción, le pregunte a la señorita donde estaba el laboratorio, ella nos lo indico y cuando entramos le entregue el papel con los estudios que necesitábamos a una enfermera, ella nos miro y me dijo q sola una persona ponía entrar con Anthony, Bella me miro como afirmando que ella entraría, pero algo dentro de mi me dijo que lo hiciera yo.

**-Bells ¿Me dejas entrar con él?** Sus ojos se abrieron como platos.

**-¿Estás seguro que quieres hacer eso?**

**-Claro yo lo cuidare bien, te lo prometo.**

**-Gracias Edward**, se acerco a mí y me dio un tierno beso en los labios que duro unos segundos, esto me sorprendió había estado pensando en el beso de la mañana y me estaba volviendo adicto a estos pequeños besos.

**-Edward**, la voz de Anthony de nuevo.

**-Mande**

**-Recuerdas que me prometiste que iríamos al cine si me dejaba inyectar**

**-Si lo recuerdo ¿porque?**

**-¿Si me porto bien en los estudios, podemos ir el sábado al cine?**

Me incline frente a él para tener su cara un poco a mi altura, pero esto era casi imposible, era un niño muy pequeño.

**-Bueno por mí no hay problema pero tienes que preguntarle a Bells si está de acuerdo.**

**-Bella ¿Podemos?**

Bella lo pensó un poco y nos miro a los dos.

**-Creo que está bien, si te portas bien y tomas tus medicinas.**

**-Genial iremos al cine**. La voz de Rose rompió el encanto del momento. **-¿Que película veremos?**

**-La de los ositos,** grito Anthony emociona, la mueca que hizo Rose fue de decepción.

**-¿La de los ositos?,** Rose miro a Bella como pidiéndole ayuda.

**-No me mires a mi Rose tu hermano se lo prometió a Anthony y tendremos que ir a ver la de los ositos.**

**-Bueno está bien todo sea por este pequeño Angelito.**

Cuando le iba a decir a Rose que ella no estaba invitada para ir al cine con Bells, Anthony y yo, salió uno de los encargado de hacerle los estudios a Anthony, para explicarnos.

**-Buenas tardes, soy John y voy a hacerle algunas pruebas a Anthony estoy aquí para explicarles un poco sobre los estudios que le vamos a hacer. Primero le sacaremos sangre para hacer algunas pruebas sobre alergias que pueda tener y esto le ocasione estar enfermo. Después le sacaremos una radiografía de pecho y por ultimo unas pruebas de función pulmonar, los primeros exámenes son sencillos, pero el ultimo nos llevara un poco de tiempo así que les pido que sean pacientes, esto no le dolerá a Anthony, pero les pedimos que entre uno para ayudarlo por si se siente asustado, nos gustaría que entraran todos pero el lugar es algo pequeño y no pueden estar todos sin estorbar. Bueno será mejor que iniciemos.**

Iba a tomar la mano de Anthony pero Bella se acerco y lo cargo, le dio el abrazo más fuerte que le haya visto darle.

**-Anthony todo está bien no tengas miedo, Edward entrara contigo, pero si quieres entro yo.**

**-No Bells yo soy un niño grande y quiero que Edward entre conmigo.**

**-Está bien pequeño.**

Bella me entrego a Anthony y yo lo cargue. Con la mano que tenia libre roce la mejilla de Bella mientras la miraba fijamente a los ojos.

**-No te preocupes yo lo cuidare bien.**

Dicho esto entramos en el laboratorio.

**BPOV.**

Tengo que confesar que me había sentido celosa de la rubia que estaba abrazada de Edward, pero había sido un alivio saber que era ella su hermana, aun que el alivio no duro mucho cuando hizo insinuaciones de que Edward sentía algo mas por mí, el me había dejado muy claro que solo me veía como una hermana, aun que no creo que a su hermana le de besos en la boca como los que me dio a mí, ni que ella sienta lo que yo sentí con el simple roce de sus labios sobre los míos. Lo que si tengo que admitir es que él se ha portado muy bien con Anthony y con migo, aun que no me puedo acostumbrar a esto, algún día Edward encontrara otra cosa en que entretenerse y dejara de preocuparse por nosotros, lo mejor será verlo solo como un amigo mas, como Jasper, Alice o Emmett.

**-Todo va a estar bien Bella no te preocupes, Edward cuidara bien de Thony puedes confiar en el. **La voz de Rose me recordó que estaba allí.

**-Gracias yo sé que puedo confiar en tu hermano. **

**-Bueno Bella ya que los hombres se fueron cuéntame mas de ti, mi mama dice que eres huérfana, pero no sabía que tenias un hermanito.**

**-Bueno la verdad no es algo que me guste contar mucho, tu sabes la gente siente lastima por Anthony y por mí, porque somos jóvenes y nos quedamos sin familia, no me gusta que nadie piense que estamos desamparados, sé que me ha costado trabajo sacarlo adelante pero es mi hermano y quiero lo mejor para él.**

**-Sabes Bella me recuerdas a Edward, cuando mi padre murió mama tuvo que trabajar muy duro para sacarnos adelante, tenía dos trabajos y casi nunca estaba en casa, así que Edward se encargaba de cuidar de mi, cuando estaba enferma el me llevaba al doctor o cuando me caía el me cuidaba. Ustedes se parecen en eso, en la responsabilidad tan grande que tomaron tan jóvenes.**

**-Tienes razón, pero eso quiere decir que voy por buen camino que si Edward pudo salir adelante por tu mama y por ti yo también puedo lograrlo por Anthony.**

**-Bueno yo no niego eso, lo poco que te conozco se que tienes que ser una mujer muy especial para haber llamado la atención de Edward y por eso tengo que darte las gracias ya que el siempre había estado muy cerrado a tener algo serio con alguna mujer, la verdad la muerte de mi padre le afecto mucho y sé que yo no debería contarte esto pero Edward tiene miedo a comprometerse en verdad con alguien, le da miedo que la historia se repita y el llegue a morir y le haga falta a su mujer o sus hijos, por eso siempre tiene ese tipo de relaciones donde sale una o dos veces con alguien y no la llama de nuevo.**

**-Rose eso es algo muy personal y no creo que yo este saliendo enserio con tu hermano, el me dijo que me ve como una hermana y creo que eso le hace sentir cariño por Anthony y por mí.**

**-Estas equivocada conozco a mi hermano y sé que siente otras cosas por ti, la simple forma en que te mira, o como tiembla su cuerpo cuando esta junto a ti y no me puedes engañar se que tú sientes lo mismo lo veo en tus ojos, lo único es que tienes que ser paciente Edward se dará cuenta tarde o temprano que tu eres la mujer de su vida.**

Hoy me habían dicho en dos ocasiones que tenía que ser paciente esto me estaba sacando de mis casillas como me decían eso, como podían estar tan seguros de que Edward sentía algo por mí. el tiempo les diría que están equivocados.

Rose y yo platicamos sobre nuestra vida, claro la de ella era más interesante que la mía, ella era modelo y se la vivía trabajando, justo ahora regresaba de un viaje por Italia donde había estado en un desfile de moda, dijo que nada fuera de lo común, pero para mí era sorprendente, yo nunca había salido del país, solo conocía algunas partes y eso era porque mis papas no eran muy afectos a los viajes. Pero me sentí tan agusto platicando, con ella le conté cosas que nunca le contaría a nadie, parecía que éramos amigas de mucho tiempo.

El tiempo se me paso volando hasta que sentí una mano que me tocaba el hombro cuando voltee vi a Emmett con su enorme sonrisa.

**-Hola pequeña Bells. No espere verte tan pronto.**

**-Hola Emmett, tienes razón es muy pronto para vernos pero Edward insistió en que se le hicieran los estudios lo antes a Anthony, pero de todas formas no esperaba encontrarte aquí.**

**-Vengo de comer y te vi por casualidad, por eso me acerque.**

De repente escuche que alguien se aclaraba la garganta, busque a la persona y vi a Rose parada junto a mí.

**-Perdón soy una mal educada.**

**-Rose el es Emmett el pediatra de Anthony, Emmett ella es Rose la hermana de Edward.**

Se vieron a los ojos fijamente y yo me sentí tan extraña, luego se estrecharon las manos

**-Bueno pequeña Bella, tu familia se hace más grande ahora y me gusta, hace unas semanas solo eras tú y Thony y ahora tienes un nuevo amigo y tu amigo tiene una hermana muy linda.**

Cuando le iba a contestar Rose me gano.

**-Bueno si tú también te encuentras solo podemos incluirte en nuestra nueva familia**. La voz de Rose sonó muy sensual, yo me sentí apenada yo nunca había sido de ese tipo de chicas lanzadas y para mi sorpresa Emmett se tomo su tiempo para hacer un comentario, mientras la miraba fijamente y se veía apenado.

**-Es una oferta muy tentadora, creo que no me costara tomar una decisión.**

**-Eso es perfecto, que te parece si iniciamos con una invitación al cine el sábado**. Rose me sorprendió, ella era muy segura de sí misma, la sonrisa que le dio a Emmett hasta a mi me deslumbro, pero bueno con ese cuerpo hasta yo me le lanzaría a Edward.

**-Tendré que mirar si tengo tiempo, pero será un honor ir al cine.**

**-Bueno si dejas de darte a desear que te parece si me llamas**, Rose tomo una de las plumas en la solapa de la bata de Emmett, tomo su mano y en la palma de la mano empezó a escribir lo que supuse era su número. **Este es mi numero si te decides háblame, veremos la película de los ositos, no se cual sea esa, pero vamos Anthony, Bella, Edward y yo, claro y si tu gustas también.**

Cuando Emmett iba a decir algo Edward llego con Anthony en sus brazos parecía contento, venia riendo.

**-Hola doctor oso**, grito Anthony cuando vio a Emmett, el solo lo miro como tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas.

**-Hola Emmett** saludo Edward, pero Emmett seguía en la luna, **-¿Pasa Algo?**

**-Nada hermanito el doctor se quedo sin palabras, ¿Como les fue? ¿Anthony te portaste bien?**

Edward se dio cuenta que su hermana trataba de distraerlo de la pregunta que le había hecho, pero él me miro a mi yo le puse cara de no me preguntes y encogí mis hombros.

**-Hola Thony, hola Edward, me parece muy bien que hayan venido tan pronto a hacerse los estudios, con esto podemos tratar a Thony lo mas rápido.** Al parecer Emmett había recuperado su voz y su concentración.

Pasaron unos segundo de un incomodo silencio, hasta que Emmett lo rompió de nuevo.

**-Bueno será mejor que regrese al trabajo. Gusto en saludarlos, Bells cuando veas a Alice dile que espero que me llame para programar algunas cosas.**

**-Si claro Emmett yo le digo**

Creo que ni escucho lo que le dije porque ya se había ido.

Rose se acerco a Edward y a Thony.

**-Ven Thony vamos al coche, una carrera haber quien llega primero**

Cuando los dos salieron corriendo, pensé que eran dos niños pequeños, pero Rose ya no era tan pequeña, Edward se acerco y me abrazo por la espalda.

**-¿Bells?**

**-Mande Edward.**

**-Creo que me acabo de perder algo me puedes decir que fue.**

**-Rose dejo impresionado a Emmett solo eso.**

**-Creo que fue más que eso ya que Emmett parecía un zombi.**

**-Bueno por una vez en su vida alguien lo dejo cayado y si Rose le dijo lo exacto para dejarlo así.**

**-¿Y eso es bueno o malo?**

**-No lo sé,** dije sinceramente, solo **el tiempo lo dirá Edward.**

**-Bueno será mejor que dejemos este tema y vallamos al coche antes de que Rose lo queme.**

Edward tomo mi mano y empezamos a caminar.

La tarde fue maravillosa, la mama de Edward ya nos esperaba con la comida hecha y el abrazo que le dio a Rose cuando la vio, me dio envidia me encantaría que al llegar a mi casa mi mama me recibiera así, pero la tristeza paso pronto porque el calor de hogar me lleno, hacía mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, tan agusto con alguien y la familia de Edward era genial, él y Rose peleaban por cualquier cosa y su mama trataba de mantenerlos a raya, era una escena muy familiar, Anthony se veía divertido.

Rose paso la tarde contándonos de su viaje y mostrándonos fotos y videos de los lugares que visito, sus maletas estaban repletas de ropa que nos mostro a su mama y a mí, y nos amenazo con que un día teníamos que ir de compras juntas, yo hice una mueca y le aclare que no me gustaba ir de tienda en tienda, pero ella no hizo caso a nada, esto me hizo pensar que ella y Alice se llevarían de maravilla. Estuvimos muy contentos, pero todo lo bueno termina y era hora de ir a casa, Rose se despidió diciéndome que si necesitaba que alguien cuidara de Anthony que ella y su mama lo harían con gusto, le conté que Alice era la que lo cuidaba pero que le tomaría la palabra algún día de estos ya que ella estaba ya muy embarazada, faltaba mes y medio para que diera a luz y ya todo se le complicaba mucho.

Edward manejaba muy despacio esto me hizo pensar que no tenía muchas ganas de llevarnos a la casa, pero ya era tarde y estábamos cansados, Anthony se había quedado dormido en el coche, cuando llegamos, Edward bajo del coche y cargo a Anthony para subirlo al departamento, cuando llegamos a la puerta la abrí y deje que Edward entrara y le indique donde estaba su cama, cuando lo recostó salimos del cuarto.

**-Bueno, muchas gracias por todo lo que hiciste hoy, prometo que te pagare los estudios de Anthony.** Dije no sabiendo que mas decir.

**-No tienes nada que agradecer Bells y ya hablamos de ese tema y no te estoy cobrando nada, lo hice con gusto y si alguien tiene que agradecer algo soy yo, soportar a mi hermana es casi imposible, yo empecé a reír.**

**-Edward Rose es encantadora, algo rara y directa pero al final del día es encantadora.**

**-Qué bueno que piensas así.**

Edward se paro frente a mí y tomo mis manos entre sus manos.

**-Bella quiero ayudarte a buscar un nuevo departamento, no está bien que vivan ustedes solos en este apartamento y menos en la zona donde está.**

**-Edward gracias pero por ahora no tengo mucho dinero y si se que necesito un nuevo departamento por la salud de Anthony.**

**-Bueno nadie está hablando de dinero Bells, que te parece si la empresa te lo da.**

No podía creer lo que escuchaba.

**-Edward eso no está en mi contrato.**

**-Yo lo sé pero podemos arreglarlo, si yo hubiera sabido que necesitabas un nuevo lugar donde vivir lo habría estipulado en el contrato desde el principio, también puedo darte un coche nuevo, pero creo que será mejor que yo pase por ti y te traiga de regreso.**

**-Edward eso sería mucho y no lo necesito, no quiero que tu empieces a hacer el trabajo de un chofer, aparte de que yo sé cuidarme sola y tu eres muy amable pero no quiero que te preocupes tanto por nosotros.**

**-Bells yo se que tu puedes cuidarte sola no lo dudo y la verdad lo has hecho muy bien pero ahora es momento de compartir toda la responsabilidad que tienes con alguien y yo quiero que lo hagas conmigo, que me permitas cuidar y proteger de ti y de Anthony.**

Todo esto me estaba mareando no sabía que decir, sus palabras se escuchaban bien ¿Pero que pasaría cuando se cansara o se aburriera?

**-Edward no sé.**

**-Mira no me digas nada ahora, tomate tu tiempo y piénsalo ¿de acuerdo?, yo seguiré aquí no voy a ningún lado y el tiempo te hará ver que puedes confiar en mi yo quiero lo mejor para ti y tu hermano y si está en mis manos dártelo, júralo que lo hare.**

Antes de dejarme decir algo, me beso de nuevo, pero este beso no fue un beso cualquiera estaba lleno de deseo y pasión, su boca exigía la mía, su lengua era imparable y su aliento embriagante.

Cuando se separo de mí, me miro a los ojos y dijo.

**-Sera mejor que me valla, mañana paso por ti temprano y no acepto un no por respuesta.**

Y sin más salió del departamento, dejándome con los labios ardiendo, con el cuerpo temblando por el deseo que sentía por él, y con un frio por su ausencia.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Ya se lo que pensaron, esta mujer nos engaño y no subió el capitulo, pero la verdad es que lo iba a subir desde ayer, pero cuando llegue a mi casa no teníamos internet algo le paso a la línea que no funcionaba, me la pase toda la tarde y hoy tratando de reportar el numero y lo arreglaran pero fue inútil, pero bueno ahorita que sono el teléfono vi que ya tenia internet de nuevo y antes que pase cualquier cosa subo el capitulo.**

**Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa tengo internet de nuevo.**

**Muchas gracias a todas por escribirme, siento no contestarles personalmente pero prefiero subir rápido antes de que pase algo y ya no haya remedio..**

**Nos leemos pronto.**


	8. Entre Sueños, accidentes y Preguntas

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Un sueño dejaras de ser**

**y a esta soledad la podre vencer**

**mi amor por ti tienes que conocer**

**que yo, yo te amo**

**no puedo negar**

**que el cielo me abraza con tu mirar**

**eres tú lo sé mi destino mi fe**

**eres tú lo se**

**y no es necesario entender**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Este capítulo me quedo algo raro, Explicación al final**

**BPOV**

Para la alegría de Tony el tan esperado sábado de cine ya había llegado, Edward le prometió que lo llevaría al cine a ver la famosa película de los ositos, no es que yo no amara a mi hermano, pero parecía que esa iba a ser la típica movie de niños donde todos se aman, si ya se estoy amargada, prefiero los clásicos, el rey león, cenicienta, la bella durmiente, las películas de ahora son cada vez más extrañas aun recordaba cuando lleve a Anthony a ver la ultima película infantil que había salido, algo sobre dinosaurios y un mamut, había decidido que teníamos que verla cada vez que podíamos, así que me aprendí los diálogos de todos los personajes después de haberla visto 9 veces y estaba segura de que la película de los ositos sería algo muy parecido, Pero bueno hablaremos de mi hermanito y sus gustos sobre películas en otro momento y mejor me enfocare en Edward, me he llevado una agradable sorpresa con él, nunca espere conocer a un hombre tan comprometido con mi hermano y conmigo y la verdad tengo que confesar que me da miedo acostumbrarme a todo lo que Edward me está ofreciendo, la seguridad de que no estoy sola y de que puedo confiar en él, de que el esta allí para apoyarme en cualquier momento, lo malo es que siento que estoy en un sueño y me da miedo despertar y si mañana se da cuenta de que yo no soy el tipo de mujer con el que está acostumbrado a salir, o si se aburre de ayudarnos, yo sé que no soy la doncella que necesita ser rescatada, ni tampoco espero que Edward sea el príncipe que me rescate del dragón, pero algunas veces me encantaría poder creer que Edward y yo estamos hechos el uno para el otro y que tendremos un final feliz, esto me hace reflexionar en la relación tan rara que tenemos, hace algunos días me dijo que yo era como su hermanita, que me quería proteger de lo malo que pudiera pasarme, pero ahora nos besamos por cualquier cosa, claro son besos solo sobre los labios, el no ha querido profundizar los besos y yo lo deseo tanto, pero siempre me detengo de hacerle una invitación al pensar que si un beso que roza mis labios me hace sentir como si estuviera hecha de chicle, como me hará sentir un beso más apasionado. Si, lo sé soy una tonta, ha pasado poco tiempo y creo que estoy empezando a enamorarme del príncipe de los cuentos, lo peor es que siempre pensé que me daría miedo enamorarme, pero al contrario lo que siento por Edward me da valor, me hace ser un poco más fuerte, claro en lo relacionado a mi vida laboral, me dan ganas de trabajar más duro y de ser digna de Edward, pero en lo relacionado a lo sentimental, me da miedo que el descubra los sentimientos que ha despertado en mi y salga corriendo, claro que estos temores no son infundados, Rose la hermana de Edward ha sido de gran ayuda contándome como las mujeres que salen con Edward desaparecen de su vida cuando alguna le confianza que se han enamorado de él, o que sienten algo de cariño, Rose dice que Edward trata de protegerse de salir dañado, pero conmigo se ha comportado muy bien, bueno hasta ahora que solo somos amigos claro que tenemos tan poco tiempo de conocernos que no espero que me pida que me case con el mañana, aun que si lo hiciera estaría encantada de decirle que si ya que estoy cien por ciento segura que Edward Masen es el hombre con el que quiero pasar el resto de mi vida. Claro que eso es lo que yo quiero ¿Pero en realidad que quiere Edward de mi?

**EPOV**

**-Bells ¿estás bien? **

**- Si claro**, Bella parecía mas distraída de lo normal hoy, desde que había ido por ella a su casa las únicas palabras que había pronunciado eran hola, si estoy cómoda (haciendo referencia a mi coche) y qué bonito día, era todo ella siempre hablaba del trabajo, Thony o de Alice y Jasper, el nuevo bebe que nacería próximamente o de múltiples cosas. desde que había empezado a ir por ella en las mañanas para ir al trabajo la había conocido mejor y eso había hecho que sentimientos dentro de mí que nunca pensé que despertarían estaban allí, sin hablar del deseo que sentía por ella, ese deseo de llevarla a la cama, cada vez que veía sus curvas pegadas a la ropa que solía ponerse o por el simple roce de su piel con la mía o su olor, cielos su olor me excita al máximo, claro que había pensado que esto me pasaba, porque hacía mucho tiempo que no estaba con una mujer, mi última conquista había sido Tanya y la verdad no me habían quedado ganas de repetir una sola vez con ella, era tan cabeza hueca solo hablando de ropa, zapatos, si su cabello estaba bonito o el lugar de moda, eso la hacía tan diferente de Bells ella podía mantener una plática inteligente conmigo y eso me encantaba ya que sabía que no estaba dispuesta a darme la razón siempre, cuando sabia que ella tenía que defender sus puntos lo hacía y eso también me gustaba eso de que siempre te den la razón en el trabajo es aburrido, eso hacía que yo me sintiera tan cómodo con Bella y que pensara que nuestra relación necesitaba pasar al siguiente nivel, el de ser novios ¿Pero como pedírselo? nunca le he pedido a una mujer que sea mi novia, cuando era más joven pase la mayor parte de mi tiempo estudiando, cuidando a Rose ayudando a mi mama, nunca fui capaz de tener una relación, ya más grande me dedique a la universidad o al trabajo y cuando tuve suerte en los negocios las mujeres empezaron a aparecer en mi vida y no fue necesario que les pidiera ser mis novias yo sabía lo que buscaban y lo que yo quería de ellas, solo saciar mis instintos, pero con Bella era diferente yo no quería una noche de pasión ( bueno si la quiero ) pero no solo una quiero muchas, aun que no estoy seguro de poder ofrecer lo que ella espera, porque estoy seguro de que ella quiere casarse, tener hijos, una estabilidad que yo no sé si podre darle por eso estoy empeñado en vivir el momento ahora y ofrecerle en lo que pueda una relación normal, como por ejemplo ser novios y sé que es una tontería a mi edad le llevo 8 años y eso también me preocupa yo ya he vivido un poco mas y no es porque sea un anciano pero me imaginan a mis 30 años saliendo con una joven de 22, lo peor es que yo si me lo imagino y no les gustaría saber cómo mi mente me manda imágenes de Bella bajo mi cuerpo totalmente desnuda pidiéndome que le haga el amor con más fuerza, solo de pensarlo siento una erección en mi pantalón.

¡Concéntrate Edward!

Bueno he pensado invitarla a salir a una cena romántica y a la luz de las velas pedirle que sea mi novia

¿Qué opinan?

**-¿Edward?** La voz de Anthony me saco de mi sueño, si ya les había dicho que ese niño tiene un don para regresarme a la realidad siempre

**-Perdón Thony ¿qué me decías?, estaba concentrado en el camino.**

**-Te preguntaba si vamos a ir al cine ahora.**

**-No, primero vamos a mi casa, mi mama quiere saludarlos y pasar el día con nosotros y en la tarde iremos al cine. ¿Le dijeron a Jasper y a Alice que vinieran?**

**-Les dijimos pero Alice está muy embarazada y prefiere quedarse en su casa a disfrutar a su marido, dijo que lo dejaríamos para otro día.**

La voz de Bells sonaba algo desilusionada, pero yo sabía que lo entendía, Alice y Jasper se habían vuelto grandes amigos en tan poco tiempo parecía que nos conocíamos de toda la vida. Alice había sido muy amable la primera vez que fui con Bells a su casa a dejar a Thony ella se veía sorprendida de verme al igual que Jasper pero él lo disimulo mejor, la mirada de Alice pasaba de Bells y luego a mi si no hubiera sido por que Jasper rompió el silencio incomodo nos hubiera comido con los ojos. Después de una breve platica decidimos que iríamos los tres en mi coche al fin en la tarde regresaríamos Thony, al principio me sentí incomodo de chofer de dos de mis empleados pero fue solo un segundo ya que Jasper es muy divertido y la plática se hizo tan amena que me dio pena llegar tan rápido al trabajo, pero desde ese día teníamos ya nuestra rutina, en la mañana iba por Bells y Thony, pasábamos a dejar al niño y Jasper se nos unía íbamos al trabajo eh iniciábamos el día, un día los acompañe a comer y fue extraño al principio todos mirándonos y nosotros riendo como viejos amigos, eso me complacía aun que yo era el dueño de todo no me hacían sentir incomodo si no como parte del grupo.

Cuando llegamos a casa, Bella seguía en la luna Anthony bajo corriendo del coche y corrió a la entrada, ese niño me caía muy bien y tengo que confesar que ya lo quería, en tan poco tiempo su hermana y el habían entrado en mi corazón y ya no sabía si podría vivir sin ellos, por eso tenía que dar el siguiente paso.

**-¿Segura que estas bien?** Le pregunte a Bella mientras caminábamos a la entrada, ella se paro y me miro con sus enormes ojos chocolate.

**-Creo que sí.** Hice una mueca por su respuesta.

**-¿Crees que si? o ¿estás segura?**

**-No lo sé.**

La tome del brazo y la acerque hacia mí

**-¿Sabes que puedes confiar en mi verdad? Le dije mirándola a los ojos ¿Y qué puedes decirme cualquier cosa? si algo te molesta o si tuviste problemas con alguien solo dímelo y yo te ayudare a resolverlo, pero te he notado algo rara y quiero saber que pasa.**

Ella suspiro.

**-Bueno la verdad es que todo esto parece un sueño y no sé si quiero despertar.**

Sus palabras hicieron que mi corazón latiera mas rápido, su cercanía, su olor me invadieron, su mirada toco mi alma, yo sabía exactamente de que hablaba, el saber que ella estaba allí y que sentía cosas que nunca había sentido por nadie me hacía pensar que todo esto era un sueño y que tarde o temprano despertaría y me daría cuenta que ella solo era producto de mi imaginación.

**-Esto no es un sueño, yo estoy aquí y tu estas aquí junto a mí.**

**-Sabes que no me refiero a eso Edward, olvídalo soy muy tonta**. Empecé a reír.

**-Ya sé que no te refieres a eso, pero no supe que decirte, pero bueno a lo mejor las palabras no expresan lo que en realidad siento, pero tengo otra forma de expresarlo.**

**-Sí, ¿Cual?**

**-Esta.**

Me moví para quedar frente a ella, la abrace de la cintura para que estuviera lo mas cerca de mi, incline mi cara para quedar frente a la suya y roce mis labios con los suyos, pero empecé a moverlos lentamente no quería que este fuera como los otros besos que nos habíamos dado, quería que este fuera más especial que todos los otros juntos, el beso tierno en poco momento se convirtió en algo más apasionado, mis dientes mordieron lentamente su labio inferior, mis labios lo succionaron y mi lengua pidió permiso para entrar en su boca y cuando ella le dio acceso sentí que el mundo se detenía, ya no importaba nada solo Bella y yo y ese momento, no supe en qué momento subió sus manos pero ahora estaban enredadas en mi cabello y las mías jugaban en su espalda subiendo y bajando con unas ansias de posarse en sus nalgas y atraerlas hacia mí, pero me contuve no quería asustarla aun que la deseaba muchísimo, sentí mi erección estaba muy dura y de repente me picaba, su lengua se enredo con la mía y en eso dejo salir un pequeño gemido que me hizo sentir más calor recorriendo mi cuerpo, más ganas de llevarla a algún lugar donde poder desvestirla y hacerla mía en ese momento, cuando empecé a imaginármela tumbada y yo besándola y explorando todo su cuerpo, escuche que alguien empezaba a toser cerca de nosotros, Bella salto del susto y rompió el contacto entre nosotros, pude ver su cara roja por la vergüenza y un segundo después la oculto en mi pecho por un breve momento, después volteo para ver quién nos descubrió, yo también mire algo molesto por la interrupción, era Rose la que nos veía desde la puerta y cuando vio que nos separábamos camino lentamente hacia nosotros. Voltee a Bells para que me diera la espalda y así cubriera mi erección y Rose no la viera, la abrace por la cintura pero sin acercarme mucho para que no se incomodara.

**-Siento interrumpir pero como no entraban mi mama me mando a buscarlos, de haber sabido que estaban ocupados no los hubiera interrumpido**. Las palabras de Rose eran directas, Bella bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos y sé que estaba apenada por ser descubierta en esa situación conmigo.

**-Rose no molestes, si estábamos ocupados pero ya íbamos a entrar.**

**-No te enojes hermanito, solo quería saludar.**

**-Bueno ya lo hiciste**

**-Que genio**, En ese instante cuando le iba a contestar Bella recargo su espalda en mi pecho y sus nalgas se pegaron en mi entre pierna, mi erección quedo en medio de sus nalgas y ya no era tan evidente pero en el momento que sentí el roce de su cuerpo, de nuevo se puso dura y creció como pocas veces la había sentido, Bella también lo sintió porque se puso rígida como una tabla y se quiso alejar pero no la deje la abrace más hacia a mí, no quería que Rose me viera así.

**-Bella, ¿Estás bien?, te pusiste más roja que un tomate.**

**-Este.... mmmmm si, todo bien Rose.**

Ella nos miro con ojos dudosos y por primera vez entendió que pasaba algo y que era mejor que nos dejara solos.

**-Bueno le diré a mama que ya van a entrar mientras terminan sus asuntos**. Y sin más entro en la casa como si nada.

Bella se movió para poder alejarse y quedo parada frente a mí, Rose tenía razón estaba más roja que un tomate, eso en cierta forma me éxito mas, esa timidez que mostraba cuando las cosas se ponían más calientes.

Suspire, para tratar de relajarme

**-Lo siento**, Dije

**-¿Porque?** pregunto mirándome fijamente a los ojos.

**-Por besarte así, no quería asustarte.**

**-No me asustaste solo me tomo por sorpresa y no te disculpes no recuerdo que me obligaras y creo que yo también coopere un poco.**

**-Y lo hiciste muy bien**, mis palabras estaban llenas de deseo.

**-Tengo que confesar que nunca me habían besado así y se sintió muy bien**.

**-Bueno la verdad es que si se sintió muy bien o más que eso y creo que ya lo notaste**, mire hacia abajo indicando el bulto de mi pantalón, Bella siguió mi mirada y de nuevo se puso roja pero de otra tonalidad.

**-Bella no pasa nada no te preocupes, estas cosas pasan y son normales entre dos adultos, me imagino por tu expresión que nunca te había pasado esto y tengo que confesarte ahora que a mí tampoco me pasa muy seguido que al besar a una mujer me suceda esto**. Y era verdad regularmente había que hacer muchas más cosas para excitarme.

Bella me miro a los ojos de nuevo.

**-¿En verdad yo te provoco eso? **

**-Claro, solo tú me provocas estas cosas y si no quieres que cometa una locura aquí donde todos nos pueden ver, será mejor que entremos a la casa y me tome un vaso con agua bien fría, porque hace mucho calor**. Tome su mano y me dirigí a la puerta.

**BPOV**

Tengo que decirles que cuando Edward se disculpo entre en pánico, pensé que me diría que nuestro beso había sido un error y que esas cosas no debían de repetirse, pero cuando se disculpo por creer que me había asustado sentí alivio, la verdad nunca nadie me había besado de esa forma, con tanta pasión y deseo juntos, ahora sabía que era ser besada de esa forma, pero me hacia querer mas de Edward, sentir sus manos recorriendo mi cuerpo y yo tocar el suyo ¿Que se sentirá tocar su pecho desnudo? o ¿Besarlo por todos lados? o mejor aun sentirlo dentro de mí. Uff que calor, lo siento no sé qué me pasa, nunca había sentido todas estas cosas y mi cuerpo tampoco, al sentir la erección de Edward sentí como me humedecía cada vez y mas, y al saber que esa erección era por mí, me sentí muy orgullosa, que un hombre como Edward me deseara significa mucho para mí, un hombre como el que puede tener a la mujer que quiera.

Cuando vi a Rose recordé que nos había sorprendido y me avergoncé de nuevo, pero cuando ella me miro fue como si no hubiera sucedido nada y me hizo calmarme de nuevo.

**-Hola Bella, es un gusto tenerte aquí**. Me beso en la mejilla mientras decía esto

**-Hola Elizabeth, gracias por invitarnos.**

**-Hija esta es tu casa y eres bienvenida cuando quieras y Thony también, nunca pensé que esta casa se llenaría con risas de un niño y eso me alegra mucho.**

Yo solo pude sonreír, era tan agradable sentirse en familia.

**-¿Ya desayunaron?**

**-Si comimos algo antes de venir.**

**-Bueno entonces voy a ver mi jardín porque quiero plantar unas rosas antes de iniciar a preparar la comida.**

**-¿Puedo ayudar?** La voz de Thony salió de debajo de la mesa no había notado que estaba escondido allí.

**-Claro que puedes ayudar, ven te enseñare como hacer hoyos en el jardín.**

**-Súper.**

**-Ven Bella tú y yo vamos a subir mí a mi cuarto porque tengo que enseñarte unas cosas. **

Rose me miraba como si fuéramos cómplices en algo.

**-Creo que será mejor que valla con tu mama y Thony.**

**-Bella no te preocupes por Thony yo lo cuidare bien**, me dijo Elizabeth

**-No me preocupa eso yo se que lo cuidaras muy bien lo que no quiero es que haga travesuras.**

**-Bella es solo un niño y creo que puedo controlarlo muy bien, no te preocupes ve con Rose seguro tienen cosas que hablar.**

**-Está bien, gracias por cuidarlo**. En eso mire a Edward como buscando su aprobación.

**-Si lo sé el que sobra aquí soy yo, seguro necesitan hablar de cosa de chicas, voy al estudio necesito adelantar algunas cosas para el trabajo.**

**-¿Quieres que te ayude?, **

**-No es necesario, si necesito tu ayuda te aviso, ve con Rose.**

**-Perfecto entonces podemos hablar de cosas de chicas, ven Bells**. Rose no me dejo contestar cuando ya había tomado mi mano y me jalaba por el pasillo, luego subimos corriendo las escaleras y parecía que yo iba volando por las escaleras, Rose me jalaba muy fuerte y con un esfuerzo para no caerme llegamos hasta arriba y caminamos hasta toparnos con la puerta de la recamara de Rose cuando entramos a la habitación, me sorprendí estaba llena de colores entre Rosas de diversas tonalidades y morado, unos muebles adornaban a tono el lugar, un gran espejo de cuerpo completo en una de las paredes y una puerta que daba directo a un closet que se veía del tamaño de mi cuarto, lo que me hizo notar que la cama de Rose estaba llena de ropa, su recamara parecía muy ordenada pero su cama parecía un campo de batalla con toda esa ropa allí.

**-Sé lo que piensas. **Su voz hizo que volteara a verla.

**-¿Y según tu que pienso?**

**-Que soy una desordenada por tener un montón de ropa en mi cama**

**-¿Puedes leer la mente?,** trate de sonar lo más graciosa posible.

**-La verdad es que no, pero tu rostro me lo dijo todo, por eso te traje aquí, necesito que me ayudes a escoger el atuendo adecuado para el cine. **Sus palabras me desconcertaron, ¿Porque era tan importante la ropa? solo era una película para niños.

**-Rose no creo que sea necesario que te arregles tanto, solo es una pelicula para niños y solo que estés planeando ligarte a un hombre con un hijo no veo la necesidad de esto.**

Rose se sonrojo y me miro con unos ojos soñadores.

**-Emmett me hablo ayer en la tarde y me dijo que si iría al cine con nosotros.**

**-Ammm ahora entiendo. **Y esa es la verdad ahora entendía porque tanto interés en verse bonita, aun que ella no necesitaba muchas cosas, Rose podría ir con un pans y una playera vieja y parar el transito.

**-Rose tu eres una mujer hermosa no necesitas arreglarte mucho para dejar a Emmett sin palabras.**

**-Gracias Bells eres muy amable, solo que hoy es nuestra primera cita y quiero dejarlo sin habla.**

**-Bueno no necesitas arreglarte mucho, con que le hagas comentarios como los del otro día tendrá**, casi empiezo a reír a carcajadas.

**-Si lo sé, no fue correcto, solo que ese hombre me gusto mucho y no estoy dispuesta a dejar que se me escape**.

Suspire

**-Bueno creo que Emmett y tu están hechos el uno para el otro, aun que se que no te conozco bien Rose te puedo asegurar que tengo el presentimiento que ustedes tendrán un final feliz.**

**-Gracias Bells eres muy linda, por darme ánimos, mira tengo un regalo para ti.** La vi tomar una bolsa y me la entrego, yo me quede extrañada. Cuando mire lo que contenía me di cuenta que eran unos jeans nuevos y una blusa azul straples, muy pegada.

**-Rose esta hermosa la blusa y el pantalón pero no lo puedo aceptar, no debiste gastar tu dinero en mi.**

**-Bells la verdad te considero mas que una amiga aun que no tenemos tanto tiempo de conocernos, lo que has hecho por mi hermano es increíble y sé que no te lo puedo pagar con ropa, pero si en mi esta poder ayudarte para que Edward se dé cuenta de lo que siente por ti mas rápido, júralo que lo hare.**

**-Gracias Rose, pero Edward no siente nada que no sea amistad por mí, aun que yo cambiara o naciera en otro cuerpo el seguiría sintiendo lo mismo que ahora.**

**-Bella no digas eso, tu eres una mujer muy hermosa, pero lo que Edward más le agrada de ti es tu interior, tu forma de ser y todos los sentimientos que despiertas en el.**

**-Rose él ha hablado contigo**, trate de no sonar curiosa pero no lo logre.

**-La verdad es que Edward nunca habla de sus sentimientos con nadie es muy reservado, pero yo estoy segura de todo lo que te digo, lo conozco muy bien mi mama también ya se dio cuenta, pero no quiere presionarlo, aun que yo creo que lo mejor es darle un zape para que se dé cuenta de que tu eres la mujer de su vida.**

Empecé a reír con lo del zape

**-Pues tengo que confesarte que yo cada día estoy más confundida, cada vez que pienso que ya entendí el tipo de relación que tenemos, el hace algo para confundirme de nuevo y dejarme con un montón de dudas.**

**-¿Como el beso que hoy te dio? **Sentí como mi rostro se ponía rojo y apretaba la blusa muy fuerte, no estaba acostumbrada a tener este tipo de pláticas con nadie, bueno y tampoco estaba acostumbrada de que me besaran así.

**-Bells no te incomodes, no fue mi intención fisgonear solo que..**

**-No pasa nada Rose era lógico que alguien nos viera por el lugar donde estábamos, pero tienes razón el beso de hoy fue distinto a todos los demás y eso me confunde aun mas, no sé que esperar de Edward**.

**-Bueno te daré un consejo como amiga y como hermana de Edward. El está buscando la forma de responderse las mismas preguntas que tu, cuando tu llegaste moviste su mundo y el no lo puede aceptar así de fácil, como buen hombre lo negara hasta más no poder, así que no te lo tomes muy personal, deja que el cabeza dura divague, pero no te dejes, dale señales de que si esperaras a que el tome una decisión pero que recuerde que no te tiene segura que otros hombres te pueden admirar, por lo especial que eres, por eso la ropa de hoy, para que ayudarlo a tomar una decisión, o da un paso en su relación o sufrirá viendo como otros hombres te admiran.**

**-No lo sé Rose**

**-Solo por hoy hazme caso, se de lo que hablo, solo es un empujoncito para que Edward despierte.**

**-¿Estás segura?**

**-Claro.**

Mire de nuevo la ropa, **-Alice y tu se llevaran muy bien cuando se conozcan, a ella también le encanta la ropa**

**-Me has contado de tu amiga Alice, espero conocerla pronto.**

**-Claro que si, solo que tendremos que ir a su casa, está embarazada y le cuesta trabajo salir.**

**-¿Emmett es su doctor también? **

**-Si, Emmett y yo nos conocimos hace unos años cuando atendió en urgencias a Anthony cuando tuvo un episodio, no podía respirar bien y lo lleve al hospital, Emmett estaba de guardia esa noche, parece que le caímos bien, porque nos dio su teléfono para cualquier emergencia y desde entonces ha sido el doctor de Thony, cuando Alice se embarazo decidió que solo el la tratara y el va a ser el doctor que estará en su parto, el es muy bueno en su trabajo y como amigo es excelente también.**

**-Bueno creo que puse mis ojos en un buen hombre **

**-Yo también lo creo.**

**-Bueno ayúdame a escoger una blusa y unos pantalones, así nos arreglaremos un poco, nada obvio, algo muy sutil.**

Ayudar a Rose a buscar la ropa perfecta fue un reto muy grande todo se le veía perfecto pero ella no lo sentía así, después de probarse una y otra vez toda la ropa que tenía en diferentes combinaciones, se decidió por lo primero que propuse, un pantalón blanco de vestir y una blusa Roja, la verdad se veía muy bien, pero como ya he dicho antes esa mujer se vería bien aun que trajera puesto encima un saco de papas deshilachado.

Rose arreglo su cabello y luego me ayudo a arreglar el mío, me conto algunos secretos para peinarlo, por primera vez me sentí como si tuviera una hermana, ya lo había sentido antes con Alice, pero ahora ella tenía su vida, su marido y su hijo y aun que nuestra amistad era fuerte yo sabía que ella tenía sus prioridades, con Rose en cambio me sentía muy agusto y no porque fuera hermana del hombre más guapo de este planeta.

Cuando me mire al espejo, no lo podía creer, los pantalones se ajustaban a mis formas y la blusa no dejaba nada a la imaginación, no sabía si esta ropa era adecuada para mí, pero Rose parecía muy complacida por el resultado.

**-Bella estas genial.**

**-Rose no sé si debería llevar esta ropa**

**-Claro que si, recuerda que lo hacemos para que Edward despierte.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Cien por ciento.**

**-No creo que mi apariencia sea muy sutil**

Bueno como alguien me dijo una vez el que no arriesga no gana, decidí hacerme la fuerte y quedarme con la ropa.

**EPOV**

Bella se había tardado horas encerrada con Rose, estaba a punto de salir en su búsqueda, mi hermana podría tenerla amarrada y haciéndole cosas horribles.

**-Edward cálmate, es bueno que Bella se tome un tiempo para ella, recuerda que tiene muchas responsabilidades y es muy joven, necesita divertirse de vez en cuando.**

**-Lo sé mama, pero eso también me preocupa, Bella es muy joven**.

**-Tampoco exageres hijo, no es como si ella tuviera 15 años y tú 30, se que piensas que 8 años es mucha diferencia de Edad pero te recuerdo que es la misma edad que me llevaba tu padre a mí.**

**-Lo sé mama, pero no lo dije porque pensara casarme mañana con ella, si no porque merece vivir como una persona normal sin tantas responsabilidades.**

**-Bueno hijo hay cosas que no se pueden remediar, como por ejemplo esta, pero es bueno que Bella se dé un respiro de vez en cuando y si nosotros podemos ayudarla mejor aun, aparte Anthony se ha portado como un ángel y tú has tenido una idea genial al comprarle ese juego de bloques parece muy divertido construyendo ese castillo, la verdad estoy sorprendida, solo recuerdo haber conocido un niño igual de inteligente que él y ese fuiste tu hijo, aun que no es por menospreciar a Rose, pero si no te hubieras tomado tan enserio ayudarla con sus clases de matemáticas estoy segura que nunca hubiera terminado la escuela.**

Cuando iba a empezar a reír, escuche unos paso tras de mí.

-Gracias mama, yo se que nunca fui buena en matemáticas, pero si sigues adulando a Edward nunca dejara de ser un creído, engreído.

**-Disculpa por mí......** O por todos los cielos, Bella se veía hermosa, ahora entiendo porque las mujeres se toman tanto tiempo para arreglarse, esa blusa y ese pantalón se le ven excelentes, tengo que confesar que me quede sin palabras y sin poder respirar de la impresión, no es porque Bells no fuera hermosa antes, pero ahora vestida así, se ve como toda una mujer, por un momento dejo ese aire tímido y se convirtió en una mujer, esa mujer a la que deseo con todo mi corazón.

**-Edward cierra la boca y respira, ¿que no sabes que es de mala educación mirar de esa forma a las personas?, te lo dije mama que si seguías adulándolo se iba a creer todas esas cosas, ¿ya viste como mira a Bells?**

**-Rose, no molestes a tu hermano, es normal que la vea así, Bella te ves muy hermosa con esa ropa, Rose la ha escogido muy bien.**

La mirada de Bella pasaba de mi cara a la cara de mi hermana y luego a la de mi mama, pero no podía descifrar la mirada que me daba a mí.

**-Gracias Elizabeth, Rose ha sido muy amable en pensar en mi.**

**-Nada de eso Bells, yo encantada de hacerlo, de ahora en adelante seremos como hermanas, siempre quise tener una hermana y más ahora que veo lo cabezota que es el que tengo, pero lo bueno es que a ti si te puedo escoger como parte de mi familia ¿Verdad mama?**

**-Rose no te expreses así de tu hermano, tienes que dar muchas gracias por tenerlo como tal, pero claro que es bueno que sientas a Bella como parte de la familia, porque también así lo siento yo y también a Thony, claro está.**

**-Es verdad ¿ y Thony?**

**-Allí jugando**, Creo que mi mama señalo el lugar donde estaba Thony yo seguía perdido mirando a Bella y siguiéndola, con esa blusa tan ceñida a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, sus senos se veían dibujados por la blusa, podía ver sus pezones un poco duros, mi imaginación está volando y mi mirada fija en ella, la seguí por la habitación, se inclino para elogiar el castillo que Anthony estaba construyendo y cuando lo hizo la blusa y sus senos se movieron de una forma que me dieron escalofríos, de nuevo sentí mi erección ¿Porque me pasaban esas cosas a mi?

**-¿Edward que no te dijeron que es de mala educación ser tan mirón?** El susurro de Rose me hizo voltear a verla y creo que por primera vez en mi vida me sonroje frente a mi hermana me había descubierto con mis más sucios pensamientos. **-Lo sé, se ve hermosa, pero recuerda que si no te apresuras te la pueden robar.**

**-¿A qué te refieres?**

**-Pues muy fácil Edward, ¿crees que eres el único hombre en el mundo que se dará cuenta de la belleza física de Bells?, claro que no, por ejemplo hoy en el cine, estoy segura que tendrá muchos ojos puestos en ella y eso no te va a gustar, así que hermanito mas te vale que pienses rápido que es lo que quieres de ella porque estoy segura que si tú no te pones listo alguien te la robara.**

Las palabras de Rose hicieron que me enojara, pero no con ella si no conmigo, claro que Bella era hermosa y estaba más que seguro que muchos hombres la desearían y la querían a su lado, pero ella solo es mía y no estoy dispuesto a compartirla con nadie, ¿Qué?, esperen este pensamiento me sorprendió, yo no soy un hombre celoso ni posesivo, no soy un hombre de las cavernas que quiere tener aprisionada a una mujer, ¿Que me pasaba con Bella?, ¿Porque me comportaba así?, ella necesitaba un hombre romántico, alguien que la enamorara, que le hiciera el amor, de lo único que podía estar seguro a esta altura era que esta mujer me iba a volver loco.

Mientras pensaba en que era lo que iba a hacer para conquistar a Bella, sentí que mi entrepierna vibraba, por un segundo me asuste. (Si ustedes hubieran tenido la erección que yo tenía, también se hubieran asustado), pero luego recordé que tenía el celular en la bolsa de los pantalones y lo tenía en vibrador. Me puse de pie y lo saque, cuando mire quien llamaba hice una mueca de dolor, era Tanya y sabia que si no le contestaba estaría llamando cada 5 minutos hasta que le contestara.

**-Bueno.**

_-Hola Cariño, ¿Porque no me has buscado? me tienes muy abandonada. _

**-Hola Tanya, discúlpame he estado muy ocupado estos días**. Cuando dije su nombre 3 pares de ojos me vieron de inmediato, mi mama tenía cara de no creérselo, Rose parecía que me iba a ahorcar y Bells no se qué cara tenia.

_-Eso no es escusa corazón, ya sabes que me puedes hablar a cualquier hora del día y yo estoy disponible para ti, te extraño mucho y extraño mucho mas tu compañía, ¿qué te parece si nos vemos hoy en la noche y retomamos todo donde lo dejamos?_

**-Lo siento pero no puedo tengo planes ya. **

_-¿Y e puede saber que es tan importante que no puedes cancelarlo para verme a mí? _Bueno era ahora o nunca mejor ahora.

**-Tanya la verdad es que ya no estoy disponible, tengo novia y voy a salir con ella hoy al cine. **Mientras decía estas palabras miraba a Bella para que entendiera que hablaba de ella. Su mirada fue de asombro, luego vi a mi mama que parecía aprobar lo que había dicho y Rose parecía muy divertida.

**-Eso sí que no me lo creo, Edward Masen con novia, esas cosas ya no se usan un hombre como tu necesita una mujer que muestre los placeres de la vida y que los disfrute contigo, no una niña que aun quiera que seas su novio. Pero estoy segura de que te aburrirás muy pronto de ella y cuando eso pase aquí estaré yo recuérdalo, yo soy la mujer que tú necesitas.**

Antes de que pudiera contestarle ya había colgado. Cerré el teléfono y me lo metí de nuevo al pantalón.

Las tres me vieron con ganas de saber en que había terminado la plática.

**-¿Que te dijo esa arpía?** Rose rompió el silencio de la habitación.

**-Nada importante Rose ya sabes cómo es Tanya, dice que un hombre como yo no puede tener novia, que no soy de ese tipo.**

**-Edward eso habla de que esa mujer no te conoce, claro que a esa mujer ningún hombre la ha tomado enserio o la ha respetado y por eso cree que todos son como ella, pero no sabes cómo me arrepiento de habértela presentado, pero es mi culpa por haber pensado que era mi amiga.**

**-Rose cálmate, no nos enojemos por alguien que no tiene importancia por favor.**

**-¿Puedo preguntar quién es Tanya?** Por primera vez desde que habíamos empezado esta discusión Bella hablo y era normal ni siquiera sabía porque mi hermana estaba tan enojada. Cuando iba a empezar a hablar, Rose me gano.

**-Tanya era compañera mía cuando empezamos la carrera de modelaje, nos conocimos en la agencia de modelos a la que pertenezco y desde el principio nos hicimos amigas, la verdad me deje engañar por su cara de mosca muerta y porque decía ser mi amiga. Al poco tiempo algunas modelos me empezaron a decir que no me confiara de ella que hablaba pestes de mi a mis espaldas pero yo no les hacía caso porque pensaba que tenían envidia de la amistad que Tanya y yo habíamos logrado, en el ambiente del modelaje es muy difícil no tener rivales y más cuando te empieza a ir bien. Después empezaron los rumores de que ella buscaba hombres ricos y les daba sus favores sexuales para recibir a cambio regalos caros, cuando yo le pregunte sobre estas cosas ella lo negó todo, dijo que las personas le tenían envidia y que por eso hablaban así de ella, pero lo único que ella aspiraba era a encontrar un hombre bueno que la amara y yo le creí de tonta, así que le presente a Edward y salieron un tiempo, también tengo que confesar que cuando él se dio cuenta que era una cabeza hueca y ya no quiso salir con ella me moleste, pensando erróneamente que él no veía lo maravillosa que era Tanya. Pero un buen día yo conseguí un contrato muy bueno y se lo conté, ella se puso tan celosa que fue con el director de la campaña y le rogo que le dieran ese trabajo a ella, él le dijo que él no podía hacer nada que ya me habían escogido los empresarios y que no se podía hacer nada, entonces ella le pidió que le presentara a esas personas y algunos días después me entere que yo ya no era la imagen de la marca si no ella, cuando fui a hablar con ella mostro su verdadera cara, diciéndome que ella si sabia aprovechar su cuerpo y su persuasión para conseguir lo que quería y que si yo no fuera tan tonta también usaría mi cuerpo, me dieron ganas de matarla si no es porque había algunas chicas allí le hubiera arrancado todo el cabello de jalones. Y aun que ahora somos enemigas ella sigue insistiendo con Edward, pero la verdad él ha sido más inteligente que ella y siempre encuentra una buena escusa para no salir con ella, aun que a veces se pasa de caballero y no la manda al diablo.**

Mi mama trato de romper lo incomodo de la situación, **-Bueno vasta de recordar cosas malas, mejor vamos a comer y a tener una tarde tranquila, ¿Que les parece si comemos en el jardín?** Antes de que pudiéramos contestar Anthony empezó a brincar por todas partes y a gritar de felicidad. Esto nos hizo reír a todos.

No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una comida tan divertida y tan reconfortante en mi casa, la llegada de Thony y Bells a nuestras vidas fue algo muy bueno, mi mama se veía feliz por tener al niño cerca, Rose estaba muy contenta con Bells como amiga y yo pues ni hablar de cómo me sentía de que la vida me diera un regalo como Bells y Thony.

Después de comer ayude a mi mama a recoger todo, Bella y Thony insistieron en lavar los platos para agradecer la comida y yo los miraba desde un lugar apartado para no interrumpir ese momento entre ellos. Cuando terminaron Bells bajo a Thony del banco donde estaba subido el niño lo seco y le hizo cosquillas por todos lados, Thony no dejaba de reír como un loco.

**-Bella es una excelente hermana. **Mi mama estaba junta a mí mirando la escena como yo.

**-Si, Thony es afortunado en tenerla.**

**-Así como Rose también es afortunada en tener un hermano como tú, sabes algunas veces pienso que me perdí muchos momentos importantes en sus vidas, pero tenía que trabajar para sacarlos adelante.**

**-Mama no tienes que justificarte de nada, hiciste lo mejor que pudiste y Rose y yo estamos agradecidos por ello, sabemos que sufriste al dejarnos solos pero que mas podías hacer con dos hijos, a ti debemos lo que somos y al esfuerzo que hizo que hiciste para sacarnos adelante.**

Los ojos de mi madre se llenaron de lágrimas y la tome entre mis brazos.

**-Yo soy la que tengo que agradecer dos hijos tan buenos.**

**-No me digan que ya se pusieron de sentimentales**. Rose como siempre tan oportuna.

**-No me hagas caso hija ya sabes a mi edad me pongo muy sentimental.**

**-Mama no digas eso por favor, discúlpame yo soy la que siempre abro mi boca cuando no debo. Rose abrazo a mi mama también. **Fue agradable tener este momento entre nosotros.

**-Bueno ya no se preocupen por mí, mejor que se vallan ya o llegaran tarde al cine, pórtense bien y no manejes rápido hijo.**

Cuando Bells y Thony se despidieron de mi mama, ellos trataron de animarla a que nos acompañara al cine pero ella se había negado diciendo que prefería quedarse y leer un libro pero que nosotros nos divirtiéramos mucho.

El camino al cine fue una lucha para que Thony cambiara de idea de ver esa película, pero fue todo en vano ¿quien diría que un niño puede ser tan testarudo?, pero nadie me advirtió que yo no debería hacer promesas que luego me costaría cumplir y no es porque no ame a ese niño pero no sé porque me sospecho que la película será muy aburrida.

Al llegar al estacionamiento del cine Rose y Anthony salieron disparados del coche sin decir nada, esa actitud de Rose me sorprendió no recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que la vi tan nerviosa.

**-¿Qué le pasa a Rose?, **le pregunte a mi princesa.

**-¿No te conto que invito a Emmett a venir hoy con nosotros**? Esto me sorprendió Rose nunca se guardaba esas cosas.

**-No me dijo nada, ¿Cuando lo invito? **Trate de no sonar confundido pero no lo logre Bella me vio directo a los ojos.

**-Edward creo que no necesito decirte que tu hermana ya es una mujer y puede salir con quien quiera y puedes está seguro que Emmett será muy respetuoso y lo invito el día que lo conoció en la clínica. **Su voz sonó como la de una madre reprendiendo a un hijo en vez de molestarme solté una carcajada muy grande. Bella parecía ofendida.

**-Si mama ya sé que Rose es una adulta pero aun no deja de sorprenderme que fuera capaz de invitar al cine a un hombre que tenia 2 minutos de conocer, pero prometo portarme bien y no interrogarlo para saber si tiene una esposa escondida y 10 hijos sin reconocer.** Trate de bromear al parecer Bella entendió porque también empezó a reír.

**-Edward Masen ¿Que voy a hacer contigo?**

**-Tengo muchas ideas de cosas que podrías hacer conmigo ahora mismo, pero creo que no te las puedo decir porque me pueden meter a la cárcel por faltas a la moral y Bella santo cielo no te lo había dicho pero te vez hermosa con esa ropa y no me ayuda mucho a concentrarme. **Bella de inmediato paso por todas las tonalidades de rojo posible.

**-E..edward.** Puse uno de mis dedos en sus labios.

**-No digas nada Bells, este no es el momento ni el lugar, discúlpame por favor**. Le di un beso en la frente para que notara mi arrepentimiento.

**-Está bien podemos hablar después, pero no lo olvidare y tampoco te dejare que tu lo olvides.** Sus ojos brillaban

**-Está bien, eso me gusta.**

Cuando empezamos a caminar pude ver al grandulón cargando a Thony entre sus brazos y Rose junto a el viéndolo con grandes ojos, por primera vez sentí algo extraño al ver a mi hermana mirando a un hombre así, la verdad era que nunca la había visto mirar a nadie con esos ojos, al parecer Emmett era algo serio para ella.

**-Compórtate**, me susurro Bella **-Hola Emmett**

**-Hola pequeña Hermanita, pero que guapa estas nunca hubiera creído que debajo de esa ropa que usas regularmente estuviera una mujer como tú. **Emmett lanzo una carcajada, **-Hola Edward**, **es un gusto verte de nuevo**, estiro su mano para saludarme, yo la tome mientras miraba a Bella de reojo y la vi algo apenada.

**-Bueno tenemos los boletos,** dijo Rose, **ahora tenemos que comprar los dulces y las palomitas, ¿Van a querer algo en especial?**

**-¿Bells tu qué quieres?**

**-Gomitas, a Bells le gustan las gomitas de ositos,** grito Anthony

**-Bueno unas gomitas de ositos para Bella yo solo quiero un refresco. **Conteste

Rose, Emmett y Anthony fueron al aparador donde estaba la comida mientras Bella y yo los mirábamos en silencio, cuando empezaron a pedir la orden la señorita se veía corriendo por todos lados, entre palomitas, hot dogs, dulces, refrescos y jugos vi como Emmett pagaba todo y le entregaba a Thony a Rose para el acomodar toda la comida en charolas, cuando vi que tenía dos charolas repletas de comida me acerque para ayudarlo con una.

**-Lo siento como mucho**,

**-Si ya me di cuenta, con el contenido de estas charolas podríamos alimentar a un pequeño país. **Era increíble todo lo que ese hombre comía.

Entramos a la sala repleta de niños corriendo para buscar el mejor lugar y sus padres atrás de ellos tratando de no perderlos de vista, Thony hizo lo mismo y encontró unos lugares excelentes Thony se sentó en medio de Rose y Bells mientras Emmett y yo estábamos a los lados de sus respectivas parejas, Emmett empezó a repartir la comida aun que él se quedo con la mayor parte, cuando se apagaron las luces y lo que nunca pensé que me podría suceder paso, la energía eléctrica que me atravesó cuando roce a Bella sin querer me puso tieso, era increíble ella también la había sentido y de inmediato volteo a verme, un momento después cuando sus dedos rosaron los míos unas chispas salieron, no sabía si eso había pasado o yo me lo imaginaba todo, pero Bella se vio tiesa también.

La hora y media que duro la película fue una constante lucha para no irme sobre Bella, así que trate de distraerme viendo la película y vigilar a Emmett no quería que tocara a mi hermana pero para mi gran sorpresa el estaba totalmente perdido en la pantalla y la cara de confusión de Rose nunca lo podre pagar con nada, ese hombre se había ganado un punto conmigo, en vez de tratar de manosear a mi hermanita estaba dedicado a una película.

Cuando las luces se encendieron Bella tenía cara de angustia yo me sentía igual, Anthony estaba feliz gritando como loco, Rose se veía confundida y Emmett, bueno Emmett se veía como Emmett. Al salir de la sala Thony empezó a gritar que necesitaba ir al baño y no era para menos se había comido una bolsa enorme de palomitas y tomo un jugo gigante, ¿Cómo a un niño tan pequeño le cavia tanto?

Bella y Rose lo llevaron hacia los sanitarios que estaban en la parte de arriba mientras Emmett y yo las esperábamos en la escalera viendo los anuncios de las próximas películas a estrenar.

**-La próxima película que veamos espero que sea para adultos**, empezó a reír Emmett

**-Eso espero yo también, tengo que confesar que no le entendí a la película**. Emmett se carcajeo de mí

**-Edward eso es normal, si hubieras puesto atención a la pantalla y no al cuerpo de Bella a lo mejor eso hubiera ayudado**. Cuando iba a contestarle, unas manos tocaron mi hombro de una forma muy personal, cuando voltee a ver quién era, me encontré con Tanya pegada a mí. Subió unos escalones para quedar a mi altura y mirarme fijamente a los ojos, no sé qué rostro tendría yo pero Emmett parecía confundido.

**-Hola Tanya ¿Qué haces aquí?**

**-Qué manera tan fría de darme la bienvenida cariño, pensé que sería agradable vernos de nuevo y como tú no tenias intenciones de verme yo te busque.**

**-¿Pero cómo lo conseguiste?**

**-Eso fue pura casualidad. ¿No me presentas a tu amigo?**

**-Claro Tanya el es Emmett un amigo mío, Emmett ella es Tanya una conocida.**

Emmett se acerco para saludarla pero no hizo ningún comentario.

**-Yo diría que mucho más que una conocida, pero no importa, Emmett los amigos de Edward también son mis amigos**, sus palabras estaban llenas de sensualidad, pero mi primer instinto fue el asco, Emmett puso cara de lo mismo y cuando Tanya paso sus dedo por su pecho se hizo hacia atrás.

**BPOV.**

Thony salió corriendo directo al baño y por inercia Rose y yo atrás de él, apenas y llego al baño después de tomar tanto jugo, Rose se miraba en el espejo y yo ayudaba a Thony con sus pantalones.

**-Bella ¿Hay algo malo en mi?**

**-Rose eres perfecta ¿Porque lo dices?**

**-Bueno Emmett se la paso viendo la película ni siquiera hizo el intento por tomarme la mano. **Con que Emmett era el problema

**-Bueno si no mal recuerdo me dijiste en la mañana que los hombres eran tontos y tardaban más tiempo en darse cuenta de ciertas cosas.**

**-Lo sé pero Edward no ha dejado de mirarte parece que te quiere comer con los ojos, en cambio Emmett nada**

**-Bueno también tenemos que tomar en cuenta que es la segunda vez que estas con Emmett se podría decir que esta es su primera salida como conocidos, no esperaras que así como si nada te tome de la mano ¿Verdad?**

**-Tienes razón soy una tonta, lo que pasa es que me gusta mucho.**

**-Bueno entonces te daré el consejo que una buena amiga me dio a mí, ten paciencia y dale tiempo para que conozca la gran persona que eres, estoy segura que no podrá resistirse a tus encantos.**

Rose me vio divertida y salimos del baño, cuando llegamos a las escaleras mi corazón se rompió, una mujer muy atractiva estaba con Edward rosando su cuerpo con el de él, el parecía confundido, dos segundos después paso con la misma actitud hacia Emmett, Rose dijo una maldición muy bajita.

**-Esa zorra esta aquí, vamos Bella no permitamos que Tanya nos quite a nuestros hombres.**

Así que esa era la famosa Tanya, pues estaba perdida porque yo no tenía nada que hacer junto a esa mujer, era tan guapa, tan elegante y bien vestida, que yo era una harapienta en comparación a ella.

Rose me jalo de la mano para que no me quedara atrás y Thony corrió hacia Edward, para quedar cerca de el.

Cuando llegamos junto a ellos oí decir a Tanya algo sobre los amigos de Edward, pero no capte bien hasta que Rose casi se le lanza encima.

**-No te preocupes por Emmett Tanya ya tiene los amigos que necesita y no creo que tu sepas muy bien lo que es la amistad.**

**-Rose, nunca pensé encontrarte aquí querida, hace mucho que no nos vemos.**

-**Bueno es que ahora escojo mejor a mis amistades, mira ella es Bella. **De inmediato sus ojos pasaron de mirar a Rose a mirarme a mi nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan incómoda me veía con ojos de desprecio como si no valiera nada. **-Ya te conto Edward que ella es su N-O-V-I-A** Rose había dicho novia como si se tratara de una persona con problemas de aprendizaje y casi le deletreo la palabra, yo me asuste, yo no era novia de Edward, aun que pude ver que el sonreía abiertamente al igual que Emmett. Tanya volteo a ver a Edward buscando una afirmación de su parte.

**-Que torpe soy, ven princesa** Edward estiro su mano ofreciéndomela y sentí como Rose me empujaba para que la tomara. **Lo siento por no presentártela antes pero fue una sorpresa encontrarte aquí, Tanya ellas es Bella mi novia, Bella ella es Tanya una conocida.** Yo estire mi mano para saludarla pero ella me vio con ojos de odio y no la tomo yo la baje y la puse junto a mi cuerpo, trate de recargar mi peso en el pecho de Edward porque todo a mi alrededor giraba por el miedo de cómo me miraba esa mujer.

**-Edward, pensé que lo de que tenias novia era broma pero ahora veo que era muy enserio, aun que no se qué vez en esta mujer, es tan simple.** Mi auto estima bajo de 10 a menos 40 nunca me había sentido tan humillada en mi vida Edward se puso tieso en un instante y sentí como apretó sus puños, Rose se vea con cara de querer matarla pero en ese momento Emmett la abrazo para que no hiciera nada, Thony nos veía como si entendiera nada.

**-Bueno Tanya es lógico que tu como mujer no puedas ver lo que yo en Bella, pero tengo que decirte que nunca en mi vida he conocido una mujer como ella y me siento muy contento de tenerla en mi vida y espero que eso dure mucho tiempo**, las palabras de Edward parecían sinceras pero yo sabía que lo hacía porque se sentía obligado a defenderme.

**-Bueno eso ya lo veremos, me retiro porque creo que pueda segur ni un minuto más. **

Después de escuchar sus palabras todo lo demás sucedió en cámara lenta ella se acerco para despedirse de Edward y yo baje al siguiente escalón para darle el espacio que necesitaba en eso uno de sus tacones se atoro en la alfombra haciendo que ella perdiera el equilibrio empujándome a mí que con lo torpe que soy no me pude sostener del barandal y me tropecé con mis pies y me fue de pique cayendo por la escalera aun que no eran muchos escalones caí como un saco de papas, pero lo peor es que deje caer todo mi peso sobre mi brazo izquierdo y escuche como trono en un instante. Después de escuchar el tronido la cámara se puso en súper rápido y todo paso así que no me di cuenta en qué momento llego Edward a mi lado hincándose para preguntarme si estaba bien, yo no sabía que pasaba a mi alrededor escuchaba los gritos de Rose y el llanto de Thony, pero el dolor fue muy intenso en mi brazo.

**-¿Bella, amor estas bien?** creo que Edward me llamo amor pero con el dolor no estoy tan segura.

**-Edward creo que me rompí el brazo**, trate de decirle lo más calmada que pude pero de repente mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas y empecé a sollozar.

**-Emmett ¿Qué hacemos?**

**-No la muevas, deja la reviso.** La voz de Emmett se escuchaba preocupada, sentí las manos de Emmett recorriendo mi cuerpo y cuando llego a mi brazo, hizo un ruido como un gruñido. Yo tenía los ojos cerrados no quería ver su cara.

-**Creo que tiene roto el brazo, necesitamos llevarla al hospital**. Emmett se quito el suéter y con él me amarro el brazo de una forma que no se me moviera.

Cuando sentí Edward me cargo de inmediato y el movimiento hizo que el brazo me doliera mas y tuve que gritar.

**-Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh**

**-Lo siento amor, discúlpame, voy a tratarte con mucho cuidado, trata de soportar por favor.**

**-Edward ¿Y Thony?.**

**-No te preocupes por el Rose lo tiene el estará bien ahora trata de no moverte para que no te duela el brazo.**

**-Edward me duele mucho**

-**Lo sé amor, es mi culpa no debí dejar que esa bruja se te acercara.**

Yo no entendía bien sus palabras, me dolía mucho el brazo y esto me hacia tener alucinaciones de Edward diciéndome Amor, cuando llegamos al coche me bajo lo más despacio que pudo para no hacerme daño de nuevo. y de inmediato subió el a su asiento y encendió el coche yo veía estrellitas por el dolor y no quería abrir mis ojos para no ver su rostro pero me arme de todo el valor que pude y los abrí, me gire lentamente y fue cuando lo vi, Edward tenía el rostro lleno de angustia y parecía muy preocupado.

**-Edward quita esa cara, voy a estar bien.**

El volteo un segundo y me miro, su rostro no cambio en nada, sus ojos estaban llenos de ira

-**Claro que vas a estar bien, vamos a ir al hospital ahora mismo y yo voy a cuidarte, ahora trata de no hacer ningún esfuerzo hasta que el doctor te vea.**

Su voz sonó tan fría que me lleno de dolor, pero no era como el dolor físico si no era del alma, ¿que había hecho mal? ¿Porque Edward estaba tan enojado conmigo?

Cuando llegamos al hospital había unos doctores esperándonos ya, me subieron a una camilla y me llevaron de inmediato adentro, Emmett entro conmigo y me dijo que no me preocupara que todo iba a estar bien, Edward, Rose y Thony se quedaron en la sala de espera, vi los ojitos de mi hermano llenos de lagrimas, yo no quería que sufriera por mi culpa, Rose lo abrazaba muy fuerte lo único bueno es que él no estaba solo, tenia personas que lo cuidarían mientras me revisaban pero de todas formas no me sentí muy tranquila.

Emmett me saco radiografías de todo el cuerpo y la cabeza para ver que no tuviera nada mas roto, mi brazo no estaba roto tenía una fisura solamente, el especialista que me atendió dijo que había sido una suerte que no se me rompiera pero que de todas formas tendría que usar un yeso por 3 semanas y una férula para no moverlo durante una semana, después de darme una pastilla para el dolor y un desinflamante, me dejo escoger el color de mi yeso y fue azul así, Thony estaría divertido. Cuando el Dr Bakhar termino de ponerme el yeso y salió de la pequeña habitación, Emmett entro de inmediato.

**-Que susto nos diste Bella**. El se veía un poco más tranquilo

**-Lo siento.**

**-No seas tonta esto no es tu culpa, los accidentes pasan y esto fue uno de ellos, voy a salir a decirles que todo está bien, porque Edward parece león enjaulado, las enfermeras están asustadas de que pueda morderlas, **Emmett y sus bromas en los mejores momentos**. Vas a necesitar ayuda para vestirte ¿Quieres que le diga a Rose que entre?**

**-Sí pero primero ¿le puedes decir a Edward que entre?**

**-Claro ahora lo llamo.**

Emmett salió del consultorio y no pasaron 5 minutos cuando tocaron la puerta .

-Adelante.

Cuando voltee para ver quién era, estaba parado en la puerta Edward, tan guapo como siempre, su cabello estaba más desordenado de lo normal, parecía que se había pasado la mano muchas veces en este tiempo.

-**Hola **dije para romper el incomodo silencio

**-Hola **

**-¿Ya te dijo Emmett que estoy bien?**

**-Si ya me lo dijo él y el doctor del apellido raro.**

**-¿El doctor Dr Bakhar?**

**-Si ese, ¿Pero cómo te sientes tu?**

**-Bueno algo drogada con las medicinas y un con ganas de dormir mucho hoy, creo que sobrevivire con mi brazo roto, ¿puedes llevarme a mi casa por favor?**

Me miro por unos segundos y luego contesto -**No**

**-Creo que no entendí, escuche que dijiste no**, me sentía confundida, primero lo escuchaba decirme amor y luego que no, esto de estar bajo presión es muy confuso.

-**No escuchaste mal te dije que No te voy a llevar a tu casa.**

**-No entiendo**

**-¿Que te hace pensar que soy tan irresponsable para ir a dejarte a tu casa en el estado en el que estas y con un niño de 5 años que necesita ser cuidado también?**

**-Edward Thony y yo no somos tu responsabilidad, podre cuidar de nosotros muy bien.**

Edward dejo salir un gran suspiro

-**Bella ¿De dónde sacas toda esa fuerza?, ya sé que ni tu ni Thony son mi responsabilidad pero ya te dije hace unos días que yo quiero compartir contigo todo, lo bueno y lo malo y hoy nos toco algo malo así que yo cuidare de ti y de Thony.**

**-¿Y a donde nos llevaras?**

**-Pues a mi casa con mi mama y Rose, el doctor dice que necesitas tener el yeso 3 semanas y la férula 1, así que por lo menos en una semana no podrás ser capaz ni de vestirte tu sola, asi que lo mejor es que vallamos a mi casa allí podre cuidar de ti y de Thony.**

**-Edward yo no quiero causar molestias, aparte ¿Que pensara tu mama?**

-**No eres una molestia y mi mama está de acuerdo en que te lleve allá, le hable para decirle lo que había pasado y la idea que tenia de que fueras a la casa y ella ni siquiera me dejo explicarle las cosas me exigió que saliendo de aquí fuéramos para allá, así que si llego a la casa sin ti y Thony no creo pasar de esta noche, así que te pido por favor no me pongas las cosas difíciles o tendré que llevarte de todas formas a restas a la casa. ¿De acuerdo?**

Solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, estaba tan cansada y adolorida que no quería discutir con él, ya mañana seria otro día y hablaríamos.

**-Te vez hermosa con esa bata azul, me pregunto ¿que habrá abajo de ella?,** de inmediato me di cuenta que aun traía la bata, había sido un error pedirle a Emmett que le pidiera primero a Edward entrar antes que a Rose, los medicamentos me hacen mal. Mi rostro se sonrojo de nuevo avergonzada.

-**Bells no te apenes eres hermosa y no importa lo que traigas puesto esta bata azul o esa sexy blusa de hace rato, eso me hace recordar que necesito hablar de algo contigo, sé que no es el mejor momento pero no puedo esperar más. **Por primera vez desde que entro su voz fue dulce

**-Dime**

**-Quiero preguntarte algo.**

Tenía que ser algo serio porque nunca se ponía así de nervioso.

**-Edward dime, me estas poniendo nerviosa.**

**-Bueno quiero decirte que pensé hacer esto en una cena romántica a la luz de las velas, pero hace unos momentos me di cuenta que no puedo esperar, Bells ¿Quieres ser mi novia? **

En definitiva eso de estar drogado es horrible el cerebro te juega malas pasadas, escuche que Edward me pido que fuera su novia.

**-JAJAJAJAJAJA, muy gracioso, escuche que me dijiste que si quería ser tu novia, estos medicamentos son buenos.**

La cara de Edward parecía confundida.

**-¿Que te hace pensar que es una broma?**

**-Bueno mírame y mírate, tu eres un millonario que puede tener a la mujer que sea.**

**-¿Como Tanya?**

**-Podría ser, ella es muy linda es mas tu tipo de mujer.**

Un bufido salió de la boca de Edward luego me miro con rabia.

**-Lo bueno es que tu sabes mejor que yo cual es mi tipo de mujer y no escuchaste mal te pedí que fueras mi novia y la verdad Isabella me siento ridículo pidiéndotelo, nunca se lo he pedido a una mujer y ahora que lo hago ella cree que es por las medicinas que ha tomado, bueno tendremos un gran principio.**

Hablaba enserio me había pedido ser su novia.

**-Edward, no te enojes es que no sé que es real y que es por mi imaginación y las medicinas. Te contestare ahora si me prometes algo.**

-Claro ¿qué quieres?

**-Te diré que si quiero ser tu novia, pero mañana que se me hayan pasado los efectos de los analgésicos y todas las medicinas, tienes que preguntármelo de nuevo o creeré que todo fue un sueño.**

**-Ok tenemos un trato entonces ya somos novios oficiales, podemos sellar esto con un beso**

Antes de poder contestar el estaba sobre mis labios dándome un beso entre exigente y deseoso, su lengua no fue amable con mi boca y la recorrió toda entrando y saliendo impulsivamente, el aroma de su aliento era tan dulce y el aroma a su loción aun estaba impregnado en su cuerpo, eso no lo había notado en la mañana, en este momento solo me entregue en cuerpo y alma a este beso, las manos de Edward jugaban con sus manos en mi espalda y mi mano libre yo la tenia enredada en su cabello, Yo abrí mis piernas para que él se acercara mas y el entendió la invitación de inmediato porque dos segundos después sentí su erección en la parte más sensible de mi cuerpo, Edward empezó a moverse de tal forma que su erección me rosaba mas y mas sus manos ya no estaban en mi espalda ahora recorrían parte de mi cuerpo dibujando las formas de mis senos esto me hizo estremecer, deje salir un gemido de placer que se quedo entre la boca de Edward y la mía. Edward de inmediato se detuvo y me abrazo mas a él con cuidado, nuestras frentes quedaron juntas y nuestras respiraciones eran entre coartadas, los dos tratábamos de recuperarnos y tranquilizarnos.

**-Bells me vas a volver loco.**

**-Y tú a mí, te necesito.** ¿Yo dije eso?

**-Solo lo dices por las medicinas, será mejor que nos separemos y cuando se te pase el efecto de todo esto, hablaremos. Le voy a decir a Rose que entre para ayudarte a cambiarte.**

**-Ayúdame tu por favor** Esa era mi voz pero yo nunca era tan lanzada.

**-Me encantaría, pero mañana estoy seguro que te arrepentirás, esta Bella me encanta, pero prefiero a la tímida y tierna que se sonroja de todo, así que esperaremos a mañana a que regrese la Bella de siempre. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Esa Bella y esta Bella te desean, no te detengas.**

**-Voy por Rose o no me podre detener y te hare el amor sobre la camilla.**

Y salió corriendo como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**EPOV**

Lo es en este momento me pueden amar u odiar la verdad es que ni yo se que siento, primero al ver a Bella lastimada me sentí con ganas de matar a Tanya, nunca he sido un hombre violento pero hoy estuve a poco y después el contraste lo apasionado del beso con Bella me había llevado casi al límite de la cordura, estaba a dos segundos de hacerla mía en la camilla y eso solo por un beso y el roce de nuestros cuerpos, estoy perdido con esa mujer, voy a tener que tomar una ducha de agua fría cuando regrese a mi casa.

**-Edward ¿Como esta mi hermanita?** Fue lo primero que me dijo Anthony al verme.

**-Está bien, algo rara por las medicinas pero se pondrá bien.** Emmett y Rose me vieron extrañados.

-**Rose será mejor que ayudes a Bella a vestirse antes de que se lo pida a un desconocido**. Era la verdad estaba tan rara por las medicinas que me lo había pedido a mí.

**-¿Te lo pidió a ti?**

**-Si**

**-Edward son las medicinas, **

**-lo sé pero fue extraño.**

**-Hiciste bien en venir a buscarme voy de inmediato con ella.**

Me senté en la salita y acomode a Thony entre mis piernas.

-**¿Tienes hambre amigo?**

-**No, estoy asustado**

**-No te preocupes todo va a salir bien, vamos a ir a mi casa y allí vamos a cuidar todos de Bells.**

**-¿Y se pondrá bien? **

**-Claro solo que mañana le va a doler todo y tendremos que cuidar de ella mucho, asi que todos tenemos que portarnos bien para que ella no se enoje ni se preocupe.**

**-Yo me puedo portar muy bien.**

**-Eso lo sé, eres un buen hermano. Ahora esperemos a que Rose ayude a Bella a vestirse y nos iremos a casa.**

**-Emmett ¿Quieres acompañarnos?,** por primera vez tome en cuenta que Emmett estaba allí.

**-Me gustaría pero, ya tienes muchas cosas con Bella y Thony.**

**-No te preocupes eres bienvenido y sé que mi hermana se pondrá feliz de que nos acompañes.**

**-Está bien solo un rato.**

Rose y Bells no tardaron mucho en terminar de arreglarse y la llevaron en una silla de ruedas para llevarla hasta el coche, Thony trato de sentarse con ella pero Emmett lo cargo diciéndole que podía lastimar a Bells, el hizo una mueca pero de inmediato comprendió todo, otro niño hubiera hecho una guerra de esto pero el no.

Bella se quedo dormida en el asiento y al llegar a casa la cargue hasta la recamara donde dormiría, mi mama y Rose le quitaron la ropa y la acomodaron, mientras yo me hacía cargo de Thony y Emmett platicamos y Emmett se confesó fan de todos los videojuegos lo invite al día siguiente a venir a casa a jugar un rato, también tendría que hablarle a Jasper para avisarle así que le encargue a Anthony un momento mientras hacia la llamada.

Marque el número de Jasper y no tardo en contestar.

**-Bueno**

**-Hola Jasper habla Edward**

**-Hola Edward ¿Pasa algo?**

**-¿Esta Alice por allí?**

**-Está en la cocina. ¿Qué pasa?**

**-No te preocupes todo está bien ahora, Bella tuvo una caída hoy en el cine y tiene un brazo roto pero a pesar de eso estará bien, quería avisarles porque esta aquí en mi casa, aquí la cuidaremos mientras se recupera.**

**-¿Y Thony como esta?**

**-Algo asustado al principio pero ya está bien.**

**-Edward no es necesario que se queden contigo puedo traerlos a mi casa**

**-No te preocupes aquí estarán bien los dos, todos cuidaremos de ellos, aparte Alice ya no puede hacerse cargo de todas esas cosas, por su estado, pero esta es su casa cuando quieran venir a verla son bienvenidos, de hecho por eso te hablaba ¿por qué no vienen mañana? a Bells le dará gusto verlos y estoy seguro que necesitara alguien conocido a su lado.**

**-Si estoy de acuerdo, antes de ir a tu casa pasaremos al departamento de Bella para hacerle una maleta a ella y al niño, dame la dirección y mañana nos vemos por allí.**

Ya solo en mi cuarto, bueno ni tan solo porque Thony se durmió conmigo no sabía que tenía miedo a la oscuridad así que le permití que se quedara conmigo en mi cuarto, bueno ya en mi cama solo podía pensar en Bells y en lo frágil que es, en lo feliz que era de que ahora fuera mi novia, pero no cantaba victoria tan rápido, a lo mejor mañana que pensara bien las cosas cambiaba de opinión, así que solo queda esperar la reacción de Bella mañana que se le pase el efecto de las drogas.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Holas bueno como ya les dije allá arriba este capítulo me quedo muy raro pero al final me gusto, por eso lo deje tal cual, aparte de que me costó algo concentrarme para hacerlo, por eso no he actualizado mucho, pero ya me voy a poner las pilas para actualizar todas las historias, las que están leyendo la promesa, les aviso que ya tengo la mitad del capítulo, pero me ha costado mucho terminarlo, eso de hablar con Carlisle y Esme para decirles que Bella y él tienen un romance es algo difícil, aparte que trate de involucrar a todos los personajes de la historia menos Rose que anda de viaje claro está, pero ya la semana que entra actualizo solo ténganme mucha paciencia porfis.

Ya vi el trailer de luna nueva y se ve genial la película ya estoy contando los días para que se estrene.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Hoy en especial quiero dar gracias a todas las que escribieron me hicieron muy feliz con sus rr.**

**arissita:** Hola niña fue un gusto recibir tu mensaje y que estés con tantas ansias de leer los capítulos tratare de subir más seguido pero por ahora ya tienes el nuevo capi y tienes razón las personalidades son muy diferente a las de ellos, trate de jugar un poco con todo eso.

**marihel:** hola niña muchas Gracias por tus rr

**katlyn cullen: **Hola si ese Edward se la pasa besando a Bella pero ella bien que se deja jijijjijji

**aridenere:** Hola niña gracias por tu mensaje

**MirCel:** Que bien que te gusto el fic, espero que lo sigas leyendo

**Danibella:** Juro que no me olvido de ustedes pero luego me cuesta inspirarme para hacer los capítulos con tanto trabajo. Pero tratare de subir más seguido.

**miadharu28:** Que bueno que te gusto el capitulo anterior y ya sabes que me encanta recibir tus mensajes.

**yolabertay**: Si ya está toda la pandilla junta pero no creo que Edward le diga que la ama toda vía y yo creo que se tardara un buen rato en aceptarlo es un cabezota.

**Little Hope**: Aquí está el próximo

**julimoon:**Que bueno que te gusto el fic, espero que sigas leyéndolo

**Nonita:**AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA si tenemos a Liss de regreso pero tengo que confesarte que el ultimo capitulo no era lo que yo esperaba jajajajaja mi retorcida mente esperaba más, algo mas puerco o que Bella callera en los brazos de Edward como loquita, pero sé que eso no puede ser por la situación que están viviendo y claro que por Tanya que en ese fic no es mala, pero bueno ya ni hablar ahora tenemos que esperar a que actualice de nuevo y la historia tome mas forma.

**FAYRES12:** Gracias por amar mi fic

**MaRiiTzA WhItLoCk:** Gracias por tu mensaje y es una pena que no tengas el nombre de la escritora, lo que creo que paso es que borro su cuenta o algo así porque ya busque la historia y nada ojala alguien sepa de ella y como contactarla porque era un buen fic y me quede picada, ese último encuentro entre Bells y Edward estuvo genial y él se quedo solo en la habitación sin saber que Bella se había entregado en cuerpo y alma si no localizo el fic, estoy tentada a escribir algo yo con esa historia, haber si la escritora aparece y me reclama jajajajajaja..

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**julimoon**

**Jag400**

**ale-cullen4**

**dana03**

**Danibella**

**Yeyet Cullen**

**sakumo20**

**MiCel**

**paOLythaGg**

**.Cullen**

**ileidan**

**mayee-chan**

**Stephanie09**

**gbyaln**

**sirenitA93**

**pukichick**

**lyn masen**

**maggice**

**ester cullen**

_**Bueno ahora es oficial este capítulo ha sido el más largo que he escrito en toda la historia de mis fics**_


	9. ¿aceptas?

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**I tell myself that I can't hold out forever**

**I said there is no reason for my fear**

**Cause I feel so secure when we're together**

**You give my life direction**

**You make everything so clear**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**BPOV**

Lentamente fui abriendo mis ojos, había una tenue luz que entraba por la ventana, estaba algo desorientada no sabía dónde estaba, al principio sentí miedo, pero cuando trate de incorporarme todo el cuerpo me dolió, cada uno de mis huesos y músculos se quejo con el movimiento, tuve que cerrar los ojos de nuevo y un gemido de dolor salió de mi boca, fue cuando escuche los pasos de alguien que recorría el lugar no estaba sola en la habitación.

**-¿Quieres que te traiga algo**? La voz de Edward era un susurro, estaba hincado frente a mí, con todo su cuerpo recargado en la orilla de la cama para quedar su rostro cerca del mío. Cerré los ojos de nuevo por la confusión

**-¿Dónde estoy?** fue lo primero que se me ocurrió preguntar con lógica

**-En mi casa ¿Recuerdas lo que paso?** su voz era tranquila como si ya supiera la respuesta.

**-Creo que no, ¿Que hago en tu casa y porque me duele todo el cuerpo? No me digas que me caí.**

Edward empezó a carcajearse, quise ofenderme pero sentía que debería de estar avergonzada por algo.

-Bueno entonces nos saltaremos la parte donde te caíste y te fisuraste el brazo, te llevamos al hospital el doctor te reviso y todo está bien, solo tendrás que estar 3 semanas con el yeso solo eso.

**-¿Y mi hermano donde esta?**

**-Esta con Rose ayudándole a preparar el desayuno, le voy a decir que ya despertaste, se ha portado muy bien, es un niño muy valiente pero yo se que le has preocupado ¿Tienes hambre?**

**-Gracias por cuidar de él, y sobre el hambre la verdad es que no tengo mucha**, en ese momento abrí mis ojos y trate de moverme.

**-Sera mejor que te ayude a acomodarte en la cama.**

**-Quiero sentarme.**

**-Espera no te muevas.**

Edward se puso de pie y luego recargo una de sus rodillas en la cama acomodo unas almohadas y luego me tomo en sus brazos delicadamente como si yo solo pesara 5 kilos en vez de 50 y me deslizo entre las almohadas para que mi espalda quedara recargada en ellas.

**-¿Así está bien?**

-Si gracias en ese momento me di cuenta que no traía la misma ropa de ayer, si no un camisón blanco que por cierto no era mío. No quise entrar en pánico respire tratando de que mi cara roja no fuera vista por Edward él era un caballero **- ¿Y mi ropa?**

**-Anoche que llegamos mi mama y Rose te ayudaron a cambiarte, pero como estabas algo drogada creo que no te diste cuenta, ¿Recuerdas algo de lo que paso en el hospital? **Su voz sonaba como si me estuviera perdiendo de algo.

**-mmmmmm deja trato de recordar, porque creo que me estoy perdiendo de algo importante.**

**-Bueno mientras lo haces, voy por tu desayuno, la medicina y Anthony.**

Edward no me dejo contestarle ya había salido de la habitación, entonces empecé a remover mis recuerdos del día anterior, me veía en el hospital con Emmett y otro doctor el del apellido chistoso, escogiendo el color de yeso, azul para Thony, me eche un vistazo en el brazo y vi mi yeso azul iba bien hasta ahora, después Emmett y yo nos quedamos solos mmmmm ¿que mas paso? en definitiva no debo de tomar ese medicamento que me hace poner rara, en ese momento un flashazo, Edward y yo en el consultorio Besándonos, pero no había sido un beso cualquiera estaba lleno de pasión y deseo, yo lo necesitaba, ¿Pero por que nos besábamos así?, después recordé que él me había prometido que hoy me recordaría algo, ¿Que era tan importante para ser recordado?, ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, que alguien me ayude ¿Que paso?.

El tratar de traer los recuerdos a mí, hicieron que me sintiera desesperada y angustiada, tenía que hablar con Edward para que me contara todo.

Mientras pensaba el montón de preguntas que lanzaría como bombas cuando Edward atravesara la puerta, cuál fue mi sorpresa cuan Anthony entro corriendo a la habitación y salió disparado hacia la cama donde yo estaba.

**-Bells ya despertaste**, no me dio tiempo de contestarle cuando ya había brincado en la cama y me abrazaba muy fuerte, aun que no era un niño muy grande hizo que el brazo me doliera, al parecer la imagen del dolor cruzo mi cara, porque Edward (que no había notado que ya estaba de pie junto a la cama sosteniendo una charola con el desayuno) le pidió que se sentara junto a mí, para que me diera espacio para desayunar.

Thony hizo lo que Edward le dijo de inmediato y se sentó muy tranquilo recargando su espalda en mis almohadas.

**-¿Como estas pequeño extraterrestre?** le pregunte a Thony

**-Mucho mejor ahora que te veo, Edward me dejo dormir anoche con él, así no tuve que dejar encendida la luz y no tuve miedo, ya soy un niño grande**. De inmediato voltee a ver a Edward, mis ojos querían llenarse de lagrimas, malditas medicinas, me hacían estar mas sensible o seria por la caída.

**-¿Princesa que pasa?,** ¡Edward me dijo princesa!, no lo pude contener y empecé a sollozar mas.

Edward dejo la charola en una mesita y corrió a donde yo estaba se acomodo junto a mí, y me abrazo tiernamente, uno de sus brazos rodeo mis hombros y el otro tomo mi mano, mi cara quedo pegada a su pecho y me sentí de repente tan protegida como si todo el dolor que hubiera sentido antes ya no importara, como si la soledad que sentí cuando mis papas murieron ya no estuviera allí mas. Edward llenaba ahora todo el hueco que había quedado en mí. Trate de calmarme de respirar, sentí como la camisa de Edward estaba toda mojada por mis lágrimas, cuando mi respiración estuvo tranquila, alce los ojos y Edward me miraba fijamente.

**-No te preocupes estoy yo aquí y nada malo te pasara, lo prometo. **Yo sabía que era una promesa que no podía cumplir nadie puede estar seguro de que todo estará bien, el y yo mejor que nadie lo sabíamos, al morir seres cercanos a nosotros, pero eso no importo. Solo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y el se inclino y me dio un beso en la frente.

**-Bueno será mejor que te ayudemos a desayunar, sienta te bien para que te dé, de comer.**

No entendí bien eso de darme de comer pero le hice caso, Thony seguía mirándome fijamente como si guardara un secreto, pero después le preguntaría, En una mano Edward traía un florero con una Rosa blanca que dejo en la mesita de noche junto a la cama, era hermosa, tenía que ser del jardín de Elizabeth.

**-Es muy linda gracias.**

**-No me des las gracias a mi, Thony la corto**, La decepción lleno mi pecho, que tonta era, pero no iba a dejar que esto lo notaran, así que rápidamente voltee a ver a mi hermano, le di un beso en la cabeza y le agradecí la flor. Anthony se vio feliz y salió disparado hacia la puerta mientras gritaba. **-Voy con Elizabeth a contarle que te gusto la Rosa.**

Mire a Edward que en la otra mano tenía un plato con fruta fresca, algo de fresas, moras, cerezas. Se sentó frente a mí y con un tenedor tomo una fresa y la dirigió hacia mi boca.

**-Abre la boca.** Yo hice una mueca, Edward quería darme de comer, literal.

**-Edward eso no es necesario solo tengo un brazo malo, con el otro puedo hacer las cosas yo.**

-Bella rompes el momento romántico, déjame hacerlo por favor. Puse mis ojos en blanco y luego abrí la boca, el puso la fresa dentro y luego empecé a masticar, Edward parecía muy satisfecho porque le hiciera caso, aun que me sentía ridícula. La fruta estaba muy buena, en ese momento recordé que tenía que hacerle mil preguntas.

**-Edward recordé algo**. Sus ojos brillaron rápidamente.

**-¿Si? ¿Qué?**

**-mmmmmm no es mucho, pero recordé que tu tenias que decirme algo importante.**

**-¿Algo importante?**

**-Sí, estabas parado junto a mí en la camilla y me decías que hoy me ibas a recordar algo, porque seguro lo olvidaría, tiene que ser algo importante.**

**-Bueno, sí, bueno no, es que, bueno pensé que tu, mmmmm como decir esto**. O por todos los cielos Edward Masen está nervioso, ¿Que es lo que tiene que decir?

**-Bueno si es tan malo no lo digas.**

**-No es eso, solo que ayer me costó algo de trabajo decirlo, pero como dijiste que si, supongo que no hay problema.**

**-¿Dije si a qué?** que me propondría Edward que yo le había dicho que si, me pediría que me acostara con él, aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh, por que había tomado esas medicinas, bueno no puede ser tan terrible estar entre los brazos de este hombre desnudos, pero esperen un momento por que el había esperado para pedirme algo así cuando sabía que estaba bajo los efectos de los medicamentos, no tenía que ser otra cosa, Edward no es de esos hombres o ¿Si?

**-Bueno será mejor que empiece por el principio Bells, ayer que paso lo de tu caída me di cuenta que eres importante en mi vida**. (esperen que el mundo se detenga, Edward me dijo que soy importante para él, concéntrate Bella están pasando cosas importantes) **y ya tenía pensado preguntarte esto, pero ayer me di cuenta que no quería esperar el momento adecuado, que no es necesario que lo hiciera con una cena y flores, bueno aun que hubiera sido muy romántico y yo se que a las mujeres les gustan las cosas románticas, pero prometo compensártelo después, podemos ir a cenar a donde tú quieras y después podemos dar una caminata por la noche y ver las estrellas, o un carruaje ¿Te gustan los carruajes?. **

**-Edward, no quiero molestarte pero te perdiste del tema y no sé si me gustan los carruajes porque nunca me eh subido a uno, pero cuál es la pregunta. **

**-Es verdad la pregunta, Edward respiro profundo, bueno como te decía ayer que estabas en la camilla te pregunte que si querías ser mi novia**, (esperen que el mundo se detenga de nuevo, ahora lo recuerdo Edward parado junto a mi preguntándomelo y yo diciéndole que la respuesta era sí, pero que tendría que recordármelo hoy y después ese maravilloso beso para sellar el noviazgo) **Y tu contestaste que sí, pero que hoy tendría que recordártelo por que seguro se te olvidaría por las medicinas.**

**-Oh, ahora entiendo.** Creo que no fue la respuesta que esperaba porque hizo una mueca, pero no lo pude resistir.

**-Claro que si ahora que ya no estás tan segura, yo lo entenderé y no hay problema podemos seguir siendo amigos, como si nada, aun que... **y se quedo cayado. Su rostro no decía nada, era como una estatua de mármol sin expresión alguna-.

**-Bueno yo creo que lo mejor es que me lo preguntes de nuevo y yo te daré una respuesta ¿que te parece ahora que ya no estoy drogada?, puede que resulte mejor porque creo que ayer no me lo podía creer y tú me dijiste que si yo creía que era una broma tendríamos un gran inicio.**

Sus ojos recuperaron la expresión tranquila y un brillo que no pude descifrar.

**-Tienes razón, Bells quiero pedirte que seamos novios, ¿aceptas?**

Lo mire por un momento, mi corazón latía a mil por hora, yo sabía perfecto la respuesta, pero quería que esta fuera diferente a la de ayer, con mi mano libre, agarre la camisa de Edward por el lado del pecho y lo empecé a jalar hacia mí, el de inmediato entendió lo que yo buscaba, dejo el plato con la fruta sobre la mesa y se acerco hacia mí, sus manos tomaron mi rostro y lo empezó a acariciar, -Tu **piel es tan suave,** me dijo, su nariz paso rozando mi mejilla - **Y hueles tan bien**. Yo moví mi cara para que sus labios y los míos se encontraran y fue cuando nos fundimos en un beso, tranquilo lleno de amor, como si estuviéramos hablando en un idioma que apenas inventamos, pero el cual entendíamos perfectamente, en este beso nos decíamos todo lo que sentíamos el uno por el otro, por este beso supe que ayer se había preocupado sinceramente por mi y que podía confiar en el plenamente y yo le decía cuanto lo amaba, cuanto lo necesitaba conmigo. No sé cuanto duro el beso, pudieron haber sido minutos u horas, pero cuando termino nada importo, solo que Edward y yo estábamos allí juntos.

**-¿Eso fue un sí?,** su respiración era entre cortada igual que la mía.

**-Claro que si quiero ser tu novia**. Empecé a reír de felicidad.

**-Bella me has dado el susto de mi vida, pensé que me dirías que no y no sé si hubiera soportado eso.**

**-Bueno puedes estar tranquilo, porque fue un si.**

**-Sera mejor que termines de desayunar**, tomo el plato de nuevo eh inicio a darme de comer la fruta, mientras yo masticaba el me contaba, como había sido estar en el hospital, o que había hablado a Jasper y Alice para avisarle lo sucedido y que vendrían a verme más tarde, también me conto que Anthony se iba a quedar a dormir en un cuarto él solo, pero cuando le dijo a Edward que le tenía miedo a la oscuridad lo llevo a dormir a su cuarto, que era un niño muy tranquilo y que se había portado muy bien, también me conto que Emmett había cenado con ellos en la anoche y que su mama había estado feliz de conocerlo por fin, al parecer Rose si le había contado a su mama sobre el oso doctor y así pasamos platicando hasta que Edward me dijo que más o menos en un mes tendría que hacer un viaje de negocios y que quería que lo acompañara, eso me hizo recordar el trabajo.

**-Claro que te acompaño y sabes lo bueno del accidente es que fue el brazo izquierdo así podre seguir trabajando sin problemas.**

**-Nada de eso señorita usted se tomara unos días hasta que ya estés mejor y luego retomaras el trabajo.**

**-Edward no soy tan frágil como crees.**

**-¿No?**

**-La verdad es que no, mañana voy a ir contigo al trabajo y sobre eso no hay discusión no me voy a quedar todo el día en cama solo porque tengo fisurado un brazo, tienes que llevarme mañana al trabajo, promételo.**

**-Bella que voy a hacer contigo, tienes que descansar.**

**-Bueno puedo hacerlo en las noches, por favor.**

Un suspiro grande

**-Está bien, pero solo medio día y luego regresaremos a casa ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Está bien mientras solo sea uno o dos días, después todo regresara a la normalidad y quiero ir a mi casa.**

**-Sobre eso de ir a tu casa no hay discusión tu te quedaras aquí y cuidaremos de ustedes, ya te lo dije ayer no puedes hacer tu vida normal con ese brazo, ¿que pasara cuando quieras bañarte o vestirte?, así que no seas cabeza dura y quédate aquí**.

-**Pero que van a pensar los demás empleados del trabajo cuando se enteren que estoy viviendo contigo, aparte no creo que sea tan malo tener este yeso yo puedo hacer todo eso sola.**

**-Los empleados no dirán nada y si lo dicen es su problema yo no tengo porque ocultar que eres mi novia y que te estoy cuidando por tu accidente y sobre lo de que tú puedas cuidarte ya te he dicho que no, no lo hagas por ti hazlo por Thony que necesita que alguien lo cuide mientras tu estés así y piensa en mi mama que le has devuelto un poco de alegría al permitirle que cuide de él.**

Respire profundo este hombre debería ser político o algo así porque ya me había convencido pero si le daba la victoria así de fácil ya no habría quien lo aguantara después.

**-Lo voy a pensar.**

**-Con eso me conformo por ahora. ¿Quieres bañarte? le puedo hablar a Rose para que te ayude a desvestirte, claro que si quieres yo puedo ayudarte también.** ¿Qué? Edward me estaba queriendo desvestir, que pena.

**-Edward yo, mmmm.**

Una risa salió de él, pero no cualquier risa fue una carcajada.

**-En definitiva prefiero a esta Bells, voy por Rose.**

**-¿porque dices eso?**

**-Por nada pequeña**. Otro beso en la frente, tomo la charola con los platos del desayuno y salio de nuevo de la habitación.

Creo que paso algo mas y no me lo conto ¿ustedes que creen?

Lentamente me moví en la cama y con un poco de trabajo me senté en la orilla, mi cuerpo estaba todo entumido, estas cosas solo me pasan a mí, de milagro no me rompí la cabezota, lo bueno es que solo fue un brazo. Estire mis piernas para que los músculos se desentumieran, cuando estuve lista me puse de pie y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia el baño, cuando entre en el, me di cuenta que era enorme, las habitaciones en esta casa me daban envidia, mi departamento es tan pequeño que lo puedo recorrer en dos segundos pero también tiene sus ventajas se limpia rápido, ya me imagino lo que tardaran las personas en limpiar esta casa.

Busque una toalla limpia y cuando estuve lista, me quite la férula que envolvía mi brazo con mucho cuidado de no lastimarlo, cuando me la quite me di cuenta que tenía algo hinchado el hombro, así que trate de no moverlo mucho, en ese instante llego Rose y entro directo al baño.

**-Que desesperada ¿no podías esperarme?**

**- Hola Rose, no quiero causar molestias, puedo intentarlo yo sola**

**-No es ninguna molestia ayudarte, pero si quieres le puedo decir a Edward que venga en mi lugar,** después de esto me guiño un ojo y yo claro me sonroje. **Bueno te ayudo a quitarte el camisón y deja te pongo esta bolsa para que no se moje el yeso. **

Nunca nadie me había visto semidesnuda solo en bragas, aun que no me sentí incomoda con Rose ella también es mujer y conoce el cuerpo femenino, aparte de que es modelo y por lo que una vez me conto tienen que cambiarse la ropa enfrente de muchas personas.

**-¿Vas a lavar tu cabello?**

**-Si**

**-Te ayudo**

**-No, yo puedo, pero quédate por aquí por si te necesito.**

**-Bueno, voy a abrir la regadera para prepárate el agua.**

Con mi bolsa en el brazo y el agua lista lentamente entre en la ducha y cerré la puerta de cristal, cuando el agua tibia toco mi cuerpo fue como estar en el cielo, eso era lo que me hacía falta para quitarle lo dolorido a mi cuerpo, humedecí mi cabello y tome shampo con mi única mano y lo puse directo en mi cabello y luego inicie a tallarlo, dándome un masaje por todo el cráneo eso también me ayudo.

El baño fue rápido pero muy relajante.

**-¿Rose me pasas la toalla?**

**-Claro, toma esta bata también**. Me entrego la toalla y amarre con ella mi cabello y me puse la bata para salir de la ducha y encontrarme de nuevo con Rose.

**-Creo que no tengo ropa.**

**-No te preocupes encontraremos algo que ponerte en mi closet, tengo mucha ropa nueva allí y también ropa interior no te preocupes. Vamos.**

Salimos del cuarto donde yo me quedaba, caminamos por el pasillo y entramos al campo de batalla del cuarto de Rose.

**-Rose te puedo preguntar algo**

**-Claro **

**-Porque dijiste que podías llamar a Edward para ayudarme a desvestirme, es que el me dijo algo parecido.**

La mirada de Rose cambio en una que no me gusto ver.

**-Bella no te enojes mi hermano es un caballero y anoche se porto como tal, lo que pasa es que te quitaron la ropa para hacerte algunas radiografías para ver si todo estaba bien y te quedaste en bata, cuando entro a verte tu le pediste que te ayudara a vestirte, pero él te dijo que solo se lo pedias por los medicamentos y salió a buscarme. Eso es todo.**

Trágame tierra ¿Yo le pedí eso a Edward? que pena.

**-Bells no pasa nada él se lo tomo bien, no pasa nada.**

**-Nunca en mi vida le he pedido a nadie eso.**

**-Él lo sabe y sabe perfecto que fue por las medicinas así que no te preocupes.**

**-¿Qué te parece esta blusa y estos pantalones para ti?**

Rose tenía un sentido de la moda muy desarrollados los pantalones eran de color café y la blusa con un cuello en v era color marfil, hacían un buen juego, y combinaban con mis zapatos del día anterior que eran cafés, también tenia ropa interior nueva y eso fue muy agradable, aun que esperaba cualquier momento para ir a mi casa y traer ropa limpia. Rose fue muy amable también en ayudarme a vestirme, seco mi cabello y lo peino con tanta rapidez que no lo pude creer, yo tardaba horas peinándolo para que no me gustara el resultado y terminara amarrándolo en una cola de caballo, cuando terminamos me ayudo a ponerme la férula de nuevo. Ahora limpia y con menos dolor me sentía muy bien, bajamos a buscar a los demás para ver que estaban haciendo.

Cuando Entramos en la cocina, allí estaba Elizabeth preparando un té, pero no se veía ni a Edward ni a Thony.

**-Bella ¿Cómo te sientes?**

**-Hola Elizabeth, muchas gracias por cuidarme anoche y a Thony también, estoy bien solo un poco adolorida, pero nada que no pueda soportar.**

**-No tienes nada que agradecer hija, fue agradable cuidar de ti y de Thony, ya me contaron mis hijos lo que paso y nunca creí que alguien pudiera hacerle daño a otra persona como Tanya te lo hizo a ti**. Yo no había pensado que Tanya lo hubiera hecho a propósito, yo vi como se le atoro el zapato, eso tenía que haber sido un accidente.

**-Yo creo que fue un accidente, esas cosas pasan.**

**-Bells tu eres tan inocente que por eso lo vez así**, empezó a decir Rose, **pero anoche que estuvimos hablando Emmett, Edward y yo, llegamos a la conclusión de que Tanya lo hizo a propósito y no creo que nos equivoquemos, por suerte no paso a mayores, pero me quede con ganas de arrancarle todo el cabello.**

**-Rosalie no digas eso**. Elizabeth la vio con ojos de reproche

**-Mama tu sabes que esa víbora es capaz de cualquier cosa.**

**-Bueno hija una cosas es quitarte un trabajo y otra muy distinta empujar a Bella y hacerle daño, yo creo que todos tenemos un límite.**

**-¿De quién hablan?,** la voz de Edward en mi espalda hizo que saltara, el traía de la mano a Thony. Al llegar a donde yo estaba me abrazo por la cintura con el brazo que tenia libre y yo por instinto me acomode dejando todo mi peso sobre su pecho, esto era tan fácil, podría acostumbrarme a esto. En un susurro escuche su voz. **–Qué guapa te vez hoy**.

**-De la bruja de Tanya**, Rose nos dio una mirada rara y luego miro a su mama. **-Creo que ustedes dos tienen algo que decirnos a mama y a mí.**

**-¿Que te hace pensar eso?** pregunto Edward, después de darme un beso en la cabeza.

**-Pues que están muy cariñositos como los ositos y eso no lo hacían ayer.**

Trate de no ponerme nerviosa y quedarme callada a lo mejor Edward no quería que su familia se enterara de nosotros, pero en ese momento me abrazo más fuerte y suspiro.

**-Bueno Rose tienes razón, Bells y yo tenemos que decirles algo bueno solo si Bella está de acuerdo en compartirlo.**

Voltee a verlo y lo vi directo a los ojos**, -Yo no tengo problema ¿Y tú?** me dio una de sus sonrisas que me encantan y me deslumbran, **-Yo tampoco**

**-Bueno ustedes dos están muy raros ¿nos van a decir o no?**

**-Rose que desesperada, bueno Bells y yo somos novios.**

Rose miro a su madre y Elizabeth nos miro a nosotros parecía muy contenta porque de inmediato se acerco, parecía que era la mejor noticia del mundo.

**-Esa es una gran noticia, tendremos que celebrarla**. Las palabras de Elizabeth sonaban muy sinceras y yo las agradecí.

**-¿Edward?** La voz de mi hermano hizo que volteara a verlo al igual que todos los demás.

**-Mande Thony**

**-¿Qué es ser novio?** Edward casi se atraganta cuando escucha la pregunta de Thony y de inmediato volteo a verme como pidiéndome ayuda, pero yo negué con la cabeza. Rose se acerco hacia Thony y se sentó en el piso para quedar a la altura de él.

**-Yo te puedo contestar la pregunta Thony**. El niño dirigió toda su atención hacia Rose. **Bueno ser novio quiere decir que ahora Bells y Edward son amigos especiales y compartirán muchas cosas.**

**-mmmmmmm ¿Tu y yo somos amigos especiales?**

**-Claro, pero no como Bells y Edward ellos son más especiales porque se dan besos en la boca.** Thony de inmediato hizo una mueca de asco y Todos quisimos reír aun que yo estaba roja por pensar en los besos de Edward.

**-Edward ¿Tu besas a mi hermanita en la boca?**

**-Si Thony ¿Porque?**

**-Guacala eso me da asco**. Ya no lo pudimos evitar y todos reímos al mismo tiempo.

Elizabeth se acerco y tomo a Thony con la mano.

**-Bueno Thony eso dices ahora pero cuando seas mayor seguro encontraras una niña con la cual besarte.**

**-No lo creo, las niñas no me gustan.**

**-Eso decía Edward a tu edad y míralo yo creo que ya no opina lo mismo.**

**-Ja-Ja-Ja que chistosa mama, bueno cambiemos de tema antes de que Anthony se confunda mas, ¿qué les parece si para comer pedimos unas pizzas y otras cosas? para que mama no cocine.**

**-Eso me parece bien, Rose contesto.**

**-Bueno creo que por una vez que comamos eso nos hará daño**, Elizabeth añadió.

**-¿Como cuantas pediremos?** Pregunto Edward.

**-Como unas 10 dijo Rose**

Yo mire a Edward como si fuéramos a alimentar a un ejército.

**-¿Pues quien viene?**

**-Seremos nosotros 5 más Jasper, Alice y Emmett.**

**-Si viene Emmett si necesitas mucha comida, solo el come como 3 personas.**

**-Es verdad ya me habías dicho que iban a venir Jasper y Alice, pero de Emmett no**

**-Bueno es que yo lo invite a jugar un rato con los videojuegos pero Rose fue la que insistió en que viniera a comer y ya sabes cómo es Rose no se le puede decir que no.**

**-Edward no digas eso de tu hermana. **Su madre lo reprendió

**-Déjalo mama hoy estoy tan de buen humor porque por fin alguien más aparte de mi lo pondrá en su lugar que no importa lo que diga, deja que Bells empiece a organizar su vida ese es el mejor premio**.

Mire confundida a Rose y luego a Edward el tenia una mirada divertida.

-**Ya lo veremos Rose pero creo que yo soy el que le va a organizar la vida a Bells.**

**-Oigan no hablen de mi como si no estuviera aquí, nadie va a organizar la vida de nadie, que Edward y yo seamos novios no quiere decir que dejemos de ser personas independientes con sus respectivas vidas.**

Todos me miraron un momento y luego se soltaron a reír.

**-Hermanito creo que te voy a ganar**. Yo puse mis ojos en blanco y ya no dije nada.

Al poco rato llego Alice y Jasper con unas maletas para Thony y para mí, me dio tanto gusto verlos aun que Alice me hizo burla por mi mala suerte con los accidentes, después de reírse un rato y dejarme en vergüenza con las anécdotas de cada uno de los incidentes, Jasper, Edward y Thony salieron para la sala a jugar un rato con la consola de Edward mientras Alice, Rose, Elizabeth y yo nos quedábamos platicando sobre el embarazo de Alice, ella estaba muy contenta porque ya faltaba poco para el alumbramiento aun que algo temerosa por ser madre primeriza, pero la mama de Rose fue muy amable en darle algunos consejos sobre el alumbramiento y ya cuando tuviera al bebe en casa, también nos conto como fueron los nacimientos de Edward y luego de Rose, nos conto lo feliz de que estuvo su marido cuando se entero que estaba embarazada en cada uno de los embarazos de su hijo y lo buen padre que fue cuando nacieron, revivir todos aquellos recuerdos hicieron que se llenaran sus ojos de lagrimas, a pesar de todos los años que habían pasado ella seguía amando a su marido como el primer día que lo conoció, en mi corazón nació la esperanza de que lo mío con Edward durara y en algunos años yo poder contar a mis hijos lo mismo que Elizabeth compartía con nosotros.

La plática en general fue sobre mujeres, Rose nos conto sobre su trabajo y Alice estuvo muy emocionada, sobre todo porque en la universidad tomo algunas clases de diseño de modas y un sueño había sido iniciar su propia línea de moda, nos conto que tenia algunos diseños pero que con Jasper y el bebe ya no le quedaba mucho tiempo para eso, Elizabeth le dijo que si ese era su sueño que no lo dejara que las mujeres solemos ser más fuertes que los hombres y que no importa si tenemos marido eh hijos que seguimos siendo mujeres y merecemos salir adelante, aparte de que Jasper estaría muy contento en ayudarla con eso.

Al poco rato entro Anthony corriendo y atrás de el Jasper.

**-¿Que hacen aquí?,** pregunto Alice divertida porque Anthony se acerco y toco su abultado vientre para ver si el bebe le daba patadas a Anthony le encantaba sentir eso.

**-Edward se quedo dormido en el sillón y no quisimos hacerle ruido**, dijo Jasper.

**-Pobre Edward debe estar cansado**, Elizabeth dijo

**-¿Porque?** pregunte curiosa.

**-Bueno anoche se la paso de su cuarto al tuyo, no quiso que nadie te cuidara dijo que él lo haría, así que iba cada hora a ver si estabas bien, se hubiera quedado contigo para velar tu sueño, pero un pequeño angelito se quedo a dormir en su cama así que tuvo que cuidarlos a los dos, yo le dije que te cuidaría pero ya sabes lo obstinado que es.**

Mi corazón se derritió en ese momento por todo el calor que sentí, Edward era maravilloso no había dormido por mi culpa, solo por cuidarme a mí, una sonrisa paso por mis labios, me puse de pie, no les dije nada simplemente quería estar con Edward en ese momento así que camine hacia la sala y cuando entre, allí estaba el tan guapo como siempre, pero dormido en un sillón para una sola persona, me acerque y lo bese en la frente, el se movió ligeramente pero no hubo más movimiento, así que lentamente me fui sentando en sus piernas y me acomode sobre él, este hombre sí que tiene el sueño profundo ya que no se movió, recargue mi cara sobre su pecho y cerré los ojos, cuando sentí sus brazos me abrazaban protegiéndome, así fue como me dormí.

**EPOV**

Durante mis 30 años de vida nunca me había sentido tan bien como hoy, aun que no había dormido mucho por cuidar de Bells y de Thony, me sentía muy feliz por una extraña razón, bueno ya se no soy bueno para mentir no era una extraña razón, la única razón para mi felicidad y mi buen humor es Bells y todos lo sabemos, el que me haya dicho que si para ser novios, me puso en este estado de total péndeles amorosa, ¿Increíble no?, Edward Masen el rompe corazones de novio de una niña de 22 años, lo peor es que Rose tenia razón si Bella me dijera que saltara como rana eso es exactamente lo que haría, es niña había llegado a cambiar mi mundo y esperaba que ahora todo fuera en retroceso, que pronto pasara la euforia de conocerla y de lo nuevo que era todo con ella y luego llegar a un estado pasivo y seguir así por un tiempo hasta que los dos nos aburriéramos, ¿Pero y si no nos aburríamos?, digo eso del amor para toda la vida, es un cuento de hadas, bueno ni siquiera sé porque estoy hablando de amor, porque si estaba seguro de una cosa en la vida es que no estaba enamorado de Bella simplemente deslumbrado y solo eso.

Bueno cambiando el tema cuando Jasper, Thony y yo iniciamos a jugar, mis ojos se empezaron a cerrar, al parecer la noche de poco sueño ya me la estaba cobrando, claro ya no soy un niño con tanta energía y si tengo que dormir por lo menos 6 horas seguidas. Cerré mis ojos solo un momento para recuperarme pero me quede profundamente dormido, tenia uno de esos sueños donde no sabes que pasa pero si sabes que estás dormido, al poco rato sentí el cuerpo de Bella sobre el mío, pensé que era producto de mi imaginación y la abrace fuertemente y de nuevo me quede dormido.

Un pequeño calambre en la pierna hizo que me despertara, cuando abrí los ojos y trate de mover la pierna me di cuenta que no podía, allí acomodada sobre mi regazo estaba Bells, ¿en qué momento se había acomodado?, no lo sabía, pero su calor y su olor eran increíbles había dormido muy bien y ahora estaba impregnado de ella.

Lentamente estire mi pierna para no despertarla, se veía tan tranquila dormida, mis manos empezaron a acariciar su espalda lentamente, mientras mi nariz se hundía en su cabello, siguiendo mis instintos pase una de mis manos por su pierna y ella empezó a hacer un ruido, que a mí me parecio un gemido, lentamente ella se empezó a mover, pero yo la abrace más fuerte para que no se lastimara.

**-Has despertado Bella durmiente,** Bells alzo la cabeza y me miro directamente a los ojos mientras sonreía.

**-Lo mismo digo Príncipe Azul**, sus palabras me hicieron reír. **-Sera mejor que me quite debes estar entumido.**

**-No, quédate así, no te muevas quiero disfrutarte un poco más**. Nuestras miradas se encontraron de nuevo, Bells parpadeo y en ese segundo yo me acerque para encontrar sus labios, moví mis labios, tratando de encontrar una respuesta, Bells no me hizo esperar, en este beso no había timidez, nos devorábamos la boca del otro, esto me hizo temblar y sentir como mi erección crecía, esta mujer me iba a matar de pequeños calentones. Mis manos empezaron a recorrer de nuevo el cuerpo de Bella y el beso siguió y siguió hasta que tuve que separarme para que los dos pudiéramos respirar, nunca en mi vida me había sentido así por un beso.

Bells seguía con los ojos cerrados y mis manos recorriendo su espalda, cuando abrió sus ojos supe que no podría alejarme de ella así nada mas, la acomode de nuevo sobre mis piernas y empecé a besar su cuello, lentamente dibujando un camino hasta su hombro, Bella empezó a gemir y a temblar muy despacio y ese sonido me hizo sentir más excitado. Luego me incorpore para besar lentamente su oreja con la punta de mi lengua, le mordí el lóbulo, haciéndola saltar por la sorpresa.

**-Edward.** Al escuchar el susurro de mi nombre no me pude contener y de inmediato la bese de nuevo con todo mi ser, me estaba entregando en ese beso, pero mis manos tenían vida propia así que empezaron a bajar por su vientre hasta encontrar el broche de sus pantalones, mientras nos besábamos los desabroche, Bells no puso ninguna resistencia y se acomodo para que pudiera tener mejor acceso a ese lugar tan secreto.

Mi mano siguió acariciándola y preparándola para lo que tenía yo en mente, la tela de sus bragas era muy suave así que la recorrí lentamente, ella empezó a gemir en mi boca y ya no me pude contener mas y metí mi mano bajo sus bragas cuando por fin llegue a mi destino me di cuenta de que estaba húmeda y muy caliente, estaba igual de deseosa que yo. Me separe un poco para que pudiéramos respirar y en ese momento me inundo el aroma de Bells su esencia de mujer, mis dedos empezaron a moverse en ese lugar proporcionándole placer, Bells me miro directamente a los ojos y pude ver toda la pasión que sentía por mí, iniciamos un nuevo beso y Bells temblaba cada vez más sobre mi cuerpo, mis dedos nunca dejaron de moverse, entrando y saliendo de su lugar, los besos siguieron, mientras Bella tocaba mi pecho con una desesperación que me estaba volviendo loco, de repente sentí como su cuerpo se tensaba y su lugar se contraía apretando mis dedos, mientras yo trataba de callar sus gemidos con mi boca, mis dedos siguieron dentro de ella moviéndose, quería darle todo el placer posible, hasta que ella dejo escapar un suspiro y supe que se estaba recuperando del orgasmo que le había proporcionado.

Aparte mi mano y me di cuenta que iba a ser una tortura esperar el momento adecuado para hacerle el amor a Bella, pero iba a valer la pena.

**-Edward yo...** cuando por fin hablo pude sentir toda la confusión que había en su voz.

**-Shhh no te avergüences, ha sido maravilloso sentirte tener un orgasmo, sabes te deseo mucho.**

Bella se puso roja completamente.

**-Yo nunca había hecho esto, con nadie.**

**-Lo sé princesa, por eso quiero ir todo lo lento posible, quiero darte la confianza que necesitas para dar el siguiente paso, solo que me es un poco difícil porque cada vez que estoy junto a ti siento la necesidad de tocarte, de besarte y de sentirte, pero quiero que seas sincera conmigo y si alguna vez no quieres hacer algo de esto, solo dímelo y yo lo entenderé, quiero que tu decidas el momento y el lugar donde nos entregaremos mutuamente.**

Yo trataba de ser sincero al cien por ciento, no quería presionarla, pero la necesitaba y si de mi dependía la iba a llevar hasta el límite para después hacerle el amor.

Bella no dijo nada, así que lentamente la puse de pie frente a mí, alce su blusa y pude ver su fina piel blanca, le deje un beso en vientre y después le acomode los pantalones y los abroche.

**-Sera mejor que nos acomodemos la ropa o alguien se dará cuenta de lo que hicimos.**

**-Edward pero tú no terminaste. **

Esta afirmación me sorprendió, pero me agrado ella también pensaba en mí y mi sufrimiento por el deseo que sentía.

**-No te preocupes yo puedo aguantar, pero si quieres alguna vez te puedo mostrar cómo puedes ayudarme a liberarme.**

Bella bajo la mirada hacia sus zapatos y supe que había sido mucho para ella, soy un tonto la asuste.

**-Lo tendré en mente**, su respuesta me sorprendió al parecer me apresure a emitir un juicio.

Tome su mano y la bese en la palma.

**-Sera mejor que vallamos a buscar a los demás es de mala educación que estemos aquí solos, mientras Jasper y Alice vinieron a visitarte. **

La jale para salir de sala y entre directamente hacia la cocina pero no había nadie así que salimos al jardín y allí estaban todos, para mi sorpresa Emmett también ya había llegado y al parecer tenían un partido de Futbol aun que los equipos estaban muy disparejos, o tal vez no, Emmett y Rose eran un equipo, Jasper y Thony eran otro, cuando nos vieron llegar Rose empezó a reír.

**-Parece que ya han despertado, ¿Dormiste bien hermanito?**

**-No te imaginas lo bien que dormí, Hola Emmett.** Salude al grandulón doctor, que por cierto tenía su mano en la cintura de mi hermanita, Bella se dio cuenta de inmediato lo que veía por que pellizco mi mano y en un susurro me dijo **-Compórtate.**

Yo moví mis ojos, Rose tiene razón no hay duda esta mujer va a controlar mi vida de ahora en adelante.

**-Hola Edward, pequeña hermanita. Parece que ya están descansados, cuando llegue los vi dormidos tan apacibles que no quise despertaros y saludarlos.**

**-Ni nosotros nos dimos cuenta cuando llegaste ¿Tienes mucho rato?**

**-Algo, tuve una emergencia en el hospital y por eso tarde en llegar.**

**-Bueno mucha charla y poco juego, ahora que ya llego Edward podremos tener un partido más justo**, Jasper de inmediato tomo el control de la situación.

**-Princesa, siéntate junto a mi mama y Alice, no queremos que tengas otro accidente**, le di un beso en la frente y se dirigió hacia donde le había indicado y se sentó junto a Alice. **-¿Bueno en que equipo juego yo?**

**-Con Thony y con migo ya que Emmett y Rose pueden arreglárselas ellos solos.**

**-Bueno iniciemos **

Jugar al futbol me hizo olvidar por un momento todo el deseo reprimido que tenia por Bells y me relajo, la verdad nunca pensé en divertirme tanto con un simple juego, Rose y Emmett discutían porque ella no daba una con el balón y no era para menos ya que con los tacones que traía se tropezaba cada dos paso, así que al final opto por quitárselos y se los entrego a mi mama, aun que no funciono mucho porque siguió siendo lo mismo, nuestro equipo ya les había metido algunos goles y el mas emocionado era Thony, Emmett se veía un poco molesto pero prometió que nos ganaría en un juego limpio de FIFA, yo empecé a reír y le dije que nadie me ganaba en ese juego y Jasper empezó a reír también, bueno creo que ya tenemos una reta.

**-Sera mejor que vallamos a pedir la comida**, mi mama, Alice y Bells entraron en la cocina para pedir la comida, mientras Jasper, Thony y yo nos alejábamos por el jardín, claro que yo también observaba a Rose y a Emmett que se había quedado parados en el mismo lugar donde jugábamos antes.

**-¿Es difícil ser el hermano mayor?** Jasper hizo que volteara a verlo.

**-Algo así, yo siempre cuide a Rose y ahora se me hace difícil pensar que ya es mayor, que ya no me necesita y que también tiene que hacer su vida, me siento como un padre cuidando a su hija.**

**-Qué bueno que tocas el tema de un padre cuidando a su hija**. Lo mire intrigado y al parecer él lo comprendió. **Edward no quiero meterme en este asunto y menos porque sé que ya eres un hombre hecho y derecho, pero lo hago por el cariño que siento por Bella ella es como mi hermanita y lo siento así, por la amistad que la une a Alice, la conozco desde hace algún tiempo y sé que eres su primer novio,** (Debí imaginarlo Rose les había dicho) y **yo no quiero que sufra, ¿Entiendes?**

**-Lo entiendo perfecto Jasper y te prometo que no le hare daño, es lo que menos quiero, solo pienso en protegerla y hacerla feliz.** Me sorprendió la sinceridad con la que dije esas palabras y al parecer a Jasper también le sorprendieron porque me dio una mirada de aprobación.

**-Te creo y si necesitas algún consejo o algo avísame, yo también se lo que es sentirte como un adolecente enamorado, recuerda que también le llevo algunos años a Alice y al principio es difícil acostumbrarte pero al final decides que no importa.**

**-Lo tomare en cuenta porque también lo he pensado.**

En ese momento voltee a ver a Emmett y Rose y al parecer el doctor estaba practicando respiración de boca a boca con mi hermana, cuando pensé en salir corriendo a golpearlo, preferí respirar y no armar una escena, Rose ya era adulta y podía cuidarse de ella y al parecer nadie la obligaba a besarlo.

**-Vamos a entrar a la casa, antes de que mate a alguien.**

Jasper empezó a reír y Thony miro hacia donde estaba la pareja.

**-¿Edward, Rose y el doctor oso son amigos especiales**? Su pregunta inocente me hizo reír.

**-No lo sé enano, será mejor que luego le preguntemos a Rose.**

**-Bueno**, encogió los hombros y salió disparado hacia la casa.

Cuando entramos Jasper y yo mi mama ya había pedido la comida y estaban poniendo la mesa, les pedí que se sentaran y Jasper y yo terminamos de acomodar todo, era un buen día para consentir a las mujeres de la casa. Al poco rato entraron Emmett y Rose riéndose, yo los ignore no quería hacer algo que avergonzara a mi hermana, Bella se dio cuenta y tomo mi mano como diciéndome que hacia lo correcto.

Rose tenia razón en pedir tanta comida, a todos nos sorprendió lo mucho que comió Jasper empezó a hacerle burlas y yo lo seguí aun que Rose me vio con una mirada envenenada no lo pude evitar, al final de la comida se gano el apodo de hoyo negro, (por que se come todo lo que está a su alrededor y no se llena).

La tarde paso muy tranquila y llego la hora en que todos se fueran, Alice y Jasper fueron los primeros en salí de la casa, ya que Alice estaba algo cansada, pero mi mama les hizo prometer que irían el siguiente fin de semana y haríamos algo juntos de nuevo.

Ya tendríamos tiempo para ponernos de acuerdo Jasper y yo en la oficina.

Como a las 2 horas el siguiente en irse fue Emmett ya que tenía que ir al hospital a ver a un paciente, Rose lo despidió en la puerta y yo cuando regreso parecía muy contenta, así que no hice ningún comentario.

**-Bueno será mejor que bañe a Thony antes de que se haga más tarde**. Dijo Bells.

**-Yo te ayudo, con ese brazo no podrás tu sola.**

Si que salimos hacia el cuarto de baño y fue una experiencia rara, los dos sentados viendo como Anthony estaba decidido a comportarse como niño grande y bañarse él solo, eso me agrado, sabía que lo hacía para que Bella no se cansara, pero me di cuenta que no se quito bien el jabón de la cara así que lo metí de nuevo y ahora yo lo ayude a quedar bien limpio, ¿Así seria tener hijos?

Edward ¿qué pensamiento es ese?, hasta sentí escalofrió solo de pensarlo.

Ayude a Thony a ponerse la pijama y salió disparado a la cocina para cenar algo y luego irse a dormir, Bella había insistido en que hoy durmiera en su cama para que pudiera dormir a mis anchas esta noche, aun que al principio la idea me pareció bien, ahora ya no lo creía tanto, lo iba extrañar y no sabía porque.

Después ayude a Bella a sacar la ropa de las maletas y meterlas en los cajones y en el closet así no se arrugaría, sin querer vi un poco de su ropa interior, imaginarla con ella puesta me calentó de inmediato, necesitaba una ducha de agua fría antes de dormir.

Al final, Rose se quedo ayudando a Bells mientras yo me iba a dar ese baño que me hacía falta.

**BPOV**

**-¿Así que Emmett y tu se besaron?** No lo podía creer lo bien que iban Rose y Emmett el ya la había besado y la había invitado a ir al cine ellos solos, eso me agrado al parecer Emmett por fin estaba tomando las riendas de su relación.

**-Si hoy después del partido nos besamos, la verdad estoy muy contenta, ese hombre me gusta y sabes a lo que me refiero, porque estoy segura que tu sentiste lo mismo con mi hermano.**

Pensándolo así, Rose tenía razón yo había sentido eso por Edward desde que lo vi, el me gusto.

**-Pues si pero no me puedes culpar Edward es muy guapo.**

**-Bells tienes que contarme como te lo pido, nunca se lo había pedido a ninguna mujer.**

**-Fue muy chistoso se puso nervioso y me hablaba de cosas que no entendía, pero al final me hizo la pregunta y yo acepte, aun que no sé muy bien qué es ser novia de alguien ya que nunca he tenido novio.**

**-Entonces los dos están igual y aprenderán juntos porque Edward nunca ha vivido esa experiencia tampoco, pero puedes estar segura que eres especial para el ya que eres la primera mujer en muchas cosas. Pero bueno será mejor que te ayude a cambiarte antes de que Edward regrese, ¿Quieres ponerte el camisón de anoche o tienes otra cosa?**

**-Tengo mi pijama normal creo que esa usare hoy.**

**-Bien.**

Mi pijama normal consistía en una pantalón, con ositos y un blusón que hacia juego, a Rose le encanto y dijo que era muy bonita, muy adecuada a mi personalidad, me sentí muy bien con él, me hacía sentir segura por una extraña razón.

Rose salió y se despidió deseándonos buenas noches, ya había hecho lo mismo con Elizabeth en la cocina, que me había dicho que lo que necesitara no dudara en pedírselo.

Acomodo a Thony en la cama y me senté junto a él, parecía que el pequeño extraterrestre ya estaba a punto de dormirse, el día había sido muy largo y entre juegos y otras cosas se había agotado.

Edward entro ya con su pijama también, era la típica ropa para dormir de hombres, me sorprendió que se viera tan bien aun que fuera en pijama.

**-¿Te gusta lo que ves?**, su voz era muy sensual, no es justo porque este hombre se ve bien con lo que tenga puesto.

**-¿Tu qué crees?** dije pícaramente.

**-Al parecer así es.**

**-Aun que no pensé que fueras de los hombres que usaras ese tipo de pijamas.**

**-no lo soy.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Duermo solo con la ropa interior, pero no creí que fuera adecuado venir a darte las buenas noches con un atuendo así, por eso me puse esta pijama. A mi también me gusta tu pijama de ositos te vez muy tierna ¿Lista para acostarte?**

**-No tengo sueño.** Conteste rápido para no pensar en Edward solo con su ropa interior.

**-A mi me pasa igual, creo que dormí mucho en la tarde, aun que veo que Thony ya se durmió**.

Voltee a ver a mi hermano y asentí con la cabeza.

**-¿Qué te parece escuchar algo de música así nos relajamos y después te duermes?**

**-Me parece bien, ¿Que tienes pensado?**

**-Quiero que escuches la música para el nuevo videojuego, se que aun no está listo pero no pude evitar quererla en el juego cuando la escuche.**

Salió rápido del cuarto y mientras me acomodaba en la cama. A los pocos minutos entro y puso el CD en el reproductor que había en el cuarto, y se sentó junto a mí en la cama.

**-¿Lista?**

**-Antes de que pongas la música ¿puedo pedirte algo?**

**-Claro, ¿Qué es?**

**-Acuéstate junto a mí**. El me miro sorprendido por mi petición, pero lo único que quería era sentir su calor junto a mi cuerpo.

**-¿Segura?**

**-Si **

**-De acuerdo,** lentamente se metió bajo las cobijas donde yo estaba y se acomodo paso su brazo sobre mi hombro y yo acomode mi cara sobre su pecho, podía escuchar su corazón latiendo como una locomotora, eso me hizo recordar lo que había pasado entre nosotros en la tarde y lo que había significado para mi, el sentir mi primer orgasmo, no sé cómo, ni cuando, pero estaba enamorada de ese hombre y deseaba con todo mi corazón que el sintiera lo mismo, aun que era muy pronto para hablar de mis sentimientos hacia él.

**-¿Estas cómoda?**

**-Si y ¿Tu?**

**-También, bueno pondré la música y espero que me digas que te parece.**

las primeras notas eran una melodía muy dulce con un arpa y piano, algo muy relajante la música fluía por la habitación llenándola completamente, el arma llevaba la melodía y al fondo un saxofón y una flauta completaban la melodía, era algo que te llenaba de paz por momentos y alegría en otros, no sabía porque Edward había elegido este tipo de música para un videojuego de hombres lobos y vampiros, pero me gustaba, me imaginaba allí en medio de todos esos sonidos, me relaje tanto con la canción que no supe en qué momento me perdí entre la música y mi sueño, lo que si estaba segura era que soñaría con Edward toda la noche.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hola ya estoy de regreso con otro capítulo y lo se esté me quedo aun más raro que el otro, jajajaja lo malo es que no fue tan largo, pero tratare ponerlos más largos aun..

La canción que Edward y Bells escucharon al final se llama The White Ship of Hope y la interprete es Lisa Lynne si tienen oportunidad de escucharla me gustaría saber su opinión sobre mi selección musical del día de hoy, búsquenla en youtube.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Se que en otras ocasiones ya les he dicho que me hace muy feliz que me escriban pero se los quiero repetir cada vez que abro mi correo y veo que alguien me escribió casi me pongo a saltar como Alice.**

**Joslin WeasleyC:** Hola bienvenida a la lectura de mis fics, muchas gracias por todos los rr que me has mandado eres muy amable y la verdad no importa cómo me encontraste lo importante es que estas aquí y te gusta el fic, tienes razón Edward se porto mal con Bella al principio pero ya verás como ella transforma su vida, aun que él no aceptara su amor hasta casi al final de la historia, hombres no saben lo que tienen hasta que casi lo ven perdido, pero espero que sigas conmigo hasta el final.

**Almemdra:** Hola niña, siento que hoy te voy a decepcionar porque el capitulo no fue tan largo pero emocionante yo creo que sí, espero tu opinión.

**liloc:** siempre es un placer encontrarte en mis fics y hoy no es la excepción que bueno que te gusta este también y que me lo has hecho saber.

**Alinita28:** tu mensaje me hizo el día, claro que son unos pervertidos y hoy lo comprobaron, creo que a Bella se le quitara lo penosa sexual con Edward, que está desesperado por hacerle el amor. Y a lo mejor si vuela la ropa en la casa Masen jajajajajajaja. Sobre Tanya tienes razón lo hizo todo a propósito pero eso no lo sabrán hasta más adelantada la historia, pero es una mujer de cascos ligeros diría mi mami, jijijijijiji.

La relación de Emmett y Rose ya va tomando forma ya veremos qué pasa con esos dos

Espero que me des tu opinión sobre este capi.

**MirCel**: Gracias por tus palabras hacia mi forma de escribir espero no decepcionarte y que llegues hasta el final. Me da mucha alegría saber que el fic te gusta, solo por eso escribo.

**ginebralocacullen:** Que bien que te encanto el anterior capitulo, pero no entendí eso de que allí falto Bella, espero que me expliques.

**miadharu28**: ¿ Te gusto como se lo recordó?

**Nonita **: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa claro que puedes matar a Tanya, estoy pensando que al final de la historia la que me lo pida puede matarla jajajajajaja en la promesa alguien ya me lo pidió solo tengo que revisar los mensajes porque se me ha olvidado quien fue, pero si tu quieres en esta historia la puedes golpear tu jajajajaja.

PD1 tratare de actualizar hoy la promesa o a mas tardar mañana lo sé las tengo olvidadas no me maten por eso.

PD2, estoy de los nervios con liss que no actualiza quiero saber que onda con Edward y Bella, claro que si Bella no quiere continuar con lo que hacían en el baño el y ella dile a liss que yo estoy dispuesta a entrar al quite yo no me arrepentiría de tener un momento de pasión con Edward semi desnudo en el baño.

**L0kii:** que bien que pienses que no quedo raro el capitulo si no lindo, qué opinas de este siento que me quedo mucho más raro aun que el anterior.

**marihel:** que bien que reíste tanto con la sobre dosis de Analgésicos de Bells, a mi una vez me paso y no sabía donde estaba jajajaja fue horrible.

**arissita:** Tratare de no hacer tan largos los pensamientos de esos dos, pero no puedo cuando empiezo a escribir se me ocurren tantas cosas, que tengo que decirme concéntrate en una idea y no divagues, pero me resulta difícil, lo siento. lo bueno es que te gusto el capitulo y fue justo como te gustaba.

**aridenere:** Pues si Tanya va a ser la mala del cuento, aun que Edward algunos capítulos también lo será, no adelanto nada pero ya verán a que me refiero.

**Little Hope :** ¡Escribe más!

**Danibella**: No sé porque en otras historias será Tanya la bruja pero en las mías es porque la odio, no me gusta cómo se comporto con Bella y tampoco me gusta lo arrastrada que es con Edward una mujer debe de entender que cuando un hombre le dice que está enamorado de otra, ella tiene que hacerse a un lado, pero ella no, ella insiste eh insiste eh insiste por eso la odio me recuerda a alguien que conozco jijijiji.

**yolabertay:** bueno yo también quiero un viaje así, si Edward me pide ser su novia y ayudarme a ponerme la ropa y esos besos que se dan no son muy santos que digamos.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**maifer23**

**evelyncita**

**sadistic**

**helencity94**

**missvampi**

**trinity17**

**joslin weasleyc**

**escorpiotnf**


	10. Acuerdos, furia y tonto

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**"Buenos y tontos se confunden al pronto"**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**BPOV**

Despertar entre los brazos de Edward ha sido la experiencia más maravillosa del mundo, se veía tan relajado, tan feliz, no sé si era mi imaginación o era la verdad, pero yo me sentía igual, trate de moverme lentamente, pero de inmediato Edward despertó y me vio con sus enormes ojos.

**-Buenos días Bella durmiente.**

**-Buenos días príncipe Azul.** El sonrió y yo le correspondí la sonrisa.

**-Al parecer me quede dormido aquí.**

**-Eso parece, ¿Estuviste incomodo?**

**-No, ni siquiera recuerdo en qué momento me dormí.**

A mí me había pasado igual solo recordaba la música y después la tranquilidad que sentía entre los brazos de Edward.

**-¿Qué hora es? dije asuntándome había que ir a trabajar.**

**-Aun tenemos tiempo, pero con tu brazo será mejor que nos levantemos.**

Edward se puso de pie de inmediato y me ayudo a moverme hasta sentarme en la cama, en ese momento me di cuenta que Anthony estaba junto a nosotros al parecer el también había disfrutado de una dulce noche porque no se movió para nada y seguía profundamente dormido.

**-¿Quieres que te ayude a bañarte?,** Su voz sonó muy picara y cara era la de un niño inocente pero yo sabía perfectamente que atrás de esa simple pregunta estaba todo el deseo que los dos sentíamos el uno por el otro.

**-Creo que no es el mejor momento para bañarnos juntos, tomando en cuenta que aquí esta Anthony, pero quiero proponerte algo.**

Edward me vio extrañado, pero la curiosidad le gano.

**-¿Que quieres proponerme?**

**-Recuerdas ayer que me dijiste que podías enseñarme a liberarte.**

El abrió sus ojos muy grandes como no creyendo lo que yo le decía.

**-Si lo recuerdo ¿Porque?**

**-Porque quiero que me enseñes, quiero disfrutarte y que tú me disfrutes pero aun no estoy lista para el siguiente pasó y creo que es lo único que puedo ofrecer por ahora.**

Edward suspiro al parecer le complacía lo que le acababa de decir, porque de inmediato su erección se noto a través de la tela de sus pantalones.

**-¿Estás segura de eso?**

**-Si estoy segura que quiero conocerte y que me conozcas, sin llegar al finar por ahora, ¿Estás dispuesto a esperar?**

**-Yo lo único que quiero es estar contigo puedo esperar todo el tiempo que quiera, lo único que quiero es que tú seas feliz, así que puedo enseñarte algunas cosas y estoy seguro que tu también me enseñaras otras**

**-Bueno entonces si los dos estamos desacuerdo creo que podemos experimentar algunas cosas.**

**-Eso me parece bien, pero creo que ahora necesito una ducha de agua helada para concentrarme de nuevo, le voy a llamar a Rose para que venga a ayudarte.**

**-No lo hagas no quiero que se despierte aun, yo me puedo bañar sola, ayer ya lo hice y no veo mayor problema solo ayúdame a ponerme la bolsa en el brazo para no mojar el yeso.**

**-De acuerdo vamos al baño para acomodar todo.**

Edward puso cerca la bata de baño y una toalla extra, busco la bolsa con la que el día anterior había protegido mi brazo, esto iba a ser muy difícil pero tenía que perder el miedo, la vergüenza y a confiar en Edward en que el no trataría de sobrepasarse de nuestro trato y este era un buen momento para saber que podía esperar de él.

**-Bueno listo, ahora ¿Qué hago?**

**-ayúdame a quitarme el blusón y los pantalones.**

Los ojos de Edward se abrieron de par en par del asombro, a lo mejor había llevado las cosas muy lejos pero ya no había marcha atrás, era ahora o nunca.

Edward se acerco y me tomo por la cintura metió sus manos al resorte de mis pantalones y empezó a bajarlos como todo un experto, cuando estuvieron hasta abajo los sacudí de mis piernas y salieron volando, ahora venia lo más importante el blusón, al parecer el también se puso nervioso porque las manos le temblaban, lentamente bajo los tirante de mi blusa por mis hombros y yo alague mis brazos para que bajaran sin dificultad, segundos después estaba semi desnuda frente a Edward y el me miraba como si quisiera comerme, debería de haber sentido pena o preocupación por lo que pudiera pasar, pero nada de eso, me sentía muy cómoda con el frente a mí.

**-¿Puedes ponerme ahora la bolsa?** le susurre.

El no dijo nada solo miro en donde había dejado la bolsa, la agarro y me la puso en el brazo, el roce de sus dedos fue delicado y supe que estaba haciendo un gran esfuerzo para no hacerme daño o no mirarme fijamente en algunas partes de mi cuerpo.

Cuando termino me miro de nuevo.

**-Gracias por este regalo, será mejor que me valla ahora**, antes de poder decir algo Edward salió del baño casi corriendo y cerrando la puerta tras de él, ya tenía mi respuesta, podía confiar en Edward al cien por ciento.

**EPOV**

Bella me quería matar, si ahora estaba claro, ella quería matarme de abstinencia, verla desnuda me prendió muchísimo, no iba a poder calmar mi necesidad sexual hasta que la tuviera entre mis brazos y penetrándola. Claro que también me sorprendió, la propuesta que me había hecho era un paso a hacer el amor completamente y eso me gustaba solo tenía que ser paciente y Bella seria mía solo mía, yo sería el primer hombre en su vida y también el ultimo, de eso estaba seguro, muy seguro.

Después de la ducha fría, (QUE ME HACIA MUCHA FALTA) me vestí el traje que me había puesto hoy había sido pensando en Bella, yo se que las mujeres hacen ese tipo de cosas, pero aun que lo duden o no lo crean nosotros también lo hacemos, sabemos lo que nos favorece y lo que hace que ustedes queden deslumbradas y hoy necesitaba eso, deslumbrar a mi princesa y no solo con la ropa, tenía otros secretitos que usaría.

**BPOV**

El baño me cayo de maravilla ahora a vestirme desayunar y estaré lista para el trabajo, lo único que me preocupaba era dejar a Thony aquí, no quería causar más molestias aun que sabía que Elizabeth lo hacía con mucho gusto pero eso no dejaba de preocuparme, yo siempre había estado sola y me las había arreglado bien si las cosas no funcionaban con Edward no quería sentir que había perdido solo un novio y un amigo si no una familia y eso era lo que estaba pasando con Rose y Elizabeth se estaban convirtiendo en mi familia. Sería mejor no pensar en eso y solo vivir el día a día.

No quise despertar a Anthony, le toque la frente y escuche su respiración al parecer todo estaba bien, hacia días que no pensaba en su enfermedad y eso estaba bien al parecer el cambio de ambiente le sentó bien pero de todas formas necesitaba buscar un nuevo lugar para vivir, no siempre íbamos a estar en casa de Edward.

Cuando baje a la cocina lo primero que me llego fue la loción que Edward usa para después de afeitarse, cuando entre silenciosamente lo vi de espaldas sirviéndose café y se veía tan apuesto, ese traje lo hacía ver como una estrella de cine, era tan guapo, no es justo ¿Porque él se ve tan bien siempre?

**-Ya estas lista princesa.**

**-Si príncipe**

**-¿Quieres café? ¿Algo de desayunar? Yo no como mucho a esta hora del día solo café, pero tú tienes que comer bien.**

**-Yo tampoco tengo hambre el café está bien y una manzana.**

**-Bueno pero en el almuerzo te llevare a comer algo**.

**-No es necesario estaré bien.**

**-No discutas conmigo, necesitas ponerte bien pronto.**

Suspire, nadie nunca se había preocupado tanto por mí y eso se sentía muy bien.

**-Está bien no discuto contigo, haremos lo que quieras solo porque tengo el brazo roto**

**-No te preocupes princesa, yo me encargo de que de ahora en adelante hagas lo que yo quiero, **sabía que bromeaba pero había algo en su tono de voz que parecía una amenaza.

**-Que chistoso Edward.**

**-Toma tu café, mientras corto tu manzana.**

**-Gracias.**

Cuando terminamos de desayunar Elizabeth entro a la cocina, como siempre bien vestida.

**-Buenos días hijos, ¿Listos para el trabajo?¿ya desayunaron**?, esas palabras me hicieron recordar a mi madre, ella siempre nos preguntaba si ya habíamos desayunado y si no era así no nos dejaba salir de la casa hasta que lo hiciéramos.

**-Buenos días mama, solo tomamos café y Bells comió una manzana, prometo llevarla a comer algo en el almuerzo.**

**-Está bien, no se mal pasen ¿Los espero a comer?**

**-Yo creo que sí, espero terminar unas cosas en la oficina y después venimos para acá, Bella necesita descansar pero es tan cabezota que no quiere tomarse unos días.**

**-Edward estoy bien y no soy cabezota, si supiera que no puedo trabajar no iría.**

**-No discutan es muy temprano, está bien que Bella valla un rato al trabajo ella tiene razón no tiene nada que le impida a ir, pero hijo tu también tienes razón necesita descansar así que los espero a la hora de la comida, Rose, Anthony y yo iremos un rato a ver a Alice a su casa y luego regresamos para acá.**

**-¿En verdad vas a ir a ver a Alice?**

**-Claro, pobre esta tan sola en su casa que pensamos que sería buena idea ir a visitarla y ayudarla con algunas cosas del bebe.**

**-Eso es genial mama, entonces se divierten.**

**-¿Anthony sigue dormido?**

**-Si no quise despertarlo, la verdad nunca duerme tan tarde y creo que se lo merece se ha portado muy bien, estos días.**

**-Bueno entonces no te preocupes, cuando despierte te hablaremos a la oficina para que te salude y después lo vestiré eh iremos con Alice, ¿correcto?**

-**Si gracias por cuidar de él.**

**-Sera mejor que yo te agradezca por hacerme sentir útil, Edward y Rose ya se cuidan solos es bueno saber que alguien depende de mí.**

Elizabeth nos despidió en la puerta de la casa mientras Edward y yo subíamos al coche, el camino fue tranquilo y no pude dejar de recordar la primera vez que nos vimos en esta misma carretera y lo que me había gritado, lo que me hacia recordar que tenía que ir por mi coche al taller, tendría que hablar con el dueño para saber cuánto le debía aun y cuando podía ir por el de regreso.

**-¿En qué piensas princesa?**

**-En mi coche**

**-En esa lata de sardinas ¿Que tiene?**

**-Edward solo porque tu tengas este coche no quiere decir que sea mejor que el mío, bueno si es mejor que el mío pero lo que importa es la utilidad que me da y pienso hablar hoy al taller donde esta para preguntar cuando puedo ir por él.**

**-¿Para qué lo quieres? te comprare uno nuevo.**

**-NO te atrevas, yo no necesito un coche nuevo ya tengo uno y me funciona muy bien y ahora que lo han arreglado funcionara mucho mejor.**

**-No lo creo, hagamos un trato.**

**-¿Cual?**

**-Te dejare tener tu coche pero si se descompone te compro uno nuevo.**

**-No se va a descomponer**

**-Bueno entonces si estas tan segura, hagamos el trato no tienes nada que perder.**

**-Está bien pero te aburrirás porque mi coche no se descompondrá, el mecánico al que lo lleve es muy bueno y lo dejara casi como nuevo.**

**-Me parece bien que tengas tanta confianza en él, solo recuerda que hemos hecho un trato si se descompone te compro uno nuevo y no te enojaras ni nada. ¿De acuerdo?**

**-Está bien**. Por alguna extraña razón sabía que iba a perder este trato sería mejor que le hablara al mecánico y le pidiera que deje mi coche muy bien.

Por fin llegamos a la oficina, Edward me abrió la puerta y cuando salí me dio un beso en la boca, uno fugas.

**-Es porque no te voy a tener cerca un rato. Ya sabes lo que necesites avísame**

**-Lo sé papa, no te preocupes regresare antes de las 12**

**-Bueno hoy estamos muy chistosos, eso es bueno, no me gusta que mi chica este de mal humor.**

**-¿Soy tu chica?**

**-Claro, eres más que eso, eres mi princesa**. Saben algo yo amo a este hombre y mi día no se podía poner mejor después de esto.

Subimos al elevador y cuando se abrió la puerta en mi piso, no quería salir, no quería separarme de Edward pero si este sentimiento de pérdida era ahora que solo teníamos un día de novios, que sería cuando tuviéramos un mes, no iba a querer salir de la casa sin él, así que me arme de todo mi valor y salí del elevador, cuando las puertas se cerraron, quise correr por la escalera para encontrarlo cuando el saliera.

Tonta Bella compórtate y Madura.

Cuando llegue a la puerta de mi cubículo estaba cerrada la puerta, cuando la abrí, no pude creer lo que mis ojos veían, mi lugar está lleno de flores, mi mesa de dibujo, el piso, la otra mesa, en la ventana, parecía un jardín lleno de flores, esto tenía que ser obra de Edward, mientras disfrutaba del momento, no sentí a qué hora llego mi jefa Jessica, se paro junto a mí y me miro.

**-Al parecer tienes un admirador Isabella.**

**-Eso creo.**

**-Dile a tu noviecito que no te mande flores aquí, este es un lugar de trabajo y no puedes recibir estas cosas aquí.**

**-Lo siento se lo diré**. Si ella supiera quién me las mando no me estaría molestando, bruja

**-No creo que al señor Edward le guste esto.**

**-¿Que no me gustaría?,** por todos los cielos, Edward siempre entraba en la oficina justo cuando Jessica me regañaba alguien allá arriba me quería, porque yo jamás me quejaría de lo que Jessica me dice frente a él.

**-Le decía a Isabella que no puede recibir tantas flores aquí, señor**. La voz de Jessica se escucho como la de una niña de primara acusando a otro niño porque le pego.

**-¿Y eso porque no Jazmín?**

**-Jessica señor.**

**-Así Jessica, ¿porque no está bien que el novio de Bella le mande flores a la oficina?**

**-Porque la distrae señor y distrae a los otros empleados, todos van a querer venir a ver las flores, aparte este no es lugar para que le manden tantas.**

**-Bueno yo estoy en desacuerdo, creo que el novio de Bella a tenido un detalle muy lindo al mandarte todas esas flores y seguro es por su brazo roto. ¿Ya había notado el brazo roto de Bella, Jessica?**

Jessica abrió los ojos como si se le fueran a salir, no había notado el yeso pero ahora lo hacía, esta mujer solo busca escusas tontas para molestarme.

**-No señor no lo había notado.**

**-Bueno ahora ya lo sabe, el novio de Bella le mando todas estas flores porque sabe que se fracturo el brazo y quiere alegrarle el día y que recuerde que para él es importante y que la va a extrañar cada minuto que no la vea. **

Mi día si podía ir mejor, yo también lo iba a extrañar cada minuto que no lo viera, esto era muy romántico.

**-¿Y sabe cómo se todas esas cosas Jessica?**

**-No señor no lo sé.**

**-Bueno yo se lo diré, yo sé todas esas cosas porque yo fui el que mando todas esas flores y porque yo soy el novio de Bella, así que si me entero de que la está molestando por tonterías como esta buscare cambiarla de área ¿Ah entendido?**

Jessica se veía furiosa el color de su cara había cambiado del rojo al morado y después a un escarlata, por la pena, preocupación y odio que las palabras de Edward habían despertado en ella.

**-Si señor lo entendí**

**-Me gusta saber que es usted una mujer inteligente. Princesa te traje tu medicina la traía en el saco y se me olvido dártela, recuerda que la tienes que tomar en una hora.**

**-Gracias Edward**. Me entrego la medicina y tomo mi mana y la beso.

**-¿Te gustaron las flores?**

**-Si fue una sorpresa muy linda, gracias no tenías que molestarte.**

**-No fue molestia quería que tuvieras un buen inicio de día, le pediré que alguien las lleve a casa para que las puedas ver siempre que quieras ya que aquí no es lugar para que estén**.

Después de decir eso, me dio un beso en la frente y salió de la oficina.

Jessica seguía hecha una furia parecía que me iba a matar.

**-Eres una mosca muerta, con tu cara de niña buena has logrado envolver al jefe, pero no creas que esto va a durar mucho, se va a cansar de ti, de la novedad y ese día yo voy a estar para verlo y sabes algo me voy a reír mucho, porque recuerda que el que ríe al ultimo ríe mejor, hoy has ganado una batalla pero no la guerra.**

Y sin decir más dio media vuelta y se fue, sus palabras no deberían de afectarme pero lo hacían ella tenia razón algún día Edward se aburriría de mí y me botaría, pero por el momento no quería pensar en eso, recuerda Bella vivir el momento es lo importante, no puedes estar pensando en el mañana, así que mire mis flores de nuevo y me senté enfrente de mi mesa de dibujo y puse manos a la obra eh inicie con unos nuevos dibujos para la animación.

El tiempo paso rapidísimo cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado hora y media desde el suceso con Jessica y recordé que me tenía que tomar la medicina, Edward se iba a enojar si le decía que se me había pasado la hora, así que me pare y fui a buscar un vaso con agua para la medicina, cuando estuve en la cafetería, tomando el vaso con agua me encontré con Jasper, era bueno ver la cara amigable de alguien.

**-Así que hiciste enojar a Jessica.**

**-Que rápido corren los chismes, apenas de eso una hora.**

**-Y ya lo sabe todo el edificio y también que eres la nueva conquista de Edward. **

**-¿En verdad**? Con razón todos me veían raro cuando entre en la cafetería y yo pensando que era por mi yeso.

**-Si pero no te preocupes, rápido se olvidara, al parecer Edward la puso en su lugar y por eso esta tan enojada.**

**-Yo no iba a decir nada, me conoces no me gustan los problemas.**

**-Lo sé y debió de haber sido muy grosera para que Edward hiciera lo que hizo**.

Tuve que contarle a Jasper todo para que me entendiera.

**-Edward hizo bien en poner a Jessica en su lugar, no te preocupes como ya te dije pronto se olvidara esto, aparte no debe preocuparte lo que las personas digan, solo es envidia de que tú has logrado conquistar a Edward en poco tiempo, eso es lo que le molesta a Jessica que Edward no se fija en ella como mujer aun que hace todo lo posible ni siquiera puede decirle por su nombre.**

**-Lo se Jass pero es difícil ser la comidilla de todos, yo esperaba que no se enteraran de la relación que teníamos Edward y yo después de mucho tiempo.**

**-Bueno a veces no podemos controlar las cosas y esta es una de esas, tarde o temprano las personas se enterarían que lo de ustedes, mejor ponte alegre, Edward se comporto a la altura si quisiera mantener oculto su noviazgo no hubiera dicho nada.**

**-En eso tienes razón.**

**-Bueno deja de pensar tontería, me voy a trabajar porque aun que sea amigo del dueño tengo que entregar algunas cosas.**

**-Tienes razón yo también me voy, tengo cosas que hacer.**

Cuando regrese a mi cubículo me sentía mejor la plática con Jass me había calmado un poco el tenia razón tenía que darle el beneficio de la duda a Edward si no quisiera que los demás se enteraran de lo nuestro no lo diría y se lo dijo a su familia eso tiene que ser importante, yo soy su primer novia, la primera mujer que llevo a su casa, la primera en muchas cosas, ¿Eso tiene que ser importante, Verdad?

Cuando entre en mi oficina de nuevo, había una caja no muy grande en mi escritorio, cuando me acerque me di cuenta que estaba envuelta como un regalo, tenía una tarjeta de inmediato la abrí y vi que era un regalo de Edward.

_Princesa cuando no sé donde estas me pongo nervioso,_

_así que acepta este regalo para que me nos comuniquemos en cualquier momento._

_Espero que este no se te caiga dentro de la lavadora._

_Edward._

De inmediato supe lo que era, así que abrí la caja y allí estaba un celular igualito al de Edward, cuando lo prendí vi que tenía un mensaje personalizado.

_Eres mi princesa_, decía el mensaje.

Adentro había otra tarjeta con otro mensaje.

_Ya está guardado mi numero solo marca 1 y dale send._

Este hombre pensaba en todo, subiría a darle las gracias por este detalle en un momento solo tenía que hacer algunas cosas antes.

**EPOV.**

Les dije que tenía mis secretos para ganarme rápido a Bella, las flores fueron una buena idea, lástima que la víbora de Jessica me la estropeo, estuve a poco de despedirla, pero creo que la demanda por despido injustificado no vale la pena, si ella quiere hacerle la vida imposible a mi princesa yo puedo hacérsela a ella, ¿Y recuerdan? yo soy el jefe.

Mi tercer paso, fue lo del celular aun que está mal decir que ya lo había comprado pero se me había olvidado dárselo pero hoy fue un buen día para hacerlo, ahora solo me faltaba llevarla a comer y estaría mas cerca de lo que estaba buscando, tener su confianza al cien por ciento y llevarla directo a la cama conmigo.

JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA se lo creyeron, estoy bromeando, no es lo único que busco de ella, en este momento deben de estarme odiando pero solo juego, mi objetivo ahorita no es solo tener sexo con ella y ya, no voy a negar que lo que siente mi cuerpo cuando esta cerca de ella nunca lo había sentido por ninguna otra, pero prometí no hacerle daño y lo voy a cumplir hasta donde pueda y tampoco voy a negar que la quiero y me asusta pero por ahora solo es eso, un cariño muy especial.

**BPOV**

Estaba tan entretenida trabajando que cuando empezó a sonar el teléfono celular salte de mi lugar, casi me caigo de la silla. Cuando vi el numero lo reconocí de inmediato, era el celular de Alice.

**-Hola Alice, ¿Como estas?**

**-Hola Bells, con que estrenando celular.**

**-Si Edward me lo regalo hoy, ¿Pero cómo te enteraste?**

**-Bueno porque Edward nos hablo hace un rato para avisarnos de que tenías celular nuevo. Espero que este no se te caiga en la lavadora.** Alice era muy chistosa podría imaginarme la cara que estaba haciendo en este momento.

**-Prometo tener cuidado para que no sufra ningún accidente.**

**-Muy bien aquí hay alguien que quiere hablar contigo.**

**-Bells**

**-Pequeño extraterrestre ¿cómo amaneciste?**

**-Bien, te fuiste y no me dijiste.** En la voz de mi hermanito había reproche, yo no quería despertarlo pero la tenia razón debí haberlo hecho.

**-Lo siento Thony solo que no quise despertarte, ¿Te asustaste?**

**-No porque Elizabeth, estaba conmigo cuando desperté y ella me dijo que ya te habías ido a trabajar, pero te extraño.**

**-Yo también te extraño, pero nos vemos a la hora de la comida.**

**-Te quiero Bells.**

**-Yo también te quiero Anthony.**

Cuando colgué el teléfono una lágrima salió de mi ojo, mi hermano era lo más importante para mí, debía tener más cuidado con este tipo de cosas.

Mire mi reloj y eran más de la 1 era hora de comer algo, aun que Edward no me había buscado, ¿Estaría muy ocupado?, no perdía nada con ir a buscarlo a su oficina, si estaba ocupado comería algo yo sola para tener hambre a la hora de la comida. Así que guarde mi trabajo del día de hoy en mi cajón arregle un poco mi escritorio y salí hacia la oficina de Edward.

Como de costumbre lo primero que se ve al abrirse la puerta es a Lili, ella me vio de inmediato y me sonrió.

**-Hola Bella, ¿Como sigues de tu brazo?**

**-¿Te lo conto Edward? **

**-Si me lo dijo esta mañana que llego, que habías tenido una caída y te fisuraste el brazo.**

**-Ese Edward es un chismoso, estoy bien aun que me tratan como si me fuera a romper.**

Lili empezó a reír.

**-Bueno te trata así porque ya vio que si te puedes romper, aun que te diré que me extraño su actitud nunca lo había visto tan preocupado por nadie que no fuera su madre o su hermana, tienes mucha suerte.**

**-Si esa es la verdad tengo suerte de tener a Edward. Y hablando de él ¿Crees que pueda pasar a verlo?**

**-Claro pasa está en una llamada telefónica, pero dijo que si venias a buscarlo que te dejara pasar.**

**-¿Segura?**

**-Claro, pasa.**

**-Gracias Lili.**

Camine hacia la enorme puerta de madera y toque pero nadie me respondió así que entre, Edward estaba parado junto a la ventana dándome la espalda, pude ver que hablaba por teléfono con alguien así que me quede recargada en la puerta viéndolo, hoy se veía tan guapo. Cuando sintió mi mirada volteo para ver quién era y me sonrió, me hizo señas para que me acercara a donde él estaba y no dude ni un instante así lo hice, cuando quede frente a él, me dio un beso en la frente mientras seguía hablando por teléfono, no quería meterme en lo que no me importaba así que me moví para darle un poco de privacidad. Aun que ya había estado en su oficina nunca le había puesto mucha atención así que me di una vuelta viendo los cuadros y los objetos que tenía en su librero, la colección de CD, era enorme, tenia música que a mí me encantaba y otros que en mi vida había visto ni escuchado, estaba tan entretenida que no me di cuenta qué hora termino su llamada, solo sentí unos grandes y fuertes brazos abrazándome por la cintura y una respiración en mi hombro.

**-¿Has encontrado algo que te guste?**

**-Tienes mucha música.**

**-Si es uno de mis pasatiempos, escucharla.**

Cuando se acerco más sentí de nuevo su erección entre mis nalgas, esto me hizo temblar y recordar que Edward me encantaba, que tenía mucha curiosidad de muchas cosas. Así que lentamente me fui volteando para quedar frente a él y por primera vez yo tome la iniciativa y le di un beso al principio se sorprendió pero después me lo correspondió, el problema fue cuando nuestras lenguas se encontraron y empezaron a jugar, no pude dejar de gemir un poco, por todo lo que me hacía sentir, la necesidad de sentirlo mas, de que este beso nunca terminara. Pero como de costumbre, se me olvido respirar y Edward tuvo que retirarse para que respirara, pero el siguió besando mi cuello.

**-Bells me vas a volver loco con esos besos que me das.**

**-Me has descubierto, eso quiero**. Dije riéndome un poco.

**-¿Me dejas hacer algo?**

**-claro lo que quieras.**

Siguió besando mi cuello pero después se separo y me jalo hacia su escritorio el se recargo en él y abrió las piernas para meterme entre ellas, me acerco tanto que podía sentir su erección entre mis piernas instintivamente me moví ligeramente para rozar su parte con la mía y Edward gimió, pero no fue cualquier gemido fue embriagador el sonido.

Paso sus manos sobre mis senos y de inmediato mis pezones se pusieron duros, cuando él lo sintió, me empezó a besar de nuevo pero con una desesperación que por un momento me dio miedo, pero recordé que podía confiar en él, sus manos empezaron a desabrochar mi blusa y la abrió para poder ver mi sostén, hoy era negro de encaje, una lencería que Alice me había obligado a comprar, pero hoy le agradecía que lo hubiera hecho porque al parecer Edward estaba complacido, empezó a masajear sobre el sostén mis senos y a poner más duros mis pezones, nunca pensé que si alguien me tocara allí, yo podía sentir tanto placer.

Cerré mis ojos para disfrutarlo y me moví de nuevo lentamente para rozar la erección de Edward, mientras disfrutaba de las manos de Edward, de repente escuche un click y me di cuenta que Edward había desabrochado mi sostén y podía verme desnudos los senos, por instinto me tape, pero no porque me diera pena que él me viera, ya lo había hecho en la mañana, fue porque me dio miedo de que alguien entrara. Edward me vio y empezó a reír.

**-Tu cuerpo es perfecto no te avergüences, me gusta verlo.**

**-No me avergüenzo de que me veas, me gusta que lo hagas.**

**-¿Entonces?**

**-Estamos en tu oficina alguien puede entrar**.

**-Nadie va a entrar princesa, Lili nunca lo hace sin tocar antes y como sabe que estoy contigo no permitirá que nadie entre sin ser avisado, ¿pero si quieres cierro la puerta con botón?**

**-Por favor.**

Edward me vio divertido pero así lo hizo, camino directo a la puerta mientras yo lo miraba y cerro con botón, cuando venía de regreso vi su erección estaba enorme, nunca creí que pudiera crecer así, si acomodo de nuevo frente a mí y no pude dejar de mirar esa parte de su cuerpo.

El de inmediato se dio cuenta.

**-¿Quieres tocarlo?**

Claro que quería tocarlo, nunca lo había hecho y me daba curiosidad.

**-¿Me dejarías? Pero no sé como**

-Claro que puedes tocarlo, mi cuerpo es tuyo.

Tomo mi mano con la palma abierta y me la llevo hasta donde estaba su miembro y la puso sobre el después hizo que la pegara hasta su vientre, la sensación era rara, estaba muy caliente y húmedo a la vez y eso que tenia la tela sobre el ¿cómo sería sin tela?, mientras pensaba todas estas cosas Edward hizo que moviera mi mano de arriba hacia abajo, el cerro los ojos eh hizo una cara como de dolor. Así que deje de hacer el movimiento de inmediato.

**-¿Qué pasa? ¿Te asuste?**

**-No, solo que pensé que te lastimaba.**

**-No me lastimas, es que se siente muy bien lo que haces con tu mano.**

**-¿entonces puedo continuar?**

**-Si tu quieres si.**

Así que lo hice, seguí moviendo mi mano como él me había enseñado antes, al parecer le gustaba porque gemía despacio, ¿Que pasaría si movía mi mano mas rápido? no perdía nada con averiguarlo, cuando empecé a mover mi mano mas rápido la respiración de Edward se hizo más dificultosa, sus gemidos más fuertes y parecía que quería gritar, sus manos tomaron uno de mis senos y empezó a jalar y a pellizcar mi pezón.

**-Bella no pares por favor.** Su voz era entre una súplica y una orden, el bajo una de sus manos y apretó mis nalgas y yo hice un movimiento mas rápido y fuerte, en ese momento sentí como el miembro de Edward se contraía poco después sus pantalones se humedecieron, su respiración se hizo más agitada y sus manos apretaban mis nalgas muy fuerte.

No sé cuantos minutos pasaron, pero Edward fue destensando sé y lentamente abrió los ojos, su mirada era nueva para mi, una sonrisa apareció en su boca y nos quedamos allí mirándonos durante otro rato.

**-¿Estás bien Edward?**

**-Maravillosamente princesa**

**-Están mojados tus pantalones.**

**-En este momento no me preocupa eso, gracias por el orgasmo que me diste**. Me dio un beso en la frente

**-¿En verdad tuviste un orgasmo**? Increíble yo solo movía mi mano.

**-Si me has dado un gran orgasmo.** Sera mejor que te acomode la ropa porque si sigo viendo tus senos, no voy a poder controlar mis ganas de hacerte el amor aquí sobre el escritorio.

**-¿Eso se puede hacer sobre el escritorio?**

**-Claro algún día te lo enseñare. **

**-¿Lo has hecho con alguien sobre tu escritorio? **no pude dejar de molestarme por esto.

-No, nunca lo he hecho sobre el escritorio con nadie, pero que no lo hubiera hecho antes no quiere decir que no sepa cómo hacerlo, cuando lo hagamos tú y yo será la primera vez para los dos. ¿De acuerdo?

-Está bien.

En ese momento Edward abrocho mi sostén y lentamente mi blusa, me miro directamente a los ojos y después me dio otro beso en la frente.

**-No te pregunte por que habías venido a buscarme.**

**-Es hora de comer algo.**

Miro su reloj.

**-Tengo que hacer unas llamadas para poder irnos temprano, porque no vas a comer algo a la cafetería y te busco como en una hora para poder irnos a casa.**

**-Está bien**, entonces te veo en un rato, claro que me decepciono esa respuesta, pero yo entendía que tenía trabajo, aparte pasaríamos toda la tarde juntos.

**-No te enojes princesa, pasaremos la tarde juntos, solo que no puedo esperar para hacer estas llamadas.**

**-Lo sé no estoy molesta así que no te preocupes yo entiendo, bueno te dejo y nos vemos al rato.**

**-Gracias**, me dio un beso rápido en los labios. Dile a Lili que nadie me moleste que necesito estar solo un rato, por favor.

**-Claro.** Me di la vuelta y salí de la oficina.

**EPOV**

Si lo sé soy un idiota, Bella me acababa de dar el mejor orgasmo de mi vida y yo me portaba como un cretino, pero me asuste lo siento, ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir lo que ella con sus caricias y no supe cómo reaccionar. Si me hacía sentir todas esas cosas solo masturbándome, ¿Que me pasaría cuando hiciéramos el amor?

Estoy muy confundido, no sé si alejarme y tratar de ya no tocarnos o seguir adelante y bajar todas barreras que me había construido a mí alrededor.

Que alguien me ayude, no sé qué hacer.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh cada día me quedan más raros mis capítulos, ¿Que les pareció el capítulo de hoy? Que alguien ayude a Edward por favor.

Bueno espero que les haya gustado.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Alinita28:** Siiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii, son unos pervertidos hoy les toco en la oficina de Edward, me gusto que quieres una noche de placer con Carlisle, creo que puedo cumplirte tu deseo, jajajaja avísame si te gustaría y lo hacemos.

Rose y Emmett van muy bien, ya veremos cómo va funcionando esa relación poco a poco.

Me encanta saber que te gustan mis fics espero contar con tu opinión sobre mi nueva historia, allí Edward y Bella van a ser amantes, bueno yo ya estoy adelantando cosas y no he subido los capítulos, hoy subo uno y pronto otro, ya tengo escritos los siguientes 3.

Y tienes razón Edward está enamorado pero no lo quiere admitir, no sé qué le tendrá que pasar para que se dé cuenta que está muy pero muy enamorado de Bella esperemos que Bella aguante que él no se lo diga.

**MirCel:** Hola niña espero que hayas Dormido muy bien, ¿leíste de nuevo el capitulo? ¿Ya le entendiste? ¿Te gusto?

**Nonita:** Yo sentí envidia hoy, yo quiero eso con Edward jajajajaja, tienes razón cuando Bella se deja llevar que el mundo se agarre porque es peligrosa hoy lo comprobamos y esto apenas inicia, jajaja deja que hagan el amor, saldrán chispas de esta pareja. Ya me imagine como va a ser su primera vez, ya tengo todo el escenario y todo, ya pronto lo veras jajajajajajaja

PD1, Oye tengo una nueva historia espero tu opinión.

PD2. Lo sé estoy volando muy alto, pero no me importa yo quiero tener un encuentro cercano del tercer tipo con Edward, jajajajajaja o ya de perdis con Quiin, aun que él no pertenece al libro de crepúsculo, ese personaje como me gusta.

**miadharu28:** hola niña que bien que te gusto como Edward le recordó a Bells que ya eran novios, Rose y Emmett ahí la llevan, el próximo capitulo veremos un poco de su salida al cine.

**yolabertay:** Holis, hoy di una probadita de lo que estos dos pueden llegar a hacer, ya pronto vendrá el encuentro, bueno eso espero si todo sigue así, en unos 4 o 5 capítulos, cuando le quiten el yeso a Bella, tampoco quiero que Edward la lastime, lo que si te puedo adelantar es que este par de calenturientos van a conocer sus cuerpos al máximo antes de hacer el amor

**Inmans:** si ya tenemos el sixpac completo, y hoy ya te di un adelanto de los comentarios de la oficina, aun que creo que habrá más.

**Almemdra:** Así le decía mi hermano ah estar enamorado, Estoy deslumbrado jajajaja, y ahora ya está casado y con un bebe de meses, pero a Edward le pasa igual que a mi hermano no va a aceptar que está enamorado de Bella hasta que casi la pierda.

**marihel:** Pobre Edward va a sufrir y Bella le sacara canas verdes como alguien me dijo, que tal la forma de comer de Emmett, parece que la comida se agotara y el quiere guardarla dentro de el jajajajajaja.

**L0kii:** no me des las gracias por nada, yo soy la que tengo que agradecerte por tomarte el tiempo de escribirme y leer la historia, espero haber cumplido tu deseo y actualizar justo cuando querías. Espero que el de hoy te gustara tanto como los anteriores, siento que me quedo más raro que los otros dos ¿Tu qué opinas?, y creo que a Edward eso de las duchas de agua fría ya no le van a ayudar mucho, después de lo que paso hoy.

**Joslin WeasleyC: **Hola me da gusto saber que te están gustando los capítulos, espero sigas leyendo.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Jadangely Swan**

**marispecs**

**dark warrior 1000**

**Karen CC**

**anitappv**

**Noticias.**

**Tengo una nueva historia que se llama renovarse, hace algún tiempo una de ustedes me pidió que le pusiera mas lemmons a mis historias así que deicida escribir una donde casi en cada capítulo hubiera uno, espero que se den una vuelta por la historia y me den su opinión se llama Renovándome.**


	11. Alice y Jasper

**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Te amo de una forma que **

**Diariamente me sorprende **

**Te extraño como si hubieses**

**Sido mía eternamente**

**Que no te extrañe si un día**

**De estos te sorprendo**

**Con un beso y te enamora**

**Te estoy amando de una forma**

**Inevitable y de pasión me vuelvo loco.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**EPOV**

Ya me entere que se estuvieron quejando de mi, que soy un inmaduro y que si no tomo una decisión pronto me van a dar caza con unos vulturis que no sé ni quiénes son esos tipos ¿son un grupo de música Rock?, así que sus amenazas no me dan miedo.

¿Pues qué creen?, no me importa lo que opinen de mí y para que se enteren ya paso toda la semana y estuve tan ocupado con el trabajo que no fue necesario que me alejara de Bella, las cosas se dieron de tal forma que en la mañana la llevaba al trabajo y en la tarde Rose iba por ella, yo llegaba tan cansado a la casa que solo le daba un beso de buenas noches y me iba directo a mi cama, si lo sé soy un idita no tienen que decírmelo. Pero aun que no lo crean no hubo un minuto en el que no pensara en ella, en todos los sentimientos que tenia por esa mujer, en el miedo a enamorarme y perderla, o en no poder amarla como ella se merece.

Hoy temprano fuimos al hospital y le quitaron la férula, así que solo tendrá que usar ese yeso dos semanas mas y listo, Para festejar Alice Rose y ella, van a ir de compras, pero como Alice no puede andar sola en la calle porque se le valla a adelantar el parto Jasper tiene que ir y como no quiere ir solo con un montón de mujeres yo también voy, Thony se quedara en la casa con mi mama.

Mientras ellas compran nosotros nos sentaremos a tomarnos un café y a platicar y eso es exactamente lo que quiero platicar con Jasper, aun recuerdo que me dijo que si tenía dudas o necesitaba un consejo, que el estaría allí, así que hoy era el mejor momento para esto.

**-Príncipe no quiero ir con Alice ni** **Rose.** Bella tenía una mueca como si la estuviera mandando al matadero.

**-¿Porque princesa? A todas las mujeres les gusta ir de compras **Y es la verdad, o me van a negar que si ustedes tuvieran la elección de ir de compras o quedarse a estudiar en sus casas, no lo pensarían 2 veces eh irían de compras.

**-Pero a mí no, yo quiero pasar tiempo contigo, esta semana nos hemos visto muy poco y te extraño. **Y era verdad yo también la había extrañado como un loco.

**-Yo también te extrañe mucho y sabes que no pase tiempo contigo porque no quisiera si no porque tengo mucho trabajo.**

**-Lo sé y no te reclamo por eso, pero pudimos haber pasado las noches juntos**. Ella tenia razón si yo hubiera querido me habría quedado en su cuarto a dormir, pero el simple roce de su cuerpo y el mío me hacía sentir cosas que no comprendía y me daban miedo.

**-Lo sé princesa pero llegaba tan cansado que se me hacia feo ir contigo a tu cuarto y quedarme dormido de inmediato**, aparte de todo mentiroso porque me costaba mucho trabajo dormir, solo de pensar que ella estaba allí y que yo la necesitaba se me iba el sueño. **Pero bueno ahora podemos hacer cosas juntos y mañana también.**

**-Por eso Edward vamos a hacer algo tu y yo, sin Alice, Jasper y Rose. **Era la mejor oferta que me habían hecho en meses pero no podía aceptar, así que hice de tripas corazón.

**-Eso no sería correcto toda la semana han estado hablando de este día de compras, mira ve con ellas Jasper y yo nos quedaremos aquí, cada vez que quieras puedes venir y darme un beso, o nos mandaremos mensajes y si vemos que en 3 horas no terminan, te secuestrare y haremos algo juntos, ¿Está bien?**

Bella hizo una carita que me hizo sentir mal, ella en verdad quería pasar tiempo conmigo, eso de ir de compras era una tortura para ella.

**-Está bien pero en tres horas nos vamos.**

**-De acuerdo, ¿tienes la tarjeta que te di?, compra lo que quieras no importa lo que cueste.**

**-Edward esa es otra cosa yo no creo que este bien que me des una tarjeta de crédito y tu pagues mis compras.**

**-¿porque no? eres mi novia y si Rose se va a gastar mi dinero ¿Tu porque no?**

**-Porque Rose es tu hermana y tiene cierto derecho pero yo no.**

**-Tonterías Bella, tu eres mi novia y quiero que tengas lo mejor, ve y compra lo que quieras, a lo mejor no quieres ropa, pero libros ¿sí? yo sé cuánto te gusta leer.**

**-Alice y Rose no van a querer ir a la librería**

**-Bueno entonces cuando terminen de comprar tú y yo iremos a la librería. Aparte quiero que me hagas un favor.**

**-¿Cual?**

**-El bebe de Jasper y Alice no tiene cuna, escuche el otro día que la que les había gustado costaba mucho y no podían pagarla, porque no la compras tu y les das la sorpresa.**

**-¿En verdad Edward?**

**-Claro, cómprala y en la tarjeta escribes que es un regalo de los tres, de Thony, tuyo y mío, mientras yo distraigo a Jasper y que Rose distraiga a Alice. ¿Te parece?**

**-Eres un amor, así si me dan ganas de gastar tu dinero.**

Empecé a reír, ella no pensaba en ella, pero pensaba en los demás eso era bueno, si le hubiera dado una tarjeta de crédito a otra mujer ya no tendría dinero, pero algo me decía que Bella iba a utilizarlo de forma correcta, su tarjeta no tenia limite de crédito, algo que no había podido hacer con la de Rose a ella si le había puesto un límite y me había ahorrado muchos dolores de cabeza, lo bueno es que ella trabajaba y ganaba su dinero y no piensen que soy un tacaño me encanta poder darles muchas cosas a mi mama y a mi hermana y ahora a mi novia, pero si no pongo limites nos quedaríamos sin dinero con la forma de comprar de Rose.

**-Bueno entonces como piensas que soy un amor hoy en la noche tú y yo podemos dormir juntos y tal vez recuperar el tiempo perdido ¿Te parece?**

**-Me encanta la idea.**

**-Bueno entonces ya tienes dos razones buenas para ir de compras con Alice y Rose, la cuna del bebe y tal vez puedas comprarte algo bonito para que yo te vea puesto hoy en la noche**.

**-Esa es una buena idea.**

Si soy de lo peor, pero bueno no pueden negar que es tentado tener a una mujer tan hermosa como Bella con algo bonito, aun que la preferiría desnuda pero no es buen momento para pensar en eso.

Me agache y le di un beso en los labios pero cuando quise profundizarlo, alguien nos interrumpió.

**-Haber ustedes dos tortolitos, sepárense, manos arriba donde yo las vea, como yo no puedo besar a mi doctor oso ustedes tampoco pueden besarse frente a mí.**

Rose me iba a volver loco desde que había empezado a salir con Emmett se estaba volviendo cada vez mas loca y eso era porque Emmett es doctor y es difícil tener tiempo libre, se veían a horas muy raras de la noche o del día.

**-Solo le estoy dando un beso a tu hermano Rose, por favor no lo he visto mucho en esta semana.**

**-Bueno yo tampoco he visto a mi oso y no me estoy quejando, ¿o sí?**

**-No te quejas pero nos estas volviendo locos a todos Rose.**

**-Bella, si yo sufro ustedes sufren, así que trae tu trasero aquí y deja de besar a mi hermano.**

**-Está bien**. Y en un tono dramático me dijo: **Adiós príncipe, si no regreso en 3 horas venga mi muerte.**

Eso me hizo reír,**- No te preocupes princesa yo matare al dragón de 5 cabezas y vengare tu muerte.**

**-Que chistositos, pero sigan jugando y verán que puedo sacar fuego por la boca.**

**-Princesa será mejor que valla o habrá un derramamiento de sangre, recuerda tus dos razones para ir.**

**-Está bien ya me voy**, rápidamente me dio un beso en los labios y corrió hacia donde estaba Rose y se alejaron las tres. Alice y Jasper habían estado muy cayados, así que me acerque hasta donde estaba el y nos sentamos en una mesa, no dijimos nada por un rato hasta que Jasper rompió el silencio.

**-Tú hermana está loca, no dejo que Alice se despidiera de mi.**

**-Lo sé, la relación con Emmett la esta trastornando, si ellos no se besan nadie se besa.**

**-Sí lo se Emmett me ah contado que Rose es así, el al principio se sintió intimidado y te juro que para que Emmett se sienta así, la mujer debe ser muy especial.**

**-La verdad Rose es muy especial y no lo digo porque sea mi hermana, lo único que no me gusta es lo rápido que van las cosas entre ellos, si por Rose fuera ya estarían preparándose para la boda. **

**- y no te gustara saber lo que paso el miércoles en el cine.**

**-La verdad es que no me interesa, me imagino miles de cosas, pero Rose sigue siendo mi hermanita así que no es muy agradable pensar que pudieron haber tenido sexo en el cine.**

**-¿Lees las mentes o ves el futuro?** Jasper empezó a reír, yo hice una mueca de asco y Jasper se carcajeo más.

**-Bueno hablemos de otra cosa.**

**-Claro.**

**-¿Así que has tenido mucho trabajo?**

**-Tú lo sabes mejor que nadie, ya sabes cómo vamos con los proyectos nuevos, pero creo que esta vez fue algún comentario que te hizo Bella, ¿o me equivoco?**

**-No te equivocas, mira ya sé que no me incumbe, pero ella está preocupada dice que has estado muy distante estos días y no cree que sea por el trabajo, aun que no lo creas Bella es muy lista y se da cuenta de las cosas.**

**-Yo nunca he dudado de que ella sea inteligente de hecho es por eso que me gusta, porque se da cuenta de cosas que otras personas no se darían por enterados y tiene razón aparte del trabajo he estado confundió.**

**-¿Quieres hablar de eso?**

**-Pues me cuesta trabajo aceptar que la quiero y que me están pasando cosas raras cada vez que estoy con ella, despierta cosas en mí que nunca creí que pudiera experimentar y estoy asustado y mucho.**

Jasper me miro por un momento y se empezó a reír.

-**Tú no quieres a Bella**, hizo una pausa me miro a los ojos y luego agrego **Estas enamorado como un tonto de ella.**

Su afirmación me sorprendió si no podía aceptar tan fácil que la quería imagínense aceptar que la amaba **-¿Cómo puedes saber tu eso y yo no? ¿Porque yo no puedo aceptar que estoy enamorado de ella?**

**-Bueno lo sé porque yo pase lo mismo con Alice y fue duro aceptar que estaba enamorado, yo era el típico hombre que salía con una y con otra, el que decía no me voy a casar nunca, para que hacer feliz a una mujer cuando puedo hacer felices a todas, pero cuando me reencontré con Alice cambio mi vida, mi mundo y ahora ya no se qué haría sin ella.**

**-Es que es eso lo que me da miedo, depender tanto de Bella que el día de mañana no este y mi vida ya no sea la misma.**

**-Bueno eso es un riesgo que todos tenemos que correr cuando estamos enamorados, nadie tiene comprado el futuro, pero si sigues pensando en esas cosas y te poner límites te estás perdiendo de conocer a una mujer maravillosa y de vivir los mejores días de tu vida.**

**-En eso tienes razón.**

**-Claro yo siempre la tengo.**

Los dos empezamos a reír como tontos.

**-Cuéntame de ti y de Alice, toda la historia por favor.**

**-Bueno creo que una vez te conté que Alice y yo nacimos en el mismo pueblo**. Yo lo mire y solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente recordé la plática que habíamos tenido el día que pensé que el enamoraba a Bella.

**- Ella vivía en la casa de alado y mi hermano James 4 años menor que yo era su mejor amigo y estaba algo enamorado de ella. Como parte de la familia Alice siempre entraba y salía de la casa como si fuera su propia casa, mis papas y los de ella son grandes amigos fueron juntos a la escuela también, así que la amistad continuo hasta nosotros, cuando yo era adolecente la veía como la niñita que me molestaba siempre, ella y James siempre me hacían travesuras y yo pensaba que era insufrible que la vida no me había dado hermanas pero me había dado a Alice.**

**Así paso mi vida, hasta que unos días antes de que yo me fuera a la universidad ella entro a mi cuarto tenía los ojos rojos porque me imaginaba que por llorar toda la noche, yo pensé que alguien la había molestado, eso era común entre los chicos de esa edad, así que le pregunte que le pasaba para ayudarla, entonces ella me abrazo y empezó a llorar de nuevo. Empezó a pedirme que no me fuera que ella me amaba y que no podría alejarse de mi todo ese tiempo, a mi me dio risa, imagínate que una niña de 10 años te diga que te ama que eres el amor de su vida es tonto, un niño de esa edad no sabe lo que es el amor, bueno yo en aquel momento creía eso, le explique que solo era un enamoramiento de juventud, una ilusión que un día se olvidaría de mi y encontraría a su verdadero amor, pero que ahora era muy joven para pensar en esas cosas, También pensé en lo desilusionado que estaría James si se enteraba de esto, ya que siempre había mostrado interés por Alice y también pensé que a lo largo de los años ella se daría cuenta que era mejor estar con James que conmigo, algún día nos reiríamos de esta confesión. Pero después de decirle eso me empezó a gritarme que era un tonto que un día yo me daría cuenta que estaba enamorado de ella y que terminaríamos casándonos y teniendo hijos. **

**Cuando termino de decirme todo lo que pudo salió corriendo de mi cuarto y ya no la vi de nuevo a los dos días me fue para la universidad y la verdad no pensé mucho en ella mientras estaba allí, tu sabes nuevos amigos, muchas chicas con las cuales salir y experimentar, los estudios, pero algunas veces en la noche la recordaba con sus ojos rojos llenos de lagrimas y diciéndome que me amaba, la verdad yo me sentía como uno de esos hombres que abusan de niños, aun que nunca la toque ni nada, pero para mí era difícil aceptar que una niña de esa edad pudiera amar a un hombre de la mía. **

**Cuando regresaba a mi casa de vacaciones, ella nunca estaba, buscaba escusas para no ir a la casa y yo pensaba que era lo mejor, seguro ella se sentiría incomoda por cómo nos habíamos despedido y así pasaron los 4 años de universidad si la llegue a ver 6 veces en todo ese tiempo es mucho.**

**Por fin Cuando termine la carrera decidí probar fortuna en una compañía de Diseñadores gráficos así que no regrese a casa de mis padres me mude donde estaba la matriz de la empresa donde iniciaría a trabajar, era un buen inicio para mi, sobre todo por el trabajo. **

**Con respecto a la familia les hablaba seguido a mis padres y a mi hermano, pero nunca me contaron nada de Alice ni yo pregunte, Así pasaron otros dos años, trabajando y saliendo con cuanta mujer se me pasara por enfrente. **

Unas vacaciones de diciembre mi papa se enfermo, mi mama me hablo preocupada porque era muy raro que mi papa se enfermara y se quejara tanto, así que me pidió que fuera a verlos y a pasar las fiestas con ellos.

**El viaje fue de lo más normal y cuando llegue a la casa busque a mis padres y cuando entre a la cocina no espera encontrarme con Alice, pero allí estaba dándome la espalda, de inmediato la reconocí y nunca olvidare los pantalones cortos que llevaba puestos y la blusa blanca que hacían juego, cuando volteo y me saludo me di cuenta que ya no era la niñita de 10 años que me había dicho que me amaba, ya era toda una mujer, con trabajos salieron las palabras de mi boca para saludarla, me sentía tan ridículo como una niña de 16 años podía hacerme eso a mí un hombre de 24 con toda la experiencia del mundo en relación a mujeres**.

**Mi hermano James tenía dos años en la universidad y en esas vacaciones llevo a su novia, la pasamos muy bien y yo que pensaba que el terminaría con Alice pues no, en esas vacaciones se marcaron muy bien las parejas, Mi hermano y su novia y Alice y yo, todo lo hacíamos juntos.**

**Te puedo decir que esa ha sido la mejor etapa de mi vida pasamos las vacaciones juntos conociéndonos como si nunca lo hubiéramos hecho, ella me conto sus proyectos, lo que quería de la vida yo le conté de mi trabajo, mis sueños cosas que nunca le habría contado a ninguna otra mujer.**

**Recuerdo que una noche la lleve a un pequeño lago que hay en el pueblo y allí estuvimos viendo las estrellas recostados sobre la hierba, el sonido de los grillos en la noche, todo era tan tranquilo, aun recuerdo como se veía su cara iluminada con la luz de la luna y en ese momento me di cuenta que esa niña despertaba en mi cosas que ninguna otra mujer con la que había salido despertaban y eso me dio miedo y después mientras veíamos las estrellas ella se acerco y me robo un beso y todo lo que sentí, me hizo sentir confundido, con un solo beso me hacía sentir más vivo que nunca, eso asusta a cualquiera. Así que decidí que era mejor irme al día siguiente y no regresar hasta que estuviera seguro que ya no sentía nada por ella. Solo me despedí de mis padre y mi hermano alegando que mi jefe me había hablado porque iniciaríamos un nuevo proyecto y necesitaba que fuera de inmediato, así que tenía que marcharme lo antes posible, mis papas me pidieron que tratara de ir mas seguido y mi hermano me dijo que no sabía de que estaba huyendo pero esperaba que al alejarme me sintiera mejor.**

**Los siguientes 2 años fueron los más duros de mi vida, en las noches pensaba en ella, en sus ojos, en su olor, en los días que pasamos juntos y luego hice lo que todos los hombre harían, salir con una y con otra, pero ninguna me llenaba, ninguna mujer me hacía sentir lo que Alice solo con un beso o su sonrisa. **

**Al tiempo la empresa donde trabajaba empezó a tener problemas financieros y al final quebró y me quede sin trabajo, pensé en regresar con mis papas no tenía dinero suficiente para poner mi propia empresa, ni conocía las personas adecuadas. Un día uno de mis maestros de la universidad se entero de lo que había pasado y me hablo para que le ayudara un tiempo con los nuevos estudiantes y no lo pensé dos veces era una buena oportunidad, no tendría que regresar a casa de mis papas, que la verdad no me preocupaba eso si no ver a Alice de nuevo. **

**Una semana después de que empezaran las clases llegue a la universidad y me puse a trabajar, en los proyectos de los estudiantes, yo los asesoraba en un proyecto que tenían que entregar al final del curso, ellos me decían sus ideas y como lo desarrollarían y yo les decía si se podía hacer o no era posible. Un día me toco asesorar a una estudiante Isabella Swan, nos habíamos quedado de ver en una cafetería que está en la universidad, para que me enseñara como iba su proyecto y yo le diera mi opinión si iba bien o tenía que cambiar alguna cosa, lo que yo no sabía era que Bella tenía un pequeño hermanito al que cuidar, ese día Thony se le enfermo y no podía acudir a la cita, así que mando a su compañera de cuarto.**

**Cuando llegue no vi a Bells, así que tome asiento en una mesa vacía y la espere, a los 5 minutos escuche una vocecita detrás de mi. -Hola Jass tanto tiempo sin verte, yo de inmediato reconocí la voz, cuando voltee a verla allí estaba la mujer más linda del mundo, la niña que 8 años atrás me había dicho que estaba enamorada de mi, la que me robo un beso una noche de diciembre y aparte había sido su primer beso, todos los sentimientos y las dudas que creía superadas, al verla regresaron de nuevo.**

**Ese día hablamos por horas, nos contamos todo lo que habíamos vivido en los últimos años y después de ese día no dejamos de vernos, nos hicimos novios, pero yo no aceptaba que la amaba ni que era importante para mí, pensaba que con el tiempo se me pasaría lo que sentía por ella o me acostumbraría y seria una más en mi lista de conquistas.**

**Pero que equivocado estaba, un día mientras caminaba por el campus la vi con uno de sus compañeros, la estaba abrazando y reían con tanta familiaridad que yo explote, yo no pude soportar que otro hombre la tocara, ella era mía y no podía soportar la idea de que alguien más la tocara, así que fui a donde ellos estaban y casi mato al tipo si no es porque Alice me salto a la espalda para que lo dejara y me gritaba que era su amigo.**

**Cuando lo solté Alice me empezó a gritar que él, le acababa de decir a sus padres que era gay y ellos habían reaccionado bien a la noticia y por eso estaban felices. **

**En ese momento me sentí el hombre más idiota del mundo y yo creyendo que el quería robármela, ella se enojo tanto por mi falta de confianza y porque no entendía como pude reaccionar de esa forma si nunca le había dicho que la amaba, así que entre gritos y lagrimas me dijo que no quería verme mas.**

**Y cuando pensé que nunca más la vería y que ya no estaría en mi vida, se abrió un hueco en mi corazón y fue cuando me di cuenta que la amaba que no podría pasar el resto de mi vida sin ella, darme cuenta que la amaba fue lo más aterrador del mundo, depender así de una mujer y que ella gobernara sobre mi vida.**

**Pero como buen hombre trate de negármelo así que deje la vida siguiera, pasaron unos días y al principio pensé que podría superarlo y que era lo mejor, que ella me dejara que ya encontraría otras mujeres, pero al cuarto día sin verla me di cuenta que el dolor aumentaba y que ya no podría vivir sin ella, que era mi verdadero amor , que si no hacia algo lo antes posible la perdería para siempre y esa idea me aterro, ya no podría estar sin ella aun que me lo propusiera, así que fui a una joyería y compre el anillo de compromiso más bonito que vi, y me pare abajo de la ventana de su dormitorio, al principio Bella hablo conmigo y me dijo que Alice estaba muy dolida que le diera tiempo para que se le bajara el coraje, pero yo le dije que no me iba a ir hasta hablar con ella y lo cumplí no me moví de allí hasta que ella se aburrió de verme parado bajo la ventana, **

**Cuando por fin bajo y me dijo que escucharía lo que tenía que decirle, pero que al final me tendría que marchar. Así que solo tenía una oportunidad y no quería arruinarlo, le confesé que la amaba, que había sido un necio al negármelo, que era la primera mujer de la que me enamoraba en toda mi vida y que había tenido miedo de sentirme de esa forma y que yo era el idiota más grande del mundo pero que si ella podía perdonarme y amarme con todos esos defectos yo trataría de hacerla la mujer más feliz del mundo y por suerte me acepto, nos casamos a la semana en una boda muy intima, sus papas, mis papas mi hermano y claro Bella y Thony. Y te puedo asegurar que desde entonces he sido el hombre más feliz del mundo y no me arrepiento de haberme casado con ella y cuando pensé que no podía ser más feliz, me dio la noticia de que estaba embarazada.**

Cada una de las palabras de Jasper resonaron en mi cabezota era la historia de amor más linda que he escuchado si yo no fuera hombre lloraría, por el final feliz ¿A caso Bella y yo podíamos tener un final feliz?

Nos quedamos en silencio un buen rato, cada uno con sus pensamientos.

**-Edward, no luches con los sentimientos que tienes hacia Bella, no trates de entenderlo, simplemente disfrútalo y ya verás que cuando menos lo pienses aceptaras que estas enamorado de Ella y todo el miedo y la incertidumbre se irán y habrá valido la pena todo.**

Jasper tenía razón, de ahora en adelante eso era lo que iba a hacer, Dejar a un lado mi miedo y Disfrutar cada momento que tuviera con Bells, la tratare como la princesa que es, ya el tiempo dirá que final tendremos.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hola como lo prometido es deuda aquí subo el siguiente capítulo, lo sé es muy corto pero esta parte solo es la mitad la otra será descrita por Bella y ya verán el final que tienen. Pero primero quiero saber que opinan de la historia de amor de Jasper y Alice, También quiero saber que opinan de que Edward no tiene miedo de sus amenazas jajajajajaja.

Pronto subiré la otra mitad y sobre mis otros fics ya tengo el siguiente capítulo de renovándome y me gusto mucho como me quedo eso de los lemmons me está gustando soy una pervertida lo siento no lo puedo negar, sobre la promesa les pido que me tengan paciencia cada vez que empiezo a escribir termino teniendo ideas sobre estos fics y no termino con el capitulo, pero me voy a dedicar a eso en estos días.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**L0kii**: Hola sabes me gusta actualizar seguido, por lo mismo que tú me dices a mí tampoco me gusta perder el hilo de las historias. Si de ahora le diré a Edward que se meta en una tina con hielo o a lo mejor no hace falta, creo que de ahora en adelante le darán rienda suelta a sus deseos, bueno eso creo yo, pero no me hagas mucho caso.

**Aridenere**: Gracias por escribir y pues si Bella es inocente, pura y casta pero yo me encargo de que no por mucho tiempo jajajajaja. La vida rosa que tienen te puedo adelantar que no durara mucho unos cuantos capítulos y después todo terminara, lo siento pero es la realidad.

**Danibella**: Hola Danibella, claro que Bella es inocente, aun recuerdo la primera vez que estuve en una situación como la de Bella, bueno aun que yo no tenía su edad era más joven pero te haces muchas preguntas jajajajaja y una de ella es ¿Por qué están tus pantalones mojados?

Y no te preocupes por hablar con los personajes es normal, ¿creo? Porque yo también lo hago y estaría bien que raptaras a Edward unos días para que deje de ser tan cabezota. Suerte

**Marihel**: Gracias por intentar tantas veces dejar tu comentario, si hubiera sido otra persona al segundo intento hubiera mandado al diablo la pagina, me ha pasado. Y si Jessica alias Jazmín es muy envidiosa y no puede soportar la felicidad de los demás, pero ya tendrá su merecido.

**Inmans**: Hola, pues si Bella debería tener miedo de los sentimientos hacia Edward pero como este fic no es normal ahora le toco a Edward ponerse de necio y no aceptar que la ama. Gracias por escribir.

**miadharu28**: Yo creo que Edward tomara la mejor decisión aun que recuerda que a veces las decisiones que creemos que son las correctas para nosotros, para los demás no lo son.

**Liloc**: Pues ya estoy de regreso con una actualización ¿Fue lo suficientemente rápido?, fue bueno el regaño de Jessica jijijiji lo disfrute mucho y mas su molestia, claro que lo mejor fue lo que paso en la oficina de Edward y te adelanto que habrá una escena mucho más candente en el cuarto de Bella en la noche, así que prepárate.

**Nonita**: aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhh Maribel, claro que Bella es peligrosisisisima ¿Qué mujer no lo seria con ese hombre a lado? Si yo fuera ella ya habría hecho y experimentado miles de cosas, jajajaja creo que me explaye con ese comentario.

Me da gusto saber que el capi te gusto y si Edward ha sido medio tonto con lo que siente por Bella pero ya se dará cuenta, espero que no sea muy tarde. Y yo le digo que te ofreces para ayudarlo en lo que se le ofrezca, jajajajaja

**Alinita28**: jajajajajajaja un hotel para sus cochinadas, fue más divertido en su oficina, como que eso del hotel ya está muy trillado jajajajajaja. Te recomiendo que leas el rapto de la bella durmiente de Anne Rice, asi veras que los cuentos de hadas no siempre son tan inocentes como uno cree, te aseguro que nunca volveras a ver al príncipe azul con los mismos ojos y menos a la bella durmiente, esa si es una historia hot.

Y eso del premio al pervertido del año suena bien aun que en mi país le diríamos el Cachondo del año jajajajaja, ¿Qué te parece?

Bueno Rose y Emmett habían estado tranquilos pero al parecer tuvieron sus queveres en el cine, el próximo capi hablaremos mas sobre eso.

Me encanta saber que el fic te está gustando y sobre el príncipe oscuro tuve que borrar la historia por algunos problemas que van contra las reglas de fan fic, pero no te preocupes la voy a continuar solo le voy a cambiar el nombre y los 2 últimos capítulos, tentativamente se llamara UNA LUZ EN LA OSCURIDAD aun no lo tengo bien decidido, pero cuando la suba prometo avisarles para que continúen leyendo. Espero que me escribas dándome tu opinión sobre este capi y no recuerdo si ya estás leyendo mi otra historia, Renovándome y si esta se te hace pervertida entonces no se qué opinaras de la otra jajajajaja, besos.

**MirCel**: Que bueno que dormiste bien y que ya descansada leíste de nuevo el capi, me gusta saber que sigues conmigo en esta historia. Yo le aviso a Edward que te ofreces de voluntaria para ayudarlo con sus dudas jajajaja.

**Joslin WeasleyC**: Si lo sé Edward se ha portado mal con Bella y si la quiere, puedo jurar que la ama pero para él es difícil porque nunca se ha enamorado de una mujer y te puedo contar un secreto, su miedo viene por la pérdida de su padre, al ver como sufrió su madre y lo que ellos tuvieron que pasar cuando él murió, de allí decidió que cerraría su corazón a cualquier relación seria pero Bella logro entrar en su corazón y ahora el está muy confundido, solo necesita un poco de tiempo para darse cuanta que la ama de verdad.

**Yolabertay**: Pues si son un par de calenturientos ni modo que se le puede hacer, jajajajaja al parecer Jasper fue quien lo ayudo con su problema

**Little Hope**: Pues aquí estoy con la continuación del fic, espero tener noticias tuyas pronto.

**ale-cullen4**: Gracias por tu mensaje.

**Culdrak**: Me da gusto saber que la historia te gusta.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Schutze05**

**Cinderella191**

**Diniii **

**Culdrak**

**Naancee**

**Elu-QuiDieuExalter**

**Kotecullen**


	12. ReCuPeRaNdO eL tIeMpO pErDiDo

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**NOTHING YOU CAN MAKE THAT CAN´T BE MADE****  
****NO ONE YOU CAN SAVE THAT CAN´T BE SAVED****  
****NOTHING YOU CAN DO BUT YOU CAN LEARN HOW TO BE YOU IN TIME****  
****IT´S EASY******

**ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE****  
****ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE****  
****ALL YOU NEED IS LOVE, LOVE****  
****LOVE IS ALL YOU NEED******

**LOVE, LOVE, LOVE****  
****LOVE, LOVE, LOVE****  
****LOVE, LOVE, LOVE**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

**BPOV**

Esto era la peor pesadilla de mi vida, Alice y Rose están locas, apenas había pasado una hora desde que dejamos a Edward y Jasper y ya habíamos entrado como 100 tiendas.

**-Bella ¿Eres extraterrestre? **Me pregunto Rose

**-No Rose, no soy extraterrestre**

**-Entonces ¿porque no puedes disfrutar salir de compras?**

**-Bueno discúlpame por no ver divertido caminar tiendas tras tienda viendo ropa, zapatos y bolsas todas son iguales, aparte no estoy de humor.**

**-Es que no eres una mujer normal, tú crees que unos pantalones y una blusa hacen tu guardarropa, pero lo que debes de entender es que la ropa es importante, sobre todo ahora que eres novia de Edward el te llevara a fiestas, conciertos, cenas y no puedes ir con tus jeans viejos.**

**-Bueno entonces si tu hermano no me puede ver con mis jeans viejos él se lo pierde**. Ya estaba irritada

**-Bueno creo que ya encontramos el problema, estas molesta con Edward, ¿Que hizo mi hermanito ahora?**

**-El no ha hecho nada Rose**. ¡Por desgracias!

**-¿Entonces ese es el problema? ¿Que no ha hecho nada?**

**-¡NO!,** como me podía decir eso Rose, ya estaba sonrojada

**-¡SI!,** me gritaron al mismo tiempo Alice y Rose y empezaron a reír

**-Bueno si hay algo de eso**, dije resignada **solo que esta semana ha estado muy extraño, casi no lo veo, casi no hablamos, bueno solo por los mensajes que nos mandamos al celular y siento que algo raro pasa con él.**

**-Yo creo que estas alucinando, ya sabes cómo es el ser dueño de la mejor empresa de videojuegos del país, solo es mucho trabajo y mucho stress.**

**-No creo, hay algo raro en el.**

**-Bueno tengo otro ejemplo, te dio una tarjeta de crédito, ¿Tiene límite de crédito?**

**-Creo que no**

**-Bingo, eso prueba de que las cosas están bien, en primera me sorprendió que te diera una, nunca en su vida le ha dado a ninguna mujer con la que sale una tarjeta de crédito y segundo no tiene límite de crédito, la mía si tiene un límite y eso que soy su hermana.**

Bueno Rose tenía un buen punto, pero si me daba la tarjeta solo por que se sentía culpable porque estaba pensando en terminarme, a lo mejor él cree que puedo ser feliz con cosas materiales y así ya no habrá culpa cuando me deje, un escalofrió recorrió mi cuerpo, solo pensar en que Edward me deje me pone de malas.

**-No lo sé Rose. Eso solo prueba de que Edward nos conoce bien y sabe que yo no gastaría su dinero en cosas que no necesito**. Rose puso los ojos en blanco.

**-Bueno hagamos un experimento.**

**-¿cuál?**

**-Mira mi hermano es un caballero y tengo una teoría, si las cosas van mal aun que lo provoques el no te tocara, porque sabe que va contra sus principio, así que, ¿qué te parece comprar este lindo conjunto de encaje te lo pones hoy en la noche y vemos que pasa?, si hacen cosas normales de pareja no haya nada de qué preocuparse, pero si no te toca y se va a su cuarto, en ese momento empezaremos a preocuparnos.**

Cuando mire el conjunto negro de encaje tuve que tragar saliva, bueno Edward ya me había visto desnuda, pero esto era ridículo era tan transparente y pequeño.

**-¿Abajo va la ropa interior?**

**-No, solo te pones eso.**

**-Estás loca, ¿cómo crees que me voy a poner esto?**

**-Bueno quieres salir de dudas, ¿sí o no? **La mirada de Rose y Alice era entre divertida por mi expresión pero preocupada, yo también me sentía asi.

**-Pues sí, pero aun que Edward decidiera quedarse conmigo tenemos el problema de que Anthony duerme conmigo**. Tenía que poner algún pretexto esto era tan absurdo ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan ridícula?

**-Eso yo lo soluciono, el enano puede dormir conmigo, ustedes solo deben preocuparse por disfrutar su noche. ¿Entonces qué? ¿Lo compramos?**

No había nada que perder y mucho que ganar. Aparte Edward me dijo que comprara algo bonito para usar hoy en la noche, estaba lindo el conjunto y si me iba a ayudar a descubrir que pasaba con Edward valía la pena.

**-Está bien. **

Por fin terminamos de comprar ropa interior, que la verdad me hacía falta porque si todo salía como esperaba con Edward hoy en la noche, el no me podía ver con mi ropa interior normal, el merecía verme con algo lindo, así que más que un regalo para mi, era un regalo para él.

**-Bells, Rose, ¿les parece si nos sentamos?, estoy muerta. **

**-Si Alice, por mi está bien ¿tú qué dices Rose?**

**-Está bien, solo porque Alice está embarazada y porque tenemos muchas bolsas que dejarles a los hombres, pero Alice te lo advierto cuando nazca el Bebe tendremos un día completo de compras**.

**-Rose yo estaría encantada, pero ya veremos cuando nazca este angelito, por ahora solo pienso en sentarme y ver a Jasper.**

**-Ustedes dos son de lo peor, Bella pensando en Edward y tú En Jasper.**

**-Rose mejor no digas nada, que tu estas igual por Emmett y no digas que tu mal humor no tiene que ver, con que casi no lo has visto últimamente, después de su ida al cine, solo se han visto una vez y claro hoy en la mañana en el hospital.**

**-Bueno no lo puedo negar, me pone de malas ver la felicidad de otros, cuando yo extraño tanto a mi oso.**

**-No me has contado cómo te fue en el cine.**

**-Bells no quieres saber cómo me fue.** Alice empezó a reír.

**-¿Crees que soy una pueblerina o una monja?, puedo soportar cualquier cosa.**

**-Bueno la verdad es que no vimos la película, los besos nos llevaron a las caricias y luego a otras cosas.**

**-¿TUVISTE SEXO EN EL CINE?,** lo siento soy una pueblerina.

**-jajajajaja, te dije que no querías saber y si es tan importante para ti saberlo, no, no tuvimos sexo en el cine, pero si me preguntas si tuvimos sexo en su coche, allí ya no podre decir que no.**

Creo que mi cara lo dijo todo porque Alice y Rose empezaron a reír como locas.

**-Te dije que no querías saber.**

**-La verdad es que no importa lo que yo sepa o no, pero si tu hermano se entera, mata a Emmett y a ti te encierra, ya sabes que no está muy contento con que salgas con él.**

**-A mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que Edward piense o sienta, tiene que aprender a que yo ya soy adulta, el debería de preocuparse por ti, y hablando de Edward, está sentado allá con Jasper, porque no vas y le das una sorpresa, esta de espaladas y no te vera.**

Rose tenia razón, Jasper y Edward estaban sentados frente a nosotros y ninguno de los dos me había visto así que podría ser una buena sorpresa.

Camine lentamente y cuando estaba a punto de llegar detrás de Edward, Jasper me vio pero no dijo nada solo sonrió, me acerque de nuevo y le di un beso en la nuca a Edward que de inmediato se volteo, me tomo por la cintura y me sentó en sus piernas mientras sus brazos me apretujaban.

**-¡Sabía que eras tú!** Me susurro en el oído y me hizo temblar

**-¿Como supiste que era yo y no otra mujer?**

-**Bueno esa pregunta es muy fácil de contestar** **porque tú eres la única mujer que hace que mi cuerpo tiemble cuando me besa y por tu olor, reconocería tu olor en cualquier lugar.**

Así que yo hacía que su cuerpo temblara, perfecto. Tengo que confesar que sus palabras me hicieron muy feliz y no lo pude esconder ya que la sonrisa que se marco en mis labios fue la más grande que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Rose y Alice se acercaron y Jasper de inmediato la ayudo a sentarse y le subió los pies para que los descansara, Rose se dejo caer en la silla junto a nosotros.

**-Hermanita rompiste record, es lo mas rápido que has ido de compras**, empezó a reír Edward mientras me abrazaba más fuerte.

**-Claro que fue rápido, con una mujer embarazada y otra que no le gusta comprar, así a uno no le dan muchas ganas de comprar.**

**-Bueno entonces tienes que salir más seguido con Alice y Bells.**

**-Eres un tonto Edward, voy por algo de comer ¿Quieren algo?**

**-Yo Rose, tengo antojo de una papas a la francesa y una hamburguesa, por favor.**

**-Alguien aparte de Alice**. Los demás movimos negativamente la cabeza y Rose entro en la cafetería para pedir su orden, mire a Jazz y Ali que tenían un momento intimo de pareja, así que voltee a ver a Edward.

**-Princesa, ¿ya compraste mi encargo?** me dijo susurrando.

**-No, no me dejaron sola ni un segundo, pero a lo mejor podemos escaparnos he ir juntos y comprarla ¿Qué te parece?**

**-¿Que tanto se secretean ustedes? **La voz de Alice hizo que volteáramos a verla Edward y yo.

**-Nada Ali, solo que Edward y yo vamos a ir a la librería ¿Quieren venir?**

**-No yo paso, me quedare con Jasper y Rose, vallan ustedes antes de que regrese la amargadita y no les permita tener un momento de intimidad. **

Alice no tuvo que decirlo dos veces me pare del regazo de Edward y él me siguió.

Caminamos agarrados de la mano por los pasillos del centro comercial cuando vimos la tienda de maternidad donde Ali y Jazz habían visto la cuna para su bebe.

Al entrar algunas señoritas nos vieron y sonrieron amablemente, era la típica tienda de maternidad, con ropa para bebes, para las madres, juguetes, biberones y todo lo que una madre necesita para emprender el viaje de la maternidad, mientras veía unos muñecos escuche como sonaba el teléfono de Edward me hizo señas de que era de trabajo, así que me dejo sola un momento. Tendría que tirar su celular a la basura si quería pasar tiempo con él a solas y sin interrupciones.

Seguí caminando por la tienda mirando alguna ropa para bebe y luego pase por donde estaban los muebles para bebes y encontré las cunas, las empecé examinar y mientras la veía llego una de las señoritas.

**-Puedo ayudarla en algo.**

**-Si quiero comprar una cuna.** Ella me sonrió abiertamente.

**-Su marido y usted deben ser muy organizados, la mayoría de las parejas compran la cuna casi hasta el último mes de embarazo, pero a usted aun no se le nota, ¿Cuantos meses tiene? 2 o 3 **

**-No yo ...** En ese momento Edward llego y me abrazo por atrás

**-Nosotros aun no estamos embarazados, la cuna es un regalo para unos amigos.**

La respuesta de Edward sonó dura y tajante, nosotros no estamos embarazados, pero lo que me extraño de esa frase fue el ¡aun!, ¿Acaso el pensaba que en un futuro podríamos tener un hijo?

La señorita nos miro y se disculpo.

Jazz me había hablado de la cuna que les gusto así que de inmediato supe cual era, aun que si era de las más caras, la señorita nos enseño otras más accesibles, aun que eran bonitas no lo eran tanto como la que ellos habían elegido en un principio, pero al final decidimos comprar la que ellos querían. Edward la pago y dio la dirección de casa de Alice para que la entregaran allí, recalcando que la quería envuelta para regalo con un gran moño amarillo.

Cuando salimos de la tienda, me seguía dando vueltas la respuesta que había dado Edward, así que no me aguante más y voltee a mirarlo y se lo pregunte

**-Edward ¿has pensado en tener hijos?**

El se vio sorprendido por la pregunta pero no tardo en contestar.

**-La verdad no, nunca lo he pensado pero supongo que algún día los tendré.** Su respuesta no fue lo que yo esperaba, pero claro la respuesta adecuada para mí era si Bella, he pensado tener un montón de hijos contigo.

**-¿Y tú has pensado en tener hijos?** Supongo que me lo pregunta por mero trámite

**-Pues no, con Thony tengo más que suficiente**. Mentirosa, dile la verdad, dile que sueñas con tener esos hijos con él, que ya lo has pensado.

**-Bueno Thony es tu hermano, pero algún día querrás casarte y tener hijos ¿No?**

**-Tampoco lo había pensado.** Y el premio a la Mentirosa del año es para: Isabella Swan por sus respuestas sobre tener hijos y el matrimonio. Claro que había pensado en casarme, por primera vez en mi vida lo deseaba y deseaba hacerlo con el hombre que me tomaba de la mano tan cariñosamente.

**-Bueno dejemos de hablar de ese tema y vamos a la librería porque si llegamos sin libros todos sospecharan o nos preguntaran que hemos estado haciendo este tiempo.**

Yo solo moví la cabeza afirmativamente, Claro el cambio de tema es lo mejor, Tonta Bella vas muy rápido, tu ya pensando en boda he hijos, recuerda que necesitas darle tiempo a Edward, tu lo amas pero necesitas que él se enamore de ti, solo con tiempo se logra eso.

Cuando encontramos el local de la librería, de inmediato solté la mano de Edward y me metí entre los pasillos recibiendo el maravilloso olor a libro nuevo. Lo que más me gusta de tener un libro nuevo es su olor, lo segundo que más me gusta es escuchar el crujir de una hoja nueva al ser pasada de un lado a otro y por supuesto lo tercero el contenido, todo lo que los libros describen entre lugares, momentos, historias, todo eso que nunca podríamos imaginar ni en un millón de años.

Mientras caminaba por los pasillos iba tomando libros de diferentes temas, algunas novelas románticas, otros libros de terror, principalmente de vampiros y hombres lobo (quería tener buenas ideas para mis diseños para el videojuego), libros de diseño y otros simplemente porque se veían interesantes, mientras iba tomándolos los apilaba en una esquina para después poder hojearlos.

No sé cuánto tiempo paso, desde que me senté en el piso a ver el montón de libros que tenía frente a mí, pero me di cuenta que ya había pasado rato cuando escuche una voz que me hablaba.

**-Parece que tendrás mucho que leer.** Edward estaba frente a mi me veía divertido a mí y a mi monton de libros que yo creo que eran más de 30.

**-¿Tienes mucho tiempo parado allí?** encogió sus hombros

**-Como unos 10 minutos**. Como era posible que tuviera 10 minutos viéndome y yo no me diera cuenta.

**-¿Tanto?, porque no me dijiste.**

**-Te veías muy entretenida revisando los libros aparte me encanta verte y no me canso de hacerlo, así que aproveche el tiempo. **Me sonroje **¿Te vas a llevar todos los libros?**

**-No, solo estos 5, son los que necesito ahora, después podemos venir por otros**

**-Está bien, **me ayudo a ponerme de pie y a regresar el resto de los libros a su lugar, al llegar a la caja me di cuenta que no era la única que había estado contenta en la tienda, Por primera vez me di cuenta que la parte de atrás de la tienda había estantes llenos de CD'S y al parecer Edward había pasado su tiempo en ese lugar ya que el también llevaba un montón de música nueva y algunas películas.

**-¿Qué películas compraste**?, pregunte cuando salimos de la tienda.

**-Es una sorpresa.**

**-No me gustan las sorpresas, **hice cara de puchero.

**-Bueno pues tendrás que aprender a que te gusten, porque no pienso decirte que películas compre.**

Antes de que pudiera reclamar algo más, me beso y en ese instante se me olvido porque le iba a reclamar.

La tarde paso tan rápido que cuando me di cuenta ya habíamos regresado a casa, Thony se había quedado con Elizabeth y cuando llegamos Edward le entrego algunos juguetes y libros que él le compro, Rose llevaba las manos llenas de bolsas con ropa y accesorios, que de inmediato le enseño a su mama.

Elizabeth nos conto todo lo que habían hecho en el día y se vio feliz de que me quitaran la férula ahora 2 semanas mas y me quitarían el yeso, lo bueno es que ya podía estirar mi brazo y mover un poco los dedos de mi mano lentamente.

Después de cenar Rose se disculpo y se llevo a Thony a su cuarto alegando que quería leer los libros que le había dado Edward, Elizabeth nos deseo las buenas noches y se fue con algunos discos que Edward le compro al parecer quería escucharlos.

Yo sabía que lo tenían todo planeado para que Edward y yo nos quedáramos solos.

Edward estaba sentado al otro lado de la mesa frente a mí.

**-Parece que nos quedamos solos.** Me dijo mirándome con una expresión que no pude descifrar.

**-Eso parece** dije tratando de no reír nerviosamente.

**-¿Qué te parece si vemos una película de las que compre esta tarde? **me pregunto.

**-Me parece bien, ¿En la sala?**

El me miro un momento y después de suspirar dijo.

**-Yo pensaba que podíamos ir a tu cuarto y recostarnos en la cama a ver la película, la verdad estoy muerto y no quiero quedarme dormido en el sofá, ¿tú qué opinas? **Las cosas no podrían estarse poniendo más fáciles que ahora, era exactamente lo que yo quería.

**-Me parece bien**, trate de decir en voz sensual **¿qué película vamos a ver?**

**-Hoy te voy a complacer a ti, se que te encanta el libro de Orgullo y Prejuicio así que compre la película, como yo no he leído el libro puede que me sirva ver la película ¿Qué te parece?**

**-Te vas a aburrir se que ese tipo de libros no te gustan y la película es tan cursi como el libro.**

**-Bueno lo que quiero es pasar tiempo contigo.**

Yo también quería pasar tiempo con él, pero no exactamente viendo una película.

**-Bueno entonces vamos.**

Cuando entramos al cuarto Edward me miro.

**-No hay problema si me quedo hoy contigo al fin Thony se va a quedar con Rose, voy por la película y cambiarme de ropa así tu puedes alistarte para acostarte, ¿Quieres agua o un jugo o algo? puedo traerlo de la cocina.**

**-Un vaso con agua está bien, que este fría por favor, es que hace algo de calor, **dije mordiéndome el labio inferior y si que hace mucho calor y mas por la ropa que me voy a poner.

**-Entonces regreso enseguida. **

Cuando entre en el baño, allí estaba la bolsa con el conjunto que Rose había elegido para hoy en la noche. Pero ahora que lo veía tan de cerca se veía más chico que la primera vez que lo vi, lentamente me despoje de mi ropa me di un baño rápido para sentirme limpia y fresca, claro que también lo hice para armarme de valor, lo que estaba por hacer me daba miedo y pena. Cuando cerré la regadera escuche que Edward cerraba la puerta del cuarto, esa era mi señal.

**-¿Estás bien Bells?** Me grito

**-Sí, solo que me di un baño rápido.**

**-Bueno ya puse la película, te estoy esperando. **

**-No tardo** Le grite. Y si no iba a tardar poniéndome esta micro ropa interior, las bragas eran tan chiquitas que parecían de niña, era un milagro que yo entrara en ellas y la parte de arriba era un tipo blusa pero de encaje negro con un escote al frente que mis senos se salían casi de la blusa y como era transparente se veían mis pezones.

Rose había previsto todo, haciéndome comprar una bata corta para que Edward no se diera cuenta de mis intenciones, así que me puse la bata y salí del baño, Edward estaba sentado en la cama, había acomodado las almohadas para recargar su espalda en ellas, en las manos tenía la caja de la película, cuando volteo a verme su mirada se quedo fija en mí, me había arreglado el cabello un poco y me había puesto de mi fragancia, la bata me llegaba arriba de las rodillas y el color era bonito, me encamine a la cama como si nada pasara y me senté junto a Edward acomodándome en la cama, mientras él le ponía play al DVD y empezó la música, me miro de nuevo de reojo.

**-¿Quieres tu agua?**

**-Claro,** me la entrego **-Gracias**, le di un sorbo **-está muy fría** y si que estaba fría los pezones se me pusieron duros del escalofrió que sentí.

**-¿Bells porque no te quitas la bata? o piensas dormir con ella**. Me miraba extrañado, pero él no sabía de mis negras intenciones.

**-¿Cómo crees que voy a dormirme así? Como me bañe no quise salir así del baño, ya sabes los cambios de temperatura no son buenos** Mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa, mentirosa**- Pero ahora me la quito.**

Lentamente desamarre los lazos de la bata y cuando la abrí me moví ligeramente tratando de hacer el movimiento sensual para que Edward viera lo que traía puesto y claro que lo vio sus ojos se abrieron de par en par, casi se le salían de la impresión, luego saque uno de mis brazos y por último el otro, cuando me la quite la puse a un lado mío.

Edward no dijo nada solo me miraba, estaba temiendo que no estuviera respirando se veía tieso como una estatua, lentamente me acomode eh hice como si estuviera viendo la película, Edward seguía mirándome y al parecer el atuendo era de sus agrado porque podía ver su erección del tamaño del mundo, bueno íbamos por muy buen camino, esto me hizo sonreír en mi interior.

Edward dejo suspiro y apago la película.

**-¡Hey¡ la estoy viendo,** trate de sonar sincera y lo mire con una mueca de enfado.

**-Bella te pones ese atuendo y pretendes que vea la película.**

**-Bueno tú me dijiste que me pusiera cómoda y lo hice.**

**-Bella ya no aguanto te eh extrañado toda la semana, quiero tocarte, besarte, olerte y no me lo estas poniendo fácil.** Perfecto lo acababa de confesar, exactamente lo que yo quería escuchar.

**-Y si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo ¿porque no lo haces? **Trate de usar ese tono sensual que había estado practicando y la mirada también.

**-Porque quiero ir lento, como tú me pediste no quiero hacer algo que te incomode. Pero tengo una idea, ¿porque no jugamos un juego?**

**-¿un juego?,** yo ardiendo por él, queriendo que me bese y me toque y el quiere jugar un juego.

HOMBRES ¿QUIEN LOS ENTIENDE?

**EPOV.**

Todo estaba saliendo perfecto, ya lo tenía todo planeado, una película, algunos besos y caricias, a lo mejor podrían lograr que Bella tuviera un orgasmo y después nos dormiríamos y no habría mayor peligro de que desapareciera mi control.

Pero que ingenuo de mi parte pensar que todo lo tenía fríamente calculado. Cuando Bella salió del baño, lo primero que me llego fue su olor su fragancia esa que me excitaba solo de respirarla, luego la bata, nunca una bata había sido tan sensual, a lo mejor si otra mujer se la pusiera no tendría ese efecto en mí, pero en Bella se veía como si trajera un vestido caro, se veía hermosa con esa bata, solo podía pensar en desabrocharla, quitársela y ponerme encima de ella y hacerle el amor en todas las formas posibles.

Cuando se acomodo junto a mi pensé en cambiar el tema de mis pensamientos así que le ofrecí el agua que me había pedido antes, pero cuando roce sus dedos sentí ese intercambio de energía que teníamos ella y yo, y la verdad las cosas no mejoraron, ¿Qué iba a hacer?, tenía que pensar en otra cosa, eso era, la pijama de Bella tenía que ser horrible, esos ositos que luego se ponía no eran nada sugerentes, así que si se quitaba la bata yo pensaría en otra cosa.

**-¿Bells porque no te quitas la bata? o piensas dormir con ella**. La mire suplicante para que se la quitara.

**-¿Cómo crees que voy a dormirme así? Como me bañe no quise salir así del baño, ya sabes los cambios de temperatura no son buenos**, **Pero ahora me la quito.**

Ella tenía razón los cambios de temperatura no eran buenos y la mía si no se quitaba esa bata en ese instante iba a subir y no la podría bajar ni con un montón de agua fría.

Cuando pensé que todo estaría bien, Bella empezó a moverse lentamente y sensualmente, no podía apartar mi mirada de esos movimientos, cuando se descubrió los hombros me di cuenta que su pijama no era una pijama, era una lencería de encaje que se ajustaba a su cuerpo como una segunda piel, estaba decidido esta mujer me quería matar o quería que saliera corriendo.

Cuando termino de quitarse la bata la puso a su lado, se acomodo y vi como sus senos se movían lentamente y fue cuando me di cuenta que sus pezones se transparentaban en la tela, o por todos los cielos, en ese momento sentí como mi erección creció tanto que me dolió, parecía que quería estallar.

Pero lo peor era que Bella parecía tan tranquila, como si nada pasara, ella siguió mirando la película y yo no podía apartar mi mirada de su cuerpo, todas las imágenes que tenía en mi mente eran de Bella gritándome que la penetrara y que no me detuviera, que le hiciera el amor, en diferentes formas. Tenía que quitarme esas imágenes de la mente, aaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhh mujeres son de lo peor.

Suspire y apague la tele.

**-¡Hey¡ la estoy viendo.**

Su mirada era entre confundida y divertida, ya se había dado cuenta de lo que había logrado hacerme.

**-Bella te pones ese atuendo y pretendes que vea la película. **

**-Bueno tú me dijiste que me pusiera cómoda y lo hice. **Era verdad yo se lo había dicho, pero esperaba que fuera su pijama de ositos que era bonita pero parecía niña y eso me hacia mantener mis manos quieras, pero con este atuendo se veía como una mujer y no podría controlarme con una mujer.

**-Bella ya no aguanto te eh extrañado toda la semana, quiero tocarte, besarte, olerte y no me lo estas poniendo fácil. **Sinceridad era la mejor táctica con ella cuando se diera cuenta de mis verdaderas intenciones saldría corriendo.

**-Y si tienes tantas ganas de hacerlo ¿porque no lo haces? **–Nooooooooooooo ese tono sensual que me volvía loco, piensa Edward te la está poniendo difícil, recuerda que es muy pronto, que quieres que su primera vez sea la mejor, recuerda que de esta primera vez depende toda su vida sexual, si vas muy rápido ya no querrá estar contigo, recuerda que tu propósito es darle la bienvenida a la sexualidad pero antes que eso tiene que conocer todo el placer que puedes darle sin penetrarla. Eso era un juego, perfecto.

**-Porque quiero ir lento, como tú me pediste no quiero hacer algo que te incomode. Pero tengo una idea, ¿porque no jugamos un juego?**

Cuando le dije que jugáramos, su expresión me lo dijo todo, se veía molesta y extrañada, eso era, ya había recuperado el control de la situación.

**-¿Qué tipo de juego?**

**-****Mi versión de «Luz roja, luz verde».**

**-¡Oh!**

No puede dejar de sonreír de todas las posibilidades que tenia este juego, así que me apresure a tomar la iniciativa antes de que se arrepintiera, la acomode en la cama.

**-¿estás de acuerdo en jugar Bella?**

**-Creo que sí.**

**-Muy bien, entonces deja que te explique como es este juego, La luz siempre estará verde, permitiéndome saber que puedo seguir adelante. Pero si en algún momento te sientes presionada o quieres que pare, bastara con que digas Luz roja, ¿de acuerdo?**

Bella solo movió la cabeza afirmativamente, así que me levante y apoye una rodilla en la cama, la estreche en mis brazos y cuando me acerque a su oído le susurre, -**Luz verde** y baje la cabeza y la bese.

El beso al principio fue tranquilo pero cuando mi lengua penetro la boca de Bella, un deseo que nunca había sentido se apodero de mí, me di cuenta que nunca había deseado a una mujer de esta manera tan desesperada. Así que la bese de la misma forma que toda la semana había deseado hacerlo, de una forma que entendiera que no la iba a dejar ir tan fácilmente de mi vida. Lo que me sorprendió y me hizo sentir feliz fue cuando Bella correspondió a mi exigente beso con la misma pasión que yo le estaba dando y eso hizo que me excitara aun mas.

De pronto, Bella dejo de besarme y esto me extraño, así que me aparte un poco y casi sin aliento me dijo.

**-Luz roja,** yo la mire extrañado, estaba vestida de mujer fatal y ahora me detenía por un simple Beso.

Al parecer Bella entendió mi pensamiento porque de inmediato me explico lo que pasaba.

**-Tenía que respirar.** Yo no le dije nada porque estaba más ocupado mirándola, tenía una forma tan sensual de lamerse los labios después de que nos besábamos que me daban ganas de morderle lentamente la lengua mientras la pasaba por su labio inferior.

**-Luz verde.**

Yo estaba listo, Volví a besarla y tire de ella hacia arriba para apretarla contra mi erección, ella ya la había visto, pero ahora quería que la sintiera y que viera el efecto que tiene sobre mí.

Toque sus nalgas y luego acaricie sus muslos, luego deslice lentamente mi mano entre su zona secreta.

**-Luz roja,** le dije y sonreí al oír el gemido de frustración de Bella

-¿Puedo quitarte la ropa interior?

Bella me miro un momento, parecía pensativa pero cuando contesto se me paro el corazón.

**-Luz verde.**

Casi me quedo sin aliento, ella me había dado luz verde para seguir adelante y yo lo iba a aprovechar.

Me incline hacia ella y le quite la camiseta, el ver sus senos desnudos fue la mejor imagen del mundo, sus pezones estaban duros por la excitación y era una invitación abierta a ser probados, así que no pude resistirme, acaricie lentamente con la mano su seno izquierdo trazando un circulo con la punta de mi dedo en el pezón y con mi boca jugué con su pezón derecho, jalándolo, mordiéndolo y succionándolo lentamente con mis dientes. En este momento podían empezar a gritar fuego, que yo no prestaría atención, lo único importante era sentir el sabor de Bella y escuchar sus gemidos de placer, sus manos estaban enredadas en mi cabello y eso me excitaba mas, sentir la desesperación con la que me tocaba, pidiéndome abiertamente con sus movimientos que no me detuviera, aun que yo sabía que la estaba torturando con mi lengua.

Cuando me aparte de sus senos, mire sus bragas eran muy bonitas y sensuales, pero por el momento mi único pensamiento era ver lo que estaban tapando, así que extendí la mano y cuando Bella levanto las caderas, se las quite.

-¿La Luz esta verde aun?

Bella asintió de nuevo, al parecer se había quedado sin palabras

Yo inicie con mi trabajo de nuevo y sentí como su cuerpo se estremecía cuando empecé a dibujar un camino de besos, iniciando por sus senos bajando por su vientre hasta su ombligo, mientras mi mano llegaba a su entrepierna y la acariciaba lentamente, nunca había sentido a Bella tan mojada, estaba escurriendo y eso me excito mucho. Su calor y su esencia hacían que mi erección aumentara, si esto era posible. Trate de olvidar de ese pensamiento, de mi erección y concentrarme en Bella. Deslice un dedo entre sus piernas y Bella de inmediato las abrió para darme mejor acceso, yo por mi parte empecé a acariciarla hacia adelante y hacia atrás una y otra vez, deleitándome con el sonido de sus gemidos, en la forma en que ella decía mi nombre, entre una súplica y placer.

Sin dejar de acariciarla con mi mano, deje de besar su ombligo y volví a sus labios mordiéndolos, dibujándolos con mi lengua de un lado a otro, hasta que volví a penetrar su boca con toda la pasión que tenia, sin dejar de mover mis dedos, Bella tenía su propio movimiento, hacia arriba y hacia abajo contra mis dedos y levantando su trasero.

-¡Edward!

Y entonces ocurrió, lo pude sentir y continúe lo que estaba haciendo, pero levante la cabeza para mirarla, Bella era la mujer más hermosa del mundo teniendo un orgasmo.

Cuando su respiración se hizo más tranquila baje la cabeza y la bese de nuevo, por un momento no entendí porque tenía que sentir su sabor con esta desesperación, el beso fue rápido, pero muy intenso, cuando me aparte de su cuerpo, sentí como si un vacío me rodeara. ¿Qué me pasaba?

Bella suspiro y yo voltee a verla.

**-Edward, fue maravilloso, pero tú no**… en ese momento se sonrojo y yo la bese de nuevo.

**-No importa, ya habrá momento para eso.**

**-Pero yo quiero hacerlo, quiero regresarte el maravilloso orgasmo que me has dado.**

Sin darle tiempo a que continuara hablando, la bese de nuevo por el momento era lo único que podía hacer, para apaciguar mi agonía, algo había en su sabor, alguna droga que me pedía más.

Mis manos empezaron a enredarse en su cabello, acariciándolo y disfrutando de lo sedoso que era.

Las manos de Bella empezaron a acariciar mi pecho y lentamente fueron bajando hasta encontrar el cordón de mi pijama y con manos hábiles lo desato.

Bella deslizo su mano por mi vientre y mis bóxers y movió lentamente su mano en una caricia sobre mi sexo duro que me hizo gemir de placer.

**-Me encanta que seas así de atrevida Bella.**

**-¿De verdad?** Me pregunto sin dejar de mover su mano

**-Sí, **mi contestación fue más un jadeo que una palabra, estaba en el cielo, Bella tenía un don con su mano.

Al parecer Bella tomo confianza con mi confesión, porque empezó a desabotonarme la camisa de la pijama cuando intento con manos torpes quitármela, yo la ayude con tanta rapidez que no me di cuenta en qué momento salió volando fuera de mi vista.

Bella empezó a acariciar mi pecho desnudo, mientras me veía fijamente.

**-Eres demasiado apuesto para ser real.** Me susurro

Antes de que pudiera responderle, Bella inclino la cabeza y comenzó a morderme el pezón con delicadeza, en ese momento creí ver un millón de estrellas mientras una oleada de placer inesperado inundaban mi cuerpo. Mi respiración se volvió entrecortada y me costaba trabajo respirar, como pude baje la vista y observe como los labios y la lengua de Bella se divertían castigando y jugando con mi carne como yo había hecho con ella.

¿Cómo pude vivir sin esta mujer?, ¿Cómo podría vivir sin ella de ahora en adelante? Estos pensamientos me dieron miedo y de inmediato me concentre en como Bella volvía a morder mi pezón, antes de dejar de hacerlo. Mi sexo se había endurecido a un mas.

Bella me empujo con delicadeza para que me acomodara sobre la cama y así lo hice me recosté sobre la cama y de je que Bella hiciera lo que quisiera conmigo.

Verla así resultaba extraño pero a la vez me unía a ella. Bella parecía una tigresa que me deseaba tanto como yo a ella.

Bella bajo mis pantalones con los bóxers mientras yo la ayudaba a quitármelos, era lo único que nos separaba de estar completamente desnudos los dos, cuando consiguió dejarme desnudo lanzo a un lado de la cama mis ropa.

Ella empezó a mirarme de arriba abajo deteniéndose lentamente en mi erección y bajando por mis piernas, era la primera vez que una mujer estudiaba a si mi cuerpo, con tanta atención. Así que tuve que sonreír.

Bella se acomodo junto a mí en la cama y quedamos los dos desnudos pero sus manos siguieron jugando con mi cuerpo, tocándolo como nunca nadie lo había tocado, disfrutándolo como si fuera la última vez que lo tocaría.

Sus caricias eran más suaves que el terciopelo.

Bella rodeo mi cintura con su piernas y me apretó con firmeza, quedando sobre mí, esto me sorprendió, su sexo húmedo estaba sobre mi vientre y podía sentir como dejaba una huella de su humedad.

Alce la vista para verla y me encontré con la sonrisa de Bella, como una niña pequeña que acababa de hacer una travesura. Su cabellera color chocolate caía hacia delante y cubría, parte de la cara de bella mientras rozaba y me hacia cosquillas en mi piel desnuda.

Los ojos de Bells brillaban como nunca antes lo habían hecho, mordía su labio inferior y recorría con su mirada hambrienta mi cuerpo.

**-¿Puedo hacer lo que yo quiera Edward?**

Al escuchar su pregunta deje escapar un jadeo, solo imaginar lo que ella podía hacerme, me hacia estar a punto de explotar.

**-Soy tuyo, puedes hacer lo que quieras conmigo.**

Bella me beso y yo suspire ante la pasión descontrolada de los labios de Bella, lentamente dejo mi boca y bajo lentamente hacia mi cuello. Su aliento era como fuego, me quemaba la piel. Bella me mordía y lamia mientras bajaba a mi torso, el abdomen y los muslos. Me estaba excitando hasta la locura.

No pude más y me tuve que incorporar y apoyarme sobre mis codos para poder ver cómo me recorría las piernas, mi cuerpo se estremeció de placer cuando Bella llego hasta mis pies y me hizo cosquillas.

Bella me estaba haciendo el amor por primera vez, no solo era sexo, no era algo carnal, los dos nos estábamos entregando por igual, ninguna mujer me había hecho sentir tan especial, tan deseado.

Las mujeres que conocía me hacían sentir como un pedazo de carne al cual utilizar a su beneficio, pero Bella era diferente ella busca algo más que mi dinero y mi cuerpo.

Bella cambio la dirección de sus besos y comenzó a subir por mis piernas hasta llegar al centro de mi cuerpo, allí se detuvo y dejo escapar un suspiro. Eso me hizo sentir escalofríos por todo mi cuerpo de nuevo.

La mire directamente, parecía dudar por un segundo como si ya no supiera que hacer o como si el calor se hubiera terminado.

Cuando estaba a punto de apartarme, ella tomo mi pene y empezó a acariciarlo de nuevo pero cuál fue mi sorpresa cuando lentamente se lo metió en la boca.

Tuve que cerrar mis ojos, perdiéndome en el placer que me regalaban sus labios suaves y húmedos.

Su boca subía y bajaba por todo mi miembro mientras su lengua jugaba contra mi carne y la hacía ponerse más dura y más pesada. Enterré mis manos en el cabello de Bella mientras miraba como me daba placer.

Esa imagen sensual del cabello color chocolate desparramado sobre mi torso estuvo a punto de hacerme explotar, pero aun no era el momento, quería seguir disfrutando aun mas.

Mientras Bella seguía con su labor de darme el mayor placer de mi vida, me incorpore con rapidez, ella me vio sorprendida y parecía que iba a suspender la succión de mi miembro.

**-No pares por favor**, le dije entre jadeos y una súplica mientras arrastraba su cuerpo hacia mí.

Al parecer no sabía que iba a hacer, pero no tenía tiempo para explicárselo era mejor mostrárselo, me recosté a su lado y me acomode de tal forma que ella quedo encima de mi, con las piernas a la altura de mi cabeza.

**-¿Edward?**

Mis manos recorrían su espalda mientras sus senos se apretaban contra mi abdomen.

**-¿Si?,** gemí de nuevo, luego le mordí lentamente la parte interna del muslo.

**-¿Qué estas ha…..?** Bella no pudo terminar su pregunta porque dejo salir gemidos de placer cuando sintió mis labios hundiéndose en su intimidad y en ese momento comprendió finalmente lo que estaba haciendo. Por un momento dejo de lamerme solo me acariciaba, mientras disfrutaba del placer que le estaba provocando las caricias y mi lengua.

Después de unos segundos se dispuso a succionar de nuevo mi miembro.

Los dos nos estábamos entregando de igual forma, dando y recibiendo el mismo placer, nunca en toda mi vida me había entregado así, sin esperar nada, pero Bella lo estaba haciendo tan bien, que no esperaba recibir más.

Y en ese momento sentí que lo inevitable llegaría, pero no quería hacerlo en su boca, así que trate de apartarla pero ella no me dejo, me apretó más fuerte para que no pudiera escapar.

**-Bella,** gemí su nombre, **por favor, estoy a punto de explotar y no quiero que sea en tu boca.**

Ella no me hizo caso, lo único que conseguí es que lamiera más rápido mi miembro, mientras sus manos la ayudaban y así fue como sentí como explotaba mi cuerpo, el espasmo de placer siguió dejando salir toda la tensión que tenia acumulada, mientras tenía ese orgasmo, empecé a lamer de nuevo la feminidad de Bella y segundos después sentí que ella explotaba de igual forma que yo.

Seguí lamiendo por un buen rato sus jugos como ella había hecho conmigo, segundos después me soltó y se recostó junto a mí, con su cabeza hacia mis pies.

Cerró los ojos y suspiro, estaba agotada y yo me sentía igual, como pude me pare y la cargue entre mis brazos para acomodarla en su lugar, después me acomode junto a ella y la atraje hacia mi pecho.

Inhale profundamente el aroma de su cabello y el aroma que había a nuestro alrededor que era un conjunto de nuestros aromas, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO**

Hola a todas, si lo se me quieren matar por no actualizar antes, tengo buenas escusas y quiero compartirlas con ustedes.

La primera es que del trabajo me mandaron de viaje y a la tonta de mi se le olvido el USB donde guardo mis capítulos, la verdad es que tenia escrita la mitad de este capítulo pero me costaba mucho trabajo terminarlo, (De igual forma tengo la mitad del capítulo de renovándome y de la promesa, pero no me puedo concentrar con el final), espero que le haya gustado el capitulo porque me costó mucho trabajo terminarlo.

Bueno la verdad es que no tenía planeado regresar de viaje hasta la semana que entra, pero tuve algunos problemas familiares y por eso me tienen aquí, nada que no se pueda resolver, pero también eso me tiene un poco distraída y no me puedo concentrar, creo que estoy pasando por uno de esos momentos difíciles en la vida, pero bueno, ya estoy aquí y espero que estén contentas con este capítulo.

**Los minutos de los agradecimientos**

**Arissita:** Hola me da mucho gusto saber de ti, pensé que me tenias olvidada pero ahora que se que no tienes internet me quedo más tranquila, es una pena que no estés con tu familia, pero espero que todo te salga súper bien, no te preocupes por los rr que me debes te los perdono jajajaja, con el saber que estas bien y que sigues leyendo la historia con eso me conformo. Y tratare de actualizar para que cuando llegue el fin de semana y vallas a casa de tus papas tengas mucho que leer.

**Danibella:**No está mal hablar con los personajes, como ya te chonte yo también lo hago, luego me encuentro diciéndoles que porque hacen esas cosas de sus vidas o cuando estoy en el trabajo me encuentro preguntándome ¿Por qué toman ese tipo de decisiones?

Sobre la Edad de Bella tiene 22 años y claro que tuvo educación sexual, pero tienes que tomar en cuenta de que no ha tenido novios y no conoce nada sobre su sexualidad, todos estos años ha estado más preocupada por cuidar a Thony pero no te preocupes ya está aprendiendo y tiene un gran maestro.

Sobre el fic que me recomendaste ya lo leí y tienes razón es muy extraño jajajaja, pero deja te cuento que ese fic está basado en una serie de libros que se llaman corazones encadenados, la autora es Lora Leigh, son 7 libros y todos hablan sobre este club privado de los troyanos y los protagonistas son los miembros, ya he leído algunos de esos libros y si te gusta el exhibicionismo y un poco el sadomasoquismo pues están bien, la verdad a mí me gusta la lectura y no tengo problema con leer cualquier cantidad de libros, pero ese en especial no me gusto como abordo el tema de compartir pareja, pero si quieres leer un buen libro que esté relacionado con ese tema, te recomiendo uno que se llama El señor de los lobos y la autora es Bianca Darc, la temática es la mima un par de gemelos que se enamora de la misma mujer, pero este en especial me gusto porque ellos son hombres lobo, bueno son were, una especie de hombres que se pueden transformar en diferentes tipo de animales, ellos se convierten en lobos solamente y ella es una sacerdotisa que está destinada a ellos, me gusto mas como abordo el tema de compartir pareja, pero bueno ya me alargue con este mensaje, mucha suerte y espero tener noticias tuyas.

**L0kii****:** Es bueno saber que la historia de Alice y Jasper te gusto, esperemos que esto ayude a Edward aun que creo que hoy se le olvidaron todos sus temores acerca de lo que siente por Bella y se dejo llevar. Sobre lo de hablar con los personajes tengo una idea pero eso lo comento más abajo espero que me sigas.

**MirCel**: Ese Edward es chistoso y más cuando se queja de que lo presionamos.

Claro Alice siempre tiene claro todo y como mujer sabe lo que quiere, ya sabes a los hombres les cuesta más trabajo aceptar sus sentimientos, pero ellos tuvieron un final feliz.

Me da gusto que me sigas y espero que este capítulo te guste.

**Little Hope****:** Que bien que te gusto el capitulo y aquí está el nuevo, espero que te guste también.

**Nonita**: Maribeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeel, ya no llores como magdalena en primera porque ya regrese jajajaja y segunda porque Edward hoy se dejo llevar hasta no poder, espero que te guste este capítulo mucho, mucho, mucho, sobre Rose yo soy igual odio ver que los demás comen cuando yo tengo hambre y si yo no tengo novio ninguna de mis amigas tiene novio, jajajaja a lo mejor por eso solo tengo 2 amigas jajaja, Y si tienes razón cuando algo es para ti, no importa que te escondas siempre te encontrara lo que te pertenece.

Mil disculpas por no actualizar antes pero como ya dije estuve de viaje y estoy pasando por un mal momento familiar, pero bueno así es la vida y no hay nada que hacer.

Oye tu que tienes vara alta con tu amiga liss dile que escriba hace como un mes que no actualiza nada de nada y ya extraño esa historia, ya quiero saber que pasa con ese par de calenturientos que se da amor en el baño. Y hablando de historias me encontré una buenísima sobre el libro orgullo y prejuicio que me dejo asi .O. esta buenísima la tengo en mis favoritas, si no la encuentras luego te paso el nombre, es una historia de cómo fue la vida de Lizzi y Darci después de la boda y esta genial, te la recomiendo.

**Alinita28**: Hola nena ya te había contestado tu mensaje, pero como no se si te llego o no aquí te pongo mi contestación.

hola Alinita28.

Claro que no me molesta que me mandes un mensaje asi, es un gusto saber que te quieres comunicar conmigo y no te preocupes cuando quieras puedes comunicarte conmigo por este medio.

Que bien que ya bajaste el libro del rapto, solo te aviso que son 3 libros ese es el primero de la trilogía, después sigue uno que se llama el castigo de la Bella durmiente y el ultimo la liberación de la Bella durmiente y estoy segura que veras de forma diferente al príncipe azul, yo al principio lo odie pero luego comprendí que era necesario que el le enseñara a la bella durmiente, en la vida real todos pasamos por lo mismo, siempre tenemos un maestro, aun que en este caso es sobre sumisión.

Ok yo le doy tu mensaje a Edward sobre que prefieres estudiar a ir al centro comercial, aun que la verdad no eres la única a mi tampoco me gusta, cuando estoy rodeada por muchas personas me engento fácil, me pongo de malas y me duele la cabeza, jajajajaja soy mala para ir a conciertos o al antro.

jajajajajaja asi que no eres muy santa, eso es súper yo tampoco lo soy y si te contara todas las cosas que he hecho creo que le quitaría el puesto de pervertido del año a Edward jajajajajajajaja.

Espero tu comentario sobre mi fic de renovándome la verdad cuando se me ocurrió la idea no estuve muy segura de si sería buena pero ahora que ya la veo escrita me está gustando mucho como va, sobre el príncipe tratare de subir pronto solo tengo que arreglarle unas cosas y como ya te habia comentado el nombre aun no lo tengo así que se aceptan sugerencias algo que tenga que ver con oscuridad y luz, a lo mejor a ti se te ocurre un buen nombre, sobre el lemmon de amor y juego el próximo capitulo lo subo jajajaja y si son unos buenos encuentros yo también me estoy haciendo adicta a escribirlos.

Y no te preocupes me encanta que me escriban mensajes tan largos como el tuyo así nos conocemos mejor y me encanta que me den su opinión sobre los fics, y otras cosas como libros y si tienes alguno bueno que recomendarme te lo agradeceré, bueno creo que mi mensaje quedo casi igual de largo como el tuyo, espero que no te moleste.

Mucha suerte y espero tener pronto noticias tuyas.

**miadharu28**: Aquí está el siguiente capi, grax por seguirme.

**Joslin WeasleyC**: Si Jasper es un sol, siempre tan lindo y centrado, espero que Edward ya tenga tu perdón para siempre después del capítulo de hoy.

**Yolabertay**: La historia de Jasper y Alice está un poco inspirada en algo que me paso a mí, mi primer gran amor me lleva 8 años y es primo de mi mejor amiga en todo el mundo ya te imaginara, yo estaba loquita por él cuando tenía 12 años y el 20, pero me dijo que solo me veía como una hermanita y me rompió el corazón, pero ahora que ya soy mayor y el está disponible lo estamos intentando y nos va muy bien y creo que la diferencia de edades ahora ya no tiene mucha importancia, lo que cuenta es que queremos estar juntos.

Espero que la bolsa de galletas de animalitos estuviera buena, jajaja

**Liloc**: Hola niña aquí está el siguiente capi y espero que las escenas en la cama de Bella fueran tan buenas para que me perdones por tardar tanto en actualizar.

**Inmans**: Bueno tu dime ¿Crees que Edward ya dejo las tonterías? Espero tu comentario sobre este capi.

**Marihel**: como ya dije para algunos hombres es más fácil salir corriendo cuando sienten que algo está pasando en su vida, pero tarde o temprano caen y ya lo vimos hoy con el buen Edward. jajaja

**cr89**: Hola muchas gracias por leer la historia y es un placer tenerte conmigo en este viaje, espero que este capítulo te guste mucho y tratare de convencer a Edward de que se deje llevar por el momento, ya veremos si me hace caso o no.

**Verodelprado**: Muchas gracias por tus palabras y es un gusto saber que la historia te está gustando con todos sus ingredientes, tratare de subir pronto y de que Edward no juegue con Bella pero no prometo que todo sea miel sobre hojuelas porque si no que chiste tendría la historia jajaja, claro que soy partidaria de los finales felices pero para disfrutar un buen final feliz hay que sufrir un poco.

**Gracias a las que agregaron la historia a favoritas, espero que pronto me escriban y me digan que opinan de la historia**

**Ale Snape**

**Anekka**

**Jovana Cullen**

**SabrinaCullenBlack**

Tychesita

Bueno por ultimo pero no menos importante el otro día estaba leyendo un libro y me llamo la atención que al final de la serie la autora le hace una entrevista a los personajes y me dio una idea, como ya les he dicho en otras ocasiones hay momentos que me encuentra hablando con los personajes de los fics que escribo y se que a muchas de ustedes les gustaría hablar con ellos, entonces estaba pensando que a lo mejor ustedes podrían hacerles algunas preguntas y ellos les contestarían y así podemos iniciar con algo sencillo, pueden preguntar cualquier cosa y ellos trataran de contestar a sus preguntas.

Espero que la idea les guste y que participen conmigo en esta nueva aventura.


	13. la base de una relacion es la confianza

**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**

****

**Rating M (+18)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

****

**Pasas desnuda ante mi celda **

**Mejor callar y que no me entiendas **

**Eres la reina en cualquier lugar **

**Y yo me dejo, si tú quieres jugar**

****

**BPOV**

Despertar entre los brazos de Edward fue extraño, pero maravilloso al mismo tiempo.

Un calor me rodeaba y me hacía sentir reconfortada, esto fue lo que me hizo despertar lentamente, cuando abrí los ojos lo mire en todo su esplendor, era tan hermoso dormido.

Uno de sus brazos rodeaba mi cintura y una de sus piernas estaba sobre mis piernas, nuestros cuerpos estaban tan pegados, que me di cuenta que habíamos dormido desnudos, lo bueno es que Edward estaba dormido porque la vergüenza se dibujo en mi rostro y más cuando sentí la excitación de Edward entre mis piernas.

Por instinto roce mi vientre contra su excitación y el tembló, escuche un suspiro.

**-Eso no es muy gentil**. Su voz me estremeció, era tan profunda en la mañana.

**-Lo siento no se de lo que hablas**, trate de hacerme la desentendida.

Edward abrió sus ojos y me miro fijamente a los míos, una media sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro y el mundo se detuvo, mi corazón empezó a latir con tanta fuerza que pensé que se me saldría del pecho.

La quietud de la cama solo duro un momento, porque Edward aprovecho su posición para rodarme sobre la cama y quedar sobre mí.

**-Mentirosa, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, a ese movimiento de tu vientre contra mi miembro.**

Y como si sus palabras no fueran suficientes el imito mi movimiento, recargándose sobre mí, mi vientre y su vientre aprisionaron su miembro y se froto sobre mí, esto me excito de inmediato y deje salir su nombre en un gemido.

_**-Edward.**_

**-Mande princesa, no sabes cuan necesitado estoy de ti, de tu cuerpo de tu olor, pensé que al despertar esta necesidad se habría ido, pero aun sigue aquí y se hace mucho mas grande.**

Sus palabras hicieron que una descarga eléctrica atravesara por mi cuerpo, Edward me necesitaba, esto era a lo más cercano a una declaración que habría tenido de él.

Lástima que no me dio tiempo de pensar que le iba a contestar, porque empezó a besar y lamer mi cuello mientras lentamente bajaba en dirección a mis senos.

**-Edward, mmmhhh**

**-Me encanta como pronuncias mi nombre cuando estas excitada. Bella no puedo esperar para hacerte mía completamente, entrar en ti y hacernos uno.**

De nuevo esa sensación yo también lo deseaba, por primera vez en mi vida no tenía dudas, quería ser completamente de él, quería demostrarle cuanto lo amaba.

**-Edward, por favor te necesito, quiero sentirte dentro de mí**, mi voz sonó como una súplica, pero no me importo lo necesitaba.

El se sorprendió de mis palabras porque se aparto y me miro a los ojos había algo que no entendí en ellos, entre duda y felicidad.

**-Bella, me vas a matar, sabes que estoy a punto de perder el control, te necesito tanto, pero quiero que sea especial para los dos, princesa y creo que aun no es tiempo.**

Sus palabras me desilusionaron, pero en el fondo sabia que tenía razón por alguna extraña razón.

Sin mas siguió besando mis senos, al principio lamio mis pezones hasta ponerlos duros y luego los metió a su boca para morderlos y jalarlos suavemente con sus dientes, después los metió completamente a su boca y empezó a succionarlos y a sobarlos con sus manos, mientras yo me estremecía de placer y mis manos iban de su espalda a su cabeza apretando su cabello para que no se detuviera.

Estaba a punto de tener un orgasmo, lo sentía venir y al parecer Edward también lo sintió porque bajo la intensidad de sus caricias y bajo lentamente hasta mi vientre lamiéndolo y jugando con mi ombligo, cuando llego a mi sexo yo ya estaba muy húmeda, el lamio suavemente mi clítoris y escuche que gemía.

**-OH Bella estas tan húmeda, como me encanta esto**. Metió un dedo dentro de mí y empezó a moverlo, dentro y fuera tan despacio que creí que moriría de tanto placer que sentía.

Levante las caderas para que entrara más profundamente en mí, pero no era suficiente me sentía desesperada.

**-Edward por favor, te necesito penétrame. **

**-Bella, yo también lo necesito y si mi lo pides de nuevo lo hare, pero no quiero hacerte daño, aparte de que quiero que grites mi nombre lo más fuerte que puedas cuando este dentro de ti y aquí en casa alguien puede escucharnos, pero tengo una forma de que me sientas sin penetrarte.**

No hubo más palabras solo sus hechos, me abrió las piernas y se acomodo entre ellas, recostándose casi sobre mí, he imito la postura que hacia un rato había hecho con su vientre y mi vientre, solo que ahora lo aprisionaba mi feminidad y su vientre, el se empezó a mover lentamente haciendo fricción entre nuestros cuerpos, sentía como su miembro rosaba mi clítoris y como mi humedad lo empapaba, el se recostó sobre mi por un momento y empezó a chupar mis senos mientras seguía moviéndose abajo.

**-Bella se siente tan rico así, estoy a punto de explotar.**

Al igual que él, con el roce de su miembro y la sensación de sentirlo en ese lugar mi excitación creció y yo también iba a tener un orgasmo.

**-Edward más rápido por favor.**

El empezó a moverse mas rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, mi clítoris tembló, clave mis uñas en su espalda y sentí como mi cuerpo se tensaba y un segundo después sentí una explosión tan grande que cuando empecé a gemir Edward me beso en la boca para acallar mi grito en ella y nadie nos escuchara.

Segundos después sentí como Edward también empezaba a temblar y salía disparado su semen directo a mi vientre.

**EPOV**

En este instante estaba en el cielo, sostenido por un ángel.

Un rico olor a fresas hizo que lentamente me despertara, aspire profundamente para llenarme del olor, Bella dormía plácidamente entre mis brazos, una de mis manos estaba en su cintura y una de mis piernas sobre las suyas.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior y el cuerpo suave de Bella hicieron que mi miembro se endureciera al instante.

Cerré fuertemente mis ojos y para tratar de tranquilizarme pero en ese momento sentí como Bella despertaba, yo mantuve mis ojos cerrados para que pensara que estaba dormido, pero cuando se movió para acomodarse rozo mi miembro y esto me hizo querer hacerle el amor de todas las formas posibles.

**-Eso no es muy gentil**. Pude sentir un pequeño temblor en su cuerpo cuando hable, la había sorprendido.

**-Lo siento no se de lo que hablas. **Pequeña mentirosa trataba de hacerse la desentendida, sabía perfectamente a lo que me refería.

Abrí mis ojos y la mire fijamente, era tan hermosa recién despierta, sus hermosos ojos brillaban de una forma que me hizo sonreír lentamente, esa sonrisa que yo sabía que derretía a las mujeres y supe de inmediato que tuvo ese efecto en Bella y aprovechándolo me moví hasta quedar encima de ella.

**-Mentirosa, sabes perfectamente a lo que me refiero, a ese movimiento de tu vientre contra mi miembro.**

Y sin darle tiempo a reaccionar imite el movimiento que ella había hecho con su vientre, su respiración se acelero de tal forma que yo sentía que explotaba.

_**-Edward.**_

Mi nombre fue un susurro desesperado.

**-Mande princesa, no sabes cuan necesitado estoy de ti, de tu cuerpo de tu olor, pensé que al despertar esta necesidad se habría ido, pero aun sigue aquí y se hace mucho mas grande.**

Mis palabras me sorprendieron, pero era la verdad la necesitaba como nunca he necesitado a una mujer, no podía esperar para hacerla mía completamente.

Para reafirmar mis palabras empecé a besarla y a lamer su hermoso cuello y dibujar el camino a sus apetitosos senos.

**-Edward, mmmhhh**

Sentí una necesidad aun más grande, me dolió la erección que tenia al escuchar mi nombre.

**-Me encanta como pronuncias mi nombre cuando estas excitada. Bella no puedo esperar para hacerte mía completamente, entrar en ti y hacernos uno.**

Un momento pasó antes de que las palabras que más había deseado escuchar sucedieran

**-Edward, por favor te necesito, quiero sentirte dentro de mí**, Su voz era una súplica, pero por un momento tuve que retirarme y verla directamente a los ojos y su mirada era una promesa y aun que yo me sentía feliz por escucharla pedirme hacerla mía, no podía aun no, ella necesitaba ser cortejada llevarle flores, el romance y después de eso hacerle el amor una y otra vez, aun no era el momento

**-Bella, me vas a matar, sabes que estoy a punto de perder el control, te necesito tanto, pero quiero que sea especial para los dos, princesa y creo que aun no es tiempo.**

Su desilusión se reflejo en sus ojos y en su mirada pero no podía hacer algo más ahora.

Lentamente seguí besando sus senos, lamiendo sus rosados pezones hasta dejarlo tan duro como la piedra, con la punta de mi lengua dibujaba sus aureolas, luego los metí en mi boca para chuparlos un poco más, morderlos con mis dientes tan suave que fuera placentero, cuando ya no pude mas los empecé a succionar con tanta hambre que tuve que ayudarme con mis manos para sobarlos.

Bella recorrían mi espalda con sus manos, acariciándome como nunca nadie lo había hecho, deseosa de mí, sus manos subieron hasta mi cabeza y se enredaron en mi cabello para ayudarme con el movimiento de mi boca en sus senos.

Podía sentir su tención, su orgasmo estaba próximo, pero yo quería seguir disfrutándola, quería llenarme de ella una y otra vez, así que baje la intensidad de mis caricias y lentamente fui dejando pequeños besos en su vientre, cuando llegue a su ombligo con la punta de mi lengua lo recorrí y seguí con mi camino hasta su sexo, que en ese momento escurría lo podía sentir, estaba tan lista para mí que no me controle y chupe lentamente su clítoris.

**-OH Bella estas tan húmeda, como me encanta esto**.

Abrí su sexo y acaricie sus pliegues con mis dedos, luego metí un dedo tan despacio, que sentí como el cuerpo de Bella se contraía contra mí, estaba tan apretada, solo de imaginar cómo me apretaría cuando la penetrara por fin, me hizo casi tener mi liberación.

Bella levanto las caderas para que mi dedo entrara más profundo en ella.

**-Edward por favor, te necesito penétrame. **

Era la segunda vez que me lo pedía y si no fuera tan moralista lo haría, pero Bella seria la primer virgen a la que tomaría y quería que fuera tan especial, que me sentía tan obligado a darle el mayor placer posible y en casa de mi mama no podía, no quería que nadie la escuchara gritar de placer o que Thony fuera entrar al cuarto cuando su hermana y yo estuviéramos haciendo el amor. Pero tuve una idea de cómo satisfacerla sin penetrarla.

**-Bella, yo también lo necesito y si mi lo pides de nuevo lo hare, pero no quiero hacerte daño, aparte de que quiero que grites mi nombre lo más fuerte que puedas cuando este dentro de ti y aquí en casa alguien puede escucharnos, pero tengo una forma de que me sientas sin penetrarte.**

Sin perder tiempo, abrí sus piernas y me acomode en medio de ellas, recostándome sobre Bella para apretar mi pene contra su entrada mientras mi vientre lo apretaba, lentamente empecé a moverme para que mi miembro subiera y bajara rozando por su capullo.

La humedad de Bella estaba llenándome el miembro, esto me excito tanto que para no gritar tuve que meterme uno de los senos de Bella en la boca.

**-Bella se siente tan rico así, estoy a punto de explotar.**

Bella tenso todo su cuerpo bajo el mío antes de hablar de nuevo.

**-Edward más rápido por favor.**

Sin dudarlo empecé a moverme más rápido, de arriba hacia abajo, el clítoris de Bella estaba tan hinchado y vibraba con cada roce de mi miembro, sabía que ella lo estaba disfrutando al máximo, sus uñas fueron directas a mi espalda haciéndome sentir entre placer y dolor.

Bella empezó a temblar y sentí como la humedad aumentaba, su cuerpo temblaba y empezó a gemir más fuerte, yo de inmediato la Bese no quería que nadie nos escuchara, empecé a moverme más rápido y cuando sentí la explosión dentro de mi me deje llevar.

No sé cuánto tiempo estuve sobre Bella, pero cuando sentí que ella se movía apretadamente bajo de mi, comprendí que la estaba aplastando, así que me tumbe al lado de ella.

Nuestra respiración era entrecortada y estábamos todos sudorosos.

Estire mis brazos para atraerla hacia mí, cuando estuvo de nuevo cerca, su cabeza descanso en mi pecho mientras yo besaba lentamente su cabeza.

Mire el reloj de la mesita y eran las 7 de la mañana, podríamos tratar de dormir otro rato, pero yo ya no podría.

El deseo que sentía por Bella era más fuerte que el de descansar, así que se me ocurrió una cosa.

Lentamente me moví para bajarme de la cama, Bella me miro extrañada.

**-¿A dónde vas? **Pregunto

**-Vamos,** Aclare. **Vamos juntos** **al baño a darnos un baño con agua caliente, para relaja nuestros cuerpos, así que levántate floja.**

Su mirada estaba llena de dudas y de diversión, al parecer no creía que me la iba a llevar al baño conmigo.

Se recostó de nuevo y subió las cobijas hasta su cuello.

**-Si tú quieres bañarte adelante, yo me voy a quedar en la cama otro rato más.**

Así que quería jugar.

**-Princesa no te estoy preguntando si quieres bañarte, es mas como una orden.**

Sus mejillas se pusieron rojas y no por la vergüenza sabia que mis palabras habían sido una orden y eso no le gustaba a ella pero a mí me encantaba.

**-Edward yo no voy a ningún lado contigo.**

Y se escondió bajo las cobijas.

Esto me hizo reír muy fuerte.

Me acerque a la cama y jale las cobijas dejando a Bella al descubierto, me acerque hacia ella y la cargue en mis brazos, esto la tomo por sorpresa pero empezó a reír.

Cuando entramos al baño la baje y cerré la puerta tras de mí y le puse el seguro no quería que nadie nos interrumpiera mientras estábamos dentro.

Avance hacia la ducha y abrí la llave para ver a Bella que se me había adelantado y se ya se había colocado la bolsa para no mojar su yeso.

Me acerque y tome su mano y la metí bajo el chorro de agua, yo me pare detrás de ella y empecé a bañarla. Tome el shampo de la repisa y me puse un poco en la mano y después empecé a masajear el cabello de Bella hasta hacer espuma.

La metí suavemente bajo el chorro de agua para quitar todo la espuma de su cabello, el olor a fresa lleno el ambiente y de nuevo estuve excitado, Mi miembro duro como una piedra, no pude mantener mis manos quietas y empecé a tocar el cuerpo de Bella, ella de inmediato reacciono y su piel se puso chinita.

Mi respiración era entrecortada por el deseo que sentía por ella, Tome el jabón y la toallita con la que ella se bañaba y empecé a recorrer su cuerpo, primero su cuello, luego su espalda, sus nalgas, parte de sus piernas, cuando termine esa parte de su cuerpo era la más limpia y Bella en ese momento también estaba excitada, gemía muy bajito cada vez que sentía mis manos moviéndose por su cuerpo.

Me acerque más y la envolví con mi cuerpo abrazándola por atrás e inicie a limpiar su cuerpo por enfrente, primero sus senos tengo que decir que aprovece al máximo y los toque lo mas que pude, los pezones de Bella estaban tan duros al igual que mi miembro que ahora estaba acomodado entre sus nalgas y se sentía tan bien que no me di cuenta en qué momento empecé a moverme de tal forma que masajeaba sus senos y movía mi miembro de la misma forma, los gemidos de Bella se hacían más fuertes.

Solté la toallita y puse suficiente jabón en mi mano para ir bajando entre el estomago de Bells, hasta su vientre y luego a su sexo, cuando llegue allí ella abrió las piernas para mí al principio jugué entre sus pliegues, jale su clítoris y metí dos dedos en ella.

Lo que paso después no me lo esperaba Bella empezó a moverse de tal forma que se daba placer ella y me daba placer a mí con sus nalgas, el movimiento de mis dedos se hizo más fuerte y rudo, por un momento pensé que la iba a lastimar, pero ella gimió como protesta cuando baje el ritmo del movimiento, así que de nuevo lo hice rápido y duro.

Era una escena muy erótica, yo abrazando a Bella por atrás, mi miembro en sus nalgas una de mis manos en su seno jalando y masajeándolo y mi otra mano entre sus piernas. Las manos de Bella estaban agarradas de mis piernas para sostenerse.

Cuando pensé que no podría mas explote y un segundo después Bella conmigo, no pude soportarlo y grite su nombre.

**-¡Bella!**

**BPOV**

Cuando escuche que Edward gritaba mi nombre después de su orgasmo sentí que el mundo se paraba, había sido un momento perfecto, mi orgasmo fue igual de fuerte que el suyo, pero era mi turno de tomar las riendas del momento.

Me incorpore mientras sentía el peso del cuerpo de Edward detrás de mí el lentamente, se apoyo solo y fue mi turno para bañarlo, yo me el jabón que estaba en el piso junto a la toallita con la cual Edward me había bañado a mí.

Lo tome de la mano eh intercambiamos lugares en la ducha, ahora el estaba bajo el chorro de agua y yo frente de el.

Edward se llevo las manos a la cabeza y empezó a lavar su cabello, mientras yo me moví atrás de él, para limpiar su espalda, sus hermosas nalgas y sus piernas, subí de nuevo y jugué con sus hombros dejando pequeños besos en ellos.

Cuando estuve segura de que ya estaba bien limpio, me puse frente a él, sus ojos buscaron los míos de inmediato, esa mirada me excito de nuevo, estaba llena de pasión y de necesidad, la misma que yo sentía en ese momento, necesidad de tocarlo, de sentir su boca y sus manos sobre mi cuerpo.

Por instinto me acerque y lo bese, al principio Edward se sorprendió pero cuando se recupero empezó a besarme también, me abrazo y me sentí protegida por él.

Al terminar el beso, seguí con mi tarea de bañarlo, primero su pecho y luego fui bajando lentamente hasta su estomago, Edward cerró los ojos cuando llegue hasta su parte baja, su miembro estaba flácido después de su orgasmo, enjabone mis manos y solté el jabón y la toallita que cayeron al suelo.

Tome el miembro entre mis manos eh inicie a lavarlo lentamente, al principio Edward gimió hasta que esos sonidos se convirtieron en un tipo de gruñido.

Su sexo estaba de nuevo tan duro como la roca, esto me sorprendió apenas unos segundos antes había estado tan flácido pero ahora estaba listo para un nuevo orgasmo.

Edward abrió sus ojos y se metió bajo el chorro de agua para terminar de enjuagarse, después cambio lugar conmigo para que yo hiciera lo mismo talle por última vez mi cuerpo y luego cerré la llave del agua.

Edward salió primero de la ducha y busco las toallas primero me cubrió con una y empezó a secarme, cuando estuve lista me moví hasta quedar frente a él, se veía tan hermoso todo mojado y desnudo, su cabello escurría y algunas gotas bajaban lentamente por su cuerpo, fije mi vista en una que inicio camino desde su hombro y lentamente bajo por su pecho hasta llegar a su entrepierna, con uno de mis dedos dibuje el camino de la gota, solo que yo me tome mi tiempo para disfrutar de su piel mojada deteniéndome un rato en sus pezones duros y que con el toque de mi dedo se arrugaron mas.

Luego baje por su estomago hasta toparme con su ombligo cuando llegue allí mi dedo no fue suficiente así que me hinque frente a él y con la punta de mi lengua dibuje su ombligo y luego la metí en su orificio para probar el agua que había quedado allí después del baño.

Edward gimió de nuevo y después suspiro.

**-Bella me vas a matar de necesidad.**

Nunca me había sentido tan poderosa como ahora yo tenía el control de toda la situación y eso me gusto.

Seguí bajando en su camino hasta tener de frente su miembro, lo tome con mis manos y con la punta de mi lengua empecé a jugar con él.

Pequeños suspiros salían de la boca de Edward mientras yo lamia la punta de su miembro, poco a poco lo fui metiendo en mi boca hasta que ya no cavia nada más y luego lo saque mojándolo con mi saliva, Edward había enredado sus dedos en mi cabello y me apretaba sin lastimarme.

Mis movimientos eran rítmicos, mientras disfrutaba del sabor del sexo de Edward, nunca hubiera imaginado que una de las partes más intimas de un hombre pudieran tener ese sabor tan exótico, en verdad disfrutaba chupándolo de esa forma.

Yo no me cansaba de chuparlo, acariciarlo y jugar con él, no sé cuánto tiempo estuvimos así, hasta que de repente Edward empezó a gemir más fuerte y sus caderas se empezaron a mover de tal forma que el ritmo de la succión la ponía el, se veía desesperado.

**-Nena estoy a punto de explotar, por favor suéltame.**

Me encantaba cuando suplicaba que lo soltara, esto me hacia excitarme mucho mas y de ninguna forma quería soltarlo, así que lo apreté mas contra mi boca, chupando más fuerte y moviendo mis manos más rápido.

**-Bella** grito Edward

Su miembro empezó a sacudirse dentro de mi boca de tal forma que me asusto, pero luego sentí la descarga de Edward, había sido un orgasmo muy grande, sus piernas temblaban y el respiraba con tanta dificultad que pensé que se iba a desmallar.

Lentamente libere su miembro de mi boca y en ese momento Edward se sentó junto a mí y me abrazo tan fuerte que me lastimaba un poco.

**-¿Te encuentras bien?,** me empezaba a asustar un poco.

Después de escucharlo respirar rápidamente me contesto.

**-Si estoy bien, pero te juro que vas a conseguir matarme un día por tanto placer que me das, ha sido el mejor orgasmo de mi vida.**

Beso mis cabellos y respiro de nuevo.

**-¿En verdad eso hice?** Bueno no me pueden culpar por sentirme insegura, yo nunca he estado con un hombre y no estoy segura de hacer lo correcto para satisfacer a Edward.

Edward se separo un poco de mí y me miro directo a los ojos.

**-Estoy seguro ¿Por qué me lo preguntas?**

**-Bueno yo…. Tu sabes que nunca he hecho esto con ningún hombre y pues no se…. Mmmmm no se si lo hago bien.**

Edward me dio una de sus medias sonrisas esas que hacen que las mujeres dejen de respirar a su alrededor.

**-Tonta Bella, no importa que no hayas estado con ningún hombre antes, eso te hace más especial y no importa como toques mi cuerpo, me satisfaces por completo. **

Beso de nuevo mi cabello

**-Yo pensé que no te había satisfecho completamente, como no quisiste hacerlo bien.** Me sonroje con el recuerdo de haberle pedido que me hiciera el amor por completo y me sentí apenada de haberle pedido que me penetrara.

Me separo de nuevo y su mirada se veía molesta.

**-Nunca pienses eso, tú me satisfaces al máximo y no solo en lo sexual si no en todos los aspectos, eres inteligente, linda, valiente y tienes mucho amor para dar. Y si no quise llevar el sexo al siguiente nivel no es porque no lo deseara, si no porque no quiero que en un arrebato de lujuria hagas algo de lo que luego te arrepientas, quiero que pienses muy bien si quieres entregarme tu virginidad, porque es un regalo muy importante para un hombre y un privilegio que no todos tienen. ¿De acuerdo?**

De nuevo me miro a los ojos yo moví mi cabeza afirmativamente y él me abrazo de nuevo y beso mi cabeza.

**-Y ahora señorita Swan será mejor que nos vistamos antes de que alguien nos busque para desayunar.**

Me ayudo a ponerme en pie y me llevo a la habitación me sentó en la cama y luego empezó a recoger la ropa que estaba toda regada por el cuarto. Cuando borro todo el rastro de lo que había pasado la noche anterior, empezó a vestirse, mientras yo lo miraba fijamente. No sé porque sentía que después de haber compartido algo tan íntimo ahora él se separaba de nuevo de mí.

Suspire, hombres nunca los iba a entender.

**-¿Necesitas que te ayude a vestirte princesa?** Su voz sonaba realmente amable, ¿Por qué esto me molestaba?

**-No gracias yo puedo sola**. Me levante de la cama y fui directo hacia el mueble donde tenía doblada mi ropa interior, abrí el cajón y empecé a remover la ropa desacomodándola toda.

Edward estaba parado atrás de mi lo podía sentir.

Después sentí sus brazos alrededor de mi cuerpo abrazándome.

**-¿Qué pasa?** Porque estas molesta.

**-Nada**, dije tan secamente que hasta a mi me dio miedo.

Suspiro.

**-No sabes mentir, ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Qué hice mal?, recuerda que adivino no soy y si hago las cosas mal no me doy cuenta y si tu no me dices francamente que pasa como voy a remediarlo.**

Beso mi cuello y me dio escalofrió.

Hombres ¿porque podían ser tan francos?, ¿Por qué no se da cuenta lo que hizo y ya?

**-Bueno es que compartimos algo muy íntimo y un segundo después parece que te has alejado de mi, como si lo que paso no importara.**

Sentí como se tenso atrás de mí.

**-Ahora me doy cuenta que yo tampoco puedo ocultarte nada**, me volteo para que dar frente a él. **Bella, discúlpame, tienes razón soy un idiota, la verdad eres muy especial para mí, pero tengo que confesar que no sé cómo comportarme como buen novio, la mayoría de las relaciones que he tenido han sido sin compromiso alguno, una noche de diversión y ya, pero contigo es diferente yo no estoy jugando contigo, pero me es difícil demostrar mis sentimientos y compartir algo tan intimo contigo es como abrir mi alma y me da miedo. **Suspiro

Puse uno de mis dedos en su boca.

**-No digas nada, los dos estamos aprendiendo a tener una relación y no has hecho nada malo pero ahora que ya lo hablamos ya sé porque reaccionas así y ahora sé que puedo decirte cualquier cosa y tú también puedes decirme lo que quieras, si tienes miedo o si hay algo que yo haga o diga que te lastime, la mejor forma de construir una relación es con confianza.**

El me miro asombrado por mi discurso.

Después de un momento de silencio hablo.

**-Eres la mejor mujer que he conocido en el mundo, ¿Entonces es un trato? Ante todo confianza.**

**-Es un trato**. Estrechamos nuestras manos y luego el me dio un fino beso en los labios.

**-Ahora Edward ve a vestirte y deja que yo haga lo mismo.**

**-De acuerdo, nos vemos en la cocina para preparar el desayuno.**

Otro beso en los labios y después salió del cuarto.

**EPOV.**

Al llegar a mi cuarto me recargue en la puerta, me sentía como la basura más grande del mundo.

Tengo que confesar que no estoy siendo muy considerado con Bella, no le quise hacer el amor por mis principios, mi mama siempre me dijo que si le quitaba la virginidad a una mujer me tenía que casar con ella y no estoy listo para algo así, claro que Bella es una mujer muy linda, inteligente, valiente, que despierta muchas cosas en mí, pero así como casarme con ella no creo que pueda.

Lo mejor será tratar de que las cosas se den por si solas y no pensar en eso o también puedo hablar con Jasper y pedirle un consejo, me voy a volver loco.

¿Ustedes que harían en mi lugar?

****

Hola a todas se que este capítulo estuvo muy raro, algo sexoso (y tengo que confesar que la falta de sexo me hace imaginarme un sinfín de situaciones en la que se podrían encontrar los personajes de mis historias).

Mil disculpas por tardar tanto en actualizar, pero ya estoy tomando mi ritmo ayer actualice la promesa y hoy amor y juego, espero mañana o el viernes actualizar renovándome.

Hace unos días se me ocurrió un fic buenísimo, bueno eso digo yo, va a estar más lleno de sexo que renovándome imagínense eso, solo que primero tengo que terminar con 1 o con dos fics, porque si no se han dado cuenta inicie uno que se llama en busca del amor, que tengo parado porque no me doy abasto con los 3 fics que tengo ya, por eso es necesario que termine con 2 fics, he pensado que a la promesa aun le falta mucho para terminarlo, asi que me voy a apurar con renovándome y luego con amor y juego, son los que voy a terminar próximamente, también ya me di cuenta que lo mío son los fics cortos, porque luego se me va la onda.

Muchas gracias por escribirme por los ánimos que me dieron ahora que se fue mi inspiración de vacaciones y espero que este capítulo les guste, aun que si lo sé es muy cortito muy sexoso y Edward bueno es Edward, que mas puedo decir.

Nos leemos la próxima.


	14. Aceptando el amor

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto sí es mía**_

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

_**Rating M (+18)**_

_**Lenguaje fuerte **_

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**Una tragedia puede llegar a ser el mayor de nuestros bienes**

**Si nos la tomamos de una manera que nos permita crecer.**

**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**

**All of his questions, such a mournful sound**

**Tonight I'm gonna bury that horse in the ground**

**So I like to keep my issues drawn**

**But it's always darkest before the dawn**

EPOV

Habían pasado unos días, y seguía muy confundido. Por más que trataba de aclarar mis sentimientos por Bella no lo lograba. Todas las noches las habíamos pasado juntos explorando nuestros cuerpos y dándonos placer mutuo pero yo no podía entregarme al 100% y se que Bella lo había notado.

En el día trato de comportarme como un novio normal, pero me sentía incomodo, nunca he sido un novio normal y esto me estaba costando trabajo.

En las noches después de pasarlas con Bella me quedaba despierto por horas, sin saber q pensar, mientras ella dormía en mis brazos diciendo mi nombre. En la mañana no podía soportar verla a los ojos y que notara mi vulnerabilidad, así que me levantaba lo antes posible, me duchaba, me tomaba un tiempo para recomponerme y después tomábamos un café juntos he íbamos a trabajar y así día tras día.

Y si sigo así me volveré loco en poco tiempo.

Hoy es sábado y estoy sentado en la cocina con una taza de café, pensando en nada en sí. Rodeado por una absoluta oscuridad que en cierta forma me hace sentir tranquilo.

La casa estaba en un silencio absoluto, solo interrumpido de vez en cuando por los crujidos normales o por los ruidos de los animales del jardín.

Escuche unos paso y me pregunte quien seria, mire mi reloj y eran las 5 de la mañana, no esperaba tener compañía por lo menos en un par de horas.

Voltee para ver entrar a mi madre por la puerta ella se sorprendió al verme en la cocina no lo pudo ocultar.

-**Hijo, ¿te encuentras bien? ¿Thoni y Bella están bien?**

**-Si mama no te preocupes todo está bien.**

Ella me miro y vi que no me creía nada. Se movió lentamente hasta llegar junto a mí y tomo asiento en la silla de mi lado.

**-Edward puede que creas que porque eres mayor me puedes engañar. Pero hijo no es así, te conozco muy bien y sé que te pasa algo. Me sonrió. Cuando eras niño y algo te preocupaba siempre te encontraba sentado en la oscuridad, perdido en tus pensamientos. Y sé que tu solo no encontraras solución a tus problemas. Muchas veces es mejor tener la opinión de alguien externo. Y si no puedes confiar en tu madre, no se en quien más lo puedes hacer.**

**-Es complicado mama.** La mire por un momento

Ella me sonrió y tomo mi mano. **-Todo lo que vale la pena en la vida es complicado Edward. Por tu comportamiento estos días creo que la chica que ahora está dormida en tu cama es la causa de tu insomnio.**

Yo me sonroje. Nunca había traído una mujer a la casa y mucho menos había dormido con una en mi cama. Bella era la primera en todo.

Este pensamiento hizo que el corazón se me encogiera.

Mi madre se río y voltee a verla.

**-Edward quien diría que a tus treinta años aun te sonrojas. Claro que se todo lo que pasa bajo mi techo y sé que duermes con Bella desde hace una semana.  
**  
**-Mama esto es incomodo, pero te puedo decir que no hemos hecho nada de lo que después tenga que arrepentirnos.**

Mi madre me miro y nos quedamos en silencio por un largo momento.

**-¿Y ese es el problema?  
**  
Yo me sorprendí por esa pregunta y de inmediato negué con la cabeza.

**-Hijo eres un mal mentiroso.**

-Mama yo... Mi madre puso un dedo en mis labios.

**-No, hijo quiero que me escuches. Sé que tienes miedo de perder a Bella, pero no puedes vivir tu vida así, teniendo miedo de tus sentimientos. Sé que te he contado esta historia un millón de veces pero ahora tengo otra razón para hacerlo y creo que debí hacerlo desde hace mucho tiempo.  
**  
**Tu sabes que cuando yo era joven trabajaba de mesera en un restaurante, tus abuelos no me habían mandado a la universidad, no porque no tuvieran dinero si no porque en esa época no se acostumbraba aun en los pueblos que las chicas fueran a estudiar. Todavía recuerdo que tu abuelo decía que no tenia caso que estudiara si me iba a casar e iba a cuidar de mis hijos y mi esposo. A mi me hubiera gustado estudiar una carrera, pero no me amargue por eso, busque un trabajo en el restaurante del pueblo y allí fue donde conocí a tu padre**. **Aun recuerdo la tarde que entro preguntando si teníamos un teléfono para llamar a una grúa ya que su coche se había parado de improviso.  
Cuando yo lo vi me sorprendí de lo guapo que era, en un pueblo tan pequeño como el mío no se veían jóvenes de ciudad y tan amables. Ahora tiempo después todavía lo veo en ti, tienes su cabello y sus ojos, los mismo ojos que me miraban con amor.  
**  
**Yo le ofrecí el teléfono del restaurante y un vaso con limonada fría, ese día hacía mucho calor. Aun lo recuerdo era mediados de agosto. El me sonrió de tal forma que pensé que todo se iluminaba nunca me había sentido así por un hombre. Pero no quise darle importancia, el no era de allí y jamás se fijaría en una chica pueblerina como yo. Después de que Llamará a la grúa se sentó frente al vaso que le había servido y pasamos la siguiente media hora hablando de tonterías. El me contó que iba de paso porque era contratista y que iba para su nuevo trabajo a unas horas de mi pueblo. Yo le conté un poco de mi rutina. Y cuando menos lo esperamos la grúa llego y él se despidió.**

**Yo me sentí muy triste cuando lo vi cruzar la puerta, pero de inmediato me dije que era una tontería uno no podía extrañar algo que no conocía. Paso mi turno de trabajo y regrese a casa con mis papas a mi vida rutinaria, trate de no prensar mas en el. Al día siguiente cuando regrese a trabajar otra de las meseras me contó que en la noche un joven había ido a preguntar por mí, que no había dejado su nombre, pero que no era de por allí que seguro era un forastero.** **Yo de inmediato supe que era él. Y le pregunte que si había dejado alguna dirección o un teléfono para encontrarlo pero ella solo negó con la cabeza. Ese día se rompió mi corazón. Pero no supe porque. Me dedique a trabajar y a tratar de olvidar y cuando ya casi era mi hora de salida la campana sonó y el entro. Tan guapo como el día anterior. Se acerco a mí y me pregunto que si podía invitarme a tomar un helado yo no pude negarme simplemente asentí y siempre recordare esa tarde es uno de mis mayores recuerdos uno de los que más atesorare por el resto di mi vida. Tu padre me enamoro por completo esa tarde contándome sobre sus planes a futuro, sobre tener una casa para criar a sus hijos. Los tres días que paso allí fueron unos de los mejores de mi vida. **

_Suspiro  
_  
**Cuando me dijo al final de la semana que su coche ya estaba arreglado me entristecí mucho, pero el prometió llamarme y escribirme. Pero yo supe que no lo haría que se olvidaría de mi y ya.  
**  
**Cuando pasaron días y no tuve noticias, supe que no sabría nada mas de él, mi corazón se rompió de nuevo y supe que aun que habían pasado pocos días me costaría mucho trabajo olvidarlo. En ese momento pensé que era mejor haber amado a nunca haber conocido ese sentimiento. Los primeros días la pase muy mal no tenía hambre, no tenía sueño, me distraía mucho. Baje de peso, tus abuelos pensaban que estaba enferma y me llevaron al doctor pero él no encontró nada malo en mi.**

**Unas semanas después tu padre regreso al pueblo, entro en el restaurante con un brazo enyesado y con muletas. Cuando lo vi me sorprendí pero al verlo lastimado corrí hacia él. Me contó que había tenido un accidente en su nuevo trabajo nada más llegar y que no había querido preocuparme y por eso no me había avisado. Cuando lo dieron de alta le pidió a un amigo que lo llevara hasta el pueblo para verme.**

**Solo llegar me dijo que había tenido mucho tiempo para pensar y para saber que yo era la mujer de su vida, que podía sonar tonto o apresurado pero que nos veía pasando toda la vida juntos y formando esa familia que tanto anhelaba. Que estar separado de mi lo había hecho ver que estaba enamorado de mi y no soportaba la idea de tener que estar alejados. Ese día me propuso matrimonio y no lo pensé dos veces y acepte. Cuando les di la noticia a tus abuelos se pusieron como locos** _(Sonrisa) _**Me dijeron que no me podía casar con un hombre al que apenas conocía. Pero yo no les hice caso y les dije que me casaría con él. Tu abuelo fue muy claro, no quería que cuando fracasara lo buscara por ayuda. El siempre fue un hombre duro y aun ahora me da pena que se perdiera la experiencia de convivir con ustedes. Pero eso es algo que ya no podemos remediar. **

**Al principio no fue fácil, tu padre aceptaba todos los trabajos que podía para poder comprar la casa con la que soñábamos. Pero no me arrepiento de ello fui muy feliz con tu padre y cuando supe que estaba embarazada de ti** (mi mama me miro a los ojos) **fue uno de los días más felices de mi vida, pero no se compara al primer momento en que te sentí en mis brazos hijo, eras tan pequeño y me necesitabas tanto. Aun recuerdo que tu padre lloro de emoción cuando te sostuvo. (Sonrisa) y no se quedo atrás cuando llego Rose, cuando la sostuvo me dijo que cuando fuera adulta seria una rompe corazones por lo bonita que era y que sería un padre muy celoso, que tendría una escopeta detrás de la puerta para ahuyentar a todos sus pretendientes. **

Sus ojos cambiaron y pude ver como se teñían de tristeza.

**Pero eso ya no pudo vivirlo por el cáncer que le detectaron.** (Mi madre apretó mas fuerte mi mano) **El día que nos dijeron que estaba enfermo creí volverme loca y cuando murió pensé que no podría sobrevivir sin él. Pero tú y Rose fueron los que me dieron la fuerza para salir adelante, para mi era impensable dejarlos solos y desamparados. Aunque fue casi igual para ti, yo trabajaba tanto para que pudiéramos comer que tu no tuviste infancia, maduraste tan pronto y se que también te preocupaba el que no tuviéramos dinero o que no tuvieran ropa para ir a la escuela.**

**-Mama…**

**-No hijo déjame terminar. Cuando tu papa estaba muy enfermo y ya no podía moverse, se sentía tan desesperado y triste. Me decía que se había vuelto una carga para su familia. Un día muy serio me dijo que hubiera sido mejor que no nos hubiéramos conocido. Que maldecía el momento en que se descompuso su coche. Y yo en vez de ponerme triste por su actitud me sentí tan enojada, ¿Cómo podía manchar uno de los mejores momentos de mi vida así? Entonces tome su mano y le dije que no hablara así, que si la vida me diera oportunidad de volver en el tiempo y escoger casarme con él o cambiar mi vida, siempre lo escogería a él. **

**Y no le mentí hijo, no puedo imaginar mi vida sin tu padre, sin vivir todos esos momentos que pasamos juntos. Y también estoy contenta por los momentos tristes que pasamos, pero eso es parte de la vida los buenos y los malos momentos.**

**-Mama, ¿como puedes decir eso?, aun recuerdo como llorabas por las noches después de que papa murió, lo triste que estuviste y pensé que también te perderíamos a ti. Tuve tanto miedo de que nos dejaras solos a Rose y a mí.**

**-Hijo mío… **

Mi madre me abrazo muy fuerte y sentí que algo dentro de mí se rompía. Todos estos años había sido el hombre de la casa el responsable de mi madre y de Rose y ahora lo único que podía hacer era llorar como ese niño que fui alguna vez por el dolor que sentí en ese momento.

**-Nunca el daño que te estaba haciendo hijo. Claro que llore y que estuve muy mal. Había perdido al amor de mi vida. Y por eso le conteste así a tu padre. Porque lo ame, lo amo y lo amare toda mi vida y me dio el mejor regalo de mi vida. Tú y tu hermana.**

**Hijo no te puedes cerrar al amor solo por temor de perder a Bella. La vida no la tenemos asegurada y lo mejor que podemos hacer es disfrutarla al máximo y sobre todo con las personas a las que queremos. Claro que me hubiera gustado pasar mas tiempo con tu padre. Pero los recuerdos que tengo los tendré por el resto de mi vida. **

**Llora hijo, desahógate. Lo necesitas. Necesitas sanar esa etapa de tu vida. Necesitas ser un hombre fuerte. Un hombre que de todo por Bella y por su amor. **

Esas palabras hicieron que me calmara un poco. El amor de Bella. Nunca lo había pensado, pero ¿Bella me amaría?

Levante mi cara y vi a mi mama directamente a los ojos.

**-Mama, ¿Crees que Bella me ame?**

Mi mama sonrió.

–**Hijo siempre he pensado que los hombres son lentos, pero ahora me lo demuestras. No soy yo para decírtelo. Pero creo que lo necesitas para valorar lo que tienes. **

**Claro que Bella te ama. Se nota en cómo te mira en cómo se le ilumina la cara cada vez que te ve. Cierra tus ojos y piensa en Bella hijo, piensa en cómo te mira con ojos de adoración, como sonríe cada vez que te ve entrar por una puerta o en como toma tu mano para sentirse segura. **

Lo hice y fue como si una venda callera de mis ojos, mi mama tenía razón. Cuando miraba a los ojos de Bella era como si me adorara, como si su mundo no pudiera pensar en existir sin mí. Cuando se sentía con miedo tocaba mi mano y yo podía sentir como se relajaba. En cualquier habitación en la que estuviéramos con mas personas ella siempre buscaba mi mirada para sonreírme. Como podía estar tan ciego, claro que Bella me amaba y esto me hizo sentir un calor que nunca había sentido en mi corazón.

Pero las dudas regresaron.

**-Mama Bella es muy joven ¿y si es un amor pasajero?**

Mi mama soltó una carcajada muy sonora.

**-Edward creí que eras más inteligente que eso. Puede que Bella sea joven en edad, pero es mas madura que muchas muchachas. Solo ve la vida que ha tenido que vivir. Perder a sus padres y ella hacerse responsable de su hermano. Trabajar duro para salir adelante los dos. Estoy segura que Bella cuando entrega su corazón no es por un momento o por un capricho, es porque realmente piensa en estar con esa persona para siempre. Lo único que puedes hacer es confiar en ella es lo único que te queda por hacer hijo.**

**-Pero esa no es la pregunta importante Edward. **

Yo mire a mi madre como si no entendiera.

**-La pregunta importante es si tú la amas. Y antes que digas nada hijo, yo no puedo contestarte esa pregunta. Solo tú puedes. **

**-Pero mama.**

**-No hijo yo solo puedo ayudarte a saberlo. ¿Tu día se ilumina cada vez que la vez? ¿Tu corazón duele cuando no la vez? ¿Quieres protegerla con todo tu ser? ¿Cuándo la vez llorar quieres hacer todo lo que este a tu alcance para hacerla feliz y no verla llorar de nuevo? ¿No puedes imaginar tu vida sin haberla conocido? ¿Piensas que tu futuro esta con ella? Hijo solo tú puedes contestar estas preguntas sinceramente. Pero si te das cuenta que no puedes amarla como ella se merece. Es buen momento para que se lo digas y ella se aleje de ti, porque sé que va a sufrir mucho por ti. Pero estoy segura que con tiempo y soledad ella sanara y encontrara un buen hombre que la ame y le de todo lo que necesita, y no solo hablo de cosas materiales si no de sentimientos. **

**Reflexiona bien antes de tomar una decisión Edward, esta puede ser la última oportunidad para hacer lo correcto antes de que algo que ya no se pueda remediar pase y los dos se arrepientan el resto de su vida. **

Mi madre apretó mi hombro y se levanto de su asiento. Pude escuchar como caminaba por el pasillo y me dejaba solo para pensar.

¿Amaba a Bella? ¿Cómo saberlo? Nunca había amado a alguien de esa forma. Todas las mujeres en mi vida solo habían sido algo pasajero, nada importante, ni siquiera podía recordar los rostros de algunas, ni los momentos que pasamos.

¿Mi día se iluminaba cada vez que la veía? Claro que si y no solo mi día, mi vida se ilumino la primera vez que la vi.

¿Mi corazón duele cuando no la veo? No solo mi corazón mi alma duele, es dolor tan fuerte que no puedo esperar para buscarla y verla de nuevo. Es un dolor físico insoportable.

¿Quiero protegerla? Claro que quiero protegerla, guardarla entre algodones, para que nada malo le pase. Cada vez que la veo llorar me duele. Quiero poder regalarle las estrellas para que sonría de nuevo. Y prometerle que todo está bien y que nunca más tendrá que sufrir.

¿Cómo sería mi vida sin ella? Mi corazón se apretó, no podía imaginar mi vida sin ella, sin haberla conocido, sin conocer su bello corazón, sin ver el amor escrito en sus ojos, sin escuchar su sonrisa o ver sus muecas cuando estaba molesta, sin sentir sus manos apretando las mías cuando veíamos una película de terror, o sentir su cuerpo pegado al mío buscando mi calor porque tenía frio. Mi vida no tenía sentido antes de haberla conocido y si ella se fuera mi vida ya no valdría nada, ella es la que me hace tratar de ser un mejor hombre. Ese hombre que ella merece. Y tener toda una vida juntos, construir un hogar para Thoni y para los hijos que podamos tener. ¿Hijos? ¿Cuando había pensado yo en tener hijos? Pero ahora la idea no me parecía tan descabellada unos niños que se parecieran a ella.

Y fue así que me di cuenta que yo también amaba a Bella. Que no podía imaginarme sin ella.

Y claro que no sería fácil para mí recorrer el camino que nos esperaba. Pero como ella me había dicho la base de cualquier relación es la confianza y tenía que ser sincero con ella. Hablar de mis temores y solo me queda esperar que ella lo entienda y podamos tener ese futuro que tanto deseo.

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

**And I am done with my graceless heart**

**So tonight I'm gonna cut it out and then restart**

**'Cause I like to keep my issues drawn**

**It's always darkest before the dawn**

_**-.-.-.-.-.-.-.**_

Este capítulo está dedicado para Bella Alexandra Cullen que a lo largo de estos dos años que no he subido nada, me ha tenido paciencia y me mando mensajes dándome ánimo para continuar escribiéndola.

Espero que valiera la pena la espera y que este capítulo te haya gustado mucho.

Espero no decepcionarlas y que la historia siga continuando con su gusto.


	15. La primera vez (primera parte)

_**Disclaimer: los personajes le pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer, pero la trama de esto, sí es mía**_

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Rating M (+18)**

**(Lenguaje fuerte)**

**Este capítulo tiene escenas de sexo explicito,**

**Yo cumplo con avisarles.**

**Sobre advertencia no hay engaño.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

**Te amo para amarte y no para ser amado, puesto que nada me place tanto como verte a ti feliz.**

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

_**La primera vez (Primera parte)**_

_**Bella POV**_

Algo cálido me envolvía en un lugar lleno de paz. No había preocupaciones, ni dolor en este lugar. Podía sentí como un millón de mariposas tocaban mi cuerpo y me llenaban de sensaciones que me hacían sentir bien. Poco a poco fui despertando de mi sueño, un cálido cuerpo me envolvía, podía sentir un fuerte pecho recargado en mi espalda y de inmediato lo supe, era Edward, el que me abrazaba, sus manos tocaban mis brazos lentamente, su nariz estaba pegada a mi cabello y respiraba profundamente, como si quisiera grabar mi olor.

Lentamente abrí mis ojos, vi que la luz del sol entraba por la ventana, no era muy fuerte así que no debía ser muy tarde. El sonido de los pájaros cantando era el único ruido que se escuchaba. Sonreí, sentir a Edward envolviéndome había sido el mejor comienzo para mi día, toda la semana había despertado sola en la cama y eso, aunque había tratado de negarlo, me había hecho daño. Y cada noche que nos acostábamos a dormir, lo único que deseaba era que él estuviera a la mañana siguiente abrazándome como ahora.

Edward suspiro.

_**-Estas despierta Bella durmiente.**_ No fue una pregunta, si no una afirmación, eso me hizo sonreír de nuevo.

Lentamente me moví entre sus brazos para quedar frente a él. Edward no me soltó solo aflojo su agarre para que yo pudiera voltear con facilidad.

Y allí estaba él, el hombre más impresionante que alguna vez hubiera visto. Su cabello despeinado después de dormir. Pero hubo algo que llamo mas mi atención, en su mirada había un brillo, algo nuevo que no había estado allí antes. Su mirada era más tierna, más amorosa, era algo que quitaba la respiración. Lo mire por unos segundos para descubrir que pasaba, pero no podía lograr entender a que se debía ese cambio.

El me sonrió y yo no pude dejar de regresarle la sonrisa.

_**-¿Cómo supiste que estaba despierta?**_ Pregunte para romper el silencio que nos envolvía.

El me miro fijamente y volvió a sonreír. Se encogió de hombros.

_**-No sé como describirlo, pero tu olor cambia, es como si cuando estuvieras dormida fuera sutil, pero en el momento en que despiertas tu olor aumenta como si quisiera llenar la habitación. **_

Hice una mueca.

_**-¿Quieres decir que huelo feo?**_

El soltó una carcajada. Y se movió un poco en la cama.

_**-No princesa. Tu olor es magnífico, es lo mejor que he olido en toda mi vida. Y me encanta. **_

Edward se inclino y me dio un tierno beso en los labios. Yo me aproveche y lo abrace para que no se apartara.

El sonrió sobre mis labios.

_**-De haber sabido que con un par de palabras cursis te tendría en mis brazos. Te lo habría dicho hace mucho tiempo. **_

Fue mi turno para reír fuerte. Lo mire a los ojos.

_**-Sabes toda la semana he deseado que despertáramos así, juntos y abrazados y ahora que te tengo, no quiero que nos movamos para nada. ¿Qué te parece pasar todo el fin de semana acostados y abrazados?**_

Le di mi mejor mirada seductora.

Pero Edward en vez de sonreír hizo una mueca y me abrazo más fuerte.

_**-Bella soy un idiota.**_ Suspiro. Me miro con sus hermosos ojos. _**–Princesa sé que me he comportado como un estúpido, soy suficiente hombre para aceptarlo.**_ Otro suspiro. _**– Y por eso quiero compensártelo, quiero que pasemos el fin de semana solos. Que hagamos cosas de una pareja normal. Salir a comer, ver el atardecer tomados de la mano. Platicar sobre los planes que tenemos y que nos conozcamos mejor. **_

Yo lo mire como si no pudiera creerlo. ¿Dónde estaba Edward y quien era este tipo?

_**-No sé si sentirme ofendió o reírme por la mirada que me estás dando**_. Él me dijo

Fue mi turno para suspirar.

_**-Edward, no hay nada en este mundo que me gustaría más, pero yo se que todo esto es difícil para ti. **_

Edward me miro extrañado.

_**-Todo esto de la relación, se que ninguna de tus anteriores relaciones ha sido como la nuestra. No estás acostumbrado a tener una novia con la cual salir, y hacer cosas simples. Ni tampoco una pareja con la cual discutir tus sueños, o tus anhelos o simplemente ver una película. Mmmm bueno yo se que tus anteriores relaciones han sido, ¿Cómo podre decirlo?**_

Lo mire a los ojos.

_**-Solo fueron sitas para tener sexo.**_ Me dijo él.

_**-Bueno yo no lo diría así, fueron relaciones sin importancia donde ninguno de los involucrados tenía sentimientos por el otro. Donde desde el principio dejaste claro que no querías compromisos ni nada, solo pasarlo bien. Y sé que conmigo es diferente, se que has sido muy paciente y que por eso no hemos tenido completa intimidad.**_ Al decir estas palabras me sonroje como una quinceañera frente al muchacho que le gusta del instituto. _** -Bueno el caso es que quiero que seas tú. Así me gustas. No tienes porque tratar de cambiar algo que te hace sentir incomodo. Yo lo comprendo bien. Y también todo esto es nuevo para mí ya que nunca he tenido novio. **_Le sonreí.

El me miro de nuevo, -_**Bella me encanta que seas así de comprensiva y que entiendas que si toda mi vida he tenido relaciones sin importancia, pero tu simplemente eres lo mejor que me ha pasado en este mundo. Y ya no me puedo conformar con lo que hemos estado teniendo hasta ahora. Quiero más de ti, y quiero ofrecerte lo mismo a ti. Quiero que esta relación funcione, y quiero ser sincero, hace algunos días tú me lo dijiste que la base en una relación es la confianza y la sinceridad. Y quiero ser honesto contigo. No solo lo hago por ti, también lo hago por mí. Quiero que me conozcas como realmente soy. No como Edward Masen el, dueño de la empresa donde trabajas, o el hijo de Elizabeth o el hermano de Rose. Si no a Edward el hombre. Quiero que me conozcas como nunca nadie me ha conocido. Quiero contarte mis sueños a futuro y que tú me cuentes los tuyos, quiero platicarte hasta las cosas más absurdas que he pensado. Quiero compartir todo contigo. Quiero ser tu amigo, tu novio, tu cómplice, y cuando estés lista quiero ser tu amante, el único que te enseñara todo hasta el final. Y quiero lo mismo de ti. Quiero el paquete completo en la relación. Por eso he estado pensando que deberíamos pasar un fin de semana solos. Tengo una casa cerca de la playa no muy lejos de aquí. Y me gustaría que fuéramos he hiciéramos todo eso de lo que nos hemos estado perdiendo. No quiero decirte nada más para no estropear la sorpresa, pero estoy seguro que te va a gustar lo que tengo planeado. Así que tú no te preocupes por nada y solo has tu equipaje para estos días. **_

Yo no lo podía creer, al escuchar sus palabras una llama de esperanza se había prendido en mi corazón. Pensé que tomaría más tiempo para que Edward se abriera a nuestra relación. Pero de repente el también quería todas esas cosas que yo anhelaba tanto.

Esto tenía que ser un sueño.

Este no podía ser Edward.

Estaba a punto de decirle que si, cuando recordé algo. Yo no podía tomar decisiones de ese tipo no estaba libre de responsabilidades.

**-Edward me encantaría pero no podemos. **

El me miro extrañado.

_**-¿Por qué no?**_

_**-¿Y Thony?**_

Edward me miro como si me estuviera saliendo otra cabeza.

_**-¿Qué pasa con Thony?**_

_**-No podemos dejarlo solo.**_

Error me estaban saliendo tres cabezas.

_**-Claro que no podemos dejarlo solo. ¿Por quién me tomas? Te dije que tenía todo planeado. Ya hable con mi mama y Rose y les he pedido que por favor cuiden a Thony todo el fin de semana.**_

Yo iba a protestar pero Edward puso uno de sus dedos sobre mis labios.

_**-Bella eres la mujer más responsable que conozco en este mundo, nadie de tu edad se haría cargo de su hermanito. Eres fuerte y decidida. Pero también eres una mujer y necesitas tiempo para ti. No lo vas a dejar con un desconocido, mi mama lo cuidara como si fuera su propio hijo, ella lo quiere mucho y no hablemos de Rose, lo va a mal educar. Aparte que hoy es una ocasión especial. Solo tú y yo.**_

_**-Yo se que tu mama y Rose lo cuidaran bien, pero… **__suspiro.__** La verdad nunca lo he dejado solo más que unas horas y solo para ir a trabajar. Desde que nació siempre ha estado conmigo y es difícil dejarlo. **_

_**-Lo sé princesa, pero como ya te dije necesitas tiempo para ti, sin preocupaciones y sin nada de responsabilidades y te prometo que pronto organizaremos unas vacaciones familiares, podemos llevar a mi mama a Rose, invitaremos a Emmett también y no nos olvidemos de Alice y Jasper. Pero hoy solo tú y yo.**_

Cada vez que decía tu y yo me convencía mas de que algo le había pasado a Edward. A lo mejor se había golpeado en la cabeza y seguía sufriendo las consecuencias del golpe.

Ante todas las cosas que me dijo con tanta lógica no podía discutir. Tenía razón Elizabeth y Rose cuidarían bien de mi hermanito y la verdad tenía mucha curiosidad por saber que le estaba pasando a Edward y por que tenia este cambio tan radical.

Yo solo asentí. Él de inmediato me abrazo y me dio un rápido beso.

_**-Bueno es hora de levantarse. Nos vamos después del desayuno. Quiero que pasemos el día en la playa, así que lleva traje de baño. **_

Mientras él hablaba yo lo abrace más fuerte. –_**Que te parece si nos bañamos juntos**_. Le susurre al oído.

_**-Suena tentador y estoy muy interesado**_. Se restregó un poco para que pudiera sentir su dureza contra mi estomago.

Yo suspire.

_**-Pero si lo hacemos no vamos a salir a tiempo a la playa y si seguimos así, no saldremos de la cama y te hare el amor todo el día. ¿Y sabes? Quiero hacer las cosas bien. Así que vamos a levantarnos. Y cada uno se bañara por su cuenta. **_

Sin avisarme me tomo en brazos y nos saco de la cama, hasta el baño. Allí me dejo en el piso.

Yo lo abrace mientras buscaba su boca para un beso, Edward no se resistió. Me devolvió el beso devorándonos. Yo me restregaba sobre su erección, mientras Edward llevo sus manos a mis nalgas y las apretaba. Edward gimió y me apretó más contra él. Su erección era enorme, seguro eso le estaba doliendo. Lentamente baje mi mano hasta estar sobre su erección y empecé a acariciarlo sobre la tela de sus pantalones de pijama. Subiendo y bajando. El beso siguió su curso, mientras nuestras manos se movían.

Pero así como todo inicio Edward lo paro. Se aparto de repente, dejándome muy excitada. Lo mire extrañada.

Sus ojos estaban oscuros por el deseo, mientras me miraba vi que me daba una de sus sonrisas torcidas que tanto amaba.

_**-Compórtate princesa, recuerda que tenemos planes. Pero si eres una buena niña, puedes estar segura que esta noche te devorare completa.**_

Se acerco y pensé que me besaría de nuevo, pero sin previo aviso, me dio una fuerte nalgada. Yo me quede sorprendía, nunca había pensado en que sería agradable sentir el pinchazo de dolor. Debería estar quejándome por el golpe, pero no, estaba aquí más mojada de lo que había estado antes.

Edward me guiño un ojo, mientras salía del baño y me dejaba sola.

Resignada abrí la llave del baño para dejar correr el agua. En lo que se calentaba empecé a pensar en todo lo que había sucedido en tan poco tiempo, en las palabras de Edward y su actitud. La verdad estaba sorprendida. Durante mucho tiempo le había dado vueltas a su actitud. Sin llegar a una solución razonable. Pero ahora de repente él había cambiado. Eso explicaba el brillo especial en sus ojos.

No sabía que había pasado pero lo único que me quedaba era agradecer que así fuera.

Me bañe tomándome mi tiempo en lavar bien mi cabello y mi cuerpo, toque mi piel para ver si aun estaba suave, no quería llegar a la playa y que se me vieran pelitos en lugares indeseados. Después de estar segura de que todo estaba listo, Salí de la regadera y me seque con una toalla mullida. Me puse la bata y Salí a hacia la habitación.

Empecé a revolver mis cajones buscando ropa interior, para ponerme y llevarme al viaje. Busque la ropa que alguna vez Alice me había hecho comprar para una ocasión especial. Y esa ocasión ya había llegado. Era una linda ropa interior blanca de encaje no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Después busque un biquini azul que también Alice me había obligado a comprar, estaba nuevo, cuando lo compre se me había hecho un gasto inútil yo nunca iba a la playa o a nadar, pero ahora agradecía que Alice fuera tan insistente con las compras.

Saque una pequeña maleta y allí empecé a colocar todas las cosas que llevaría, ya que solo estaríamos hoy y parte de mañana no tenía mucho caso llevar muchas cosas. Mi ropa interior, un camisón blanco para dormir, un vestido de playa por si salíamos a cenar, ropa para mañana y mi kit de higiene personal.

Cuando estuvo todo listo empecé a vestirme, me puse una blusa azul sin mangas, y unos pantaloncillos. Me puse mis sandalias. Me seque el cabello y estuve lista.

Antes de salir a buscar a mi hermanito, arregle mi habitación para que quedara perfecta.

Mientras caminaba por el pasillo hacia la cocina iba pensando en todo lo que me esperaba.

Cuando entre me encontré con Thony sentado sobre una silla alta, Elizabeth preparando el desayuno y Rose sentado junto a Thony. Cuando me vieron entrar las dos mujeres me sonrieron. Y Thony grito mi nombre.

_**-¡Bella!**_

_**-Buenos días hermanito**_, me acerque y lo abrace,_** -Buenos días Rose, buenos días Elizabeth,**_

_**-Buenos días **_contestaron al unisonó.

_**-Te vez muy contenta hoy Bella.**_ Me dijo Elizabeth con un tono cómplice, como si supiera algo que yo no sabía. Yo me sonroje, no quería que pensara mal de mí y de Edward.

_**-Edward me invito a pasar un día en la playa, pero eso ya lo saben.**_ Sonreí tímidamente.

Rose empezó a reír.

_**-Si Bella, Edward ya nos conto de sus planes, así que no te preocupes, vallan y disfruten.**_

Yo me mordí el labio.

Elizabeth con ese instinto maternal que la caracterizaba, dejo lo que estaba haciendo y se acerco. Me tomo de los hombros y me miro fijamente.

_**-Bella no te preocupes por nada, Thony queda en buenas manos. Rose y yo lo cuidaremos muy bien. Hija eres joven y después de tantas responsabilidades es necesario que te tomes un par de días para disfrutar tu juventud. Así que quita esa cara y a divertirse. **_

Mis ojos se aguaron un poco pero asentí. Tenía miedo de que mi voz saliera cortada.

Desde que había nacido Thony me había encontrado sola, ya no recordaba lo que era tener una familia o alguien que te apoyara así. Claro que tenía a Jasper y a Alice, pero ahora ellos tenían sus responsabilidades y yo no quería ser una carga para ellos.

_**-Bueno ahora siéntate y desayuna que Edward quiere salir lo antes posible. **_

Yo me senté junto a mi hermano, mientras Elizabeth ponía un plato lleno de panqueques frente a mí.

_**-¿Y Edward?**_ Pregunte.

_**-Está haciendo unas llamadas ahora viene.**_ Contesto Rose. Yo me encogí de hombros y empecé a comer.

_**-¡MMMMMMMMM! Están buenísimos estos panqueques Elizabeth.**_ Le sonreí.

Ella me miro de nuevo y me devolvió la sonrisa. _**–Es bueno que alguien aprecie mi cocina.**_

Thony nos miro extrañado. _**-¿Qué es apreciar? Pregunto.**_

Yo lo mire y le conteste. _**–Apreciar es cuando alguien hace algo por ti y tú se lo agradeces. Por ejemplo con Elizabeth porque cocina muy rico. **_

_**-Aaahhh, bueno entonces yo aprecio la comida que me da, porque esta riquísima. **_

Las tres empezamos a reír al ver el entusiasmo de Thony para comer.

_**-¿Oye Bells?**_

_**-Mande Thony. **_

_**-¿Yo también puedo ir a la playa contigo y con Edward?**_

Cuando le iba a contestar una voz me interrumpió.

_**-En esta ocasión no Thony, solo iremos tu hermana y yo, pero para la próxima vez que vallamos puede que te llevemos.**_ Edward entro a la cocina, y estaba más guapo que nunca, con unos shorts, y una playera que marcaba sus músculos, unas sandalias y el cabello revuelto como si se hubiera pasado la mano una y otra vez.

_**-¿Y porque no puedo ir?**_ Pregunto de nuevo mi hermano.

Edward lo pensó un poco y luego contesto. _**–Bueno, porque tu hermana y yo vamos a salir como novios y necesitamos estar solos. Pero tú te quedaras aquí y harás cosas muy divertidas con mama y Rose. **_

Thony lo miro no muy convencido.

_**-Eso de los novios no es divertido, yo quiero ir a la playa con ustedes. **_Verlo hacer berrinche me encogió el corazón, yo nunca dejaba a mi hermano. A lo mejor no era buena idea ir.

Rose noto la duda en mis ojos e intervino de inmediato.

_**-Bueno entonces si vas a la playa con Edward y Bella te vas a aburrir mucho. Y ya no podremos ir al zoo y al circo.**_ Rose hizo una voz de decepción.

Anthony abrió los ojos muy grandes.

_**-¿Al zoo y al circo?**_

Rose asintió. _**-Y no solo iremos mama, tu y yo. Emmett también viene y dijo que quería ver los monos, los leones y pescar en el pequeño lago que tienen en el zoo. Y dijo que después podíamos ir a ver a los payasos y comer muchos dulces. Pero si tu prefieres ir y aburrirte con Edward y Bella que no van a hacer nada interesante en la playa, perfecto. Mama, Emmett y yo iremos.**_

_**-Bueno, creo que suena mejor ir al zoo y al circo.**_ Luego se volteo y me miro_**. –¿Bells crees que pueda quedarme aquí he ir con ellos?**_

Edward se paro detrás de mí y me apretó el hombro. Voltee a verlo y allí estaba escrito en su cara que era mi decisión, si lo llevábamos con nosotros no había problema, y si lo dejábamos tampoco, pero era mi decisión.

Yo sonreí.

_**-Claro que puedes quedarte, pero con dos condiciones.**_

_**-¿Cuáles? **_Anthony pregunto inseguro.

_**-Que obedezcas a todo lo que te digan Rose y Elizabeth y que no le hagas mucho caso a Emmett, no quiero que se metan en problemas.**_ Dije

Todos empezamos a reír y el ambiente se relajo.

Desayunamos tranquilamente mientras Rose le contaba a Thony todo lo que iba a hacer ese día y el siguiente.

Cuando terminamos, Edward fue por el equipaje y lo guardo en el coche.

Yo mientras le di las últimas indicaciones a Rose sobre Thony mientras ella me decía que si a todo. Abrace a Thony y le di un beso. Edward me jalo hacia el coche y me ayudo a subir. El solo se despidió con la mano de todos los demás y empezamos el viaje. Un viaje que no olvidaría jamás.

_**Elizabeth POV.**_

Por un momento creí que Thony le pondría las cosas más difíciles a Bella y no la dejaría ir sola con Edward a este viaje.

Pero al final Rose salvo la situación.

Ahora veíamos como se alejaban en el coche.

Rose se acerco y me abrazo.

_**-Mama, ¿Crees que todo salga bien?**_

Voltee a ver a mi hija, era una copia mía de cuando yo era joven. Aunque tenía los mismo ojos de su padre.

-_**Mi instinto de madre me dice que tu hermano está muy enamorado, solo que le ha costado trabajo aceptarlo, pero ya empezó con lo principal. Y ahora solo depende de ellos. Bella es una gran mujer y sé que es perfecta para tu hermano. Y sé que el amor que se sienten el uno por el otro es tan fuerte que puede triunfar. Esperemos que tu hermano tome buenas decisiones. **_

_**-Yo también lo espero mama. Nunca había visto tan feliz a Edward, pero como buen hombre necesita ayuda para ser feliz.**_

Yo le sonreí de nuevo a mi hija.

_**-Allí es donde tú y yo entramos hija. Prestándole toda la ayuda que necesite. Bueno ahora cuéntame con detalle todo lo que ese Doctor tuyo tiene planeado para nosotros. **_

Rose se sonrojo. Y vi el brillo en sus ojos. Mis hijos habían crecido y se habían convertido en buenos muchachos. Pero también habían encontrado el amor. Y eso me hacía sentir muy feliz, porque si todo salía bien, pronto tendría la casa llena de niños, aparte de Anthony y del hijo de Alice que también sería como mi nieto. Pero no había nada más que me emocionara tanto como tener un montón de nietos a los que echar a perder. Sonreí mentalmente. Nuestra vida había mejorado con la llegada de Bella y todos sus amigos.

_**Edward POV**_

Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan nervioso, ni siquiera cuando había hecho mi primer trato de negocios. Pero en el momento en que Thony pregunto que si podía venir con nosotros sentí pánico. ¿Cómo explicarle a un niño tan pequeño que quería pasar tiempo con Bella, ella y yo solos? Si no hubiera sido por Rose me hubiera puesto a llorar suplicando que no fuera con nosotros, si era necesario. Y es que nunca había tenido relación con niños. Ni siquiera había pensado antes de Bella en tener hijos, pero ahora quería ser mejor hombre para darle un buen ejemplo a Thony y no es que Bella lo hiciera mal, de hecho solo había admirado a una mujer antes que a ella, mi mama. Pero era mucha responsabilidad para una persona y yo quería compartirla con ella. Y porque no, más adelante tener nuestros propios hijos. Sonreí ante ese pensamiento. Unas niñas idénticas a Bella con su cabello color chocolate y con sus ojos iguales a los míos.

Y de repente me di cuenta en lo que pensaba y espere sentir el pánico normal, pero no llego, en cambio me sentí emocionado por tener un hijo. A lo mejor en unos años cuando Bella hubiera vivido un poco más y hubiera disfrutado de la vida. Y allí era donde yo entraba apoyándola y haciendo su carga más fácil. Esta idea me hizo sonreír.

_**- ¿por qué sonríes?**_ La voz de Bella me saco de mis pensamientos. La mire de reojo y le sonreí, no quería asustarla con mis pensamientos así que mentí.

_**- porque me pregunto algo.**_

Ella me miro desconfiada

_**- ¿Y se puede saber qué se preguntaba Señor Edward Masen? **_ Me contesto en un tono de sabelotoda.

_**- Bueno me preguntaba cual sería la situación más penosa en la que te has encontrado.**_

_**- ¿me estas pidiendo que te cuente la peor vergüenza que he pasado?**_ Yo asentí con la cabeza

_**-¿y qué gano yo contándote eso? **_

_**- Bueno yo te Contare la mía y así nos conoceremos más, luego tu preguntas y yo contesto y viceversa. **_

Bella suspiro_**. - De acuerdo.**_

Ella miro por un momento la ventana y empezó a hablar.

_**-Había un chico en el instituto que me gustaba**_, (_Yo gruñí_) Bella me miro. _**Bueno este chico era muy popular se llamaba Marco era un estudiante de intercambio de Italia. Y como todas las chicas de la escuela estaba embobada por el **_(_Gruñí de nuevo_) Bella me miro de nuevo. _**Siempre lo miraba en clase de biología, era una de las clases que compartíamos, pero nunca me atreví a hablarle. Como sabes siempre he sido muy torpe y no muy hábil para los deportes. Bueno para no hacerte el cuento largo un día en educación física, el maestro hizo equipos mixtos para jugar Futbol, y a mí me toco en su equipo, estaba muy emocionada por poder pasar tiempo con él un que solo fuera de esa forma **_(Gruñido) Bella ya ni me miro._** La mayoría de los chicos sabían que era pésima en los deportes así que ya ni me pasaban el balón, yo solo corría de un lado a otro tratando de verme en movimiento para que el entrenador no me molestara. No sé cómo mientras yo corría alguien me paso el balón y tuve que empezar a correr con él. Los chicos que me conocían se quedaron parados sin seguirme, esperando que en cualquier momento me tropezara con el balón. Y allí estaba Marco solo junto a la portería y me gritaba que se lo pasara y sin pensarlo patee el balón y todo sucedió en cámara lenta. El balón voló y voló, nunca creí tener tanta fuerza en las piernas, el caso es que lo avente tan fuerte que le dio directo en la cara y el cayó al suelo. Todos corrieron a ver que le había pasado, el se desmayo, tuvieron que llamar a una ambulancia. No fue al instituto por 3 días. Y cuando regreso tenía los ojos hinchados y un parche en la nariz. **_En ese momento empecé a reír a carcajadas, nunca había sido un hombre celoso pero al escuchar los recuerdos que Bella guardaba de ese chico me dieron ganas de regresar al pasado y darle una paliza.

-_**Claro ríete de mí**_. Dijo Bella medio ofendida. _**Ya sobra decirte que nunca más se me acerco, me veía pasar por el pasillo y corría para el otro lado, para no tenerse que toparse conmigo. **_

Voltee a verla. Le tome la mano y se la bese y luego preste atención de nuevo al camino.

_**-No te enojes Bella, es una buena historia. Ahora es mi turno.**_ Sabia cual era la historia que le iba a contar. _** Bueno cuando inicie con el negocio de los videojuegos no todo iba bien, pero ya sabes un día tuve un golpe de suerte y uno de mis videojuegos fue un éxito. Una empresa en Japón se intereso por el videojuego y me invito a ir a sus oficinas en Tokio para tener una reunión y poder platicar sobre la distribución de mi trabajo. Yo estaba tan emocionado había trabajado tanto y ahora todo ese esfuerzo se veía correspondido con esa oportunidad. **_Bella me miraba muy atentamente. Yo le sonreí. _**Era la primera vez que viajaba a un país extranjero y sobre todo tan lejos de mi casa. Así que nunca tome en cuenta las recomendaciones de viaje. Como irme uno o dos días antes para acostumbrarte al cambio de horario, así que Salí con el tiempo justo para llegar al aeropuerto y de allí tomar un taxi a las oficinas donde los altos ejecutivos me esperaban. Las 14 horas del vuelo me la pase repasando todo lo que les diría a los directivos de la empresa, casi ni comí, ni dormí. No tengo que decirte que cuando llegue allí estaba agotado. Pero no preste atención, cuando baje del vuelo solo me dio tiempo de ir al baño y arreglarme un poco, después fui directo a la junta. Todo salió perfecto hice mi presentación los inversionistas quedaron muy impresionados, firmamos el acuerdo y ese fue el inicio de la empresa que ahora tengo. **_Dije muy orgulloso.

Bella me miro e hizo una mueca. _**-¿Y eso que tiene de de embarazoso? **_Me pregunto.

Yo le sonreí. _**–Princesa aun no llego a esa parte. Bueno cuando terminamos, algunos de los ejecutivos que estaban allí me invitaron a tomar unos tragos para celebrar, así que de la junta nos fuimos directo a un bar que ellos conocían. Pero el cansancio me gano, después de todo el estrés del viaje, de no haber comido, ni dormido, llegue al asiento del bar, cerré los ojos y me quede dormido. **__Cerré los ojos un momento y suspire__**. –Nunca había pasado tal pena en mi vida, lo bueno fue que esos hombres no se lo tomaron a mal. Me dejaron dormir una o dos horas mientras ellos bebían, cuando terminaron, me despertaron y me acompañaron a mi hotel para que terminara de dormir. La siguiente vez que los vi me moría de vergüenza, lo bueno es que nadie comento nada del asunto. Creo que comprendieron mi situación. **_

Bella se mordía el labio para no reírse. _**–Está bien puedes reírte, yo me reí de tu historia.**_ Y sin decir más soltó una carcajada. Hice una mueca para hacerme el ofendido pero su risa era contagiosa así que los dos empezamos a reír.

Así pasamos la mayor parte de nuestro viaje platicándonos anécdotas de nuestra vida.

Aunque Bella era mucho más joven que yo tenía mucho que platicar. Su primer trabajo como camarera, los tipos que la molestaban en el trabajo o la primera vez que se quedo dormida en clases después de que paso una mala noche con Anthony.

Cuando llegamos a la bahía íbamos riendo a carcajadas. Y tengo que aceptar que nunca me había reído tanto, antes de conocer a Bella.

Después de manejar un rato junto al mar los dos nos quedamos sumergidos en un agradable silencio. Observando todo a nuestro alrededor. Cinco minutos después me estaba estacionando frente a la casa que había comprado años atrás.

Cuando detuve el coche pude ver como Bella abría los ojos impresionada por la casa, no era tan grande como la que tenía en la ciudad, pero fácilmente podía albergar a unas 10 personas.

Nos quedamos un momento dentro del coche observando la antigua construcción. Una casa blanca de dos pisos.

_**-¿Edward porque tienes una casa en la playa?**_ Bella me pregunto.

Yo sonreí de nuevo como un idiota. _**–Mis papas siempre nos traían a esta zona a pasar las vacaciones. Rentaban una casa más pequeña y humilde, pero fueron las mejores vacaciones que pude pasar. Cuando mi papa murió mi mama ya no pudo traernos, creo que no tuvo vacaciones hasta que yo empecé a trabajar en forma. Y cuando pude primero compre la casa donde vivimos y después de un tiempo compre esta casa para que pudiéramos venir cuando quisiéramos. **_

Bella me miro directo a los ojos, y lo vi, sus ojos estaban llenos de amor, y era por mí. Algo cálido en mi pecho me hizo estremecer.

Tomo mi mano. –_**Eres un buen hijo Edward. **_

Yo negué con la cabeza_**. –Nop, solo soy un hijo agradecido, mi mama sufrió tanto por nosotros, que yo solo quise compensarle un poco todo lo que hizo por nosotros.**_

_**Bella POV.**_

La casa que tenia frente de mi era lo que toda mujer soñaría, una casa grande y bonita, con una hermosa vista al mar.

Pero sobre todo eso, estaba el dueño, el ser más maravilloso que podría conocer. Y ahora lo amaba más. Cualquier otro hombre en la situación de Edward habría olvidado a su familia, y se habría entregado por completo al dinero y al triunfo laboral. Pero no el. Él había incluido a su madre y a su hermana en todo lo que él hacía.

_**-Bueno podemos tener un debate sobre ese tema todo el día, pero ahora me gustaría más que me enseñaras la casa por dentro. **_

El asintió. _**– Sus deseos son ordenes señora.**_

Bajamos del coche y subimos unas pequeñas escaleras que nos llevaron a la puerta principal, Edward saco unas llaves de su bolsillo derecho, y abrió la puerta.

Entre yo primero. _**-¿Por qué no ves la planta baja mientras yo saco la maleta?**_ Deposito un beso en mi cabeza y antes de que pudiera decir algo, salió.

Si la casa era hermosa por fuera, por dentro era mucho más. Grandes ventanales dejaban ver toda la bahía, seguro en la noche tendría una vista hermosa de la puesta del sol.

Camine por la planta baja, viendo los adornos, cuadros y fotos en la estancia. Luego vi que al fondo estaba la cocina, muy bien equipada para albergar a todo un ejército. Junto a la cocina estaba el comedor, en el centro una mesa de roble que podía tener hasta 10 personas a su alrededor. Esta casa era para una familia muy grande. Vi que uno de los ventanales se abría y me dirigí allí, fuera tenía una gran terraza con una mesa de hierro forjado más pequeña, unas sillas de bejuco y una gran sombrilla que daba una sombra muy agradable. Y al fondo una escalera que llevaba directo a la playa.

_**-Después de que nos cambiemos podemos ir a la playa un rato.**_ La voz de Edward me llego por atrás. Voltee a verlo, la brisa del mar alborotaba mas su cabello. –_**Es una hermosa vista.**_ Dije. El me sonrió y asintió. Tendió su mano para que yo la tomara y así lo hice.

-_**Quiero enseñarte la parte de arriba.**_

Caminamos por un pasillo que no había visto y llegamos a una hermosa escalera de madera, cuando era niña en mi casa habíamos tenido una escalera similar. Y cuando empezamos a subir los familiares sonidos de rechinidos en los escalones me hicieron sentir como en casa. La parte de arriba tenía 5 habitaciones. A lo largo de un pasillo. Edward me enseño una por una, cada habitación tenía una cama matrimonial y estaba decorada con cuadros y muebles muy bien combinados. Todas tenían un ventanal adornado con una hermosa cortina. Y tenían baño propio.

Después de ver cuatro habitaciones, dejo hasta el final, la habitación principal. Cuando abrí la puerta, pude ver que esta era la más espaciosa, la cama era más grande, el mueble de la ropa era de madera, un enorme ventilador para cuando hiciera calor. Pude ver que esta era la habitación que Edward ocupaba, había un poco de la música que a él le gustaba en una encimera junto a un aparato de sonido. Al fondo vi una puerta y me dirigí allí, cuando entre vi que el baño era más grande, tenía una regadera y una tina para un baño de burbujas, todas las cosas estaban acomodadas en orden. Sonreí al pensar en que Edward era tan ordenado con todas sus cosas. Cuando Salí del baño Edward estaba sentado en la cama y tenía nuestras maletas junto a ella. Antes no me había percatado que la cama tenía una colcha blanca como la nieve.

El se puso en pie y se acerco lentamente hasta mí. Estudiándome. Podía ver cómo me miraba con ojos hambrientos, por un momento sentí miedo, pero después supe que era lo correcto. Edward era el hombre de mi vida y quería entregarme a él completamente.

Cuando estuvo junto a mi, el toco mi mejilla con su mano. _**–Hoy te vez hermosa. Bueno tu siempre te ves hermosa, pero hoy más. **_

Lentamente bajo su cabeza y yo cerré los ojos esperando lo que venía. Sus cálidos labios tocaron los mío. Fue un beso tierno, pacifico, lleno de amor. Con la promesa de algo más cálido por venir.

Edward termino el beso de nuevo, se le estaba haciendo costumbre dejarme deseosa de mas.

Me sonrió.

_**-Porque no vas y te pones tu traje de baño y bajamos a la playa, voy a ver si esta todo listo para que tengamos nuestro día de campo en la playa.**_ Me dio un leve beso en los labios y salió.

Yo solo sonreí, no me desesperaría tenía todo el día de hoy para seducir a Edward y no dejaría que pasara de esta noche sin entregarme completamente al hombre que tanto amaba. Con esa determinación busque mi traje de baño y me dispuse a cambiarme.

_**Edward POV**_

Bella quería matarme. Estaba tan caliente, deseoso por hacerla mía, por recorrer su cuerpo con mi lengua y probar cada rincón. Un escalofrió me recorrió, mi pene palpito, mis manos empezaron a sudar. Solo un chapuzón en agua fría me calmaría.

Fui a uno de los baños de las otras habitaciones y allí me quite los shorts y los bóxers y me puse mi traje de baño. Tome unas toallas para secarnos cuando termináramos de nadar. Y el protector solar para no quemarnos.

Baje por la escalera y me dirigí hacia la terraza. Allí sobre la mesa ya tenía todo preparado para el almuerzo, unos bocadillos, agua, jugo y un poco de hielo en una nevera. Vi al horizonte.

Saque el teléfono de mi bolsillo y marque el número de mi mama. Timbro un par de veces y ella contesto.

_**-¿Edward?**_

_**-Hola mama, solo hablaba para avisarte que todo está bien, ya llegamos a la casa.**_ De fondo se escuchaba el ruido de gente.

_**-Muy bien hijo, gracias por avisarnos, nosotros ya estamos en el zoo.**_ Escuche la risa de Emmett.

Eso me hizo sonreír a mí también. Ese hombre no tenía nada de sutil.

_**-Muy bien mama, diviértanse mucho y nos vemos mañana.**_

_**-Ustedes también, he hijo recuerda que tu eres el único responsable de tu felicidad, y para eso tienes que confiar y abrirte a tus sentimientos y sé que da un poco de miedo, pero así es el amor, a todos nos da miedo. Así que confía en tu amor por Bella y en el amor que ella te tiene a ti. **_

Me quede cayado por unos segundos y cuando pensé que mi voz saldría normal. Conteste.

_**-Si mama, nos vemos mañana. Te quiero.**_

_**-Yo también te quiero hijo. **_

Y sin más colgó.

_**-¿Era Elizabeth?**_ Voltee para ver a Bella detrás de mí. Iba vestida con los mismo pantaloncillos y la misma blusa que se le pegaba a las curvas, trague saliva y asentí.

_**-Sí, ya están en el zoo y Emmett con ellos,**_ sonreí.

Bella también sonrió.

_**-¿Quieres nadar?,**_ pregunte.

_**-Nop, me gustaría hacer un castillo de arena. **_La mire sorprendido pero asentí.

_**-Sera mejor que nos pongamos protector solar para no quemarnos. **_

Tome el tubo de crema y me puse en las manos y empecé a colocarme sobre los brazos mientras Bella también lo hacía, en su cara en sus brazos y en las piernas.

Cuando terminamos me puse en pie y le tendí la mano, ella la tomo y caminamos hacia la arena.

-_**No tenemos utensilios,**_ dije.

_**-No importa solo quiero intentar hacerlo no tiene que ser una obra de arte, solo un castillo. **_

Yo me encogí de hombros e iniciamos a justar arena con nuestras manos.

Nunca imagine que hacer un castillo de arena podría ser tan divertido. Bella a cada rato se caía junto a la arena, platicamos, nos conocimos un poco más. Así relajados solo nosotros dos como si no hubiera más mundo que el nuestro.

Después de no sé cuánto tiempo, terminamos de construir el castillo, no se podría decir que era un castillo, porque sin una cubeta y palas, parecía más bien una montaña mal formada. La observamos y reímos.

Tome de nuevo la mano de Bella y la lleve hasta la terraza, para ponernos a la sombra un rato y comer algo. Bebimos agua y seguimos con el juego que habíamos iniciado en el coche. Después de comer nos quedamos bajo la sombra platicando de nada en sí.

Toco el turno de Bella de hacerme preguntas pero se quedo en silencio un rato. Voltee a verla y me miraba fijamente.

_**-¿Qué sucede?**_

Ella se mordió el labio nerviosamente.

_**-No sé como preguntarte esto.**_

Yo sonreí y tome su mano.

_**-Solo pregunta no hay nada en este mundo que no pueda contarte. **_

Ella suspiro.

_**-¿Como fue tu primera vez con una chica?**_

Yo me tense por un momento hacia mucho que no pensaba en eso.

Le sonreí a Bella.

_**-Eso fue hace mucho tiempo. Yo iba al instituto, ella se llamaba Jane era una chica agradable, pero si trato de recordarla físicamente no puedo hacerlo. Recuerdo que ella y yo habíamos salido por un par de meses, ella era porrista y era muy popular, pero entre todos los chicos había elegido salir conmigo.**_ Le sonreí a Bella mientras me miraba. _**Un día fuimos al autocínema un amigo mío me había prestado su viejo coche para poder ir. Allí empezamos a besarnos y acariciarnos, y una cosa llevo a otra. Pero no pudimos hacer nada allí por miedo a que alguien nos descubriera. Así que cuando íbamos de regreso a su casa me estacione en un viejo camino que sabía que no era muy transitado. Y Allí continuamos con los besos y las caricias, cuando me di cuenta ella ya no tenía la blusa puesta y yo la tocaba por todos lados. Y cuando me di cuenta ya la tenía en el asiento trasero recostada y yo encima de ella. Solo recuerdo que todo fue muy rápido, yo la penetre y como era joven e inexperto me corrí muy rápido, no recuerdo si ella tuvo un orgasmo o no. Lo más probable es que no. **_Le sonreí de nuevo. _**Salimos un par de veces más, pero luego ella me cambio por otro tipo. Y así fue mi primera vez. **_

_**-Suena triste que no puedas recordar su cara. Bueno puede que sea cursi, pero a mí me gustaría recordar el rostro del primer hombre que me hiciera el amor. **_

La mire, sus ojos se veían triste. Y tenía razón, como hombres no valorábamos esa primera vez lo único que queríamos era dejar nuestro estado de virgen sin importar con quien.

_**-Sí, ahora que lo pienso es un poco triste. Pero en este momento no me importa prefiero recordar la cara de la mujer a la que le hare el amor el resto de mi vida. **_

La mire tratando de expresarle todo lo que no podía decirle con palabras. Que esa mujer era ella y que no importaban las mujeres de mi pasado ella sería la única de ahora en adelante.

Nos miramos por no se cuanto tiempo. Una ola rompió el mar, una gaviota voló sobre nosotros. La brisa del mar movía el cabello de Bella de un lado a otro.

_**-Creo que ahora si me apetece nadar.**_ Yo la mire sorprendido, de todo lo que pensé que me podría decir en un momento así, no era eso. Yo asentí y empecé a desvestirme. Mire el reloj y me di cuenta que teníamos un par de horas más de sol, antes de que empezara a oscurecer.

Ella me miro mientras me desvestía. _**– ¿Tu vas a nadar vestida así? **_Le pregunte divertido después de atraparla mirándome fijamente. Ella se sonrojo y negó con la cabeza.

Casi me caigo hacia atrás cuando la vi quitarse la blusa y dejar al descubierto el más diminuto bikini que había visto. Bella siempre era muy pudorosa, incluso cuando dormíamos juntos, o cuando nos tocábamos. Pero ahora estaba aquí mostrándome sus senos. Cuando se quito el short la parte de abajo no era mejor, también era muy pequeña. Mi pene que había estado tranquilo todo el rato, tuvo la maravillosa idea de despertar a la vida en ese momento, podía sentir como se endurecía rápidamente. Me moví incomodo tratando de que no se notara mi erección. Pero fue inútil pude ver como Bella me sonreía después de darle una mira. Pequeña bruja.

Tome de nuevo el bote de crema solar, y me puse en las manos.

_**-¿Me permites que te ponga en la espalda?**_ Dije inocentemente. Ella asintió.

Me acerqué a ella y empecé a esparcir la crema por toda su espalda, Bella ya había apartado su cabello para que no lo embarrara. Tome un poco mas de crema y empecé a pasarlo por sus brazos y su vientre.

Bella contuvo la respiración, dos podían jugar este juego. Lentamente baje hasta sus muslos y seguí recorriendo su cuerpo con el pretexto de poner el protector solar. Me tarde más del tiempo necesario, tocando todos los lugares de su hermoso cuerpo. Acomode mi cuerpo detrás del suyo, ella recargo su peso en mi pecho, mi erección quedo acomodada entre sus nalgas. Mientras yo masajeaba sus senos, Bella inconscientemente empezó a mecerse contra mi erección, sus nalgas la aprisionaban apretándola, haciéndome sentir mucho mas deseoso.

Empecé a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, mientras jalaba la parte de arriba de su traje de baño y dejaba al descubierto sus seno. Jalando y pellizcando sus pezones. Quería voltearla y mamarlos un poco. Estaba a punto de perder el control.

_**-Edward.**_ Bella gimió mi nombre. Escucharla me hizo darme cuenta de donde estábamos. No era probable que alguien nos viera, pero no podía perder el control así.

_**-Mande princesa. **_

Ella contuvo el aliento. _**–Sera mejor que vallamos al agua a enfriarnos un poco.**_

Yo sonreí. _**–Sí. **_Aparte mis manos de sus senos y la ayude a colocarse el bikini de nuevo. La voltee y quedamos frente a frente, sus ojos estaban más oscuros por el deseo.

En este momento lo único que quería era meterla en la casa, quitarnos la poca ropa que traíamos puesta y amarla por el resto de mi vida.

Cálmate Edward ya tendrás tiempo para eso. Me regañe mentalmente.

Me incline y le di un beso en los labios y la jale para ir a la playa.

Cuando llegamos a la orilla la solté y empecé a caminar por el agua, estaba fría, así que rápidamente sin pensarlo me sumergí para acostumbrarme a la temperatura. Cuando Salí de nuevo a la superficie. Bella seguía parada en la orilla viéndome.

_**-Bella metete de una vez.**_ Le grite.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

Nade de nuevo hacia la orilla. Cuando estuve casi junto a ella, le sonreí. –Bella no seas cobarde y entra de una vez al agua.

_**-No, esta fría. Mejor ve tú a nadar y yo te veo de aquí. **_

Si creía que la iba a dejar así, estaba muy equivocada. Camine decididamente el tramo que nos separaba. Cuando estuve junto a ella. Bella se abrazo con sus brazos. Y me miro asustada. Yo sonreí.

_**-Edward no te atrevas. **_

Yo negué con la cabeza. Y sin previo aviso la cargue y empecé a caminar hacia el agua. Mientras Bella gritaba.

**-No Edward, no bájame, esta fría el agua. Aaaaaaaaaaaaah **

Cuando el agua me llegaba hasta el pecho me detuve.

_**-Ok, te bajare**_ y sin más la solté.

Bella abrió los ojos muy grandes mientras caía al agua. Se hundió y unos segundos después salió toda mojada a la superficie. Se veía adorable enojada y mojada.

_**-Esto no se queda así Edward.**_ Y sin más empezó a lanzarme agua con sus manos. Yo empecé a reí. Y a nadar mar adentro.

Estuvimos jugando y nadando por un largo tiempo. Hacía mucho tiempo que no me divertía tanto.

_**-Bueno que te parece si jugamos una última carrera de aquí hasta esa piedra de allá.**_ Dije señalando una roca no muy lejos de nosotros.

Bella la vio. _**–Ok, pero hagamos una apuesta. El que pierda servirá al otro por lo que queda del día.**_ Dijo viéndome a los ojos. Yo sonreí. Estaba acostumbrado a ganar y no perdería esta apuesta.

_**-De acuerdo. A la cuenta de tres. Uno, Dos y…**_

Bella grito tres y salió disparada dejándome atrás. Por unos segundos y luego empecé a bracear para alcanzarla. Sabía unos segundos después de que empezara a nadar que iba a perder, no porque no pudiera alcanzar a Bella sino porque me gustaría servirla de mil y un formas que mi mente había imaginado a lo largo del día. Así que seguí nadando pero no a la velocidad máxima. Ella llego antes que yo y empezó a saltar y a gritar que había ganado. Cuando llegue junto a ella le sonreí.

_**-Te gane Edward Macen.**_ Grito feliz Bella.

_**-Si me ganaste, pero la verdad es que hiciste trampa. **_

Ella hizo una mueca fingiendo molestia.

_**-Eres un mal perdedor Edward, yo no hice trampa. **_

Me acerque y me coloque enfrente de ella. La roca estaba justo detrás de su espalda, mientras más me acercaba, mas quedaba pegada contra la piedra y no tenia escapatoria.

_**-¿Edward que haces?**_

_**-Nada. **_Dije

Cuando ella ya no se pudo mover mas y quedo atrapada entre la roca y yo. Baje mi boca y lamí su cuello. _**–Ya te he dicho lo rico que sabes. **_

Bella gimió.

Baje mis manos y la tome por las caderas, acomodándome entre sus piernas.

_**-Edward**_

_**-Mmmmmm, Bella me encantas. **_

Seguí lamiendo moviendo mis manos por su vientre. No pude soportar más y busque sus labios. El beso fue muy necesitado y cada vez se ponía más rudo, yo mordía los labios de Bella y ella correspondía sacando su lengua al encuentro de la mía.

Mis manos tenían vida propia moviéndose por el cuerpo de Bella, pero las de ella también se movían por mi torso haciéndome gemir, al sentirlas calientes contra el agua fría.

Deje de besarla, Subí mis manos y baje de nuevo su traje de baño dejando expuestos sus senos. La tome por la cintura y la subí un poco para que sus senos quedaran a la altura de mi boca. Saque mi lengua y lamí uno de sus pezones que estaban tan duros por la excitación y el frio del agua, su sabor era increíble, un conjunto del sabor de Bella y el salado del mar.

Bella gimió agarrándome de la cabeza para acercarme a sus senos.

_**-Mmmmmmm**_

Y como si fuera un bebe me pegue a uno de sus senos, chupándolo, mordiéndolo y jalándolo.

_**Edward**_. Bella grito mi nombre

Seguí con el otro seno, dándole el mismo tratamiento, hasta dejarlo rojo y duro como el anterior.

_**-Bella ya no aguanto más,**_ la baje lentamente y la bese de nuevo. Tome su mano y la lleve hasta mi entre pierna. Mi pene estaba tan duro que iba a estallar en cualquier momento. Ella bajo mi traje de bajo un poco y saco mi pene, lo agarro con su mano, y empezó a masajearlo de arriba abajo. Yo no me quede atrás y mientras seguíamos besándonos, yo hice a un lado su parte baja del bikini y empecé a acariciar sus labios vaginales. Podía sentir su crema caliente llenar mis dedos. Ya no aguantaba más así que sin previo aviso, metí dos de mis dedos en su entrada y empecé a moverlos. Como si se tratara de mi pene. Bella gimió contra mis labios y eso me hizo embestir más rápido con mis dedos. Era tan estrecha que no podía esperar más para saber cómo se sentiría meter mi pene dentro de ella, unirnos y hacernos uno para siempre. Ese pensamiento y las caricias de Bella me llevaron más al borde.

_**-Nena por favor córrete conmigo, ya no aguanto más.**_ Le susurre contra los labios.

Bella empezó a mover sus caderas contra mis dedos, haciendo que su clítoris golpeara contra mi mano. Y sin previo aviso ella estallo gritando mi nombre, sus músculos vaginales apretaron mis dedos y eso provoco mi propio orgasmo, me derrame contra su mano.

Gimiendo y tratando de respirar ya que todo el aire había salido de mis pulmones.

Después de un rato lentamente recuperamos la respiración los dos, yo seguía con mis dedos enterrados profundamente en ella. Bella seguía con los ojos cerrados.

Yo empecé a besar su cuello. _**–Gracias. **_Susurre. Ella abrió los ojos y me miro, me dio una sonrisa y se acerco para besar mis labios. _**– Yo debería agradecerte por darme un gran orgasmo.**_ Los dos reímos. La ayude a acomodar su traje de baño por segunda vez.

_**-¿Crees poder nadar hasta la orilla? **_Pregunte.

_**-Sí, no tan rápido como hace rato pero si puedo.**_

Sin más comenzamos a nadar, después del desgaste físico del orgasmo nos tomo el doble de tiempo llegar a la orilla, pero cuando lo hicimos corrimos hasta la terraza. Tome una de las toallas que había dejado allí más temprano. Y seque primero a Bella. La temperatura ya había bajado y aunque no hacia frio ya no era tan cálido. No quería que se enfermara por el frio del agua. Cuando la seque bien la envolví en otra toalla que no estuviera mojada y luego me seque yo.

Mientras me secaba podía sentir sus ojos pegados a mi cuerpo y aunque acababa de tener un orgasmo mi pene comenzó a reaccionar de nuevo.

_**-¿Bueno que te parece tomar un baño caliente?**_ Pregunte.

Ella sonrió. _**–Esa es una gran idea. **_

La tome de la mano y entramos a la casa, rápido la lleve por el pasillo hasta las escaleras. Subimos corriendo y entramos a la habitación y luego al baño.

Estaba desesperado. Pero sabía que aun no era el momento.

Cuando entramos al baño la deje parada junto a la puerta mientras yo iba hacia la bañera abrí el agua y espere a que saliera caliente y puse el tapón para que se llenara.

Cuando voltee para ver a Bella me di cuenta que seguía en el mismo lugar donde la había dejado.

Le sonreí y me acerque. _**-¿Quieres que te ayude?**_ Ella me miro y solo asintió con la cabeza.

Tome la toalla y la deje caer junto a sus pies. Se veía tan hermosa con su bikini. Lentamente empecé a desabrochar las tiras para quitárselo. Mientras empezaba a besar sus hombros. Toque sus senos de nuevo cuando la parte de arriba del bikini cayó al suelo junto a la toalla. Me incline y volví a lamerlos, nunca me casaba de esto, si pudiera me mantendría amamantándome de uno de sus seno.

Bella gemía más fuerte. Ella también estaba necesitada.

_**-¿Qué necesitas nena?**_ Le pregunte.

_**-A ti. **_

No necesite mas invitación caí de rodillas frente a ella y empecé a besar su estomago, a lamer su ombligo. Bella gemía más. Lentamente tome su cintura y las tiras de su de la parte inferior. Con suaves movimientos baje lo que faltaba mientras seguía dejando un camino de besos por su vientre. Saque la tela de entre sus piernas y fue a parar junto a la otra ropa. La mire y la imagen de Bella tan hermosa desnuda me dejo sin aliento. Era perfecta y mía. Comencé a besar sus muslos a lamerle. Bella agarro mi cabeza y enredo sus dedos en mi cabello. Su sexo me llamaba a comerlo como el mejor manjar. Saque mi lengua y lamí su entrada. Estaba salada y el sabor de su anterior orgasmo inundo mi boca, haciéndome desear comerla completa. Con mis dedos separe sus labios y empecé a chupar su botón. Bella gemía y se restregaba contra mi cara. Sin más empecé a comerla completamente. Metiendo y sacando mi lengua. Jugando con sus labios con mis dedos. Su crema inundo su entrada y yo la comí como un desesperado. Queriendo grabar su aroma y su sabor por toda la vida.

Bella empezó a jadear mi nombre más rápido y más fuerte. Jalando mi cabello, sentía un poco de dolor pero estaba tan entregado a comerla que no me importo. Metí un dedo en su centro, mientras comencé a pellizcar con mis labios su clítoris. Como si ese fuera su detonador Bella se corrió contra mi boca. Su corrida inundo mi boca y yo la lamí hasta dejarla limpia.

Cuando empezó a soltar su agarre contra mi cabello. Yo deje de lamerla. La acaricie un poco mas y me levante.

Vi que la bañera estaba casi llena a punto de de derramarse. Corrí y cerré el grifo.

Bella me observaba. _**– ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?**_ dijo ella señalando mi erección. Yo negué con la cabeza.

-No, ahora es momento de que te metas a la bañera y te relajes.

Ella me miro extrañada. –No te vas a bañar conmigo.

Yo negué de nuevo

_**-Nop ahora es momento de que tú te relajes, que tengas un tiempo para ti. Y si yo me meto contigo se pierde el objetivo. Aparte mientras tu estas aquí, yo voy a preparar todo para la cena. Si no mal recuerdo hoy hasta las 12 de la noche me toca servirte a ti. **_

Le di mi sonrisa torcida.

Y la ayude a meterse a la bañera.

Ella gimió.

_**-¿Agradable el agua?**_ Ella asintió.

_**-Bueno entonces quédate aquí tanto tiempo como quieras voy a dejar unas toallas junto a la bañera para que te seques cuando quieras salir y ponte algo cómodo, cenaremos aquí en la terraza. **_

Bella se acomodo en la bañera y cerró los ojos. Yo deposite un beso en su cabeza. Coloque las toallas secas. Y antes de salir recogí la ropa sucia que había en el suelo.

La noche iba a iniciar y necesitaba preparar todo.

**OooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooO ooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOooOo **

Bueno chicas aquí esta la primera parte de este capítulo. Mientras más revius manden, mas pronto subo la segunda parte y si creen que esta estuvo caliente prepárense porque con la otra nos vamos a quemar todas.

Gracias a todas las que escribieron mandándome sus mensajes, creo que conteste todos. Pero si no fue así, discúlpenme, ya saben que se me va la cabra de repente. Me encantan sus comentarios.

Hasta la próxima.


End file.
